


Moon River

by Panda365



Series: Rewrite the Stars [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF Jennifer Walters, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Natasha Romanov, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning, Weddings, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 87,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: One year after the events of Beauty and the Beast, the team crosses paths with a certain army General from New Mexico with a vendetta and a trouble-making Ivan Petrovich. Bruce and Natasha work to find the normal in an abnormal relationship.*Bruce/Natasha centric fic.Tony Stark x Pepper Potts subplotAngst • Fluff • Friends to Lovers • Battles • Humor • PTSD • Language • Adult Situations
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Rewrite the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Director Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fury’s away, Natasha has stepped into the Director role for the latest mission.

"On your right Natasha."

The Black Widow dodges on the field, swinging her weapon into her enemy out of self defense. She sensed him coming but clutches her com to give Banner the credit;

"Thanks. Any update on those readings? How long until the city explodes?"

Barton complains when he's fired at, a few feet from Romanoff as he moves to evade an attack. He snarls;

"Hey Banner? I just want to thank you for always having my back! I was almost shot!"

Bruce mumbles guiltily, "Sorry Clint, I was watching elsewhere."

Tony interjects has he flies over the fields to fire toward Clint's enemies;

"Yeah, yeah. We all know where you were looking."

Steve's voice comes in cold, "Could use Thor's lightning right about now."

The demigod lands in the middle of the field and sends out his blast to silence any remaining enemies.

Barton eyes one of the outposts, "I can take our last one out pretty quickly."

Banner's voice comes in from their headquarters as he swipes one of the eight screens in front of him;

"I'm about to disable it."

Natasha turns her head, back against a tree as she narrows her focus toward Barton;

"I told you having a techy would help on this mission."

Tony interjects, "I could've done it too, but you didn't ask me, did you Red?"

Bruce chuckles and shoves his glasses further up his nose over the incoming voice of his science bro, "Look out Cap, I'm about to have those two posts target each other and you're in the middle. Tell me when."

Rogers rolls forward toward the archer and the redhead, defending his section with the raising of his shield;

"Now!"

The group turn away as their outposts explode, finishing the job out on the field upstate New York. Natasha looks over her shoulder first, watching Thor land nearby with a wide grin;

"Yes!"

Stark lands soon after, "Not a bad finish. Thanks Doc."

Bruce scoffs over their communication, "Does that mean we don't need the hulk anymore?"

Steve shakes his head as he catches his breath. Natasha smirks with a focus downward. Barton answers abruptly, "Frick no! Having the big green would've ended this four hours ago."

Natasha rolls her eyes and intervenes, "I'm sure we can talk about a 50/50."

"Hey. Anything to save a little money on clothes."

Romanoff smirks and dodges his remark, "We're heading back to the jet."

Tony reaches for his own to remove it, walking alongside the crew;

"Up for a drink?"

Thor nods excitedly, "I am in need of such a thing!"

Barton tosses his arrow over his shoulder, following behind beside Romanoff. He points;

"Your shoulder's cut. Looks nasty, you good?"

She shrugs, "Nothing he can't fix."

"Do you like taking over while Fury's away?"

Natasha shrugs, "I'm fine sharing the mission assignments, taking charge. But I'm always amused when Steve and Tony fight for the credit."

Barton shakes his head and releases a pity laugh.

Bruce waits onboard the craft by the entrance, there to greet his teammates as they return.

Natasha shrugs when she makes contact with the doctor. In true substitute Director fashion, she's waited for her teammates to enter first. Her uniform is torn at the shoulder, dirt over her face. He waits with his arms crossed, a light gray plaid button down with his lenses over his eyes.

Bruce raises his eyebrows, glasses lowering when she comes onboard. She rotates to show off her gash, removing her gloves;

"Got an opening for a quick patch job?"

He nods toward the back, "I've got 20 minutes."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She can't grip that sink hard enough, white knuckled as she feels him digging in her wounds; Natasha put on that strapless top for reasons she wasn't exactly looking forward to.

He cringes with a zeroed in focus, unsure if her comment is sarcastic or not as he extracts the debris from her open cuts. The blood is running, damp towels hovering over her reddened upper back. He hates to ask, eyeing a larger piece of shrapnel;

"Got a question?"

She swears under her breath, "Yeah what."

He leans to search her her focus she refuses to provide;

"How much pain can you handle?"

She snickers coldly and prepares for the worst, "The hell doc- just do it and do it quick."

Bruce hesitates, moving the cloth gently over her bleeding injury;

"I'm gonna ask again; no shot of getting you into medical?"

"Frick no. If I'm gonna cry it'll be in front of someone who won't judge me with a closed door and no one else present-."

"How many vodka shots did you chug last Sunday during game night?"

"Uh,' she stutters over her thoughts, suddenly aware of why he asked when she feels him digging into her skin, 'Shit!"

She shuts her eyes abruptly, breathing through her teeth. She's about ready to scream again when that irritating friction on her back suddenly disappears;

"You're all good Miss Romanoff."

Natasha breathes, an aggressive stinging pain subsiding as time progresses. She runs a hand through her hair;

"No sutures?"

Bruce lifts a hand to her shoulder blade and adds pressure with his towel. He mumbles above a whisper;

"I'm not putting you through that. Gonna just wrap it if you'll let me."

She reaches a hand to hold her towel, eyes shutting tight, "It didn't feel this bad in the moment."

"It looked bad."

She looks up into the mirror above the sink, a hand upright and against the wall when she looks up into his reflection;

"And why, pray tell, were your eyes on me instead of the weaponry?"

He just smirks to himself and moves closer with his bandage;

"Move your hand, the towel is in my way."

She raises an eyebrow with a smirk and gives into his request while he finishes her patch job.

Natasha keeps her focus, "You can be a little softer, Vrach Banner."

His head raises with his eyes focused on her injury, "I thought you didn't like sympathy?"

Her eyes roll, turning to pin her back against the sink once he finishes his work. Her head tilts;

"Thanks."

"How far did you get with that book I loaned you?"

She laughs and drops the towel over the sink, "Barely touched it. Fury's been keeping me busy. Joining the team for dinner tonight?"

"Are you cooking?"

"I was planning on it."

"Then no."

She swats his shoulder, "Thor enjoys my cooking."

"Uh huh, high praise," he returns to sort his makeshift medical bag and gives her a playful smirk. For the past year she's been the only one he keeps it around for.

Natasha moves to open the door of the small bathroom they've occupied for the past half hour;

"Who's handling the gossip?"

He glares, "Stop dragging me into the bathroom for your injuries and we won't have drama to address."

Natasha pouts, "Oh but it's so fun…"

"I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't."

Romanoff rolls her tongue over her teeth with a thought. She tugs the door closed on her way out and locks it shut with a snicker.

She's smiles, satisfied with herself when he kicks the bottom of the door;

"You have got to be kidding me...Romanoff?!"

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha offers a closed mouthed smile at Fury's desk in the conference room, laughing to herself when Banner arrives late. She bites her lip and lowers her head over his stare down.

The Captain folds his hands in all seriousness, "You're late."

"What'd I miss?" Bruce focuses downward, refusing to acknowledge or look up.

Tony shares the file as the physicist settles, "Absolutely nothing at all. We're just closing the case and shipping this off to Fury in case you're interested."

He gives the paper a glance, lowering the lenses onto his eyes from off his head, "Looks fine."

Tony stands and addresses the team, "Great! Let's get home."

Rogers raises a hand to calm the abrupt call made by Stark. He looks in Romanoff's direction;

"Are we good to go?"

She lifts a shoulder, seated at the head. Twisting her jaw she scans the hologram, "Guess so. Clock out folks."

Steve complies and the team stands when he does, filing out from the room.

Bruce shakes his head and lifts his hands in a surrender over having just arrived to everyone getting up to leave. Natasha makes eye contact with a smirk. She brushes his shoulder and rests her elbow over one;

"So, I could use some time in that dance studio. Could use a pianist."

He grits his teeth, slight curve in the corner of his mouth no matter how hard he tries to be serious;

"You make me, an untrained doctor, tear shrapnel from your back, lock me in the room, and then ask me to play piano for you...also it's not even five o'clock yet, just to clarify."

"It was also my call to give the Hulk a rest, 'just to clarify'."

He sighs and shakes his head. Natasha's voice softens almost sympathetically with a head tilt;

"Are you actually mad or just biting back?"

"You're the spy, you tell me."

Tony Stark lingers at the entryway to the conference room, making his presence known;

"Well? What's the lingering about?"

Natasha rolls her eyes. Banner answers, "We're coming."

Tony drums the wall and eyes the doctor, "Late night science and drinks?"

Bruce raises an eyebrow, "You know I don't drink."

"Just one?"

Natasha drops her hand over Banner's shoulder and gives Tony a bit of sass;

"He said 'no'. No means no."

Stark crosses his arms, "Since when are you his keeper?!"

She crosses her own, "I am not, I just listen."

Banner tilts his head over the file left on the table. He reaches to pull it closer and rotates the image. He's far too focused on locating the small name on the side of the pictured weaponry to listen to the banter behind him. In analyzing the diagram, the smaller parts seem to have been combined with two other components...he mumbles;

"Hey Tony? Does anything look familiar about these parts?"

Stark leans forward, irritated over being stopped from his antagonizing. His expression changes dramatically, snatching up the paper;

"Eerily…"

Natasha steps forward curiously, "What is it?"

"It's my own weapon," Tony retorts blankly.

Natasha's eyes widen as she snatches the paper to see for herself.

Bruce lifts a hand to his face, "Who are you selling those to? Who needs a radioactive bomb?"

The engineer lays his hands on his table, supporting his weight while he bites at his lip thoughtfully;

"Pepper would know exactly when that particular part left the factory and where…I don't like this, it feels slimy. Like an under the table deal that's made from a buyer..."

Natasha leaves the image on the table and holds her focus to analyze every twitch and movement the engineer makes. She's searching for a lie or some kind of coverup as she scans him.

Bruce holds his head with a nervous smirk, "Okay so we agree that it's a group...or an individual, I guess, that doesn't play by the rules but has the legal and monetary means to purchase this kind of item with malicious intent…Sorry but, even putting aside my personal distrust of the government, I still fall toward the army."

Natasha bites her cheek, "Give me two days and I'll get you a name."

Tony nods and moves to stand straighter with his brow furrowed thoughtfully. He nudged his friend;

"You couldn't just close the file."

Bruce shrugs innocently, "If your product is getting used for something horrible, don't you want to know?"

Stark pouts with a heavy sigh and swings his arms, "You, I..mm…"

Natasha crosses her arms and waits, half prepared to arrest her teammate. Tony nods;

"Okay. Fine. We'll research it. Can we go home now?"

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you know what I am most proud of you all for today?"

Tony groans from the floor and Clint hides his face in a pillow over Steve's sappy remark. Thor accepts the bait with a wide grin as he props his foot on the nearby table in the communal space;

"I will never understand why we require these team chats and motivational moments but please, indulge us."

Pepper reaches across the demigod for a hand full of her snack mix;

"You guys are awful! What were you going to say Steve?"

Clint reaches for the remote and clicks on the widescreen. He raises the volume as Rogers tries to speak, receiving a cheer and interruption from Thor and Stark who shout over what to watch.

The Captain smiles absentmindedly to himself and releases a heavy sigh, "Anyways."

Bruce looks up from his book seated behind the rest at the island. He tucks a hand under his head and addresses the blonde;

"What are you sketching over there?"

Natasha curiously looks at Steve's art as he holds it up to share with the couple who seem more open to sharing. Romanoff crosses her knee while she sits beside Banner and adjusts the bottom of her sweatshirt;

"Looks like Asgard."

Rogers turns to look at his sketch, "It's an interesting concept; drawing a place I've never seen."

Thor leans forward from his position, suddenly curious, "I wish to see this portrayal."

Tony looks up, "Yeah me too."

Natasha smirks over Banner's shrug. She nudges him and nods toward Barton's movie selection.

The doctor shakes his head and refocuses down on the book he's closed;

"Now it's just haunting us."

She chuckles, "It was on the other night too. I would've told you but your light was off."

Clint shouts from the sofa over the visual on their screen;

"Nat! Your movie's on!"

She leans back on her bar stool, "Oh I'm watching."

Pepper looks over her shoulder;

"Wait! You like 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"

Natasha nods, regretting her acknowledging when Pepper makes her way over toward the island. Banner offers a knowing smirk when they make eye contact. He shakes his head when he senses Natasha's tension over an impending conversation;

"That one's on Clint."

"He won't be living it down anytime soon,' she mumbles when he moves to stand, 'You're leaving?"

He checks his watch, "Got some work to do before bed. Enjoy your movie Natasha."

Natasha sips her drink with an eye roll, "Night Bruce."

Tony waves obnoxiously from the floor, "Are you going to the lab? I'll come."

He mumbles, "You don't have to."

Stark runs to catch up, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder, "Nah I want to. I have something to show you."

Romanoff raises an eyebrow as Pepper takes Banner's place. She swings her legs with a sly smirk;

"No label yet?"

"Label?"

"You and the doc?"

Natasha sighs, leaning her elbows up on the island bar. She shifts slightly in her spinning stool and rolls her ankle until it pops;

"Still no ring from Tony? How long have you been dating again…?"

Pepper coughs and refocuses on their screen. She stares into her wine with a whisper over Natasha's comeback;

"Nevermind."

The redhead reaches into the small pocket of her leggings to reveal a crumpled paper;

"Actually, I have a question for you."

Pepper nods, her soft eyes looking toward the crumpled note Natasha hands over.

"I need to know who the buyer for order number 2181701D was. If you remember."

Pepper holds her focus. She squints;

"If I remember correctly...this was bound for New Mexico. Air Force. Why?"

She runs a hair through her red hair thoughtfully, hesitant to answer Pepper while she makes the connections;

"Have they placed an order since?”

Potts nods as she sips her drink, "Once a month. It's a steady check. But I think it's safe to assume you're not actually interested in the sales…"

Natasha offers a sideways glance and refocuses on the screen. Her thoughts shift to the Air General with a tightening jaw;

"Just the buyer."


	2. Perfectly Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha confronts Tony about his buyer.

Natasha waits on the bed of Clint's new truck in her riding boots and thicker jacket. She sits up on her elbows with a leg dropped off the ledge. The new wrapped piece of furniture behind her.

Tony arrives with a sweater vest and climbs up the side of the truck;

"Where's Thor?! We wouldn't be in this situation if Point Break didn't think it would be amusing to completely destroy the sofa we had."

Natasha sits upright as Clint climbs up the other side;

"I can grab the ledge-."

"No you don't."

Bruce hops up beside her to aid the boys. She crosses her arms;

"I can do it Doc, I got it up there in the first place."

"I never said you couldn't."

Clint retorts with a snort, "No offense, but dropping this on your foot seems more like a casualty than dropping it on Nat's."

Bruce shrugs and accepts the remark. Tony laughs, "So, question for science sake; would the Hulk have a stubbed toe as well?"

Clint pauses in his aligning, "If you lose a limb, does the Hulk grow it back?"

"Speaking of growing, does everything grow?"

Barton's eyes widen over a realization, he stares suspiciously toward Natasha;

"Is that a thing?"

She lowers her eyebrows;

"Bozhe moi! Seriously. I could've had this da-darn thing moved already."

Thor jumps up with his other three teammates, "I have arrived to provide aid!"

Tony scratched his head, "Alright well...we can toss it toward Clint...Go ahead Barton; get down there so we can throw it at you."

Bruce addresses the group as he takes charge, "Just rotate it about twenty-five degrees and it'll budge from the edges, yeah?"

"No. Is that clockwise?" Clint snaps.

"Yeah sure, good Tony?"

"Nope! Yep! Go!"

Natasha lifts a hand to her temple, sighing once Rogers steps outside. He stands beside her;

"Oh my."

She hums, "Are you going to get involved? I think they need a fifth."

Steve moves toward the truck and holds his hands on his hips while he waits. Tony points, "Oh perfect! We have a new target; Throw it at Grandpa."

Barton pushes, "On it!"

Natasha leans to the right, covering her mouth to muffle a laugh when Banner falls off the ledge and into the snow. Her eyes wide to check her friend from a distance.

Tony freaks out first when he looks over the ledge, "Bruce buddy…?! You good?"

Clint whispers with slight hesitation, "Is he green…? If he's green I'm out."

"I'm good! I'm fine," Banner reassures.

Steve shakes his head and releases a heavy exhale. Thor smiles, "Oh wonderful! I was not inclined to wrestle our large green mutual assistant on this snowy morning!"

Natasha's soft laugh echoes in the open air despite her attempt at muffling. Her shoulders tense as she checks her buzzing device.

Clint's whisper travels, "Is she laughing? Nat are you laughing?! Why?!"

She lifts and holds her shoulders upward, typing quickly to respond to Fury's text message with her head lowered;

"Because there are five of you working on the same project and you can't get it done. It's humorous, honestly."

She gasps lightly over an icy shot hitting her knee. Her head whips up and around to locate it's source, mouth agape when Stark gives him away;

"Nice shot Bruce!"

Natasha raises an eyebrow. Banner glares toward the engineer as he stands and brushes himself off;

"Thanks, Tony. I appreciate the discretio-ow!"

He glares toward his attacker. She shrugs with an innocent closed mouth smile.

Stark leaps from off the side to take Banner's side and moves to roll another snowball;

"Oh! This means war Red!"

Clint jumps from off the truck, a childlike grin over his face as he backs up to take Romanoff's side and toss a few toward the lab rats.

Steve holds his head from the bed of the truck and eyes Thor, "Can you lift?"

The demigod takes the brunt of the weight, working along with the Captain to get the job done while the others continue in their snowball battle.

Natasha feels herself free of life's burdens in her current place, falling back as the duo opposite her and the archer decide to press forward and loop around. Barton prepares accordingly and moves to take a shot toward Tony's face.

Romanoff hustles back when she sees the doctor coming for her, caving to let him scoop her from her waist. For the first time in forever she finds herself laughing, genuinely laughing.

Bruce smiles when she does, feeling free in their playful moment. He carefully replaces her to the ground, watching her delicate fingers brush through her red hair;

"I think you won that one Vrach Banner."

He chuckles, "Yeah because you let me win."

She shrugs knowingly over his comment, still wrapped in his arms. His eyes seem more vibrant to her and she's tempted to brush a curl from his forehead.

Natasha glances toward their onlookers with a small amount of regret for letting her guard down. She lightly taps him to be released, secretly enjoying the purity of his smile.

Banner releases quickly and shoves his hands into his pockets with reddened cheeks. He locates Steve and Thor and coughs to lose his smile and for Tony to follow, "Coming?"

Stark raises a curious eyebrow and glances toward Barton who does the same.

Natasha bites her lip and lowers her head as she shoves her hands into her jacket pockets.

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper and Tony jump from inside the lab when Natasha enters, startled by the door shutting behind her. She traipses inside with a file in hand and tosses it onto the table in front of the couple.

The redhead crosses her arms and settles on the workbench. Tony points suspiciously;

"What is this…?"

She tilts her head, "That name I promised."

Pepper lifts to open the folder and releases a soft chuckle;

"General Thaddeus Ross? What about him?"

Stark's eyes widen as he reaches to snatch the document;

"No, no, no. That's a misprint. You failed this one Red."

Natasha sits back with a sigh, "I didn't. Read the file, it's all there."

Pepper looks over her shoulder and pulls at her ponytail, "What is she talking about Tony?"

"She's not thinking straight-."

"Are we aiding a criminal?!"

"We're not aiding a criminal, we're selling to the Air Force."

Natasha holds her stern expression, "Same difference to me."

Pepper panics with her focus solely on her boss, "Tony, they're building weapons."

"That's what the army does,' he defends with a nervous smirk, 'Look Red, I get it, you want a little revenge for what he did to our buddy, but this isn't connected. There has to be some mistake."

Natasha leans forward with a narrowing focus, "You think it's coincidence this weaponry is what we took down upstate New York? You really don't think he's tracking Banner-."

Pepper shakes her head with her jaw open slightly, "Who's gonna enlighten me?! Are we in trouble? Is someone going to blow up the tower next?"

Tony scoffs, "Hon, that's always a risk."

Natasha clenches her teeth and points toward the file, "What does the army need-."

"Natasha I don't mean to cut you off, but I'm freaking out! We've been selling to them for years! And you're telling me- now! That we're abetting a criminal…"

Stark lifts his hands to Pepper's shoulders;

"Okay, you need to breathe. Ross is not a criminal- Red, tell Pepper- can you show her, his record."

Natasha smirks slyly, "Too bad I destroyed the footage of him abusing Bruce for the Hulk. We had about eight hours of that."

"What?!"

"No! Pepper! No. Red I swear…"

Potts circles around the table, "I'm shutting it down. If they need supplies they can get it elsewhere."

Romanoff crosses her arms, content with her victory. Tony holds his head as Pepper abruptly leaves the room.

He mumbles after a moment of silence;

"Look, I get it. I really do get it. But now you're crossing a governmental line and I'd like Fury's input on this."

"He's on my side."

Tony circles the table and reaches for his snack of dried apples, "Here's the problem Nat, if I'm not the one providing Ross the equipment, he's gonna get it elsewhere. And good luck to us next time we attempt to dismantle something if we don't understand it. You're off your game if you're just thinking about an immediate solution."

She stares blankly ahead, too stubborn to answer the engineer who gives up after another moment of silence. He sighs heavily and moves to exit the lab.

"Hi Natasha."

Banner's greeting pulls her from her fog. She shuts the file and rests an elbow over it with a subtle grin. She moves to stand and clear off the workspace;

"You can have your table back."

He shrugs and reaches for his glasses in his shirt pocket, "You don't have to leave."

She hugs the file into her chest, "I have some of my own projects to get done."

Bruce bites his lip, focus on the screen in front of him when he mumbles over her lingering;

"What are you doing tonight?"

Natasha tilts her head cautiously. The corner of her mouth curves upward slightly. Her mind races, she stutters, unsure of how to answer;

"Um...I uh."

His eyebrows lift, eyes over the frame of his glasses;

"I've never heard you so tongue tied."

She scoffs with her head down. Natasha lifts a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Her jaw twists slightly. Something prevents her intended kinder response as she mulls over the file in her hand;

"I just know what's coming."

"Do you."

"Usually the guy gets a knee to the crotch if he dares to ask me out."

He shakes his head absentmindedly, "Ouch...good thing I didn't ask you."

She pulls her head back slightly, unable to settle in her stance, "Were you about to?"

"Not if I'm going to get kicked for it,' he releases a soft laugh and continues his work, 'Just to clarify in case of any misunderstanding, I'm not interested in a date."

She swallows her pride and responds with a calmer soul and slight disappointment, "Morningside at 6:30?"

He removes his lenses to clean the edges, "Is that non-committal enough?"

She grins, "It's perfectly imperfect."


	3. The Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha address their feelings while Pepper continues to work toward ending the deal with Ross.

Natasha lowers her head on the park bench, skillfully jabbing a sushi roll with her chopsticks;

"To answer the question you asked back there, before we were so rudely interrupted by our food truck driver."

"So rude," he jokes. She smiles.

"I am not used to stepping into the Director role. So, honestly I'm not sure how I feel about it."

Bruce sits beside her, hand under his head with his elbow on the back of the bench to face her;

"Hmm. I assumed you would enjoy the control."

She shrugs in her light overcoat;

"I guess I'm just not used to calling the shots for a group? I don't know. It's this idea of having options because I didn't grow up making my own decisions. It was always either someone else telling me what to do or this inner other voice that took the wheel."

He scoffs, "I hear you there. If it means anything, I think you're doing great."

"It does. So, thank you,' her head tilts with a soft laugh, 'What about you? Used to New York yet?"

He shoves a hand into his jacket pocket, "No. I can't breathe without freaking out about the other guy losing it. So there's that and the sirens keep me up at night."

"Just the sirens?"

She smirks knowingly. Ever since Russia and after sharing that space down the hall in the tower, Natasha knows he's prone to nightmares the same way he knows she cries in her sleep. Neither one has said a word about Russia since Russia, and they silently have agreed to keep it that way.

The doctor had shared in so many words that he needed time, so she'd given it to him...a year's worth.

Bruce just shrugs over her remark. He's eager to change the topic and avoid any sort of emotion.

She refocuses downward and plays with her food, "You seem happier."

He snatches a slice of ginger from her dish, "No thanks to you."

Romanoff scoffs, offering her plate for another bite while she hugs her elbow, "I mean if I contributed in some way. I overstep, I start caring too much. It's a weakness."

He focuses on her lowered eye line. He can sense a thicker tension with her head forward and a hesitated eye contact. He searches for her eyes with a head tilt. His voice his soft;

"Natasha, I wouldn't be sitting next to you right now if you didn't care. If that's a weakness then I should question my reality…"

She looks up hesitantly, fearful of that emotion building up from her core. Romanoff lifts a shoulder and she can't bite her tongue fast enough to prevent the question;

"Is that why you amuse me with banter? Some sort of, payment?"

"You know, considering how many of my sutures are in your flesh I think we're square."

She laughs, "That's true."

Bruce pauses to tug at his curls. He looks away, his heel digs into the sidewalk underneath. His lips twist as he focuses downward and bites his cheek;

"Jokes aside; I um…I just enjoy your company."

She's searching for his friendly and open cocoa stare, unable to reach her own resolution without looking into his eyes. She wants to kiss him the way she has before, unsure if it would be overstepping based on his lack of focus.

The spy sighs over the ringing device tucked inside her pocket;

"It's Fury."

He leans forward and nods, unable to get past the timing when he mumbles, "Go for it."

"Sorry Bruce,' she lifts her device with an apologetic stare, 'Hi Fury."

Banner keeps his jaw twisted, hand over the side of his face while he hides from her. He stands with an immediate restlessness and circles the vicinity.

Natasha's eyes flick upward toward the quietly pacing physicist as she talks with the Director. She focuses on her words to keep them vague, not wanting to discuss her most pressing issue of the General with the doctor nearby. She sighs;

'Can I call you back? I'm out of the tower…yeah thanks. Sorry."

He smirks nervously, hands in his dark coat;

"I guess we should be getting you back?"

She rests her arm over her knee and tucks her hand under her chin. His tender and loving gaze makes her question reality.

"Guess so."

Natasha shifts to stand and toss the rest of her meal into a nearby trash. She reaches her hand, content when he responds by offering an extended elbow. Natasha takes his arm and clasps her fingers in the cooler air, content to be close to him as they stroll the path toward the exit;

"So, Vrach Banner, what are you doing tomorrow evening?"

"Um. Well...I guess depends on who's asking; is it you or Fury?"

She studies his expression after a pause, "Me."

He blushes and lowers his head with a coy smile;

"In that case, I'm busy."

She rolls her eyes over his lacking remark;

"And if Fury is asking?"

"Tell him I left the country."

They have a far enough walk and a short subway ride until they're home...he can't avoid her forever even if he tries.

Natasha leans in slightly, "I was just curious if you had any interest in playing piano for me up in the studio tomorrow. Don't worry, it's not a date, 'in case that was a concern'."

He looks up cautiously and shakes his head with a soft tone, "If that would make you happy, Director Romanoff."

She gives his arm a tentative squeeze, comfortable with their contact;

"It would."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This. Feels. Scummy, Tony. I don't like it. I honestly don't like it-."

Stark raises his hand over Pepper's shoulder as her own fly expressively;

"Alright! Alright. I'll call Ross, I'll tell him the deal's off, officially this time."

She holds her head, ponytail bopping slightly with her eyebrows raised;

"Okay I just- that's not the point. It makes me want to review every client. I don't want dirty deals Tony. Am I telling Natasha or do you want to tell her?"

"I'm not telling her, she doesn't need to know shit."

She crosses her arms, "It was Natasha's catch and she's doing some kind of mission involving this guy."

His eyes widen, "Yes, it's called stalking your crush's ex-family. She'll live without the information. My business is none of her business."

"Okay, can we clean up your business?"

"Okay! Alright. Let's go through the list tomorrow morning."

"It'll take longer than that."

"I'll block out the day."

"Try the month," she mumbles with a tilt.

He pauses, smug lost from his expression;

"Are you serious?"

She sighs, "And this is why, I don't ask you and I just do things, sometimes."

"Pep-."

"You don't listen when I talk. And you make that face."

"What face?"

"The 'I don't want to work' face. Why do you give that to me?"

Steve interjects with a nod, "Join the club."

Potts looks out when Rogers enters and sighs with a tilt in the opposite direction. Tony glances between the two and settles on Pepper;

"Now you're gonna get mad at me for hero stuff, see I can't win."

"I wasn't going to get mad at you."

"You were! You 100% were. Take note Grandpa. This is what happens when you date."

The woman widens her focus toward the Captain as if to beg for help. Steve laughs softly;

"Hey Tony."

"What?"

"Be nice."

Pepper grins when she makes eye contact with her boyfriend. Tony addresses Steve with a gesture she quickly slaps away;

"Stop!"

"What?!"

"You can't bully everyone who tells you that you're wrong."

"I don't!" He defends.

Stark snaps his fingers toward the physicist as he enters;

"Hey! Settle this or I'll murder you; Do I bully people?"

Banner raises an eyebrow and freezes at the entry, "Um…"

Pepper spins with her arms raised and abruptly moves to leave the room;

"Case closed."

Steve watches silently as the room falls apart. Cautious over Bruce glaring toward Tony;

"Why, what?"

Pepper scoffs and pushes the door to exit;

"Tell him Tony. I'm sure he'd love to hear about it."

Tony shakes his head, "There is no pleasing her. I can't do anything right."

Bruce mumbles as he enters further, "Well, threatening to murder someone isn't exactly, attractive, and that sounded like the latter half."

The engineer glares, "Okay 'pacifist who has the hots for the resident with the most body counts'...How's that going for you, by the way? It's not, is it? Cause you're more pent up than Birdbrain- see, I can do it too."

Banner sighs heavily and moves to locate his project on the bottom shelf of the cabinet.

"I don't know what you did to Pepper, but I'd go apologize before it escalates."

He freezes, tongue rolling over his cheek when he places the box on top of the table and meets Tony's glare.

Rogers chuckles, leaning an elbow on the desk as if he intends to linger for a while. Tony glares between the two;

"When you get a label with Red, you can share your input. Right now I don't wanna hear it."

"Right. What do I know," Bruce mumbles sarcastically under his breath and hides behind the screen.

Tony throws a pen toward Rogers, "And what were you laughing at?!"

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff sneaks up on an unsuspecting Banner and drops an elbow over his shoulder while she sips her water. She looks over the piano as he finishes his song and turns to look toward her;

"Working up a sweat?”

She smirks, breathing heavy, "It's the jumps."

He lifts and hugs a knee, shifting on the piano bench, "Is that what you're doing over there?"

"It's the smaller more intricate ones that get me,' Natasha demonstrates, 'Like that. Just with more Battu, or beats. What do you mean 'is that what you're doing', you've been watching, I see your eyeballs in the mirror."

He shrugs after being called out on the obvious. She settles on the bench beside him with her focus opposite his. Holding her water between her knees, she lifts to tug off her light sweatshirt;

"Are you in a rush to go anywhere else this evening?"

"Yeah, I have a date."

He judges her subtle response of a momentary pause and a slight constriction in her pupils. She tilts her head, "No you don't.”

He smirks and reaches to nervously tug the back of his neck. He laughs, "No, I don't."

She adjusts her camisole and tucks her head to hide her expression behind her red hair, "I have about thirty-two more tour jetes to nail before the day's done if you're game for a waltz."

Bruce smirks, head falling slightly;

"'As you wish'..."

She huffs a laugh and nudges his knee;

"I can't tell if you secretly enjoy playing and just give me a hard time about it, or if you feel that having an artistic side somehow discredits your intellect."

His head twitches with a glare as he finds her a song;

"Am I that much of a snob."

Natasha reaches her arm up as she leaps forward, "Slow it down farm boy, I'm barely getting my feet in the air."

He removes his hands and lays one finger down on key with an additional sustain pedal to elongate the single note. Natasha wants to be angry, she smirks instead with a narrowed focus and hands over her hips. He repeats his action, content with her response.

She shakes her head with it hung low, "Vrach!"

"Oof. Angry," he refocuses to provide her with the background sound she's previously requested.

Natasha lifts her eyes and moves to complete her exercise, "I'm not angry."

"I know angry, that was angry."

She huffs a laugh, "That was not anger."

"I've heard 'Vrach Banner', I've never heard 'Vrach' just yelled like that. Feels like an insult."

"Well, it's 'medic', it's 'doctor'."

"Wow. So it is an insult. Love you too Natasha."

Romanoff wants to bite back, caught off guard by his phrase. She's heard him say it before- back in Russia well past midnight in that warm bed by the fire. She can recall every detail, every scent, every temperature. The spy lands abruptly from her leap and walks off the poor form. 

He smirks cautiously, "You okay?"

She nods vacantly. He pauses his song and leans forward in an attempt to get her attention.

"No you're not,' he mumbles apologetically, 'Sorry it just came out."

Her eyes flick up immediately. Her lips stay in their line over his instantly making the connection. She lifts her hands to her hips;

"Did you mean it."

They wait in the silence while he releases a sigh. Bruce lifts his eyes to the window as he turns his body away from the instrument to face her. He brushes his shoe against the ground and looks back into her wide hazel-green stare;

"We should talk."

Natasha tilts her head with a sigh and reaches for her water bottle. She crosses her legs and sits in front of him;

"I hope you realize it's rare for me to willingly sit when someone says 'we need to talk'..."

He shakes his head, "I said should, just to clarify."

She leans back in her hands, "How did you know what triggered me."

Bruce responds pointedly, "It's not the first time I've said it."

She nods and moves to pick a piece of lint off her leggings, "No it's not."

"And it's not the first time you shut down...I guess I want to know why, if, that's possible. I'm not trying to hurt you."

Her eyes fall on his fingers, watching him nervously tug and pull;

"I don't...frequently, allow myself to feel. Emotions make me question this hardened persona I've been forced to play. Like I’ve told you; It’s just not a part of my programming. I don't always know how to respond,’ she holds her shoulder and continues, ‘I used to believe that love was immature. Or this obscure emotion people attach with infatuation that means nothing...Alexei and I were arranged. I didn't get the opportunity to experience admiration prior to being forced into being his wife. I barely knew who I was- I didn't know who I was. But. That was so long ago and I'm different now...And when I feel-,' she pauses, her cheeks blushing pink with a softer grin, '...when I feel this connection that I thought was wrong or weak, I'm suddenly terrified. It was...denied me. And I have these moments and triggers that send me back for no reason at all."

"That's a reason."

His eyes follow hers as he listens intently, unsure he wants to address her words immediately. She returns to picking at her leggings to break the contact. He dodges;

"Well. I said it half jokingly but..I'm...um. I meant it in the sense that I admire who you are and I'd do anything for you."

"I can get onboard with that,' she lowers her head, 'Is that all you meant?"

”Honestly?”

”Honestly.”

He rests his elbows on his knees and offers a grin. Natasha looks up. Bruce tucks his head the second she makes contact, "If-. Wow."

She whispers, "What."

He shuts his eyes to focus on his words. He wants to open up to her;

"It didn't start this way. I didn't intend to-...”

"To what."

Banner opens his eyes to gaze into hers for a moment. He sighs and moves to sit on the ground with her. His expression stays soft, swallows the hard lump forming in his throat. Natasha feels her heart pounding faster over his close proximity. She focuses on his excessive tugging and reaches to hold his hands with a whisper;

"I'm not going to let you rip your fingers apart."

"I'm sorry if this is emotion heavy, you can tell me to leave at any point but I'm just going to say it: We've been dancing around the obvious for a year and I just need to call it out…I wish things were a little different- I wish I didn't feel anything when I was with you. There's a part of me that wants to say 'screw it' and ask you out and give you everything you've ever wanted, everything you deserve, but I can't. And our stars just, don't, align. If they did I would've met you years ago and we wouldn't have a huge green elephant in the room...I can't take that risk."

She keeps her expression vague as she contemplates his words. Her eyes fall over his hands as she brushes her fingers against his;

"You deserve to be adored, green or not.”

He focuses intently on her eyes, "I have enemies."

"So do I."

"I'm not good enough- I'm not who you need."

"That's not up to you," she answers softly.

His eyes shut tightly. Natasha lets her forehead fall against his and squeezes her hands a little tighter.

He whispers, his nose an inch from her own;

"I'm going to hurt you."

She tries to smile, not wanting him to pull away when she lifts a hand to his cheek;

"You can't hurt me."

He lays his hand over the one over his cheek. He doesn't want her to move;

"I'm literal poison, do the math."

Her eyes move over his features, attentive to the shake in his breath and the dilation in his pupils. Her thumb brushes his skin, "I would take that risk if you let me."

Banner moves his hands to encase hers with his own give them a gentle reassuring squeeze. She watches as he stands and quickly turns to hide his face from her;

"I need to go, Natasha. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything."

Romanoff hugs her shoulders, left alone in the studio with her thoughts. She has half a mind to run after him. Coming to the decision that chasing after the physicist won't get her point across, she stays put.

She pulls her knees in tightly and turns her head to look out the window beside her.


	4. On Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a Thor and Bruce bromance? Tony and Natasha’s meeting with Ross goes awry.

Bruce stirs his morning tea in the common room, hand under his chin. His book is untouched while he sits with a vacant stare toward the table.

It is the end of the second week of awkward smirks and nonverbal communications with Romanoff who has started taking the opposite staircase and path to her apartment.

His thoughts stay on her when he hears the footsteps. Banner looks up with a silent hope it is the redhead, settling his focus back toward the mug when he sees Thor.

The demigod offers a wide grin as he digs through the fruit basket;

"Hello Banner, wonderful morning."

"Is it?"

Bruce mumbles, suddenly aware of the closed window when Thor opens the blinds.

"You seem to have missed the gorgeous sunrise. Vibrant in it's reds."

"Red's not my color."

Bruce moves to open the bookmarked page of his book.

Thor scoffs, "Nonsense, I've seen you in red. Dashing if I do say so."

The physicist lifts an eyebrow, cautious when the demigod settles at the table.

"...thanks."

"What is your publication about?"

Bruce checks the cover, "How much do you know about science."

Thor bites into his apple, "My girlfriend, she's a scientist. She studies the stars. So I know all of the science."

The doctor can't respond without taking a moment to process, "Right. Well this is physics."

"Ah physics. May I?"

Bruce slides his book. His eyes shift when Natasha enters with her lips in a line and her attention fixated on her most current mission; morning coffee.

Banner leans forward as she enters. She grins mechanically, "Good morning Thor, Dr. Banner."

"Morning," Bruce mumbles.

Thor lifts the book and points to a page of haphazard equations that remind him of an image in Miss Foster's home;

"Ah! This! This is what Lady Jane studies."

"Oh."

"She's quite amazing,' he daydreams, 'You two would have a lot in common, conversations for hours on all things space and science."

"Hmm."

Natasha's head whips as her instant coffee completes itself. She stirs in her creamer with a sudden aggressive slamming of the cabinet. She plays it off as a slip with her whispered 'oops.'

Thor continues with Bruce half listening;

"She has a friend as well, the magnificent Darcy Lewis. Perhaps you would get along as well!"

Natasha turns her body around with a dark grin sprawled over her features only Bruce picks up on. She lifts her shoulders and sips her drink as she leaves abruptly;

"Sounds like the perfect match. Good thinking Thor.”

"I'm not really interested-."

"I tend to agree with Lady Romanoff, it is a good match!”

Banner sighs, moving his hand to his forehead as Thor elaborates on his discussion and Natasha continues to walk away without any further acknowledgment.

He watches as Tony collided with the redhead. She snaps loudly;

"Ugh. What?!"

An out of character, well dressed Stark pulls her in for a whisper. She reaches for his tie and pulls him toward the corner. The physicist narrows a refocus on the demigod;

"I hate to cut you off, Thor, the morning's been great but I should really get to work."

"Perhaps I can visit your laboratory sometime. I may be able to offer some advice-."

Bruce glances between his new breakfast buddy and the two-some in the living space while he collects his things;

"That. Sounds…intriguing."

"Intriguing?"

"Great, I meant 'great.'"

"Wonderful! I shall pay a visit soon! Perhaps I can convince Jane Foster to come to New York."

"Uh huh."

Banner moves to stand, moving toward Tony with a quicker pace and a cautious expression.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha rotates to pin Tony. Her eyes flare wide with her elbow against his throat as she watches her volume;

"What do you mean 'meeting with Ross'?!"

He lifts his forefingers, "He's in town. And Pepper and I thought a diplomatic cut-off would work well."

"I doubt you even told her."

"I did! I said I was meeting with a buyer."

"She's on my side with this. Why would she trust you to go alone."

He sighs with an eye roll, "Do you want to start a war? Because that would mean us against the government, is that what you want?"

Natasha bites her tongue, "I want him removed and we both know why. What is the General doing in New York."

Tony tilts his head and purses his lips, "He's here for his order...personally. And I need to go tell him the shits not coming because you and Pepper decided to get holy. You wanna trade places?!"

Her fingers twist on the tie she holds firmly, "Maybe."

"That wasn't a serious offer."

"Then I'm inviting myself."

He cringes, "I really don't think you should."

Natasha releases him and moves to chug her coffee, "Give me five minutes. Don't leave without me or I'll slit your throat."

"No, just no."

She glares and moves quickly to head toward her quarters. Tony sighs, brushes himself off and turns the corner to face a nervous Banner. Stark mumbles under his breath;

"Well shit...Hi Bruce…"

He responds with a stern and unwavering expression, arms crossed with his book in hand, "Hi Tony."

"How much did you hear?"

Bruce shakes his head, "Just tell me what's going on."

"Oh boy,' Tony shoves his hands into his pockets, 'Red and I are off to see an old buddy of yours."

"What buddy," his eyes narrow.

"Thaddeus Ross."

Banner feels his head immediately start spinning, chest picking up its pace with an accelerated breath. His cheeks go pale, his voice cracks;

"Wha-. You're serious…"

Tony lunges when his friend stumbles backward. He raises his hands over Banner's clear avoidance.

The engineer is afraid to speak. He mumbles;

"It's a quick thing, purely on business."

"What business," he talks through his teeth and a grin.

"Mine?" Banner scoffs coldly as Tony continues, “Alright, clearly you're anxious about this-."

His eyes dilate, "I'm not anxious I'm angry, actually. Why do you- how do you even…"

Tony rips off the 'bandaid' and answers immediately, "I accidentally sold him the weaponry from our upstate mission, he's my best client."

Banner loses his footing with a wider focus and sinks onto the hassock behind him. His teeth grind, "You're kidding."

"It's a government base bud, I assumed you knew about New Mexico.”

"But. Directly with Ross...General Ross…I didn’t know _that_ , Tony.”

Natasha grumbles as she enters, angered over the scene. She sighs over the pale physicist.

Tony points upon her entry, "I told him."

Bruce tugs his neck, disappointed with Natasha's lack of communication despite how much Bruce knows she is aware of.

"You knew huh?...amazing. Does Tony know? Just curious how much of my information you share without permission.”

She remains stoic, “None of it. Tony does his own research.”

Stark shrugs, "Do I know what Bud; how he treated you like a lab rat? It's fucked up I know."

Natasha sighs, finally losing her cold tone around the two-some, "I think as acting Director I can negotiate enough to get our point across and get him out of New York as quickly as possible."

Tony throws his head back dramatically,

"This was my idea, mine and Pepper's. I want a quick business transaction-“

Natasha glares, "Well I'm coming because I think he’s slime.”

"Great! Can we go now?! Happy is outside and keeping Ross waiting sounds like a bad idea."

"Putting yourselves on his radar, at all, for good or not is a bad idea,' Bruce closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, 'Be smart. Please...”

Tony pats his friend's shoulder and moves to make his exit. Natasha looks toward him softly with her arms at her sides. He's just out of reach as she passes, her eyes low to avoid his as she follows Tony.

Thor's reentry into the room is quieter than usual having heard most of the conversation from inside the kitchen. He takes in the scene and holding a drink and offers the doctor a smile;

"Perhaps some time in the laboratory would make the morning better?"

Banner scoffs, finally breaking his fixated stare. With his mind on Ross he mumbles above a whisper. He lies, and while appreciative of Thor's attempts at cheering him up, he can't help but consider running off, "Yeah maybe."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That would've gone better if you hadn't opened your mouth! Did you record it at least?!"

Natasha just smirks quietly as they get back into the car. Happy glances in the rear view upon their entry. Tony is sweating while Natasha stares blankly.

"That smooth huh?"

"Just drive please,' Tony reaches into his breast pocket and snaps, 'Now I need to call Pep- do you realize how this conversation is going to go?"

Romanoff continues not to say a word, crossing her arms glued to the opposite end of the bench seat in the back. She stares out the window.

"You had to bring up the New York mission?! Really?!,' Stark continues until Pepper answers on the line, '... _Hi Pep, we met with him but he’s definitely onto Nat...I don't know!... I need you to hold down the fort for a bit. Apparently there’s another outpost. Got another mission...”_

Natasha tightens her jaw and reaches for her own device to message Clint. She smiles to herself, one step closer to exposing the General;

 _'Prep the team for New Mexico and give SHEILD a head's up- We're taking down another outpost..._ '

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nat thinks we need to make our move without a fuss at these two entry points...she has a layout for splitting us into three groups and coming in with a surprise attack. We snatch up the documents from the inside- in and out."

The archer taps the hologram on the wide table, finger over his chin while Steve takes in the diagram;

"The city is far enough away that we don't need to worry about pedestrian and stray traffic. We can take this path and have the hulk-."

"Nat specifically said 'no hulk'."

Rogers sighs heavily with wider eyes, "That's...not ideal."

Stark leans over his shoulder, "It's bullshit that's what it is. She doesn’t want to piss him off but she can’t commit to dating him either- I’m getting sick of it.”

Thor commentates from the side of their dark room, "I can swing forth and destroy each of the posts in a matter of moments."

Tony narrows his focus, "If Red's the big boss, where is she? Why are we taking orders from you?"

"She's in communication with Fury- do you wanna know what's going on or not?!"

Steve raises a hand, "Alright, I think I understand, I get it. She's talking about coming in from the south in which case; Thor's plan works."

Tony nudges the Captain to the side and invites himself to virtually sketch over the map with his holographic pen;

"Or! Red goes in and gets the shit. We send hulk in from here and Thor from out there, I fly over this way, Birdbrain goes in with Grandpa, bing bang boom- outpost explodes, we all go home and have a party. Same way we always do it."

Steve crosses his arms and sighs, "Or that works. Barton?"

Clint sits back with his foot propping up on the table, "Don't look at me. You know I'm fine with an explosion. Quick and easy, it's my jam."

"Okay well. Thor?"

"I am onboard."

"Tony?"

He snaps, "Yeah what."

"You want to send this up to Romanoff?"

Clint snickers evilly, "Good luck."

The engineer pauses, "Hold up. Birdbrain brought this to our attention shouldn't he be the one to go drop it off?"

Steve shrugs, "Yeah but it's your plan."

"No, no! It's our plan, it's the same outline that has been working just fine."

"Okay, if you explain to Romanoff why this is the better plan-."

"I'm not going up there. You know she'll kill me."

"Tony."

"I'm not doing it. If Natasha just shut up during my meeting we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'll do it," Clint reaches across the table to remove the small circle from the display. He unplugs the device and stands begrudgingly, "Well don't everybody thank me at once…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment! Hope you’re having a great holiday weekend. :)


	5. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha have a chat. Plans are finalized for the team’s next mission

Romanoff lingers in her apartment for the evening, dressed down in a comfortable pair of white shorts and plain soft green t-shirt. She glares at herself in the mirror as she brushes her teeth, slightly frustrated by a knock on her door.

Clint has specific instructions. If he's returning to inform her of a complaint she knows she'll break something.

Natasha refocuses in her breathing. Finding her 'center' as Bruce would say in their secluded yoga lessons in the gym. She huffs out a laugh and moves to answer.

Her shoulder drops as the door opens and she spots the physicist, " _Pizdets_."

He pulls in his lips, fingers intertwined with each other, "That didn't sound like a greeting."

She rolls her tongue over her teeth and subconsciously runs a hand through her damp, freshly showered hair;

"It wasn't."

He nods, "I uh. We're not in a good spot, just wanted to clear the air."

Natasha pulls in her cheeks and twists her jaw as she looks him over. The first two buttons of his purple top are undone to expose his clavicle, sleeves rolled up to tell her he's been working all day. Her eyes return to his cocoa stare. His exhaustion and tossed curls tell her he's making a point to stop by her apartment before going to his own.

Releasing a heavy sigh in the deafening silence, she cocks her head and consents to a guest.

"Natasha, I um."

She turns once he enters, crossing her arms with a smirk, "You gonna sit down?"

He releases his exhale sharply and sinks slowly on the edge of her sofa;

"I feel like you're about to strangle me."

Natasha shakes her head and settles on a space beside him, "Not today. I'm not in the mood."

He nods and lowers his focus, finding his fingers once again, "We didn't- leave things on a great note last time we talked."

She crosses her knee and folds her hands on top, "Because you walked out."

"Right."

"Ignored me the day after. That was almost two weeks ago.”

He twists his jaw, "You started talking a different staircase just to avoid my room, Miss Romanoff."

She smirks sarcastically, "Maybe we shouldn't talk."

"I shouldn't-! Have-. Walked out."

Natasha glances forward, uncomfortable with her colder instincts when she hears the sincerity in his voice. She tightens her jaw to let him speak.

He shakes his head thoughtfully, his tone soft while he tries to elaborate;

"That's what I do Natasha; I run away. I don't always have a handle on my emotions…,' he rolls his eyes, 'Obviously."

Natasha can't help but release a quiet sigh, focusing on the gloss over his cocoa stare when he continues;

"Growing up-."

He pauses, a hand over his face while he smiles through his pain. Her eyes soften as her head tilts to listen. Even if she already knows where he's going she wants to hear from him.

He breathes and searches for her eyes, "I don't share a lot, Natasha...”

She waits with a gentle focus, hands held firmly over her knee.

"...but um...Look, I didn't have the dad of the year. He'd get... drunk, start rambling and wrecking everything and everyone. Mom didn't want to leave immediately so, we just tolerated it,’ his voice cracks, ‘I was his target so, mom being mom, would lock me up in a room- anywhere, it didn't matter. But I guess if you have a four, five, six year old you want to protect you'd teach them to run, and hide, or avoid. Doesn't always work...whatever. It got to the point where mom had enough and he lost his temper. He ended up...going too far,' he swallows, 'I was about seven when he um...when he...I still see it happening on a replay. He was an angry monster.”

Natasha's eyebrows lower, watching her friend’s eyes go dark and his tone seemingly numb. He bites his thumbnail. Bruce drops his hand and huffs a cold sigh;

"My point is even now I'll never stop trying to outrun, avoid, my own angry monster. It’s a horrible part of me that I can’t get rid of. It’s not just the Hulk, Natasha, it’s me. It’s in me to hurt...kill-.”

She fills in the gaps of his story with the file she's already read, gradually putting the pieces of his puzzle together;

"You're not your father. And your other half is not a monster either."

"Even if that's true I can't risk it, Natasha."

"Denying yourself happiness isn’t the answer.”

"I'm trying to protect you-.”

"I don't need protecting."

He sighs. There's a burden in his stare when his eyes connect with hers. She tentatively brushes her thumb against his shoulder;

"You're not a threat, Bruce and if you'd give me a chance I can prove it. Look I get it, my guard doesn't fall either. And your past doesn't help; your mom, Betty...But if you would just trust me the way I trust you. I can handle myself and I can get along with your other half. He won't hurt me. YOU won’t hurt me.”

He shakes his head when he realizes she has no intention of giving up. His voice stays low;

"Why me, when you can have any guy in the world."

She shrugs pointedly, “I'd rather explore 'the world', with you. If, you'd let me."

They wait in the impending silence. He analyzes her every move, their every interaction from the past two years, every word, smile, and act of affection...

"I should get up and walk out but then you'd absolutely strangle me," he lowers his focus, suddenly aware of her hand slipping down his arm and latching onto his fingers to stop the tugging.

"You don't need to run from me."

He hesitates, "...And if we combust?"

Natasha widens her hopeful focus, "We can go slow."

He nods, taking a moment to breathe before his eyebrows lower and abruptly changes the topic;

"What happened with Ross?"

Natasha licks her lips over his question, "Well...honestly. He's made a confession. busy doing something questionable."

"As usual," he mumbles.

Romanoff looks up over a knock. Clint coughs after a moment and invites himself inside, cracking the door open further.

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

Natasha shakes her head;

"What's up?"

Banner sits up straighter, taking Barton's entrance as a cue to prepare to leave.

Clint shoves his heads into his pockets and tosses a disc onto the coffee table;

"The guys want to talk about the mission."

Natasha gives Bruce a hesitant glance, unsure if she wants him to stay when he twitches questioningly;

"What mission?"

She removes her hand from Bruce and reaches to take up the small sphere, “What is their problem?"

Clint tilts his head almost sarcastically and glances between the doctor and the assassin, as if she really had to ask.

Natasha nods slowly and twists her lips from right to left.

"Okay,' she flicks open her sphere and analyzes the hologram. She points and focuses on a certain area for Banner's sake, 'I have a big ask Bruce."

"Oh boy."

"This wasn't my original plan...do you think hulk can handle taking out a few more of those beacons? They're similar to the ones upstate."

He nods quietly, glance shifting between Natasha and the diagram. With a softer smile he talks above a whisper;

"You weren't going to use the hulk for this? Why not...?”

She shakes her head, “Didn’t want to pressure you. What do you say doc?"

He caves, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Clint interjects before Natasha can reply.

Bruce bites his lip, "Guess I'll pack. Where to."

"New Mexico."

He laughs, "Wow."

She grins with a head tilt and her eyes full of sarcasm, "And that's why you weren't initially invited. Take it up with the boys, it was their idea."

Banner shifts in his position, "Uh huh. All of them or just the one."

"I place my bets on the one."

Barton mumbles, “We have a winner.”

Natasha watches the doctor stand with an obligatory 'goodnight', his mind no doubt spinning. She lifts her hand to toss her hair back and focus on her work once Banner takes his leave.

Barton is quick to take his place; 

"Looked like a productive conversation.”

The redhead zooms into her map and points, "How about we focus on the mission."

Barton nods, "You good there?"

She smirks and thoughtfully articulates her words, "It's been quite a night."

"Really? Is directing that rough?"

She scoffs, "Have you met yourselves? I'm ready to get back to interrogating-."

"Him?"

Natasha laughs and points to the side, "Barton, please. Can you hand me that file?"

"Find his flaws yet?"

"He's sarcastic, he's stubborn. There's self-doubt and he doesn't trust easily."

"Sounds, oddly familiar. No wonder you get along."

She raises an eyebrow, "Tread carefully Clint, there's a knife in my pocket."


	6. Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission in New Mexico goes awry.

The Black Widow does what she can in her hidden position, scanning her screens to follow the battle from another location. She pins a location of the beacons from her computer to Starks uniform;

"I'm sending you boys the locations. You let me know when you need backup."

With Maria Hill at her side she focuses intently on the mission. It's simple; destroy the problems and get the intel. She's done it a million times. At the moment she's hoping the field is easy to read with limited interactions.

The techy vehicle holds half her teammates while Steve and Tony tour the area. It isn't long before Rogers calls for backup, leading to Thor jumping out first.

Clint reaches for his quiver and bids Natasha 'good luck as' she sends him into the action. A nod is all Banner needs before taking the hint.

He stops at her station to offer a small vial. Natasha's eyes narrow curiously when he holds up a blue liquid. He shakes his head over her hesitation and explains;

"I don't condone violence but I'm all about self-defense."

"What is this?"

He leaves it in her palm, "I gave your widow's bite an upgrade. Something that won't fire back so easily and give you more range. Possibly reduce the burns on your fingers."

"Tired of patching me up?"

"You're welcome."

Romanoff can't hide her smirk as he moves to follow Barton in a shirt he won't mind destroying;

"When did you do this? Last night…?"

He scoffs before running off to allow his greener half some freedom, "You know I don't sleep."

Natasha waits by the exit to see him off, eyes lowering to her vial. There's something sweet and yet frightening to her about his attentive nature.

She shrugs off her leather jacket, eager to address the cuff of her uniform. She swaps out her old venom for the new and reaches for a pistol left out on the tray to slip into her holster;

"Got a time for me Agent Hill?"

Maria calls from behind over the screen, "Not to overstep here, but if you're going, I'd get going. You have about eight minutes until your crew destroys everything on that field."

"I only need four."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"Goddammit! Can you watch where you're aiming for the millionth time!"

Clint snarls over Tony's complaints and purposely fires an arrow directly for his foot. The Iron Man whines dramatically over a clank off his heel.

Rogers addresses the team, partnering with Thor to reflect the lightning from his hammer onto half the beacons while Hulk and Iron Man handle their section.

Clint reaches for his com, "Hill? Any update on Nat?"

Maria calls back, loudly at first before he adjusts her volume, "Not yet. She just reached the facility."

"Is it clear?"

"From what I can tell. The security footage isn't incredible."

"You tell me if she needs backup."

"It's Romanoff. She doesn't need anything."

Steve runs toward Barton and shouts as he throws his shield;

"Duck."

Stark smiles giddily over the Hulk's roar, "Oh I missed that. Over here buddy."

He leads him away from the field and toward his neck beacon, partnering to destroy the rest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha drops stealthily through a vent, cringing as she lifts the grate. With a glance over her shoulder she steps through toward the main office of the seemingly abandoned facility. Breaking the entry code she pulls a large glass door open and moves closer to the larger file cabinets.

She scans the room, taking in every detail of the small office. She's searching for a record of some kind- any kind. Any proof the base belongs to who she believes it does as well as a potential purpose for yet another outpost.

Natasha moves toward the dated computer and hacks to enter. She bends over the chair and types frantically to pull any and all intel. She reaches for a micro chip to transfer.

With the documents loaded onto her microchip, she snatches it back and moves to make her exit. Her head whips over the sound of footsteps while choosing to linger should her primary suspect show his face. A flick of her wrist causes a boot up in her bite, a shade of vibrant blue traveling through her cuff.

An unquestionable sense of guilt triggers a swear under her breath; Another suppressed emotion recently stirred up. The words 'self-defense' ring in her ear as she maps out her plan.

She looks up back toward the vent previously broken and decides to clear out before she can spot any intruders.

. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Natasha lands back where she started, running ahead through the field to catch up with her teammates.

"Behind you."

Clint acknowledges her with a backwards glance. She pauses her run to take in the scene.

"Everything's cleared. No drama...minus Cap's com shutting off. Not sure if that's necessarily a bad thing," he reports.

She smirks and reaches for her own com, ready to reach out to Maria for an abrupt exit;

"I got the intel. Let's get out of here before we run into our host."

The archer steps forward, "Are you taming the big guy or am I tranquilizing him."

"...You can do that?"

He shakes his head, "No. But I will figure it out if I need to."

She snorts and addresses Hill, "We're ready for a pickup."

The spies watch as Iron Man leans casually against the green giant with Thor coming in to antagonize. The demigod swings his hammer casually mid conversation, triggering Hulk's misinterpreted self-defense. With a quick thrash Hulk removes Thor from his way as easily as swatting a fly. Tony laughs;

"And you're hired."

Barton points, "Do the Iron idiot next."

Hulk snarls, defending Stark as he moves toward Clint. Natasha's eyes widen with a reach across the archer while Tony steps forward to interrupt the giant. His hands firm against his frame;

"Woah- Hold up! He's kidding bro."

Barton narrows his focus, "Are you good Nat?"

She nods, eyes fixed on the hulk with a hint of guilt from her own overreaction and frustration over the team;

"You boys should be calming him down, come on."

"Alright, alright,' Stark looks up and puts his helmet back, 'Hey Hulk? Threat's gone. Time to shrink."

"Puny Banner!"

"No no! No! Come on!"

He jumps back over a roar. Steve holds his head, "You said 'threat'? Seriously?!"

"What?!"

Thor jumps back in a bit of self-defense. Natasha rolls her eyes and nods toward the vehicle Maria pulls up with;

"Get off the field and back to the car please. That's an order. Hulk?"

Hulk looks at the group, snarling softly over being separated. Natasha tilts her head softly. He focuses on her relaxed stance; arms falling at her sides with a softer expression. She takes a step closer;

"It's okay."

He backs up when she tries to take another. Natasha bites her lip, looking down at her armory and sighs. With her eyes on her cuff she removes the one on her dominant hand and raises both;

"You're safe, big guy."

He allows her to come closer, studying the gentleness in her stare.

She does what's worked before: a sign of peace, calm, and friendship. She offers a hand to show nothing in her palm, soft and gentle with her eye contact so that he can see her sincerity. She steps through with a subconscious proper ballerina B-Plus. He trusts her. His breath steadies, consenting to offer his own in imitation.

Natasha smirks and brushes her hair behind her ear. His eyes fall onto hers, searching for a 'hazel-green';

"Spider safe?"

Her eyebrows lift, slightly startled by the question and an attempt to communicate with her at all. Natasha's jaw tightens momentarily before nodding, "Yeah."

He offers his own empty palm. She slips her smaller hand into his, barely touching his taut flesh with her fingertips. Her eyes study his muscular features, sharing an implicit trust with the green giant.

"It's okay," she repeats.

When Romanoff lifts her focus she spots a flicker of familiar cocoa color in his eyes and smirks. She knows she's calming him with her contact when she sees the green of his skin fading. Her fingers lift, hesitant to continue any sort of touch when he snarls and looks over her shoulder.

"What is it big guy…"

His eyes flare. She whips her head.

A tall man steps forward to the two-some with his hands raised. Natasha gives her own snarl, leaving her hand ungloved.

"A SHEILD agent no doubt, a Black Widow, if I'm correct."

Her eyes narrow, startled when she hears a roar from behind her. She snaps over her sudden attack and the abrupt encircling. She fires her bite toward Hulk's attackers to free her friend. She's startled by the man behind her;

"Is there a reason you're on my property?"

"Nat!" Clint yells as he charges forward with a fire. A red white and blue shield firing overhead. Lightning follows.

Romanoff aims her pistol seemingly out of nowhere and targets the forehead of a man who stands two feet in front of her, she lifts a hand toward Steve as she watches Hulk get pinned by a metal net. His howl echoes in her ears as she encourages a halt;

"Tell your men to stand down or I fire right now."

The man raises his hands;

"I'm sure we can come to a resolution."

She rests her finger on the trigger, trusting Steve to lead the team at her signal;

"You have four seconds, I'd start talking."

He smiles nervously, "You're on government property. I'm Major Glenn Talbot."

She clenches her jaw over the reveal of his badge and lowers her weapon begrudgingly;

"Agent Romanoff...acting Director for SHIELD."

Talbot makes a gesture to cause his men to stand down.

Natasha addresses the roaring green giant behind her, trying not to cringe over his discomfort;

"You need to release my man immediately."

Talbot scoffs, "Oh, the hulk? Don't worry. We know how take care of him."

"Now, Major. Or I'm done conversing."

"Yes ma'am."

Natasha turns toward Stark, and cocks her head to urge him to check on their now drugged companion. She turns back toward Glenn;

"Are you aware of the fact that you're in possession of illegally enhanced weaponry? And with such we have a right to shut you down."

Talbot shakes his head, "You'd have to talk to the General. I'm just here to monitor the base."

"It’s not your base? Which General."

"Surely you'd be more comfortable discussing this over dinner."

The corner of her mouth upturns slightly;

"Only if you have a place for six others."

Glenn tilts his head suspiciously. The taller more muscular man finally nods after a thought, speaking through a thick and dark mustache;

"Of course."

Natasha addresses a newly revealed Maria after urging Steve to follow. She pulls Maria aside with a mumble;

"Alert Fury- Quietly…"


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha makes a deal with General Ross.

"Na-Tasha-?"

Romanoff, waits in a chair beside him and offers a subtle grin, "Morning."

Bruce sits up on his grounded cot and quickly takes in the scene. Prepared to be a captive he offers her a glare and takes in the sight of the armed guards.

Natasha's eyes spell out tension no matter how she tries to hide it, "How are you feeling?"

He scoffs, reaching for the tan blanket currently covering him, "Like I just ran 300 miles."

She taps the folded clothes on her lap; a black t-shirt and camo pants, "Found these."

He hesitates to move with an eye on the guards in their room, "Thanks."

Natasha stands to circle the facility while he steps into his new attire. His concern growing over the dark room;

"Where's the team."

She lifts her eyebrows, "Major took them on a tour."

"Major…?"

"Talbot. Ring a bell?," she pivots with her arms crossed.

"Just Betty's...,' he laughs coldly, 'oh you're serious..."

Natasha pulls in her lips with a business oriented staredown. With her eyes falling over the physicist she admires his build, soft muscles visible through his tighter top;

"He invited us to 'discuss' over dinner. Almost shot him in the head for drugging you-."

"Yeah he's not a fan, the feeling is mutual."

"Well. My gut tells me he won't be your only fan at this base,' she tilts her head, 'Can you behave or should I get Hulk back?"

He shrugs, "If I'm not behaving, the hulk comes out anyways…?"

She nods over his eyes taking in every guard as he searched for the closest exit;

"I'm sorry Bruce. I shouldn't have agreed to you coming along in the first place."

He bites his lip with a sigh. Despite his own stresses heightening he offers her a smirk, "I trust you."

Natasha leads him from the room, arms at his sides as she analyzes every guard. She points subtly toward the right as they begin the walk the hall;

"There is an exit through those doors. A path through the vents that leads to the field."

He laughs over her fearless nature, "Say that a little louder, the guards can't hear you."

She just smiles and mumbles, "If SHIELD didn't need to keep peace with the government I'd blow this place in a matter of seconds-."

"Agent Romanoff! There you are."

She pivots over Talbot's voice and chooses to stand close to her friend;

"Major."

Bruce rolls his tongue over his teeth, a visible distrust in his stare when Glenn turns in his direction;

"Doctor,' they avoid eye contact uncomfortably, 'Long time no see."

Bruce refuses to answer. After years on the run, he had hoped to never find himself at another base.

"Mm," the Major moves first with a cough and a smile as he offers an arm to Natasha.

She swiftly tucks her own under Banner's bicep and moves closer to him with a coy smile between the two;

"I'd love to chat, but we are here on business."

Bruce smirks to himself with his eyes low over her subtle action.

"Right this way. The rest of your team have settled in,' Glenn adds as he offers a courteous escort, 'Any word from your Director yet?"

She addresses him casually, "Hopefully you and I can reach some sort of compromise."

He hums as he leads the couple down the hall and toward a private room;

"I'm sure we can. Even General Ross drove in for this meeting."

Natasha's expression drops as she sees the team circled around Ross. They look back upon her entry.

Bruce immediately goes pale with his eyes falling downward. He whispers through mostly tightened lips, "This just got worse."

Romanoff forces a grumble, "Good to see you again."

Ross grunts with his eyes focused solely on Banner.

"Wish I could say the same Romanoff,' he pivots to take a seat at his desk, 'Put the weapon away."

She twists her jaw in pure disdain and removes her hand from her off the holster. With raised hands she consents to a pat down and sighs heavily when her armory is abruptly removed.

He moves to light a cigarette, the room quickly filling with the smell of tobacco;

"I don't usually don't allow soviets into my office, consider yourself lucky."

Clint shakes his head from the sidelines to calm Romanoff, grumbling when Tony steps closer to the General with a smile;

"And here I was, wrongly assuming we were making wonderful conversation."

Ross points, "Cuff the Doctor-."

"For real…," Bruce scoffs, stepping back in an attempt to calm himself for the sake of the team.

Steve interjects peacefully over Natasha's sharpened focus and the guards moving toward Banner;

"That's not necessary."

The demigod moves to take a stance only for Rogers to extend an arm and hold him back.

Natasha demands his attention, "General, I'm only interested in peaceful negotiations but if you can't cooperate-."

"Then what,' he retorts obnoxiously, a dark glare under his eyes, 'You'll shoot me, torment me. I've had worse. my daughter was taken before her time...thanks to him."

Natasha cuts Ross off for Banner's sake, uninterested in the General oversharing in front of the team;

"Are we negotiating or am I taking drastic measures."

"Natasha," Bruce speaks softly despite his own anxiety. With the team's safety on his mind he tries to get her attention.

She swallows over his voice and ignores, fixated on Ross;

"You're enhancing weapons enough to make what you’re doing illegal. That gives us the right to destroy your base. This isn't the first outpost we've touched-."

"I'm aware, but we have a right to test on these grounds,' he reveals his documents, 'See for yourself. According to this magnificent work, you're trespassing and tampering with government owned property and therefore I can have you all arrested, disbanded, your credentials removed, and just about anything else I want...you want to keep talking? Or should we wait for your real director to arrive and clean up your shit."

Natasha grinds her teeth, "We intervene when someone goes off the rails. Lawyer or not, your most current actions have been corrupt and I have enough to destroy your career. You touch me or my men and I take your badge."

He exhales, his cigarette smoke engulfing the small space as she holds her stance near his desk. He leans forward; "This is a checkmate honey. You touch me, I shut down SHIELD. That's how many jobs? How many of your agents would be put in prison, where they belong? Including your circus freak over there-."

Clint wrinkles his nose, "You're a sick man-!"

Steve intervenes, holding Clint's shoulder, "Don't."

The redhead shuts her eyes and sinks into a number version of herself. She breathes and bites her lip thoughtfully, eyes widening over Banner's voice behind her;

"I'll turn myself over if you let them go!"

She snaps with a mumble, "Bruce…"

Ross leans forward in his chair with eagerness, a deadly pause filling the room when he mumbles above a whisper with interest as if he can't believe what he is hearing, "Come again…"

The physicist continues once he's captured Ross' attention, "My body's government property right? That’s what you always said. I won't fight you. I'll surrender quietly, you can do whatever you want with me, with the hulk, just let them go."

Talbot offers the General a raised eyebrow. Natasha shakes her head and points behind her as she tries to regain the General's attention with her calm reply;

"We should be negotiating alone- he's not a part of this."

The General moves to stand, aggressively pushing his chair back;

"Then we don't have anything further to discuss."

"You can't do that. You're on shaky ground-."

He blows his smoke toward her face, "Sweetheart, who do you think the higher ups would believe? An organization that harbors criminals with a crummy recorded confession tape- yes I know what you did during our meeting in New York or an army General of 50 years. Go home. Let's end this. He stays. You and the rest of your team continue the status quo. I know where your base is. I can send a militia to overrun your organization-."

"We have worked hard to keep him out of your butcher shop, why would I hand him over."

Bruce shouts her name with a hint of frustration, consenting against his wishes to the pinning by Ross' guards.

Maria Hill waits beside Barton, softly calling for the acting director, "Romanoff…"

Tony scoffs, "This isn't happening, Banner isn't on the table."

"Tony, please-, Nat just do it," Bruce begs.

Natasha shuts her eyes, listening to the crack in the engineers voice when he fights softly and narrows his focus on the General;

"You're an overgrown piece of shit if you think we're going to hand over a teammate for your 'promised' silence...I can't even trust you with scraps of metal, you think we're going to hand over the hulk?! You're delusional and sick, let's blow this guy, Cap."

Romanoff addresses the engineer with a firm expression, "Stand down, Stark."

The General offers a hand to Natasha and cocks his head toward Banner, "I'll do his deal. Take it or leave it."

Romanoff is suddenly aware of the knife in her pocket. She knows there's a pepper spray at her hip and a micro blade at her bicep. She's tempted to end him now, unable to look the older man in the eye without a sense of nausea following;

"I'll do anything that doesn't involve Bruce. Take me instead; acting director for SHIELD, that's a high price-."

"You are testing my patience, Soviet. It's him or nothing."

She cringes in pure disgust, "I am here to resolve a conflict and ensure this area doesn't explode due to your testing. I'm not interested in starting a war between SHIELD and the government- Which is what will happen-."

"All testing and weapon enhancements cease. All outposts with this weaponry will be shut down. We don't say a word about SHIELD, your breaking in and entering, or that illegal recording you have from our last meeting. I let your friends and organization go without a hitch. Do we have a deal or not, 'Director' Romanoff."

She narrows her focus over his pointed question. She'd like to spit in his face and cause a blood bath. With an eye on Clint and another on Maria she bites her tongue and refocuses intently on his cryptic stare.

Her voice is low, her eyes dark as she analyzes his every move;

"If you kill him, our deal is null and I have a right to disband your entire command. I will come back for blood, not as a director but as an assassin."

"Is that a yes or a no."

Natasha swallows hard, "Yes."

"Romanoff!" Tony shouts when he watches the handshake, pulling away from Steve with a huff.

Romanoff shuts her eyes tightly as she faces the now empty wall. The General gives orders to his men while Natasha forces herself to remain quiet and hold back from any kind of emotion.

Stark rotates laying a hand on each of Banner's shoulders as he's lead away;

"Buddy- Bruce! I swear, they’re all going to pay for this. I'm not going to let you live in a cage, I promise-."

The physicist glances between Tony and Natasha who refuses to turn around;

"Look after her, please."

Barton shakes his head as Banner is led away, startled by the amount of soldiers and their firm hold over his friend, "Ease up, assholes. He’s a human being.”

The General shouts toward Glenn and points to the team, "Show them out."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Stark rants in the back of the vehicle, smashing up some equipment in a fit of rage as he shouts. Thor remains quiet in the corner, fixated forward while Steve attempts to calm the self-blaming engineer;

"It's on me, this whole thing is on me. I thought it was a quick in and out- we've never had a problem before."

Steve shakes his head, "We can't account for every variable."

He points toward the front of the car, "No, you're right. Fury usually does that. Look where she's gotten us."

Maria clenches her jaw and shouts from the driver's seat;

"She just saved your asses! Complain all you want but we are off the radar now."

Rogers nods and addresses Stark, "Sometimes you need to think about the rest of the world and not just yourself."

Tony gears up to punch the Captain, arm restrained by a scrambling Clint and Thor. Barton grumbles;

"Shut up! You act like you're the only one dealing with this."

Thor shakes his head, "Surely Romanoff has a plan. We are not one to abandon our friends."

Tony shouts brazenly back toward the front;

"So what's the plan Romanoff? Do you have anything at all…"

Maria turns briefly to see Natasha sitting quietly in the passenger seat. The window betrays the assassin with it's reflection, exposing Hill to her softer side. The agent tightens her jaw uncomfortably over watching the seemingly cold hearted and emotionless Russian assassin shed a tear.

Natasha shifts with an inhale, looking down at her stolen microchip as she addresses Maria;

"I need a meeting with Nick, ASAP."

Hill nods, "I sent him a message. He should be back in the country by the time we arrive at the tower."

Natasha swallows and runs a hand through her hair, "Leave the team at the tower, I'll go with you to headquarters."

"Yes ma'am."

Tony raises his voice once more, "I'm sorry, we couldn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

Natasha closes her mouth and turns her head back toward the window, refusing to acknowledge her teammate.


	8. A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works on a plan to free their friend.

Pepper moans sleepily from the bed, her eyes cracking open when Tony moves to stand once again in the middle of the night. He's pacing, again.

She exhales heavily and watches with a solemn focus when he moves directly for the alcohol. Pepper pushes to her elbow ready to urge him back to bed. She thinks better of it when he sinks into the nearby chair, hands over his face.

Watches his breathing alter she forces herself upright, tiptoeing closer. Settling into the opposite chair she reaches to lay a hand over his shoulder;

"Are you okay?"

He shakes his head and answers distantly;

"How do I do this Pep. How do I move on, act like everything's fine- hoping SHIELD does the right thing. I keep- screwing up. Making mistakes."

"Don't blame yourself-."

"This is literally all on me."

He waves his hand, momentarily sinking back in his chair as he chugs his drink;

"I'm not the kind of person that sits and waits for things to get fixed. All it takes is a second for things to go completely wrong. I know this...seconds, half seconds...I've been there. I've been where he is now.”

Pepper shakes her head, "You can't take on the world's problems Tony...All we can do is move forward and keep sane enough to, come up with a plan. Did you talk to Rodey-?"

"It's east coast versus west coast. It's marines versus the Air Force and shit."

She shakes her head, "Stressing about this, losing sleep? That's not going to help. You need to get some rest so you can think clearly about these things-."

He pivots, "You wanted me to clear the toxicity- I don't know if I want the team here and under my nose. It's too much responsibility."

She sighs, "Alright. That's something we can talk about, in the morning-."

"I can't go into the lab without thinking about whatever horror that psychopath is putting Bruce through. I can't sleep Pep."

The woman tucks a fist under her chin with drooping eyelids, "So I've noticed."

He shakes his head and swirls the last drop of his chugged glass, "I'm sorry."

She nods and brushes his arm gently;

"Tony I love you. We'll figure this out. Just be patient, I'm sure Natasha has a plan-."

He cringes with a bit of disgust, glass against his forehead, "You know what the saddest moment was? He asked me to watch after her...The person that had just turned him over without thinking twice. That bitch didn't even turn around. I keep replaying that moment because that's the kind of man living in a cage right now. And I'm supposed to sit and wait? Nauseating."

She closes her mouth and just listens, soft eyes falling over her boyfriend with a tilted head.

He takes her hand into his and lifts his heels, weight over his knees;

"I keep waking you up- I just can't sleep right now."

Pepper offers an empathetic grin, "You're not alone, Tony. I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

He lifts her hand to kiss her fingertips and lifts it to his cheek, "I need you to sleep. You need to get some rest, Pepper. I love you baby."

"I love you," she mutters sincerely as he carefully takes the back of her head and plants a kiss on her forehead.

Tony watches his ginger-haired best friend settle back into bed with a focus on him. He can't hold back a sad laugh over the way she watches over him, his focus lowering back into his glass absentmindedly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  


Bruce clenches his jaw, anger building as he waits for Ross to hit him just one more time. He gags on his knees, ready to cough up more globs of blood from another serum gone wrong. Another strike from the back of a pistol causes his control to teeter. His vision swarms, Bruce feels a flicker of green tracing up his flesh. With a foggy mind he can barely hear the General order another dose.

There is another injection shooting up his arm, accompanied by a deep throated growl Banner is only half attentive to. He tucks himself into a tight ball, protecting his torso from another punch he's quickly grown tired of. With hands over his head he waits.

His dignity stripped, freedom stolen...he tries to find a distraction, praying the General will move along sooner rather than later.

'Thunderbolt' has rambled about anything and everything for the past week, constantly blaming the physicist for his daughter's accident.

Hulk fights to make an appearance he is repeatedly denied, pained in a drugged up body he can't escape from or protect.

General Thaddeus reaches for Banner's collar. Bruce rolls his tired eyes, sarcasm coming through no matter the exhaustion;

"We're-still'goin huh?"

Major Talbot watches from outside the small prison, tapping on the clear glass to get the General's attention as he addresses the vital signs registering on his screen. Glenn cringes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his own nausea setting in over the 'tests' and decisions for the past week;

"He's had enough for one day sir."

The heartbroken physicist coughs hard upon his release, finding it difficult to breathe. His palms press firmly against the floor, spitting up a vibrant red…

Bruce exhales with a sense of relief once the General turns to leave, his words muffled from clogged ears. He fights to breathe, left in the dark within the small cell.

Rolling onto his back his chest collapses, tired of the same clothes he's bleed through and been tested in. The ceiling is about eighty square feet if he's counted correctly, the coolness of the tile floor preventing him from completely overheating. With a blurry reddened vision he finds solace in her memory; in her hazel-green eyes.

His head is pounding, a steady enough rhythm to feel the hulk underneath. He groans, a noise far too deep to be just his own as his eyes change into a darker green.

The doctor lifts his forearms to his head and closes his eyes, a taste of blood in his mouth as his teeth clench. He has no sense of time, only that the room is dark. If he needs to make an assumption on time, his guess is that he's been alert for approximately seventy-two hours of poking, prodding and constant forced transformations without a pause. Even the hulk seems too tired to make an appearance.

Exhaustion sets in as he hears her distant humming of 'Moon River' in the back of his mind. Knowing she's safe works to calm his soul; knowing the team is far across the country keeps him from a darker part of his mind that says to 'give up.'

Eventually his eyes close into a dreamless sleep, calming himself to an imagined sound of her voice and groggy recollection of her smile...

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
Natasha stares blankly into the bathroom mirror, her hands pressed firmly against the sink. She twists her jaw at 5:30 in the morning, hair damp from her shower. Her cheeks are drained from their color, her thoughts far from a hotel in New York City.

The assassin refuses to be under the same roof of the team, unable to look any of them in the eye as she works to process the events and create a plan.

His cocoa stare haunts her each time her eyes close throughout the first week of his absence, the thought of an impending second creating an urgency for a solid idea.

Her heart skips a beat as she brushes her cheeks, cold to the touch as she moves back toward the papers and documents sprawled over one of the twin beds. Policies, laws, names of army Generals and contacts swarm her mind to the point of dissociative nightmares.

The device left over her pillow barely gets to ring a second time before she answers Fury's call;

"Give me good news."

'I can't Romanoff, I don't have any.'

"Would Jennifer Walters offer any advice? Any strings she can pull?"

'First of all, SHIELD does not call the She-Hulk unless it's an absolute end of the line emergency or notice of death: as per her request.'

“This is an emergency.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and clenches her jaw. Perhaps involvement with this family's excessive distrust for her employer was a bad idea. She settles on the edge of the bed as he continues, 'As Director, I can only do so much in this situation. As you're aware...SHIELD can not get involved without starting a war.'

Her eyes shut, "I can go in. Off the record."

'And where do you run after he's free.'

She holds her head, "He's been on the run his whole life, I wouldn't worry about Bruce. And I'm a professional, I can handle myself."

'You're not doing this alone.'

"He is,' she looks at her fingernails and mumbles above a whisper, 'And I just think he deserves our help."

"Give me twenty-four hours. If I come up empty handed you have my support, off the record.'

Natasha checks the clock on the nightstand to make a mental note of the exact time down to the second before addressing the director with a trusting 'okay'.

'It's not about winning every battle. You did all you could to free your team. Directing requires you to make the more logical, difficult choices.'

"Good thing I'm going back to espionage."

He sighs, ‘One day I won’t be around to take back command. There’s no one I trust more then you. Would you take the job?’

Natasha refuses to acknowledge, preferring to break her rules rather than enforcing them;

”I’ll talk to you later.”

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  


Stark throws his cellular across the floor, and the hologram, the documents left on the desk. A bottle of scotch is next before he decides to pop off the top and take a gulp.

His finger swipes across his screen as he analyzes the New Mexican base, zooming in to see every detail.

Tony quickly shuts down his screen upon hearing a knock at the door;

"What?"

Pepper tiptoes inside, her heels clicking against the floor as she takes in the mess and steps over the shattered objects.

She dares to speak, "We have some business proposals…?"

"Okay."

Addressing the liquor she mutters, "It's barely 9AM."

He slips the bottle back into the table, dejected and self sabotaging.

She sighs. His mood hasn't changed since the night prior, "Is there anything I can do?"

Steve's entry turns Tony's soft smile into an instant frown. Rogers greets the two-some with a sense of urgency;

"There's something you should see."

Pepper and Tony make their way behind Steve, following him into the common room with a sense of urgency.

Barton stands beside Thor as they watch the horrors unfold on their television. Pepper's clipboard drops over the footage of their large green friend destroying Albuquerque.

"Raise the volume," Tony retorts and moves in closer.

Seven dead, countless injured over the course of an hour long rampage.

Thor shakes his head, eyes lowered in complete discontent, "Why would our friend do such a thing?"

Stark wrinkles his face, "He wouldn't. He's not going to just randomly explode and kill people."

Steve points to the screen, "He looks free…?"

He rolls his eyes, "JARVIS, switch to playback and pause."

Stark climbs over the couch that separates him from the main room and narrows his focus on the screen;

"Look at this: that is not normal."

"The red?" Pepper mumbles.

Tony points, "Exactly. Ross is setting him up. He wants an excuse to...terminate-Did they interview the douchebag?"

Steve nods with his arms crossed, "Earlier."

"Thoughts?"

Clint scoffs, "He looked like he had a broken arm so- couldn't imagine where that came from."

"Is Bruce back in their possession?"

Pepper flicks through the small hologram projection from her watch, "According to a major Glenn Talbot…? Yes. He says, 'We are observing the monster...oh geez...carefully, steps are being made to sedate the threat to ensure no further damage…'"

"Sedate my ass,' Tony grumbles, 'That's clearly a chemical pumping through him- look at the red on his shoulder...bullshit. JARVIS, give me an exact location and time stamp for this image. Pull up any and all known army bases within a 20 mile radius."

Rogers shakes his head, "You can't go in without at least contacting Fury."

"I will. I'll call him on the way once I find out where he’s hiding."

"That's not what I mean."

Barton holds a device to his ear. Thor cocks his head, "Are you reaching out to Lady Romanoff?"

He nods, "Trying. She won't pick up- I'm going over to the motel."

Pepper offers a subtle smile while Tony storms away over the mention of her name, "Tell her to come home. We can work it out."

Clint lifts his shoulder, unsure how to handle the comment, "I can try but Nat does what she wants, when she wants. I'll be back in a bit."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Glenn paces the dark room, holding his hands held behind his back. His eyes shift suddenly, all too happy to see the captive finally waking up;

"Welcome back Banner."

The doctor grimaces, his frame sore from yet another transformation. With some quick calculations in his groggy state he judges the size of his new cage. It's meant for the hulk. Bruce groans with an eye roll and releases a heavy sigh over another impending transformation;

"That last one felt different."

Glenn smiles coldly, "It was. The General threw you onto the field. Seven casualties later, here we are."

Banner's eyes close with his memories muddled, heart dropping instantly. Seven more names to add to his long list…

"Killing just comes naturally to you when you're provoked,’ Glenn adds, 'Anyway, the General says he wanted to run a few tests on you once you gained consciousness. I guess I'll start with a blood sample. Get up."

Bruce looks up, his brown eyes full of hate and rage still fighting the urge to lash out at him. He stabilizes his left arm with his right, contorting his mouth when he sees the four vials Talbot's intended to fill;

"Isn't, one enough? You realize how dangerous this is…"

He shrugs, "Ask the General."

"Ross is too scared to come in here and take it himself?"

He smirks at the comment, removing the original vial and jamming a second one in it's place;

"Ross is in medical right now. Walked away with a broken arm and a splitting headache when you hit him during your temper tantrum."

Bruce can't help but lift an eyebrow;

"How horrible...You know you could- take a bunch off the floor in here, probably fill up your containers."

"No questions about what it's being used for? You're much more compliant than usual, or am I talking too soon."

His brown eyes stay focus on the container, slowly reaching the halfway point;

"I'm tired. I'm sore. I said I'd cooperate, I'm cooperating. So shut your mouth."

He nods, "Would you have still surrendered if that Russian girlfriend of yours wasn't present?"

Bruce lowers his focus, too exhausted to respond and uninterested in dignifying Glenn with an answer.

The major just nods, "I chose to side with the General after what you did to Betty. I'm doing this for her."

Banner scoffs coldly, "You blame me, for killing _my_ ex-wife...you watched it happen so where does Blonsky factor into this?”

"You're a sick creature. Your enemy killed her in cold blood and that puts the blame on you."

Bruce's eyes narrow as he mumbles, "So helping Ross create mini versions of, the other guy, I assume that’s what’s happening, helps- how. You send the hulk on a rampage, for what; Seven more casualties? Who lost their dad, mom, wife...Don't justify it in Betty's name."

A fist meets his jaw, head pounding back toward the cemented wall. Bruce shuts his eyes and cringes. He can feel his will slipping, uninterested in the stirred up hate and memories.

Glenn retorts, "I'm not interested in the General's plan, only that you pay for what you did. She deserved better than you. I loved her!”

"So did I."

"She deserves some kind of justice."

"Then kill me. A life for a life, right?"

Talbot clenches his jaw tightly, swiftly removing his pistol from his pocket to take aim. With a shaky hand he mumbles;

"I would believe me, but I don't know how. You're the ultimate lingering pest that won't die."

Bruce moves to brush his throbbing cheek and offers a cold-hearted focus. There’s a dark flare behind his brown eyes that tinges them a solid black, "That’s my curse.”


	9. My Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reunites for a common cause.

Clint Barton fixates on the bolted door of the hotel room. He examines the keypad and the area, frustrated over not receiving a response after minutes of knocking and seemingly talking to himself;

"Come on Nat, open up. It's me."

"Need a key?"

He glances over his shoulder, eyes narrowing over the smug expression as she casually sips her coffee. Her ankles are crossed while she waits against the barricade;

"Don't let me interrupt."

Clint invites himself to her drink, "I have some news and you're not going to like it."

She lifts a shoulder, not ready to be serious just yet, "Your attempts at breaking the fob were amusing. Is it time to go back to spy school?"

Natasha presses her keycard against the lock and invites him inside her chaotic room.

Clint moves toward the files and documents, scanning over her mess.

She shrugs off her coat and tosses her paper bag of hash browns onto the bed, her first ‘meal’ in two days;

"What's wrong? Did Potts take one for the team and murder her boyfriend?"

He invites himself onto the bed and snatches up a nearby paper, "Pepper wants you back. Steve is being Steve. Thor is fine as long as you give him a bagel. Tony is ready to start a war."

She crosses her arms, "He can't, trust me."

"He was ready to withdraw from the team and kick us out. Hate to ask but did you see the news?"

She shakes her head. He reaches for the remote and hopes to find a rebroadcast, "You're gonna want to sit."

Natasha settles on the edge, lowering herself slowly. The images cause her to refocus elsewhere. With her back to Barton she hides the pain in her stare over each image and the announcer's choice of descriptive words.

Natasha forces herself to look up, her eyes soft when she mumbles, "He's not himself."

"Yeah, not awesome. Any word from Fury?"

"He asked me for 24 hours."

He sighs, "You know I'm all about keeping peace but the casualties need to play into it. There's a lot that can go wrong in 24 hours."

Natasha hugs her shoulder, "You should be at the tower to keep an eye on the team."

Barton speaks above a whisper. He knows the spy well enough to make his remark, "So you can go after him alone? Is that your plan?"

She shifts after a moment, lifting her knee on the bed to face her friend, "What should I do? Should I wait for Fury?"

Clint drops his papers, foot bouncing lightly. He takes an inhale;

"You've lived your entire life doing what other people want and tell you to do, broke out. Look, ever since you slipped into substitute director, you're back to second guessing."

She nods toward the television, "Because we see what happens when I'm given the ability to decide."

"Alright, enough,' he snaps, 'You've had a week to cry. Get up."

She dodges his swing, "Barton-."

"Toughen up Romanoff and hit me. Go."

Natasha complies with a turning kick for his knee. The two collide with the furniture as their wrestle continues. She narrows her focus as he offers another punch;

"You relinquished command once Fury got back so you're not the acting director right now. Why won't you go back to the tower and help us fix this?"

"Last time I tried to help we lost."

"You saved a couple thousand lives at SHIELD.”

She breathes, shutting her mouth when she thinks up a reply she's unwilling to share. Clint breathes with her, hands over his knees while he pants.

"...I know _he_ means something to you. Is that what’s going on?”

Romanoff clenches her fist to throw a punch in their tussle, "I could've prevented this, I should've shot Talbot the second I heard him entering the facility while I was hacking the computer. Instead, I selected that moment to recognize my conscience. Some regrettable minute of weakness because I was too busy asking myself 'What would Banner do'...I knew the hulk wasn't going to relinquish control easily- he knew where he was...I knew he should have skipped that mission. I don't feel like dragging you all into this again. I'd rather go in alone...whether or not I get the green light."

"You are your own worst enemy sometimes."

She scoffs, "No one forgives me."

"Everyone but Tony is ready to move on. He's being an alcoholic douchebag, busy blaming you because he's the one at fault. Lost his best friend because he was too busy thinking about his business,' Clint steps closer to take her elbows, content to have finally gotten his best friend to open up, 'You don't have to do this alone. We all want him back. You know we'd do the same thing for Steve, Thor- we're family Nat. And those morons would listen a lot better with to voice of reason."

Natasha reaches for her device once it rings, curious to see the director's name come across the screen;

"I'm here, Clint's with me."

Fury's sighs on the opposite end, providing a less than hopeful sign. Barton observes cautiously as Natasha's blank expression quickly turns dark.

Nick addresses the spies, 'You have my support - apart from SHIELD for now. The data on the chip might be enough to put the General away for good but after seeing what's happened in New Mexico...I need time that Banner does not have.'

Clint answers for the both of them, "Understood."

'Romanoff?'

"I can get in and out quicker if I go alone."

"She's not going alone," Clint interrupts.

'Standby and wait for my signal. Take the team.'

Barton crosses his arms once the call ends, "More waiting."

"That was a green light in my book. I'm done waiting. We need to round up the team,' the redhead moves to load her pistols and locate her cuffs, focused on gathering her weaponry, 'Are you coming?"

Clint nods and moves forward to help her pack, satisfied over the fire reinvigorated in his friend.

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Bruce tries to keep his eyes closed and to breathe…just breathe. The floor is cold but he has no desire to move. He can't move. With a hulk like growl he's not sure he's completely human at the moment. The stars he sees against his eyelids feel more like a light.

His breakout attempt quickly went south...two more dead. Added to the count…

Banner has no desire to stand, forcing his eyes to open as he hears the footsteps. They quickly shut once again. Time feels as irrelevant compared to the needle entering his flesh. He'd swear the General was calling to him but his mother's voice sounds much closer. Bruce chooses to focus on hers, unaware of his current transformation back into a larger form. He's unaware of the loss of control, finally letting his mind go dark.

Hulk falls in his attempt to stand with his roars turning softer with each transformation. He holds his head and tightens into a ball, uninterested in fighting back.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha invites herself through the tower, finding her way into Banner's old room. She opens his drawers, compiling a small medical bag in case of an emergency.

She spots a purple button-down, tossing it carefully into the bag. The assassin refocuses on her mission, determined to bring the physicist home.

Romanoff glances momentarily over her shoulder to see Steve and Clint;

"We're leaving whenever you're ready. Time is wasting."

She pauses, gnawing her cheek when Fury slips through the door frame;

"Romanoff…"

"You could've called."

He nods, thin tablet in his hand, "The mission is off Romanoff."

"What."

"I needed to tell you in person-."

She puts the pieces together, "It's not possible."

"You're going to want to read the report. With the right dosage of Vibranium-."

"-You can't kill a hulk," she swallows with a forced cold-hearted huff.

Taking into account the expressions and quiet looks of empathy Barton is giving, her eyes gloss over. She abruptly turns away from the group and crosses her arms.

The rest of Fury's words fall on deaf ears as she feels her heart sink and a lump forming in her throat. Her eyes close tightly, hearing Fury tap over his screen.

He slips the tablet onto the edge of the neatly made, plain bed;

"I'm sorry."

Barton holds his hand on the door, urging the others to leave her be. He speaks above a whisper, "Nat?"

"Not right now."

Natasha allows herself to fall apart the instant she hears the door close, angrily reaching for the tablet behind her in disbelief. Her fingers swipe through the image, chest falling over a time of death, announcements, and a message full of invalid excuses from the General. A reported overdose of Vibranium serves to provide suicide as the reason.

She hurls the object toward the wall to successfully shatter it with hate in her stare and a scream loud enough to break her own eardrum.

Natasha's breath falters once she can feel without judgement. Her fingers tug at her hair in disbelief. Her knees give out, collapsing onto the bed with a wide eyed stare. She can't move as the tears silently and steadily stream down her cheek. 

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours pass slowly. It takes two before Clint enters the common room. Thor leans forward with concern;

"How is Lady Romanoff?"

"What do you think."

"She's still in Banner's quarters?" Steve asks.

"Hasn't moved."

Pepper paces in from off the living room with a sniffle, "Can someone please help me with Tony? He just destroyed about $30,000 worth of tech."

Tony enters behind Pepper, intoxicated and ranting, "$40,000 Pepper Potts! Increase it. Might as well burn-it-all."

Steve sighs and stands, Thor follows;

"You need to settle."

"I-can't! We need'to kill the General!"

"Alright stop, one thing at a time."

Pepper holds her head, tensions high, "Tony, please stop yelling."

"WheresRanoff? It's herfault!"

Steve moves to gently lay a hand on his shoulder, "You need to calm down, Barton can we get some water?"

"Wecant just sit'n sulk."

Pepper shakes her head, "You could be productive if you weren't drunk right now."

Rogers nods, "We could be on a flight to New Mexico."

Fury presses forward from sitting silently in the kitchen. He snatches the water from Barton, moves toward Stark and dumps it over his face;

"Cut it out! Before I slap you. You need to pull yourself together right now. Ross broke Romanoff's contract which gives you the right to storm the base. I have no idea what you're all sitting around here for! Get off your asses, sober up, and go avenge! Where is Romanoff?!"

"Here," she answers firmly. Her eyes are a puffy shade of red, hand over the holster of her black uniform. Natasha continues to whisper though a breathy voice, full of pain, "I know how to get in- Provided Ross hasn't relocated."

Nick Fury nods approvingly over her strength, "I'll get you coordinates."

Clint offers an empathetic nod, "You're up for this?"

She answers decisively, "Let's go get that son of a bitch."


	10. Everything I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha confronts General Ross. Tony follows up on a promise.

Natasha stays quiet in their travels, uninterested in a conversation. She's prepped in her uniform and ready for anything. The thought of all that has occurred in that one specific location is enough to make her sick. Barton is chosen once again to inform the redhead of their landing. For the past three hours she stares emotionlessly out of the jet's window.

A sobered up, half uniformed Iron Man makes his way toward the front of the SHIELD aircraft, his voice somewhat timid;

"You got a minute?"

She turns, "I'll move out of the tower, I’ll get out of your hair after this mission is over-."

He refuses to acknowledge her self loathing and presumed reason for conversation. He interrupts her, "I've been a complete asshole. I don't play well with other people. Look, I miss the guy. The only one I got along with. I don't know what was going on between you and Bruce, I can guess, but he obviously loved you enough to forgive immediately,' he shakes his head, 'I'm not Bruce, I can't forgive you right now. But for his sake...you can stay."

She swallows the lump in her throat and runs a hand through her hair with a scoff. She looks around the space, "... If he's gone, I don't think I could stay. I'm not the same person I was a year ago. I can’t walk the tower without the guilt.”

"Well, you don't have to. But I made him a promise in that office when they took him away. I said I’d look after you and I'd like to keep that promise.”

She bites her lip when she feels a sadness boiling up. Abruptly she ends the conversation, "Let's just finish this."

Clint pokes his head into the lobby with a quiver over his back. "We're landing in ten."

Natasha whips her head sharply over a question from a newer agent, unsure if she should answer and take command over the small group. She nods and refocuses quickly.

Her hand falls over the com as Fury tries to grab her attention, startled over his words. Steve moves to check on the redhead as they wait above the field in the aircraft, hovering over the New Mexican army base;

"You okay?"

She answers much more pointedly then usual, "I'm okay."

Thor makes his move first and clears the field, giving Romanoff a chance to speak with the director;

"I need a count if you have it."

Fury retorts, 'Count on thirty.'

The Black Widow drops down onto the ground and makes her move. In aiming her Widow's bite, she's satisfied with the results. An explosion of lightning quickly engulfs the room and causes the lights in the hall to flicker. Natasha pushes through without an ounce of mercy and tackles anyone who dares to step onto her path.

She focuses in on her plan of attack. The same base makes it easy for Romanoff to navigate, selecting the back entrance. With SHIELD on their side, she takes charge to enlist another 5 agents, keeping Maria Hill close by. She holds her com a bit closer as they move in to swarm the base. She has no idea what to expect, she only knows that Ross will be shredded should he be bold enough to show his face.

Her anger reaches a boiling point, slipping into her more numb, emotionless, Black Widow persona.

Her eyes widen with determination as she walks purposefully down the hall, strangling and eliminating any soldier that crosses her path.

She moves pointedly down the hallways in search of Ross or Talbot and eliminates any in her way.

Clint he points excitedly toward a large a glass cage. His eyes wide, "Nat! Look!"

She consents, her own eyes widening, her heart pounding. She utters a Russian swear and moves toward the glass. Her fingers spread, palm pressed against the wall that separates them. She speaks softly, testing to see if it's really him. Only her physicist would recognize her nickname half insult;

"Vrach?"

The Hulk moans from his cell, clearly preferring to be left alone even if he recognizes the redhead. Natasha takes in the scene as she observes his quiet demeanor, shaken by his abnormal silence. She's unsure if he can hear her;

"I'm going to get you out of here."

Barton swings around the hulk's prison, searching for a keypad;

"There's no lock Widow!"

His eyes soften and he moves his hand steadily toward her. A tired finger brushes over where she holds her palm. His eyes are dark, his frame visibly shaken. He snarls, a darker tone to his previously soft cocoa stare when he lifts his focus.

"Welcome Widow."

"Ross,' she turns over her shoulder and aims her Widow's bite, 'You broke our agreement the moment you released that statement. Full of lies, apparently."

Clint steps forward and takes his own aim;

"Stand down, you're completely circled."

The General crosses his arms in a cold-hearted stare;

"If you've come to bargain for the monster, I'm not interested."

Natasha holds her aim, "Give me a reason not to shoot you in the head."

The General stands with his men around him, prepared to defend as they wait for his signal;

"I can say the same to you."

She narrows her focus coldly amused when Glenn Talbot prepares to fire. Her weapon goes off first, simultaneous to Iron Man knocking the Major over the head to prevent his attack. Tony jumps back over Natasha's bullet clanking on his armor.

"Really?! That's how you thank me?!"

"Don't stand where I'm aiming."

Stark moves by Natasha, a wide smile over his face underneath his helmet, "Buddy-! I can blast you out-."

Clint's fire causes the General to fall back. Romanoff gives Thor orders once he enters;

"Help Tony get Hulk out now. Steve?"

He answers over the com, "A little busy out here."

"Steve needs backup. Get the Hulk and get out of here. I'm going after Ross."

Maria Hill shouts over her own com, "I see him. You're not going in alone."

Clint chases her, "Damn straight."

Romanoff holds her weapon in front with her eyes dark and forward at all times while Maria and Clint meet and follow behind.

Tony hovers in the base, urging Thor to pause in his repeated hammer smashing;

"Hold up! On the count of three aim down toward where the glass meets the floor, yes?"

Thor takes his aim, "I am ready."

Tony counts down from three, successfully breaking the barricade and destroying the glass. He pulls his helmet back to see his green friend. Thor charges ahead to check on the exhausted hulk who refuses to fight back. The demigod smiles kindly, "We've got you Banner."

No response.

Tony crouches on the other side to help him up, "Wow. Not even a growl over mentioning your other half? Clearly you're drugged- Let's get you out of here."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Over here Russki."

Her foot lifts to kick the weapon from Ross' hand, firing behind her to rid her back of an attacker.

A foot to her gut causes her weapon to fly from her hand. She ducks and rolls forward, firing the bite from her cuffs to rid the next two.

Clint fires his own arrows, covered by Maria.

Hill moves in to wrestle Ross, no mercy flowing through her veins for the old man. She pins him and takes her aim;

"I should turn you over. But giving you the opportunity to talk yourself out of imprisonment sounds like a bad idea."

He moves to flip out of her grasp, met by a shot to his skull. He falls, immediately lifeless.

Maria turns when Clint does, spotting Natasha's weapon smoking from her shot. Romanoff clenches her jaw and returns the pistol to her side without calling out her action. She holds her com;

"Fury?"

'Rogers has Talbot in custody. Where is Ross?'

She answers abruptly, "We're done here."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fury moves to greet the last three agents as they file onboard, walking beside Romanoff as she removes her gloves;

"We took him to medical, Steve is keeping an eye on things."

"Did he calm down enough to transform?"

Tony interjects as he catches up with the two-some, "It took a while but he's human again."

"I want to see him."

Stark cringes, "He's not talking much, I wouldn't expect him to for a bit...just warning you now."

"No shit."

Bruce looks up from the floor of the jet as she approaches, seated across from Steve with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He tries to offer the redhead a smile; "Hi, Natasha."

She takes a breath over the dark circles around his eyes, dried blood over his lip and surrounding abrasions. Natasha enters the area cautiously with nothing but empathy in her stare. She crouches in front of him slowly, content to see the physicist alive. Her arms wrap around his shoulders tightly with her head falling against the side of his neck. His hand slips from under the blanket to hug her back with a nervous smirk over her seeming disinterest in removing herself from him anytime soon. He brushes his thumb against her back.

Tony scoffs, "You didn't hug _me_ back."

Steve shakes his head and moves to stand, "Wow."


	11. A Tonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony renovates the lab. Natasha hosts a dinner date.

"I'm not sure what to think…? I'm almost afraid to touch anything," Bruce holds the back of his neck nervously, a hand over his hip as he studies the refurbished lab.

Tony rests a hand over his shoulder,

"That whole corner of the room is yours-watch this; JARVIS? Skylight."

The ai complies by opening a small space on the front window, a light holographic map outlining a place for evening stargazing, "Oh wow."

Tony keeps a hand over his friend, "Eh? You like it? Red said you had a bit of a stargazing hobby."

Bruce scoffs, "She was with me, one time but yes.”

"Well? What do you think? What else can I do to make you stay?"

"Tony…"

Pepper intrudes with a warm mug, "I brought tea."

Tony reaches, "Ooh."

She sighs, "You moron, it's not for you."

Banner huffs out his sigh, taking the cup from Pepper gratefully, "Honestly? I'd like to go back to normal."

Stark points, "Alright, well. You're behind by about four weeks on an analysis on that medical radiation project."

Bruce smiles, eager to get back to work, "I'm on it."

"But don't work too hard. If you want a break. Just remember what we talked about-."

"I'm good, Tony. Thanks."

The engineer watches as the physicist moves into his own space, marveling over the new technology;

"Let me know if you need anything, literally anything-."

Potts smiles and talks through her teeth, "Leave him alone. He asked you nicely for some space, yes? And you have your own work."

"Okay! Alright!"

Romanoff waits at the entrance, her hands in her cropped jacket pockets. She avoids the couple as they leave, pressed up against the wall;

"You got quite the promotion."

Bruce smirks when he sees the redhead and nods, "A bit over the top."

"And you love it."

He seems to light up, "Yeah, I do."

"Good enough to stay?"

He pauses, unsure how to answer. He shrugs, "...Are you?"

She nods, "We worked it out."

Bruce lowers his head, "If Fury didn't go and retract Ross' statement I'd still be 'dead'. I could go wherever I wanted and not worry about being spotted.”

”Would you take anyone with you?”

”Probably not. I’d be busy trying to find a new way out.”

Natasha ignores his remark with an emotionless expression. For the past month she's tried to convey how the situation hurt her- perhaps not pointedly enough for him to still joke of dying.

She invites herself closer and takes a seat on his new workbench. She's given him space for the past few weeks, cautious over her choice of words to avoid prying.

"How are you holding up?"

"Great."

Natasha just nods over his lie, "I was wondering, if you'd be up for dinner later?"

"With you?"

"No, with Clint."

"Oh."

She restrains a laugh, "As long as you can stomach my cooking. Come by around six?"

He returns her smile, missing her company, "I'd like that."

"Perfect,' Romanoff stands, careful not to overwhelm him, 'See you in a bit."

The two jump slightly over Starks reentry, clear excitement written over his face;

"Bruce! I gotta show you something. Come here, you gotta look at this."

Natasha scoffs over Banner's direct eye contact with her that seems to spell out 'help';

"Good luck."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha tugs the top of her white bodysuit, delicate bangle clashing with her spoon as she blends her meal. She's pacing to ensure her quarters are perfect. She samples a bite of her blend.

The clock reaches six, so she plates her food and brushes her hands on her black pants. Her phone buzzes with a text from Clint;

'What are you burning down there? I can smell the fire from my room.'

She scoffs coldly and texts back, 'Close your vent.'

'Beef Stroganoff?'

'Yeah.'

'For a date?'

'None of your business.'

Clint's instant response ends with a winking emoji;

'He's vegan.'

" _Derr'mo_..." Natasha swears under her breath, off her game. She pushes her device on a sleep setting when she hears a soft knock on her door;

"It's open."

Bruce enters cautiously, "Hi."

She smiles. He's matched her in a black button down with his sleeves rolled a quarter of the way up. He steps into her kitchen and leaves a bottle on her table;

"Brought you Vodka."

Natasha lifts her plates and moves them onto the table;

"Odd choice considering you don't drink."

He shrugs, "No, but you do."

"There are easier ways to get me into the bedroom doc."

He lifts his eyebrows and huffs an uncomfortable laugh with his cheeks turning red, "That's...a conversation. For another time…"

"Or after a shot?' she smirks as she moves to addresses the meal she's prepared, 'I completely forgot you don't eat meat."

"The mushrooms look great. Where's Clint?"

Natasha scoffs, "It's just us. Hope that doesn't disappoint you."

He looks up softly, “Not at all."

She's taken back when he pulls a chair out for her and tilts his head for her to sit;

"Thanks...What can I get you to drink?"

"You sit, I can work a sink for water. I’ve been in here before-.”

”It’s been a little over two months.”

“What would you like?"

He jumps when the water sprays onto his shirt. His jaw contorts disappointed with his clumsy action.

"You good Vrach? There's a towel-."

"-Yep! Got it." He blotches his top.

She reaches to open her vodka with an eagerness to take the edge off. He laughs when she moves to cheers her entire bottle with his glass of water.

Bruce settles across from her and twirls his fork over his plate, subtly moving a slab of beef to one side. He smiles to himself;

"Hey um...Thanks for, not walking on eggshells around me."

She chews her first bite slowly, looking up to meet his focus;

"I just know that if it were me I would want to get back to normal."

He nods, still playing with his food, "Yeah, exactly."

"That being said, I'm here if you need to talk."

He stares blankly and breathes to center himself. He wants to open up, deciding against it, "I um."

"In case I- haven't made it clear enough,' she pauses to look into his eyes sincerely, 'I am sorry for whatever role I played in all of that..."

"You don't need to apologize," He shakes his head with an eagerness to move off the topic and shovels a mushroom into his mouth.

She jokes to break the wall he seems to build with his refused eye contact, "And for overcooking your food."

He laughs, "You're fine, Natasha."

Natasha smiles softly, thinking of their past month. She drops her fork and rests her elbows on the table to focus on Bruce. She's pushing and she knows it;

"So, you never answered me back at the lab."

His eyebrows lower, bottom lip out slightly while he thinks, "About what."

"About staying."

Bruce smirks and nods slowly, "I feel like you and Tony would just hunt me down if I tried to leave."

She sips her drink, "That’s still not an answer.”

Bruce pauses with a vague expression, “I um...I would, miss you.”

”So I do factor into this decision?"

He nods eventually. She sits back in her chair and takes it as a win;

"You're not eating much. I'll order a vegan pizza next time."

Banner shakes his head. Finding it difficult to get back to normal without a random moment of anxiety or stress no matter how hard he's trying. He swallows and pushes aside his thoughts, "I'll cook for you next time."

"Wow, I'm that untalented."

He scoffs, "Well, I- I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to,' She smirks coyly, ‘Your curls look less unruly tonight."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Just an observation."

He narrows his focus, "What else are you observing?"

She takes a moment, "You're analytical to the point of separating each piece on your plate, preferring the smaller mushrooms over the larger ones. You've worn that particular black top once in the two years I've known you-,' he self-consciously looks down as she continues, 'It was for a press conference with Stark, actually. I remember it. So you reserve it for special occasions. And your knee keeps bouncing when you look at me because you're nervous."

He nods. She takes up her drink, "Your turn."

He scoffs, fingers over his face as he analyzes her. It takes him a second before he snatches up his own glass. Bruce tilts his head, thicker lock falling from his neatly combed curls;

"You don't dress up unless you're going to be around a large group of people. Considering it's just me; I'd say you're trying to make an impression. You're also anxious-."

"How am I anxious?" She interrupts.

He smirks and just adds casually, "You forgot I was a vegan despite, how many strolls, dinners, movie nights? And you cleaned your space. What’s usually some sort of controlled chaos, is immaculate."

"Really."

"And your eyes are dilated."

Natasha tilts her head and crosses her arms, "And what is your hypothesized reasoning for that Doc?"

He answers kindly. Another observation he’s made by being attentive to her every move, "You’re tired. I hear you pacing around at 2am every night because you can't sleep."

"So you're spying on me."

He scoffs, "My room isn't that far away, so if I'm already up, I hear it."

"And, what, pray tell, are you doing up at 2am?"

Bruce shrugs casually, "Reading…? Working? Hiding Steve's gifted plants because I don't decorate with the color 'green'..."

"Mm. I got a fern as well. Threw that thing right out into the trash. I don't do plants.”

He nods, "...I thought you liked flowers."

Natasha points to the calla image in her quarters, "Cut flowers are already dead so there's no risk of me killing them."

Bruce accepts her response, "Logical. So no pets then?"

She nods with a smirk;

"I'm very irresponsible with living things...that being said, I like dogs. There's a child-like factor. If I'm ever in a place long enough maybe a therapy dog wouldn't be such a terrible idea."

He agrees, "Had a dog in Mexico. Adopted a cat in Turkey, rescued some opossum in Istanbul."

Natasha lays her elbows on the table, "There's a part of you that has to be done running…"

"I mean,' he sighs, 'There's always…" Bruce analyzes her hazel-green focus, the eyes that have kept him sane for the past few weeks. He exhales heavily; "There's always going to be another Ross. I have enemies."

"We all do,' Natasha speaks up without missing a beat, 'But no one is going to hand you over again. I swear on my life."

Bruce takes a moment to process her ambitious comment. His eyebrow lifts hesitantly, "That's a bold statement, Miss Romanoff."

She sips her drink. She doesn't need to defend her promise.

He clasps his fingers over the table and begins to tug. Something hinders him from acknowledging the promise too intense to keep. Instead, he addresses her kindness with a simple, 'thanks'.

Natasha tilts her head, "Be careful with your fingers. No one else plays piano for me up in the studio the way you do."

She smiles, he returns it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  


"Boys I'm panicking! I can't find Banner."

Steve holds his deck of cards, pausing in his reshuffle to address Tony, "I'm sure he's in the lab-."

"I checked the lab, JARVIS? Where's Banner?!"

Clint snickers quietly, keeping what he knows to himself. Thor shakes his head, "I believe this man knows."

Stark hushes the group for the AI to respond, "I have located Doctor Banner on his floor, currently in Agent Romanoff's quarters, shall I call him for you Master Stark?"

Pepper widens her focus, the couple having just returned from their own night out. She lays her purse on the table;

"We're not home ten minutes and you're already harassing him again. They're having a nice dinner date, leave them alone."

Clint turns in his chair, "How do _you_ know?"

Pepper lifts a shoulder, rotating to answer Tony as he crosses his arms;

"Yeah what the heck Pep."

She scoffs nervously, "Well. I- Bruce asked me where to go for a haircut so I booked him a last minute appointment. I assumed he was going somewhere special-No big deal, I'm not the one meddling here."

Tony throws his hands in the air, "I can't believe he didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?!

Rogers smiles, reshuffling his cards, "You two want in?"

Pepper nods. Stark shakes his head and coughs, "Ehem! Date night?! Rom com night?!"

She takes back her answer, "Next time."

Steve gives the couple a smirk and reshuffles, "Have fun."

Thor leans forward waving toward the couple as they leave the room, "What is a 'rom com' night?"

Clint snatches up his cards and lifts his feet up onto the table, "Who cares. Pick up your hand."

"My hand?"

Steve points, "The cards, Thor. Remember?"

"Aha."

Barton chews his toothpick, eyeing his teammates, "Last one in this room to get a date owes the others $50 each."

The demigod smiles, "I am sorry to disappoint, but I have a girlfriend."

"Bro; What the f*ck?!”

Steve grumbles, "Language. Don't make me charge you $1 per swear."

Clint sighs, always up for a gamble but in no mood to have the Captain filter him. He scoffs and tosses a $50 on the table from his rubber band stash;

"That shit should hold me the hell over for a while."

Rogers shakes his head, "It's your move."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They are sitting on her sofa when Natasha causes Bruce to laugh with a choking cough. He knows she has a sense of humor, he figures anyone inclined dating him would need one. But her joke seemingly comes out of nowhere as he forces his sip of water down.

She smirks and brushes his back, "You good?"

He nods, "Wasn't expecting that. That was a, deep cut to a not so popular book…"

"Are you impressed? I've been doing my research."

"Inviting yourself to the documents in the lab does not count."

"Borrowing your books?"

"That's fine."

Natasha adjusts her light gray gingham blanket and tucks a hand under her head. Her feet are propped up on the sofa to face her date with a half emptied glass of red wine in her hand.

Bruce looks up to check the time for the first time all evening. After cleaning her space, they’ve reached familiar topic after topic, chuckling over the antics of the team, her preferred vacation spot or debating on a quantum theory.

She pokes his knee with her toes to distract him and retracts her foot immediately;

"In a rush to get somewhere?"

"It's late, I should let you sleep."

Natasha slips her wine onto the table, seeing the exhaustion in his brown eyed stare, "You could stay."

Bruce acknowledges with an abrupt exhale, his focus toward the glass, "It's, not exactly, a long walk home."

She lifts a shoulder and moves to take their glasses to the sink, "The offer stands."

He follows her into the kitchen, hands shoved into his pockets, "Thanks for tonight. I needed that, Natasha. More than you know."

She smiles and rests her back against the sink, "You don't need an invite. My door is open for you."

He scoffs, "Thanks."

"I mean it."

"I know you do."

Natasha walks beside him toward her door and nudges his side;

"Studio tomorrow?"

"Yeah...Feeling that vodka yet? How many glasses are you at? Or did you just chug the bottle...?"

She squints with one eye shut, her hands on her door as she contemplates;

"I lost count…that plus my wine and I'm still not feeling much."

He laughs, leaning his side against the outside of her door frame, "Oh, my gosh. Natasha."

Romanoff bites her lip, snaking her hand gently around the side of his neck to plant a kiss over his lips. He melts instantly over her contact, cautious over the hum she immediately pulls from him.

Their eyes close over the connection. She brushes his cheek with her thumb, watching his eyes open last;

"Goodnight Bruce."

"'Night Natasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment! :)


	12. Chinatown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark decides Chinatown is a perfect place for a night out. Natasha leaves for a mission.

"I did some research into some local groups that work with post traumatic stress and honestly Tony, you should all go."

Pepper slaps her papers over his work station while Stark adjust a piece of his suit;

"I don't need some anonymous intervention Pep but I'll pass on the info to Banner."

She crosses her arms playfully, "You don't want another bonding activity to go do with your boyfriend? You can both go to therapy together, isn't that sweet? Maybe Clint will join you."

He laughs, slightly annoyed, "You're insane and I love you."

She pecks his lips, "I love you too. I'm meeting with a buyer to discuss your new solar panels."

"Good luck babe. What are we doing later?"

She smirks, "Games and takeout?"

"Love it."

"You still owe me a trip to Joffrey Ballet…"

Tony sighs and makes a face before he gives in, "Alright. Let's plan that for you. Dinner at Carmine's whenever that ballet happens…"

"Double date?"

"Yeah, with who?"

Rogers enters with a sense of urgency, eager to spew out his problems;

"The water in my shower is overflowing and it won't stop."

"Good job destroying my house Grandpa! You can’t fix it?’ Tony leaps from his chair, screwdriver still in his mouth when he moves to follow, 'Happy Monday."

Pepper reaches to catch his shoulder, "Hey!"

He pauses, sucking the oxygen from her soul once he catches her lips. She giggles, "Good luck."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
Bruce tries to breathe while he sits cross legged on the gym floor in his baggier pants and light sweatshirt.

His heart pounds, a taste of blood in his mouth combined with sudden body aches. Even the hulk seems to be restlessly discontent. Voices muffle.

"I brought you tea."

His eyes open for the redhead;

"How'd you find me."

"Intuition," she chooses not to go into detail about the other rooms she checked first.

Bruce gratefully takes the mug she offers and moves to sit beside her. They settle on the bench built into the wall. She tucks a hand under her head, twisting her torso to face the doctor in his more casual outfit;

"How is, morning yoga going?"

He scoffs, "I'd be happy if I could just breathe without some flashback. Trying to let it go."

It is the most he's shared on the topic; ‘references to flashbacks.’ She whispers while he takes a sip of his tea;

"Be patient with yourself."

"Easier said than done."

Natasha lets her head fall forward and swings her shoe ever so slightly against the ground, "You don't have to do this alone."

Bruce sighs and runs a hand over his mouth, "I guess I'm terrified."

She tilts her head over his forced laugh, "About what."

"I don't want to disappoint you, Natasha. I'm not emotionally stable for obvious reasons. I don't know where to go. I can't outrun my past, and, honestly I- Natasha, I."

"What…"

"If it were you instead of me...couldn't handle it if something happened to you..."

She grins, "I know."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not, I want you to talk to me Bruce."

"I'd just slow you down."

"Okay stop. You're a mess, and you're broken. But you're not a burden."

He scoffs, eyes in his tea, "...Wow."

Natasha carefully lays her hand over his shoulder, cautious to always alert him in some way to her contact. The back of her fingertips lightly brush over his cheek;

"A bit of a mess makes you human. Let me in, Bruce. Don't push me away, we're past that."

He breathes, taking up her hand to lay an elongated kiss over her fingers. It makes her smile. She brushes her thumb over his fingers.

He holds her hand against his chest and searches for her eyes as he tries to connect once again;

"Natasha, I love-."

She just smiles when he stops himself, clearly worried about her reaction. Natasha lays her head over his shoulder;

"I know."

His thumb continues to stroke over her fingers. He smirks nervously and lowers his focus, "Hey, Nat-"

"Nat!-Oof. Sorry Doc."

Banner answers Clint's interruption first, wishing they were uninterrupted for just a moment longer, "You're fine."

Natasha sits up with a straighter expression, never one to appreciate being caught in an emotional state. The fact that it’s Barton is her one consolation;

"What's up Clint?"

He sighs, "You're going to want to see this for yourself. It's a mission from Fury for you and me."

"Good luck," Bruce offers and releases her hand.

Romanoff stands slowly and reaches, "Mission details?"

The archer offers his tablet after a passing thought. Natasha swipes through, "What and where."

Barton exhales with a focus shifting between Bruce in the background and Natasha in front of him, "I don't think-."

She interrupts somewhat out of character to the archer, "Whatever you can say to me you can say to Bruce."

Banner pauses as he sips his tea, offering Natasha a glance unbeknownst to the assassin. His fingers tap the mug over the pleasant surprise of being included rather than asked to leave.

Clint sighs and answers quickly with a whisper, trying to avoid any potential triggering, "It's Ivan, Nat. A 24 hour in and out."

"Ivan who," Bruce asks.

"Petrovich,' Natasha's jaw drops with her blood running colder, 'Why."

Clint grumbles unsure of himself and takes the information back, "He's been captured. SHIELD is involved for obvious reasons but we have to leave now."

Bruce picks at his fingers with a lowered head, his eyes lifting to check on Natasha's reaction. She mumbles to Clint, needing a moment to process, "I'm right behind you."

The physicist questions, thoughts on her well-being, "You okay?"

She nods with her thoughts on her adoptive father, "Don't get into too much trouble without me."

"Be safe," he mutters as she runs to meet the archer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  


Tony twists from the driver's seat to check on his friend. "Did you get it to work?"

Bruce shrugs with a scoff as he holds the small device, "I'm a physicist, not an engineer. But I think you need to swap out these two components."

Stark takes his device back and parks his sports car on the side of the city street;

"Okay! Get out. Pep's meeting us at Mulberry Street Bar in 30."

Bruce steps out from the car begrudgingly with his hands in his pockets, "I feel like I'm third wheeling."

Tony laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulder, "We'll grab a cannoli while we wait. Is that vegan?"

"No, but, it's fine. Anyone else coming?"

"Just you Bro. Maybe Happy. But I got something I need to chat with you about before Pep shows."

"I clocked out an hour ago."

"It's not work. Heard from Red yet? How long has it been? Two days?"

The doctor smirks, "Not sure why I would…? She's busy on a mission. Pretty sure I left my phone at the tower."

"Oof. Bro. That's an amateur move…Have you even checked in? Ensured she's alive? She's going to eat you alive actually- not in a fun way-Maybe-I don't know. You're dating a spy, what's that like?! I can't even give advice here!"

"I'm not-."

"Fine. You're 'interested' in a spy, better? Less committal? What time is it in Russia?"

"She's in Carolina."

"Oh. You said Ivan so I assumed he'd be a stone-cold Russian, hates America, based on the little you've told me."

He shifts uneasily, "Okay; I didn't ask her, so don't tell her. I just quickly scanned through her file. And it was over a year ago. I'm pretty sure she likes Ivan, she trusts him."

"She's done the same with your file.”

"I figured-Wait. You know this, how, exactly?"

Tony shrugs, "Anxious to meet your future father-in-law? If she brings him here?"

Bruce stops his tracks, giving General Ross a passing thought, "Let's not-."

"Yep. I read ya buddy."

The doctor stands on the side as they linger in front of the bakery. He shoves his hands into his pockets, "So, what's up?"

Tony shifts and lays his hands on his pockets with a cough, "I want your opinion."

"On?"

"I'm thinking…"

"-Oh no."

He scoffs, "I'm thinking of proposing to Pep."

Bruce lifts his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah,' he strokes his beard, 'A trip to Tiffany's is in the works. What do you think?"

Bruce shrugs, "That's great. You've been dating for a while...you love her. She tolerates you-."

"Yeah?' Tony overlooks his snark, 'Would you help me set everything just the way I want it?"

"Of course I will. Does she know yet?"

"It's Pepper. She has an inkling,' he pulls out his phone already opened to a page full of engagement rings, 'I don't know what to pick."

Bruce huffs a laugh, "I don't know what I'm looking at. Did you ask Rhodes?"

"Oh come on, really? No, I'm asking you because I just started thinking about it...it'll still be a while but it's on my mind. What says 'Pepper' the most?"

"None of these."

"Why not."

"-She's simple."

Stark takes a step back, "Okay! Fair! Better question; what says 'Pepper this is from Tony and you matter more than anything'?!"

Banner shrugs, his eyes wide with a thought, "I'm not sure how she would feel about your options, but you could send Natasha on a trip with Pepper."

"Ooh. Brilliant. The spy shall gather my intel for project, 'GATHERING.' Get it?"

"Yep."

"Funny right?"

"Hilarious."

The two look up upon the surrounding press, Stark's thoughts on securing a safer location to keep the doctor from any stress. Tony holds his smile;

The engineer talks through his teeth, "Just smile and breathe."

Bruce raises a hand over his forehead in an attempt to duck. He whispers, trying to calm his heart rate, "I'm gonna lose it."

"Don't stress."

"Thirty people just showed up out of nowhere in the middle of an already highly populated city-I'm a little stressed!"

Stark addresses the crowd with a request for space. He points eagerly, "It's really great to see everyone, can you all take about two steps back. And then I can address you all one at a time. Yes, the lovely lady in pink."

"Is it true that you plan on continuing to help aid in transferring all of our buildings to a greener more efficient source of energy?"

"The short answer is 'yes', this is a ten year project unless my brilliant friend here and I can come up with a shortcut. Dude in the red, please."

"Is it true that wedding bells are soon to ring for you and Miss Potts?"

Tony laughs, "Next question. You in the green,' pointing to the doctor he mumbles, 'That's his favorite color- this is my boyfriend by the way."

Cameras flash, the press moves forward. Tony laughs, "Kidding! I'm kidding."

Bruce continues to hide with a hand over his nose and mouth over Tony's remark. He shakes his head with his eyes closing.

A frantic Virginia Potts and Happy Hogan run up to meet the two-some, politely working to stagger the crowd.

Pepper turns as the three make their way into the small bakery nearby;

"A night in Little Italy, and you drag Banner out into the public with you... Really?! Tony?!"

He smiles and kisses her cheek, "You look gorgeous."

She bites her lip and blushes with her eyes still raging, "I want to slap you."

Happy chimes in, stepping into the bakery behind them;

"I'm with her!"

Tony huffs, "I'll buy you a cannoli if you stop taking her side."

"Two and it's a deal."

He leans, "Brucie? You good man? Need a bottle of Bourbon?"

Banner looks up from the table, knee bouncing as he checks his pulse, "Give me a minute."

Pepper reaches into her pocket and sits beside the doctor with a grin, "You left your device in the lab. Got a few missed calls."

His eyes lift as he cautiously takes up the phone. Two bubbles are on his main screen, both from Romanoff. He answers the third hesitantly, "Hello?"

'I was just watching the New York news.'

"Oh?"

'Congratulations on the new relationship. Good thing we never announced ours or that would've been awkward.'

He laughs nervously with a blush and stands from the table to pace, "Would it be…awkward?"

She answers after a moment of silence, 'Are we still 'taking it slow' Doc?'

"I mean,' he twists his mouth thoughtfully, eager to move on, 'How's the mission?"

'Ivan is back on the jet with us in medical. He's battered but he'll be fine.'

"Okay. Well...You're okay? No injuries I need to patch?"

'Just one. I'll show you once I'm back in about 6 hours here.'

"You should get it checked if it's bad."

'It's me.'

"I’m still going to make a recommendation even if I know you won’t listen,’ he whispers, 'I um. I miss you."

He can hear her subtle laugh on the other end. It's giddy, almost out of character for the stoic redhead. If she were in front of him he imagines her cheek might flush a pinkish tinge, 'I'll be back soon.'

"I know."

'You're having a good day? Is Tony keeping you busy?'

"Yeah, walking through Chinatown."

'...What the hell.'

"That's what I thought!" He laughs with her though she sounds more disgruntled with Stark’s idea of a night out for a doctor who prefers calm.

'Morningside tomorrow? See some wildlife Vrach?’

"Please."

'I should get back to Ivan. Just wanted to check in.'

He sighs over her abrupt ending of their short and awkward call. He has questions, he'll ask them in person;

"That's- yeah. Stay safe."

'See you tomorrow Vrach.'

"Goodnight, Natasha."

Bruce pivots once the call ends, standing to meet the gaze of Happy, Pepper, and Tony. He shifts uncomfortable over their focus and lifts his device, "It was Nat-what's up? Why the stares."

Stark mumbles and wraps an arm around his shoulder, he nods for the others to keep walking ahead;

"Move it, reservation's in ten,' he punches Banner's shoulder closest to him, 'I’m going to cross a line here but what’s it gonna take for you to commit? Other than the fact that you have an alter-ego you hate and she's a double-crossing bitch sometimes. The woman makes you happy, so. What is it? What do you need?"

Bruce answers honestly with a nervous grin, "Time."

"Fair. Just can't trust her?"

"It's not her, it's me," he admits out loud to his closest friend.

Tony nods and offers a grin, "You good for a late night full of science and antics on Friday?"

Bruce freezes, "Just to be clear, I'm not interested if this is some kind of intervention…"

"Nope. I want to pull a prank on the girls." Tony crosses his fingers behind his back, the last to exit the bakery.


	13. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan Petrovich ‘interviews’ Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor adult content and themes.

Tony and Bruce back away slowly from the workbench as their newest bot begins to smoke without a warning. Banner looks above his glasses suspiciously;

"Um...Tony?"

Stark lingers a while longer, eager to see his creation come into fruition, "Hold it...wait just one more-."

Before he can finish, the lab fills with a loud burst and a purple-white speckled smoke. The two-some exit in a hurry, opening the door to release the smoke into the hallways. The sound of their coughing is met with smoke alarms and sprinklers.

Pepper screams from another room, "TONY STARK!"

Thor's voice fills the hall, meeting the two at the lab entrance, "I have arrived! Where is the crisis?

Steve shouts from his own quarters, "I've got it! I'm coming!"

Tony moves to a hidden panel Bruce is quick to remove. Tony pulls his wire to shut the alarm, struggling to find the wire for the water;

"Hey Brucie-?"

He coughs, “Try that one."

"On it."

Rogers arrives, using his shield as an umbrella, "What do you guys need? And why are you both purple?"

Thor points, "Perhaps I could blast-."

"No!," Bruce and Tony shout in unison, paranoid over the potential electrocution.

"Move," Pepper pushes through the mob, nudging Tony from her way as she flips the switches in the box to successfully shut off the sprinklers.

"Thanks," Bruce mumbles, lifting his purple smoked covered lenses.

Pepper turns with a sigh, clothing and hair soaked from the encounter. She grits her teeth. Tony brushes her shoulder to soothe her anger, "Love you baby…"

"Why. Is it, always! You two!,' she rolls her tongue over her teeth, 'Don't move; both of you. You're not dragging purple dust through the tower. I'm gonna go grab a change of clothes- do not move!"

Steve lifts the shield from off his head with a grin, "That could've been much worse."

Bruce laughs, "You mean like the fire last month? Or the faulty smoke detectors? I admit that was one me-."

"-Um,' Tony taps Banner's shoulder aggressively, 'Might wanna shut up."

"What- Why?" He asks with a laugh he looks about the room, eyes widening over Natasha's entry. She's grinning with an older gentleman stepping at pace behind her.

"Well shit." Tony grumbles, scrambling to brush off his friend's shoulder.

Steve lowers his brow, "What?"

Thor steps forward to aide Stark. Bruce mumbles above a whisper over the fuss, "Okay stop-."

"Hi Vrach,' Natasha holds a smirk and crosses her arms, 'This is Ivan."

"Natasha!' Bruce catches himself with reddened cheeks over her sudden entrance, imagining he's a purple mess, 'Bruce," The doctor introduces himself to Ivan with a handshake.

"Dr. Banner," Natasha quickly corrects and introduces each of the other members of her team.

The man smiles seemingly with approval as he shakes each of the team member's hands, "A bit of a fire scare?"

Tony brushes it off, "Eh, just a mechanical glitch in the lab. No worries-."

Thor scoffs, "A 'glitch' occurs frequently-."

"Shut up," Tony mumbles with a nudge and a smile.

Bruce holds his elbows, acknowledging Natasha's damp hair, "I'm sorry about the sprinklers-."

She shrugs, "You're the one covered in purple."

"Here you go,' Pepper interrupts with a small stack of folded clothes and offers them to Bruce and Tony, 'Go change."

The taller man checks his purple tinged palm. Banner's cheek flush a brighter red, scrambling to offer his clean shirt between Natasha and her father, “Ugh, sorry. You’re both soaked.”

Ivan lifts a thick eyebrow, his focus narrowed on the doctor. Romanoff takes the shirt, cocks her head, and reveals a key from her pocket.

Her glance shifts between Ivan and Bruce, "Let's go Papa, I'll show you the dance space and the rest of the tower."

The man follows with a hesitant focus still on Banner. Bruce mumbles through his teeth once the man leaves, "Okay, why is he glaring at me? Is he staying, is that why she's touring him?!"

Tony shrugs. Pepper lifts a hand;

"Alright, calm. He has no where else to go right now-."

Stark strips his top, "Really?! And you agreed without asking me first?!"

"Ugh,' she sighs, 'I was trying, you two were busy blowing up the lab.”

"He doesn't seem that bad," Tony shrugs in an attempt to soothe Banner's nerves.

Clint interjects with a scoff and a mumble as he walks the hallway, "Give it a week."

Bruce nods, catching himself halfway. His eyes widen as he moves to chase down the archer, "Wait-...Clint? Hey Clint…"

Pepper moves to stop the purple covered doctor, her attempts are thwarted as he disappears. She sighs.

Steve points with a suspicious brow, "So the doc and Romanoff? Are they official? Is that why he was awkward around Petrovich?”

"No,' Tony answers only to be cut off by Pepper's 'yes'. He shifts, 'If they gave you an update before telling me, I'll kill them both."

"Oh come on. He's worried about an in-law, Tony. They're official."

He shakes his head over Pepper’s response, replacing his top with the new one, "Well that makes me feel even better about this first impression."

"Yeah I know."

Thor lifts his chin boldly, "We should intervene."

"No," Steve scrambles.

Pepper crosses her arms, "As usual I'm with Steve."

Tony repeats her obnoxiously with a squeaky voice. Pepper hands her boyfriend a now water soaked agenda. He grumbles;

"What is this?"

"They _were_ our tickets- for the ballet. Tonight. We're double dating with Rhodes."

"Who is he dating?"

"He has a date, that’s what matters. You're gonna behave and we are going to have an amazing night."

"Do I at least get Carmine's after?"

"Yes, Tony," she smirks and moves to take his now purple shirt.

"Don Quixote?"

"Swan Lake. Complain again and I'll turn the sprinklers back on."

He growls, "Mm. Okay. Yes dear."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha keeps a hand tucked within her pocket as she walks the hallway. Bruce isn't one for surprises so she circles his usual hiding spots. She smirks as she pushes through the door;

"Vrach?"

She can hear his mumble and eventually spots him laying on the ground of his work space in the dark, “You seriously need to find a new nickname Romanoff."

"I like it, actually. Just because it bothers you. You cleaned this place up quickly." Natasha insists playfully, stepping toward the doctor. His forearm is rested over his head, skylight open toward the stars. She settles on the ground beside him without a second thought and looks upward;

"Are you going to tell me what we're looking at."

He scoffs, "I zoned out, honestly. I was busy focusing on the projected lights that filter out the smoke for a clearer sky. I can make a few adjustments."

She rotates her head to face him in the dark laboratory. In the silence she asks him to elaborate, following along with most of his hypothesized solution. Natasha is accustomed to his rambling after two years of being in the tower together, familiar with more terms then she was only a year ago;

"And that would make enough of a difference?"

He lifts a shoulder and turns to face her with a laugh, "It's New York. You can only do so much." After a pause he's brave enough to ask, "How's your dad?"

"Well he's not my dad."

"I know."

She nods, upright on her elbows. She rolls a tongue over her teeth, "He's gotten himself into some trouble—...Fury is trying to help him start over."

"That's...relatable."

Natasha hums, "You made quite the first impression."

He hides under his hands, “That could've gone better."

She stares blankly, "How was your week? Outside of Chinatown."

Bruce focuses on his open skylight, "Fine. Actually, I might've, signed you up for a mission."

"Uh oh," she shifts to her side.

He shakes his head, "It's just Tony. He's trying to propose to Pepper. Needs ring help."

Romanoff lifts an eyebrow, "Not my expertise."

"No, but a bit of poking at Pepper's brain?"

"...what do I get out of this."

Bruce laughs and sits up on his own elbows, tongue over his lip. He breaks the awkward pause with a quick, "I'll kiss you."

She twists her jaw with a pleading stare. There is a pause while she studies his eyes, "You should do that anyway."

Her eyes seem to peer into his soul, their vibrant hazel-green shade is still visible in the low light. He blushes with a nervous smirk and focuses on her lower lip, "...I want to."

Her voice softens with an exhale, "Bruce."

He studies her features, his eyes soft when he feels a craving in his gut and a lump in his throat. He can feel the warmth of her body heat and he wants her closer. Swallowing his pride, he reaches carefully to brush the side of her neck. Bruce waits until her eyes close and her lips part to give him permission, latching onto her lower lip with an extra tug.

The doctor holds her steady while his fingers brush up toward her cheek. Natasha bites back softly, with her skillful tongue flicking his thicker lower lip. Bruce melts over her affection as the moments pass. She presses forward and pulls back.

Their kisses quickly grow deeper, his head spinning with desire, her fingers caught in his tangled curls.

She aids him over her frame, unsure when she's fallen backward or how he's managed to stealthily hover over her.

Her legs wrap around his hips instinctively, enjoying his fearless affection. Her hands carefully clutch the sides of his face, eager to draw him close.

Bruce shakes his head and cringes almost painfully seemingly out of nowhere. His hand gently catches her wrist to prevent further contact. He can feel a familiar tension behind his neck and a growl in his throat;

"Nat-, hold on."

"Green?" She asks breathlessly with her head falling back and a slight disappointment in her tone. Her eyes open to spot a tinged flicker in his cocoa stare.

He exhales and shuts his eyes with a whispered reply, pushing himself from off of her, "I'm sorry-."

"What do you need?"

"I need a minute…"

Natasha pushes back up to her elbows without a hint of fear. She watches the doctor clenching a fist and sitting with his elbows over his bouncing knee. His eyes are hidden from view with his head bowed so low. She waits and quietly observes trying to better understand the man beside her.

Romanoff bites her lip and sits upright, cross legged. She reaches a to brush over his back once the tension in his forearm disappears and he finally releases his fist.

Her fingers trail to his shoulder to break the tension, "I got your heart beating that fast?" He releases a disappointed laugh. She remains stoic and continues, "Did I do something-."

"No, just been a while,” he answers abruptly. Feeling embarrassed and somewhat emasculated. “It’s complicated.”

Natasha tilts her head softly, removing her hand from off of him when she feels his muscle tense, "Nothing I can't figure out."

He pinches the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut tight. He can't look her in the eye.

"Let me know when you do," he mutters.

Natasha is aware of Bruce quickly rebuilding his wall. She can hear his more emotional tone vanishing and a sarcastic one in its place.

She pulls in her knees and holds her wrists, analyzing his every nervous twitch;

"I trust you, Bruce. He won't hurt me."

There is almost no point in debating with the stubborn redhead even if he believes otherwise. He nods and rests his head over his shoulder to finally face her with a sadness in his stare;

"I can't make that promise."

She moves closer to him, "I know."

Banner releases a sigh, brushing Natasha's bright red hair behind her ear. He focuses on the determination in her eyes. Though she won't admit it verbally, he can sense her love for him even if he can't love himself.

"Malyshka?" 

Natasha grumbles to herself over hearing her familiar childhood nickname. Bruce turns around toward the door to spot Petrovich. The couple grown inwardly over the sudden bright lights turning on above them.

Romanoff sighs, "Hi Papa."

Ivan steps in brazenly, inviting himself into the space;

"I was looking for you Natalia."

She shrugs as the couple stand, running a hand through her hair to adjust, "Well, I'm here."

Bruce bites his cheek, hands wringing as he shifts in his position. Ivan narrows his focus and moves toward the doctor, his accent thick;

"You're not purple anymore. Are you the green one of the team?"

"Papa-."

"Yep," Bruce answers and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

Natasha widens her stare over Ivan's request for a conversation alone with Banner and crosses her arms, "Absolutely not."

Bruce tilts his head, trying to calm Romanoff's nerves, "It's alright, it's fine."

The redhead pivots slowly, her eyebrows lowering, "Why, Ivan."

"I just want a moment Malyshka."

She rocks back on her heels, tongue rolling over her teeth. She reaches to give Bruce a brush on his arm before making her way briskly toward the door, "I'm right outside."

Ivan Petrovich holds his stare, arms crossed as he analyzes the doctor's every move. Bruce smirks;

"So when does the interview start?"

Ivan grumbles, "When do you go green?"

He continues to bite his cheek over the pointed question. Bruce quickly deduces this is a man of few words with no filter, "When I'm cornered or threatened."

"Education?"

"Seven PHDs, specialize in Nuclear Physics-."

"Children?"

"No, sir."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah- I-."

"Blow things up?"

Bruce shrugs honestly, "On occasion, I'm not going to lie about it."

“Hmm,’ his eyes narrow as he circles, ‘You know, Natalia is my little girl."

Bruce lowers his chin and lifts his eyes, "Can I ask you a question then?"

"Please."

"Thanks...why did you give her up? If she's that important to you?" He asks boldly.

The older man shifts, "The Red Room?"

Bruce waits cautiously, expecting a decent answer. Far from his thoughts being on himself, he’s concerned over a file he’s read on Natasha.

"I did not have an option. It was good for her. It taught her discipline. Gave her a new life."

"I have to respectfully disagree. Not to discredit saving her life as an infant but. You put her in a lot of danger-"

He raises his voice and cuts off the doctor, "I love Natalia very much. I gave her the best life. Always. She became strong and independent."

"Okay," Bruce tugs the back of his neck. It isn’t quite the explanation he expected. 

Ivan quickly interjects, seemingly one step ahead, "What are your intentions-."

"What do you mean-."

"You're intentions with my daughter."

Bruce scoffs and bites his tongue, his hands restless, "Natasha and I -."

"I asked you, son. Not Natalia."

The physicist exhales with a nod. He wants to snap back but decides against it. He confesses, "Okay; I have no intention of hurting her, sir. She's very important to me…and you didn't like that answer."

"Perceptive,' Ivan admits, 'Natalia deserves the best."

"That, we agree on."

Ivan nods gradually, clearly still fixated on the hulk, "Were you born a mutant?"

Bruce swallows hard over the trigger word, "Uh, no. I had an accident on the job. I've been trying to get rid of it for years."

"Unsuccessfully."

"Yeah-."

"Doctor Banner?"

Rogers' call is seemingly out of character, the door wide open with Natasha at his side. Her smirk exposes her obvious call for help. Steve cocks his head, "I got a problem, I need you to fix it."

Bruce bites his lip spotting Ivan's offered handshake. He obliges, pulled in closer just to have Petrovich whisper in his ear;

"Cross me and I'll kill you."

Bruce nods with a nervous smirk, startled by the older man's laugh and the larger hand over his shoulder.

Natasha swings her arms forward, "I'm headed to bed Papa, do you need anything before I go? I'm going to shut down the lab for the night."

Steve mumbles quietly through his teeth and addresses Banner, "What did Ivan want?"

Bruce mumbles back and quickly exits the room with the captain at his side, "Nothing. Natasha called you?"

"I was passing through and she seemed concerned. Everything okay?"

"Do you know what Ivan is in trouble for?"

Steve shrugs as they enter the elevator, "No one knows. Barton and Romanoff have been very close mouthed about everything."

"That doesn't make me feel great."

"I'm with you."

Bruce gets out at his floor, raising his hand for a wave, "Thanks for the rescue."

"Have a good evening Doctor."

He keeps his head low and unlocks his door, his mind racing. Bruce settles on the edge of his small sofa and runs his hands over his knees. His jaw tightens uneasily with a distracting moment of anxiety. He breathes, glancing toward his device to find a message from Natasha;

'I hope he didn't bully you.'

Bruce types back, 'Nothing I haven't dealt with before.'

Bubbles appear and disappear on the screen. Her reply takes a moment;

'Do you need anything?'

He grins to himself, taking his own pause before replying, 'Just sleep.'

'Get some rest Vrach.'

Bruce scoffs over her persistent use of ‘Vrach’. For as insulting as he finds it, there is something irritatingly sweet about the way she says it;

'I guess it's sticking. Goodnight green eyes.'


	14. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has an announcement to make.

"I wish to take a leave for a while! I will not take 'no' as a proper response to this reasonable request."

Steve barely looks up from his sketchpad, perfectly content on the balcony by the fire pit. He taps his pencil and nods slowly, "...okay."

Thor nods, hammer over the side of the pit, "Okay."

Steve waits for an explanation, seeing Thor's face drop, "...What's up."

The demigod pivots, tugging his denim jacket, "It is much more difficult to request time off in movies and…television shows."

Steve smirks, his foot lifted on the chair, "Where are you off to?"

Thor smiles, "New Mexico. I wish to fly off and see my girlfriend, Jane."

"Enjoy."

"I shall. Thank you, kind captain."

"Yep,' he returns to his shading, rotating the pencil at an angle to account for a darker background, 'I guess you want me to tell Fury?"

Thor acknowledges, "Oh yes! No! I shall 'phone him' as you say with my request. Perhaps it will be more fun."

Rogers watches carefully as the hammer swings with a twist back into Thor's hand. He shakes his head;

"Good luck."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So my dear Watson! What did Red say about shopping with Pepper for project GATHERING?"

Bruce answers from behind his computer, carefully watching his own project levels;

"She'll do it but it's not her thing."

"Yeah?,' Tony bites are his screwdriver, restlessly circling the room, 'When."

"I don't know, I didn't ask about a date."

"Saturday, Sunday…?"

He shrugs, looking over the frame of his glasses momentarily, "I can ask."

"Tomorrow?"

Bruce huffs, "There's no way. Ivan's being um-."

"A pain in the ass?"

"Needy," he corrects.

Tony leaps onto the table, interrupting Banner's workflow, "So I was thinking- would you want a bigger room? That entire section in front of the dance studio is all open. We could refurbish it and give you an upgraded apartment."

He lowers his head with a smirk, wringing at his fingers, "I'm not getting evicted once you and Pepper tie the knot?"

Tony laughs, "No bro. What gave you that idea? I have a house in Malibu, a penthouse a few miles away- if you're pissing us off we'll just get away for a weekend."

Bruce returns his laugh, soft genuine smile over his features, "Thanks. Seriously. You've done a lot for me- I don't know how to repay appropriately."

Tony pokes his friend, "Get me that ring info and help me plan a proposal."

"On it,' he smirks and switches his screen, 'Outdoors?"

"Eh...yeah. Some sort of epic garden at night- Pep likes that. Fountains or some shit,' he pauses, 'What if she says 'no'?"

"And why would she-."

"I don't know bro. I'm just saying."

Bruce lifts an eyebrow, eyeing his friend, "Hey Tony?"

"What."

"Get the ring first, self-doubt second."

"Good plan."

Tony's eyes widen over a shared screen, "Ooh! Where is this?"

"Hi Bruce," Natasha enters with a grin and a book in her hand. Her eyes are lower, settling at Banner's workbench.

Tony waves, "Yo Red. Why aren't you out with Pepper?"

She tilts her head, "I'm working this morning. I'll get you your intel, just be patient. If I get in her face she's going to get suspicious."

"Fine! I'll respect the process!"

Bruce points to the book, circling around the desk to open it's pages, "What's this?"

Natasha crosses her knee, elbow on the table. She holds her grin and waits silently for his reaction.

He settles beside her, eyes raising with his head pulled back slightly, "Is that my shirt?"

She lifts her bare shoulder, having twisted his button-down to better shape her frame;

"You loaned it to me."

He nods, glancing back at his folder and mumbles forcing his eyes to move from off her bare shoulder, "Huh...Looks good on you."

Tony moves closer, "What is that?"

Natasha holds the back of her head over the table, "It's a book."

A giddy realization falls over the doctor, "Oh wait...no way."

She smirks over his childlike grin. Tony moves closer to snatch it up, "I don't get it."

Bruce laughs, "It's one of six hundred and forty-one copies-."

"Ohhh!"

Natasha rolls her eyes playfully as the boys begin their nerd filled conversation over a book on nuclear energy.

Bruce slips the book over his workspace, removing his glasses with a rub over his cheek;

"That's crazy. Natasha this is just- Thank you."

She smirks, "Thank Ivan and his unhealthy addiction to thrift store shopping. I figured you needed a new book to read at 2am when you're pacing the halls."

Tony taps his shoulder, "See? You need a bigger apartment. A pacing room."

Natasha's eyes narrow as Tony moves back to his computer to save his progress;

"Something more permanent?"

Tony laughs, "Ten year lease. Minimum. He can decide what he wants after that,’ he checks the clock, ‘I'm meeting a buyer for lunch. Take a break."

Bruce acknowledges with a smirk. He waits until his employer leaves before turning to Natasha;

"Up for a walk?"

"Always."

He stands and nods toward the door, "I'll lock up."

She hugs her elbows, eyes low when she mumbles, "Ivan is moving out as soon as I find him a place."

Bruce looks over his shoulder, locking a window, "Will you miss him?"

Natasha forces a smirk and drops her arms, "I'll just be happier when he's out."

Bruce gnaws his cheek leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. She seems distant so he pries;

"What's up Nat."

She shakes her head after a moment, looking down at her fingers, "There's just a lot happening in my head. Memories that I want to forget- Ivan is wonderful, I just. I would rather focus on the now...and on you."

He grins, "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good to hear," she admits softly.

He stands and urges her to follow, "Let's walk. You up for dinner later? I'll make you something at my place."

"Vegan?" She tucks her hand under his elbow as they walk.

He shakes his head, "Eh. I'll surprise you."

Her nose wrinkles, "I don't know if I'm in the mood for surprises."

"Okay, Tasha,' he laughs, 'When I think of what to make I'll share it."

She tilts her head, aware of his sudden interest in testing nicknames for her;

"I'm okay with 'Tasha'."

"Just 'Tasha'?"

"Until you think of something else. No one calls me that."

He laughs as they step into the elevator, "Okay... I'm really not trying to invade your privacy here but just for my sanity; How many of our teammates have you made out with in the past two years?"

She throws her head back, she can't hide her smirk, "Are we counting you?"

He scoffs, full of snark, "Yes we're counting me. I've had your tongue in my mouth."

"It wasn't in your mouth," she lifts an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm not complaining. So what's your count?"

"None of your business."

"Kinda is, JARVIS?"

"Bozhe moi! Stop it."

He laughs nervously over her sudden glare as they step out of the elevator, "Okay. Sorry. I'm sorry."

Clint waits at the exit, peeled orange in hand, "What did he do. You look mad."

Natasha shakes her head, suddenly aware of the angry expression over her face, "Nothing we're just talking. I can't stare anymore?! What's wrong with my face?"

Bruce whispers, "It's a pretty face, you just look upset probably because of what I said."

“I'm not upset, I'm not mad at you."

"Um."

"I'm just overthinking because I’m about to do something stupid- so hold on a second,' she stops in her tracks, 'Everyone? I have an announcement to make."

"Oh gosh," he blushes, unsure of what's about to come out of her mouth.

She grins, "Bruce and I are dating."

Pepper clenches a fist and brings it to her hip in a mini victory dance, "I knew it. And now I've officially heard it first?! Take that Tony!"

Natasha hugs Banner's arm as she focuses on Potts with a forced smile, "Let's celebrate sometime Pepper."

"Oh I am so in! Margaritas on me!"

”We can walk through Tiffany’s.”

Bruce gives Romanoff a side-eye, suddenly questioning the master spy's reason for the announcement.

Steve waves, "Oh congrats!"

"No way. Had no idea." Clint mumbles with sass through his chewing as the elevator door closes.

Natasha leans forward to glare in response;

"Eat your fruit."

He gasps dramatically without moving any muscle other than his eye for a wink and stares them down.

The doctor mumbles, "He's in a mood."

"He'll live,' she whispers back, 'He had a horrible date last night."

Bruce plows toward the door, Natasha in step beside him. He waits until it closes;

"Did you-."

She can read his mind, "Did I what? Did I do that just to get an outing with Pepper?"

"...Yeah."

"Tony's Chinatown antics have made me a bit possessive. I wanted them to know you're mine...Am I moving too fast?"

“No, just...why was that stupid?”

She studies his eyes, “Feelings, emotions...I feel guilty for having them. Hope I’m not scaring you away.”

"Not at all." Her eyes look more honest to him once they're alone. He reaches to take her hand, "Shall we?"

Romanoff slips her fingers into his larger palm;

"We should check the mail on our way back. Maybe the infamous Izabella Mikhailov wrote us another letter."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton reaches for his device, four drinks in when he finds and ignores Fury's name. Seated across from Steve when he starts a drunk ramble;

"Thoughts on this damn game?"

Rogers narrows his focus, distracted from his peaceful baseball watching when Clint opens the conversation;

"The pitcher needs a rest day. And you owe me a dollar."

"You're gonna owe me $20 if I can nail a date for this weekend."

"Do you have a gambling problem?"

He laughs, finishing the rest of his beer.

"Hello boys. Mind if I join you?"

Barton shakes his head, not used to seeing Maria Hill wandering through the city. He lowers his eyebrows and sips his beer;

"Why are you out of the office."

"It's Friday,' she answers pointedly and addresses the bartender, 'What's on tap?"

The archer twists his jaw, about to spit when his batter strikes out, "Bullshit!"

Maria slams the table in her own fit, "Goddamnit."

Steve jumps, turning to see the agent and his teammate, "Geez. The both of you."

"Almost forgot,' Maria reaches into her pocket, 'Payday."

Clint takes his envelope. He rotates it over the table, glancing back toward Maria, "Your next drink is on me."

She grins, turning back toward the bartender, "In that case, I'll have two whiskey shots."

He laughs. Maria slides one in his direction and lifts to cheers. He complies, holding a smirk when she makes her toast;

"To a raise in the not so distant future?"

"Frick yes."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Three steps Bruce- no. Not that. 32 degrees- and that's my foot."

Natasha lets her head fall onto his chest, surrendering in her dance lesson when he starts laughing;

"I'm sorry Natasha."

Her arms are wrapped around his torso, looking up to watch him giggle over his two left feet. His thumbs rub over back. She's content to be in his arms, disappointed when his hands slip down to her hands;

"I'll learn."

Natasha shakes her head, "You're too left brained Vrach."

He's laughing again, "Wow. So I can't learn."

"I didn't say that."

"Piano is an art-."

"And you can cook well, so you get points for that."

"How many do I need to win?"

"Eight million."

"What's my prize?"

She smirks and bites her lip, "I'll kiss you."

He plants a kiss on her forehead and moves to settle on the edge of his small sofa. He leads her over;

"What are your plans Romanoff."

"Plans?" She moves beside him.

"For the week, month, year...five years."

She finds his eyes, latching on unrelentingly. He's thinking about tomorrow, a future. His eyes glowing with a vigor under the softer light. She grins;

"I have some wanderlust. Maybe from all of the domestic missions. That should resolve itself in a few weeks when I go off to the Dominican Republic."

"What for?" He tugs his curls.

She fixates on her almost emptied glass, "I'm not sure yet. I haven't received the details. Wanna come?"

He scoffs, "I'm not sure I'm- well I guess, the other guy- are game for missions in the near future."

She sips casually, "You haven't let him loose in a while. Perhaps he's a bit restless?"

"He can stay in his cage," he spats abruptly.

"I'd like to see him. Maybe a run would calm his soul a bit?"

He wants to shoot the idea down immediately but instead, acknowledges her with a brief response, "Maybe."

She hums thoughtfully, sensing a bit of agitation in his tone. Bruce elaborates after taking a breath, his hands clasped;

"Refill?"

"Just with water. Not trying to scare you with my consumption,' she offers her cup, 'So, what does your future look like? You seem like a planner."

Natasha stands to follow with her hands behind her back and her head tilted playfully. She bites her lip over his shrug and confession;

"Well, I used to be. Then I met you,' smiles to himself, 'Honestly, I'm not sure about a future, I uh. I just hope you're in it."

He hands her back the refilled glass, eagerly awaiting a response. He can only see her head low and her hand contemplatively twirling her cup, "I'd like that."

"Would you?"

She looks up and into his brown eyes. She opens her mouth and huffs an exhale, "You know, I have never been as in touch with my conscience as I have since meeting you."

He laughs, crossing his arms as he leans against the counter. Natasha lifts her shoulder, tucking her hand under her elbow, "You really have had an effect on me. I'm not perfect. For some reason you've made me want to be better. You see the best in me and I don't know how or why…"

He focuses intently on her, his eyes soft and his head tilted while she speaks. Her remarks are met without a response;

"No comment?"

He grins, "You've always been in touch with your conscience, that's not new. You're more than whatever your past made you out to be. And if it takes me five years to make you stop doubting yourself then, well, so be it. I'm in this until we combust."

Natasha studies the sincerity in his eyes and his kind tone, "Really?"

He pivots, hand shifting into his pocket, "...I love you, and I know, that's scary for you to hear but. You've always treated me like I'm human. You're smart, I mean; I talk with you and I can tell you've done your research even if you have no actual interest in what I have to say- Believe me, I know when you're lying-."

She bites her glass, "So do I."

He rolls his tongue over his cheek with his voice above a whisper, "Am I lying now? When I say that, 'I love you?'"

The master assassin nudges Banner with her hip and her shoulder, settling in her stance beside him, "No."

They share a glance. She lifts a gentle finger and moves to flick a curl from his forehead.

Romanoff gives a nod towards the clock, "It's almost 1am, are you going to make me go home soon?"

"No rush, I'm not going to sleep tonight," Banner grins and lowers his head with a laugh. His fingers running over the edge of the counter, "I'd invite you to stay but."

Lifting a cautious brow and sets her glass on the counter, "But?"

He shrugs with a laugh, "Your dad would kill me."

Her eyes roll practically behind her head as she sighs with a head tilt and an icy glare, "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

Setting down her glass, Natasha invites herself through his apartment and into his room. She pauses, not having entered his personal space since news of his rumored death. She swallows the memories, unaware of Bruce standing beside her.

He tilts his head, seeing the eyes go vacant, "You okay?"

She breathes, working up the nerve to share with a forced grin, "Just thinking."

"About?"

Natasha enters further, pointing to a knick on the wall, "I smashed a tablet with that damn General's press release. I was standing right about here, when Fury told me that...you weren't coming home."

"Ah,' he steps in to see the spot, 'I was wondering what happened to the wall. So you were in my room?"

"I was, bagging some extra clothes. Thought you might've wanted a bit of comfort once we broke you out. When I heard the rumor I. Lost it.”

Bruce watches Natasha sink on the edge of his bed with her vacant stare. He rubs a hand over his mouth over his chaotic mind. He sits next to her, hands clasped as he stares forward with a soft confession;

"When I was, in that, place...For some reason thinking of you, kept me going."

She reaches a hand behind her neck, turning her head to see his eyes close and hear a forced laugh;

"I would lay there, in that- room and just hear your voice. Thinking of your smile? Of your eyes. Picture you laughing in your studio,' he rubs his knee, 'I don't. Want. To sound crazy...but. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Romanoff lifts a hand over his shoulder, brushing his cheek when he turns to face her. She speaks above a whisper;

"I know who I was without you. I was back in my dark place. I never want to go through that again."

Bruce lifts an arm to wrap it around her shoulder and pull the redhead close. Her eyes close as her head falls onto his chest. Her hand snakes over his heartbeat, steady and warm. His hand brushes her hair, when he finally whispers;

"Would you stay with me tonight? If I asked?"

She looks up kindly, pecking her lips against his, "Are you asking?"

"...Maybe."

"As long as you're okay with me wrestling in my sleep."

He laughs, "I remember."

Natasha grins and rubs over her elbow, “Which side is mine?”


	15. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan clashes with Bruce in his upgraded apartment. Natasha heads out on back to back missions but comes home drugged.

He's awake when her eyes flicker open, dark reddish lashes widening. Her red curls spread her head when she stretches her arms up, "Morning Vrach."

Bruce shakes his head and moves to stand. She looks so calm and innocent when she restfully sleeps;

"You live to insult me."

She pushes to her elbows, "I do actually. How'd you sleep?"

He shrugs, opening his drawers to locate clean clothes, "It's hard when you're thrashing. You okay?"

Natasha nods, "I warned you. Last thing I remember was you holding me. Lazily crawling into bed…and then waking to your tossing and turning...You seemed to be in your own fight," She conveniently falls to mention his cries.

He bites his lip, curls a mess, "Sorry."

She pulls her knees in and stands to hug him empathetically from behind. The outline of his muscles are much more visible in his taut t-shirt.

Bruce rubs over her arms and turns to hug her close, "Thanks for staying."

"Kicking me out now?"

He laughs, brushing a hand through her hair, "No. I was going to shower and make you breakfast."

Her head tilts, "Want company?"

His cheeks flush pink, eyes taking in her slender frame, "I mean-."

They're interrupted by a knock on his main door. Natasha shuts her eyes and parts from him. Bruce sighs, running a hand through his own hair before stepping forward to handle the unexpected guest. He walks through the living space, hesitantly opening the door;

"What's up...Clint."

Barton nods professionally, "I'm looking for Nat?"

Romanoff has her arms crossed when she steps forward, in Banner’s button down. Her eyes are wide when she talks through her teeth, "You couldn't call?!"

Barton defends, "You weren't answering. You know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't a work emergency. You and me. Nebraska."

Bruce lowers his head and closes his eyes. He shakes his head with Natasha's sudden arrival.

Romanoff sighs, reaching for her skirt she's left out in the living room. Nonchalantly she walks forward, her eyebrows lifted as she walks toward the door, "Alright let's go."

Clint points with a whisper, "Hold on, your Papa's coming."

She whispers a Russian swear and slams the door closed.

Bruce jumps, watching her scramble to get herself together. He smirks nervously over her behavior. For someone afraid of nothing, she's acting peculiar, "You good?"

She shushes him, buttoning the top and listening to Barton on the opposite side of the door. She finally whispers, "Not the morning I was hoping for."

He hums in agreement and lifts his eyebrows. She glances over his frame;

"Reign check?"

He grins, leaving a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

She wraps her arms around his neck, biting back on his lips with the intent of drawing a moan.

Natasha reaches for the handle over Clint's cough on the other end, calling for his friend,

"Daddy's gone, you're clear."

She smirks toward the doctor, "See you in a bit."

"How long…?"

Natasha shrugs as the door opens, eyeing Clint for the answer. Barton shrugs, "I don't know."

"Good luck, Tasha."

She smiles back at the physicist. Clint whispers as they continue walking, "He ask you to move in yet?"

She glares defensively, "Mind your own business."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


  
Bruce lingers in his living room, a sudden desire to reorganize his new space. Limited contact with Natasha means a detailed mission- he doesn't ask questions.

A book is tucked under his chin while he stands on a stool to reach the top. Tony's lingering, inviting himself to park on the nearby chair;

"This place needs a dog."

Bruce scoffs. He's up to the letter 'D' lifting the other two publications in his arm;

"What about a goldfish?"

"Nah,' Tony lifts his glass, 'Something that actually gives back. Licks your face when you come home from work. What's Red gonna say when she sees your upgrade? Where's Natasha now anyways."

"Back to back missions. Went from Nebraska to North Dakota," with a flick he stacks his publications, upright on the shelf.

Tony contorts his mouth, moving toward the box. He invites himself to a book, "You have a mini library here- maybe that's what I should've gifted you instead of a skylight-."

"Please don't touch that-."

Banner's response is late, scrambling to catch a fallen page and pressed flower from a small photo album Tony has successfully tipped. The physicist let's his own book fall, with a second following in its place.

Stark cringes, making a connection once he looks down toward the fallen Polaroid. The dark haired figure in her short navy dress with a white calla Lilies in her hair. Betty Ross no doubt, smiling wide, young and beautiful. Her eyes bright... Tony keeps his hands lifted, aware of a line he's accidentally crossed;

"Sorry bro. The lone item that wasn't labeled-."

Bruce lifts it and tosses the flower in first.

"It's fine," he mumbles distantly and holds the photo a moment longer.

Tony awkwardly bites his cheek, unable to view the physicist from behind his glasses and vague expression;

"Do you miss her?"

It's an understatement. Bruce lifts his focus, waiting a moment in the silence. He swallows, "More than I should."

The engineer rubs over his chin. Empathetic, heartfelt discussions are usually uncomfortable for the man. He narrows his focus and leaves a hand on his hip;

"You know, dating Nat- sorry-moving on, it's not replacing... _her_."

Bruce decides against answering immediately. He knows Tony well enough to hear an empathetic sincerity in his tone. And his words are a sort of tonic Bruce needs in that moment.

The doctor eventually forces a grateful grin, looking over his lenses to eyeball his friend, "Thanks Tony."

The engineer nods, coughing briefly as he points to the book, "Can I? Got wedding pictures I can skim through for ideas?

Banner scoffs, "Nope. She took all of that in the divorce. And the cat-."

”Dude; you got stories. And this is why need a drinking night,’ he cringes, 'Don't look now, 'Daddy's' coming."

"What?" Bruce trips from his step stool and glares toward Tony when Ivan enters.

Petrovich searches, his eyes catching and fixating on the doctor;

"There is the physicist, I was hoping we might have a word."

Banner adjusts his top. Tony shrugs still holding his cringe, "Maybe? We're trying to move him into his new place here."

Ivan lifts a finger, his intimidating stance silently triggering both Banner and the engineer. Tony steps to the side, "I'm just gonna-Wait outside.”

Bruce lifts his glasses, "How can I help you, sir."

Ivan’s arms cross intimidatingly as he gets right to the point, "You're a monster. I saw you change."

Banner laughs nervously, a hand tucked into his pocket over the nosey Russian, "Okay, I don't know what you saw; it was my boss and I, letting my other half have a run so he doesn't destroy-."

"Russia has heard of what you are."

"Okay, no offense, the world knows what I have living inside of-."

His voice raises, "You will not talk to Natalia anymore."

Bruce pauses, unsure if he's heard correctly, "I'm sorry, I must've misheard-."

"You stay away from my daughter, out of my file- I see you snooping! You stop both of those things and there's peace between us."

He scoffs, hand falling into his pocket. He rubs his forehead with his mind racing frantically from past to present in under a second, "Okay, look Ivan-."

"Mister Petrovich," he corrects.

"-I don't think you have much respect for your 'daughter'-."

"You dare-!"

"Romanoff is not some helpless child you can speak for- so yes, I do dare-,” He grinds his teeth.

Ivan's anger boils, "Where do you get the nerve to tell me how to speak of my daughter!"

Bruce holds his stance though he can't help but look down, "Okay. You're in my quarters, I feel threatened, and so I'm going to politely ask you to leave."

"I'm not finished-."

He shifts only in his stance, focused on defending the redhead, "I don't like the way you talk about and for Natasha and it's not going to happen here."

"You have no say how I speak of my child-."

His eyes widen, "I'm not going to listen to it. You're not treating her with any kind of respect-."

"Son-."

"Don't call me son-."

"You need to learn your place."

"And where is that? If you had your way, dissected in a laboratory?!”

"Papa?"

The two men turn to see a battered Natasha Romanoff. Her eyes are wide as she clutches her shoulder. Her cheeks bruised from their mission. Clint waits at her side, helping her stand with an arm around her waist. Barton eyes the physicist;

"She could use some stitches or whatever. The SHIELD medic gave her a painkiller but Nat was busy...being Nat about it. She only wants you, doc."

Ivan runs to her side with concern, brushing her cheek frantically while he goes off in Russian. Romanoff's eyes glaze over, hand over her father's wrist. She looks beyond him toward the physicist, "Bruce?"

Banner has already located his kit, nodding for Barton to come in with the injured redhead. Ivan watches as Natasha eyeballs the doctor who is quick to calm his soul and gently aid her to his table. The older Russian lingers, watching as Banner's entire demeanor changes and quickly works to sort through his belongings for something that will soothe her visible discomfort.

Clint stays by her side with a clear concern while Bruce scrambles for his sutures and limited medical supply. Tony enters;

"What happened…?!"

Banner lifts a hand and a shoulder, "Uh...probably blood loss, knee is in the wrong place."

"What do you need?"

"I have another emergency kit in the lab? With some painkillers-.”

"On it."

He leans to check her eyes, "Hey, Tasha? I need you to stay with me okay? Stay alert...”

She swallows, her eyes puffy from a punch to her face only hours prior, "Mmkay."

He nods and hands Clint an icy cloth to hold over her swollen lip. He smirks consolingly above a whisper, trying to get her to keep talking while he adds pressure over her dislocated knee;

"What uh...what was Izabella talking about in her last letter? I don't read Russian."

Natasha fights her eyes closing and mumbles, "Um...she started on um. Grade school. Her Aunt is teaching her from home- Bruce you know-it I tell you…"

She drifts off into a mumbles Russian.

Bruce raises his voice only slightly, "Morningside or Central Park."

"What?"

"Which one."

"Morningside."

"Why."

"Because...Ty khorosho tseluyesh'sya?"

"What?"

Clint shrugs with sarcastically wide eyes, "This is Nat since the drugs. Just starts going off."

Bruce huffs an exhale, "Great." He returns to his scrambling once Tony returns and points to Clint's bleeding shoulder, "You'll need sutures next."

"Nah man. You ain't touching me."

"Fine,' he mumbles and tosses the kit, 'Then do it yourself."

Natasha mumbles with a mimicking of Clint, "You can't touch me."

Bruce tilts his head, "You, are, so high right now. Never seen your eyes so dilated…What the heck happened."

She reaches to hold her head, "I got sprayed."

"With god knows what. She pushed me out of the way to take that shit," Clint interjects.

"I punched him."

"Well yeah, but he got you back, Nat."

Bruce moves to set up his sutures over her knee, "I have to pop this thing back into place first- I'd give her a couple of Vodka shots but I don't have any."

Ivan mumbles guiltily as he reaches into his pocket, "I do."

"Of course you do," Tony mumbles back while Bruce takes the flask.

Natasha shakes the bottle and chugs the rest, "For real? You expect that to make me numb? Where's the rest."

Clint laughs lightly, "She's fine, just do it."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. Looking over her vague expression he consents, based on her previous drug intake;

"Sorry Tasha," he whispers.

She screams over the pop, gripping hard at Barton's torn shoulder while she swears in Russian. Clint mumbles;

"Come on, that's gotta feel better."

She laughs lightly, her eyes glassy. She grabs her hair and breathes, "Uh huh…"

"You okay? Because I have to do one more thing…" Bruce asks while reaching to sterilize his suture needle, her knee visible through the torn section of her uniform.

"Do it Vrach."

Banner chuckles, "Hope you don't hate me right now."

"Ya lyublyu tebya."

He looks up over her softer tone, eyebrows lowered over her steady eye contact. It seems important so he asks;

"What did you say Tasha?"

She doesn't answer, only holds her focus. Clint looks toward a quiet Ivan. The man crosses his arms with a calmer tone. He lies;

"I didn't catch it."

Tony crosses his own, offering a mumble as the dust begins to settle. He glares toward the older gentleman, "Still just see a monster?"

Before Ivan can respond the engineer takes his leave with a knowing glare.


	16. Positive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Natasha go ring shopping. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis come by the visit.

"Tasha?"

Romanoff looks over her shoulder from her small mirror, mascara bottle in hand;

"It's open."

She listens as the door opens and closes, checking the reflection to spot the physicist.

Bruce lifts a paper bag, "Brought you something. How are you feeling?"

She grins over his care and constant check-ins the past few days, "I can feel my leg again thanks to you."

He leans against her table, a hand in his jacket pocket, "You're prettying up-I mean, you're always pretty-. But. You look pretty-is, all I meant.”

Natasha reaches and adds old fashioned Audrey Hepburn style sunglasses to her wardrobe. She smirks almost in spy mode as her voice changes;

"Hate to put a wrench in your plans honey, but I've tricked Pepper Potts into a trip to Tiffany's."

"I'm 'honey' now?' He scoffs, 'Tiffany's huh? Only what, two months after Tony gave you the mission- well I guess that was on me…sorry."

She bites her makeup brush playfully and quotes her film;

"It calms me down right away, the quietness and proud look of it; nothing very bad can happen to you there…"

He rolls his eyes with an equally playful smirk, "Alright, 'Golightly'. You have fun."

She lifts the sunglasses back over her head, "What are you doing later?"

"Isn't it second Thursday? With Clint?"

Natasha shakes her head, "He canceled on me. Has a date with Maria."

"Hill…? Really?"

"You look surprised."

"...Kinda."

She shrugs, "So tonight? Wanna come by?"

He lifts an eyebrow, "You don't like my new place, do you?"

With a wrinkled nose she puts a hand on her hip, "You're an extra twenty feet or so feet away. That's a long walk for someone with a temporary limp."

"But you're walking with Pepper."

She defends, "That's for a 'mission'."

Bruce nods thoughtfully, brushing his foot against the floor. He tugs the back of his neck, "You know; It's a big space...connected to your studio…Could be something worth permanence?"

"You know,' she repeats, 'I'm suddenly interested in that word…What are you saying Doc?”

His eyes are low, hand brushing over the table, "I uh-. I wanted to ask you-. Actually, I wanted to talk with you-."

"Malyshka?"

Bruce sighs. She rolls her eyes and lowers the sunglasses back onto her face. Taking a breath she answers Ivan's call;

"I'm in here Papa."

Petrovich enters, eyeing Banner first. Bruce acknowledges with a glance and turns back to Natasha, "I should-. Go, get to work."

Romanoff nods and scoops up her paper bag, "Thanks for breakfast."

He stumbles a bit on his way out to avoid Ivan.

Natasha lifts her chin curiously, "What did you do to him Papa?"

"Nothing Malyshka."

She cringes, opening her bag. She takes the small pill bottle from the bottom and eagerly cracks it open to numb an ache in her leg.

Ivan bites his lip, "We need to talk about him-."

"I'm not having that conversation-."

"I’ve given you time to heal. Alexei was-."

"My ex-husband."

He glares, "You loved him."

She holds the pill between her teeth and reaches for her glass, "If you start meddling, I'll have you thrown out right now."

"Malyshka, you need to remember where you come from. You are Russian. You still have an alliance with Black Ops. If you're looking to remarry-."

She chugs her water and slams the glass forcefully downward;

"What did you do to Bruce."

"What do you mean?"

"You did, or said something, he won't look at you, and he’s friendly with everyone," she shakes her head angrily.

Ivan moves to talk, Natasha lifts a hand, sunglasses still over her face, "You know what, I don't want to know. I saved your life by bringing you here, the least you can do is respect my personal privacy and respect the members of my team."

"If Alexei we're here."

She snaps with a hint of sadness in her tone;

"He's not, papa. He's gone and life goes on. What does- ugh. I'm with SHIELD, now. I owe Fury everything...what else is wrong...it's not just Black Ops...What do you have against Bruce…"

"Your 'friend', is not emotionally stable enough for you. He is a dangerous monster Natalia."

"Okay, stop. Don't ever call him that again."

"He is weak!"

"Hvah-tit!"

Natasha sighs regretfully over losing her temper with Ivan. She nods with a softer tone, "I have plans today, maybe we can talk again later about finding a safe house for you…? Fury has been working on it."

He nods quietly with a dejected focus. She crosses her arms, "Papa, you mean the world to me. I'm sorry for cutting you off. I just want to move on. I have this…family. And I'm happy here."

"Pomni kto ty."

"Ya tot, kto ya yest', she lowers her head uncomfortable with his eye contact and persistence. She sighs with a forced grin, 'I'll be back later."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Did you get my message?"

"What message…what'd I do wrong," Bruce asks back nervously, tugging at his dark blue top.

Tony exhales heavily, "No! You can never do anything wrong under my roof- just don't murder Pepper. Steve and Clint are fine just not Pep...Anyways I was just giving you a heads up that I'm overdue for a safety inspection."

"Oh! Yeah! Sure. Hey, let's not talk about murder?"

Tony watches momentarily as Banner moves toward his space, sorting through his various projects;

"Why were you so jittery."

"Ivan."

Banner's one word answer is enough for Stark to nod, "He's a piece of work isn't he."

"He's fine, I've dealt with worse. I'm just stressing over-," Bruce mumbles.

"Oh! Red finally took Pepper to Tiffany's!"

The doctor laughs to himself and flips off a switch, quickly locking up his current project from the engineer's view, "She's sending you suggestions already?"

"Plenty. Cheaper than I was prepared for."

Bruce tugs the back of his neck and bites his cheek, "Hey Tony?"

"Yeah bro?"

"I was, thinking of, getting a dog-."

"No goldfish?' He laughs and holds his grin, 'As long as it stays out of the lab you can get two; one for you one for me."

Bruce laughs, "Not for me, for Natasha."

He pauses thoughtfully, "Huh...Nothing she can train to kill."

"Just a therapy pet."

"Yeah, fine by me. As long as I can play with it. She has room for a dog?"

Bruce bites his lip and raises his eyebrows, "Well, I have space."

"Oh okay,' Tony nods with a realization, "Wait. Hold up. Are you...You're gonna ask her to move in? The twenty feet between your place and hers is too much?"

He laughs nervously, hiding behind his glasses as he returns to his cleaning, "I don't know yet. I'm just thinking about it."

Stark nods with a bite on his cheek, "I'd make sure Ivan's out before you ask her- Just my two cents. Something's up with that guy…"

Bruce twists his tongue thoughtfully, a sudden memory pinning him back in Ross' lab. He swallows dryly, "Yeah…? You see it too?"

"I hear it, that guy is loud,' Tony leans on the doorframe. He shakes his head and goes back to his box, 'Hey if you plan on marrying Red, don't ask Ivan-."

"I'd ask Clint first if I asked anyone-."

Bruce silently kicks himself for the rapid response and grinds his teeth. Tony offers a closed mouth smile, "Huh...interesting."

"If...She wanted to-if that's what we-wanted- Nevermind. We're not there yet so it's irrelevant."

"You're thinking about it."

"You made a hypothetical remark, I gave you a hypothetical answer," his voice breaks.

Stark tucks a hand under his chin with a smug grin, "Okay."

Bruce rolls his eyes and reaches to shut the lights in his section, "Get out. I'm shutting my office down."

"Inspector's coming-."

He turns the lights back on with a grumble and his cheeks tinged with red, "Yeah, yeah."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper points as she circles the shop, pointing to an eight diamond band;

"That one is gorgeous."

Romanoff subtly lifts her phone to snap a silent photo. She laughs, "That thing is huge."

Pepper throws a hand over her hip, "Oh come on, a girl can dream. That's why we're here right? Dream a bit."

Natasha lifts her eyebrows and shakes her head, quickly sending the photo message to Tony, "That would break my finger."

Potts shakes her head, "It was your idea to come in here."

"I like walking around," she defends herself.

"Ever think about getting married?,” Pepper asks cautiously.

She widens her eyes and glances about the room, stuffing her face with the rest of her bagel, "It's...hm. Why do you ask?"

Pepper shrugs herself, leaning over to study a new display, "Just wondering. You and Bruce seem to be getting along well."

Natasha forces a laugh and quickly diffuses the question, "We're not getting married anytime soon. We just started dating."

"Really though?"

She glances nervously around the room, "What do you mean?"

"You've been visiting each other's rooms, staying up late since you moved in, what was it…2? 3 years ago? That hasn't changed."

Romanoff lowers her head and holds her grin when she mumbles, "That, was different."

Pepper shrugs dismissively, "Okay."

"You'd count that? Him stitching me up?”

"I count everything."

The spy twists her jaw, receiving an evil glare from the guards at the front of the shop for eating. She tosses her leftovers back into the bag and rolls her tongue over her teeth;

"What about you."

Pepper smiles, "We've talked about it. Tony is just hard to read sometimes. I never know if he's just trying to pull some PR stunt. But I think we're ready. Tony and I both want to raise a family."

The redhead forces a closed mouth grin despite a sudden drop in her stomach.

Pepper raises her head after pointing out another sapphire, "Would you ever want to have children? Or would the job be too much stress?"

Natasha nods abruptly to run with the lie, "Definitely too much stress in being a spy. The travel...all that, you know." Natasha tilts her head over her friend's suddenly vacant stare, "What's up Pepper?"

"Nothing,' she shakes her head, 'Just feeling a little dizzy- nothing to worry about. It keeps happening. Would you want to go grab a coffee?"

Romanoff nods, handing the paper bag, "There's a slice left. Did you eat this morning?"

"I did. I've had this weird craving for pickles every morning this past week...bizarre. I don't even like cucumbers…"

"...like, a craving, craving?" The spy asks with a cautious focus.

Pepper bites her lip, her eyes suddenly wider. Her hand falls over her stomach almost subconsciously, "...Are you in a rush to get back?"

"Nope,' she pulls out her phone over the sudden unspoken awareness between them, 'There's a drugstore about 9 minutes that way. Or I can take you to the clinic."

Pepper nods, unsure of herself, "Yeah...okay. Drugstore, please. Cross your fingers I’m overreacting here."

Natasha reaches to catch her stumbling friend, "And we're going to call a cab. You're not walking."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I have returned! I bring friends!"

Clint looks up from his newspaper, busy analyzing the sport's section just to have conversation with his date of the night. He removes a cigarette from his lips;

"Really man?! Are you serious?!"

Thor holds the door for two entering women with dark brown hair, marveling over the space. A Jane Foster drops her jaw; "Woah. The RND in this place…"

Clint quickly puts out his cigarette upon noticing Steve Rogers enter the room with a commanding presence, "Alright! All smoking is outside, that's an order. Since when do you smoke?!”

”Since living with you has made me numb to alcohol! I drank too much, it doesn’t work anymore.”

Darcy Lewis grabs her friend's arm frantically with an extra tug over the blonde's entrance, "Oh my god...no offense Thor."

The demigod raises an eyebrow, "What was that Lady Darcy?"

She answers sharply, "Nothing!"

Jane smiles toward the Captain as he tussles with Barton, "You're not Mr. Stark."

Clint looks up, "He's in the lab with his boyfriend."

Foster nods, "Right. Which floor?"

"God only knows."

"I do,' Thor answers, 'Shall we search together!"

Darcy extends a hand as they pass the Captain, quickly removing her beanie, "Are you Steve Rogers?"

He smiles kindly and extends a hand, "Yes ma'am. And you are?"

"Darcy. Darcy Lewis. I'm. I'm a political science major…"

Thor calls from the elevator, "Lady Darcy! I invite you to join us toward the science."

Lewis shrugs, "I should go. My friends,' she nods toward a frustrated Clint, 'You know how that can be."

Steve nods with a laugh, "I'll see you around."

"Bye…" she waves with a daydreaming stare.

Jane nudges her friend, "Will you please!"

"What?! He was cute!"

Thor smiles as the elevator door opens to a wide eyed Stark and Banner originally on their way down;

"Ah! My friends! Meet Lady Jane and Lady Darcy. Doctor Banner! I have found an auspicious match for your singleness! Meet Darcy Lewis!"

Tony laughs with his voice above a whisper, "Ha! Wow. You've missed a lot my friend."

Darcy drops her jaw, tugging her friend's top, "Are they all...models?! Here?! Suddenly I feel underdressed- Which one was Dr. Banner?!"

Jane lifts a finger, her cheeks red with embarrassment over that being her introduction to the infamous Tony Stark. She mumbles, quickly closing the elevator doors as she tugs Thor back inside;

"Just give us, one more minute here, Mr. Stark."

Tony shifts in his stance, suspicious over the abruptly closing elevator when he points, "Who were those morons?"

Bruce shrugs with his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets, wide-eyed and unsure of what has just transpired.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  


Natasha paces by the sink, looking for something to discuss while she waits for Pepper. After their morning full of engagement, marital, and family discussion, she's in search of her own 'normalcy.' She checks her nails;

"I never did thank you for helping stand up for Ivan...I know what you did in getting him to the tower. And it meant a lot."

Pepper barely acknowledges from the stall, causing Natasha to ask, "Are you okay?"

Potts opens the door and waves her in to look at the pregnancy strip left on the porcelain. Natasha enters hesitantly, losing her expression after seeing the look on Pepper's face hasn't changed; Ghostly pale with the color stolen from her lips;

"You look awful."

Pepper shakes her head, "I don't know how to tell Tony."

She shrugs, "Just tell him."

"I should've taken this damn test sooner...I’ve been avoiding this- I don't know how long it's been. What if he doesn't want it?"

The idea seems to bother Romanoff when she gives an eye roll. She smirks nervously;

"His baby? Why wouldn't he?! It's half his for crying out loud. And you guys are talking about marriage, which means you're both willing to accept the responsibility. You obviously want it-?"

"Of course I do,' Pepper smirks ever so slightly, 'I'm just worried, that's all. We had an eight year plan. And then there's all the missions and assignments…"

"Well, plans change,' she breathes, 'You're overthinking this Pepper. Just breathe, it'll work out."

Natasha waits with a lingering stare. Conversations may not be her 'thing', but she hopes something good came out of telling her friend to breathe.

"I'm going to call my clinic…"

"Yeah of course."

"Hey, Natasha?"

Romanoff looks up cautiously, awaiting Pepper's completion of her sentence, "Thank you for today. I hope we can find some common ground and continue to be friends. I really needed you this morning, I'm glad you were with me for this."

Romanoff forces a smirk and carefully plants an arm around each of Pepper's shoulders, "I've got your back, I promise. No one is ever going to reach you or your baby without going through me first."

Potts takes a breath, finally moving from her position, "Okay. Let's just go home and. Hope Tony is not."

Natasha lifts her device, "I can make that happen."

Pepper gives her a glance, "What are you doing?"

She shrugs with a half lie, "I'm writing Bruce, he'll distract Tony for the day so you have time to process."

"I'd like that. And...let's call Happy for a ride home. I'm not getting back into a cab."


	17. Will You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce asks Natasha to move in. Tony finds out about Pepper’s pregnancy.

Her earbuds are shoved deep into her ears, busying herself with a leftover crossword puzzle Thor only half finished. Her opposite hand temporarily squeezing a spoon in frustration.

Natasha reaches for her glass of wine, letting her mind go numb to a song on her stream. She hums, thoughts on her father and the fight that has just gone down between them. Perhaps it is Ivan to thank for her interest in older music and films;

'Smile, what's the use of crying...life is still worthwhile, if you just smile.'

Romanoff exhales a heavy sigh, her eyes on the puzzle when she finds her answer. Her lips puff as she exhales, spotting Banner as he comes from the lab, white coat over his arm;

"You good there Nat?"

She laughs to herself over his kind voice and removes an earbud, "Hi Bruce. Late night?"

"Tony brought me along to go pick up Pepper's ring,' He shrugs, elbows over the bar area where she's seated, 'And you never called. Other than to tell me to, get him out of the house.”

Natasha nods, a sip of wine in her mouth, "Sorry, I lost track of time. Does he have his proposal planned?"

Bruce widens his eyes, "It's...elaborate. A bit much if you ask me but it's Tony,' he lifts his chin, 'A bottle of wine and gallon of ice cream? Seems like a lonely way to spend the night."

She raises an eyebrow and points to the laundry room, "Waiting on my whites."

Bruce smiles, taking the seat beside her when she moves her crossword puzzle, "You could've just asked, I have a unit in my new space."

"Yeah?' She digs a spoon into her ice cream, 'Wanna take my towels?"

He nods, "I will, if that'll ease your stress."

"I'm not stressed."

The doctor takes a moment, hand holding his cheek when he makes eye contact. Natasha's fall from his into her gallon of chocolate fudge, rolling her tongue over her teeth guiltily.

"Okay," she finally breaks.

He offers a kind hearted smile, "Didn't know you liked chocolate."

She bites her cheek, rolling her fingernails over the table, "Do you?"

"I prefer Vanilla. Definitely vanilla...in many ways."

She laughs, "That's not true."

He clasps his fingers, giving his folded hands a tug, "So; What's going on. What's got you, stressed and sitting in the dark? Other than waiting on laundry."

"Life." He doesn't move, eager to listen. Natasha bites her lip, "Ivan has affiliations with a group I used to gather intel for. Fury knows, Clint knows...it's fine just- when you're in, you're in for life. Alexei and I were able to break away. It's funny, I always thought they were partially to blame for his accident, but...They make calls I didn't always agree with. Ivan signed up for an assignment and got caught. Having him here...it's been a complete headache."

Bruce wants to understand, he only senses trouble and shifts slightly with a focus straight ahead. He tightens his jaw uneasily.

She holds her head, "Does that make you want to run?"

Bruce waits thoughtfully. He dismisses a thought on Ross and focuses mentally the redhead beside him. He takes an extra moment to breathe before answering;

"I'm done running. You've been there for me, no matter how dark I got- I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Her heart seems to flutter while she releases an exhale. Her eyes shift over his frame and the sincerity in his eyes.

She leans on her elbows with a bit more confidence, "You wanted to ask me something this morning."

He smirks, "I did. But it can wait."

"I'd like to know."

"Wanted to know if you wanted to share a washing machine." Natasha rolls her eyes and holds her head. He shrugs and mumbles after realizing she's unamused, "I wanted to talk with you about, 'us'."

"What about 'us'."

"Just. I appreciate you telling me things. Honesty is important to me. It's nice to hear you talk about Ivan rather than leave me guessing. Or keeping me out of the loop completely."

She nods, "Hmm. So you want the good, the bad and the ugly?"

"I want to be there for you; That only works if you tell me what's going on. Is that fair?"

Natasha tucks her hand under her head, analyzing his stare, "Yeah."

Bruce tugs at his curls with a laugh, "So, what do you want from, 'us'? What do you need from me?"

Natasha swallows over her passing thoughts. A real love that once seemed distant now appeared closer than ever. He makes her happy...he makes her feel important. She reaches to take his hand ready to verbalize her feelings;

"...I just want you. I want to be with you...You make me feel again, you listen, you care,' she takes a moment, 'I, love you, Bruce."

He looks up over her words, caught off-guard, “You, love me…Why?"

"I just do,' she admits with a nervous smirk and pink tinged cheeks, 'Is that enough? Am I enough?"

"You're more than enough."

She brushes her hair behind her ear and stacks the pen over her crossword. 

“Tasha I uh,’ he waits until she makes eye contact, ‘I wanted to ask you, something.”

”If you pull out a ring I’ll shoot you.”

He widens his focus, “Well then. Always? Or just...never-mind.”

She waits, hand tucked under her cheek.

He grins, “I wanted to ask, if you wanted to, move in with me.”

Natasha lifts an eyebrow, “That’s...not vanilla. One hundred feet away?”

Bruce laughs, “I don’t need an answer now, just wanted to...put it out there.”

“I’ll think about it. That’s a big step.”

”A, one hundred foot leap.”

She rolls her tongue over her cheek, “Can I kiss you for now?”

Natasha's eyes quickly close only a moment before Bruce connects his lips purposefully onto hers. She bites back eagerly in the dim light, feeling his hands cupping both of her cheeks to guide her towards him.

Natasha reaches to hold his arm with one hand, the other reaching to wrap behind his neck and into his curls.

An abrupt hum escapes him over the sudden presence of her teasing tongue flicking over his lower lip. She pauses momentarily over a deep throated moan from her passionate physicist as her fingers experimentally stroke down the side of his neck and toward his chest. She's feeling for a heartbeat when she parts and whispers;

"You’re a good kisser.”

Bruce takes a moment to breathe his hand brushing the back of her head.

"Yeah?” He laughs in reply with his eyes closed. He lifts a finger over the dryer ringing in the opposite room, "Your clothes are dry."

Her thoughts bounce between the doctor and his alter-ego,

"Do you have a bit of haphephobia?”

"That's...a big word."

She briefly lifts her puzzle, "Eleven across...just learned it about an hour ago- You know I'm not going to hurt you, right? I trust you, and your other half.”

"I trust you Natasha...I just. Might need to- create a serum to numb the other guy if you plan on getting...fancy,” Bruce clasps his fingers once she pulls away.

"Hmm. Well. Let me know when you're at the testing phase,' she moves to stand, 'You can help me fold some socks in the meantime."

"How enthralling."

She tilts her head, "Figured it would be a relaxing enough activity. Yoga after? Or is that too stressful."

Banner shakes his head and follows, biting his tongue;

"Sassy tonight."

"Sass is my specialty."

"Right," he nods and waits for her to hand him her dry wardrobe.

Natasha hands him a small stack, "Not for nothing, but if you'd trust me mid transformation, I think I could easily tame your other side with some pressure point reflexology."

"Yeah? Never thought of that before," He questions sarcastically.

She shuts the dryer door, taking her stack of clothes from his arms into a basket she reaches for. Natasha opens her palm, "Give me your hand."

He complies and raises an eyebrow, "I'm not trying to shoot down your suggestions, but I swear I've tried it all."

Natasha presses two of her fingertips in a circular motion over his wrist. He watches her skillful maneuvers, adding just enough pressure for him to feel it.

After moments of quiet he has to open his mouth, "Not sure it's working."

She drops her hands, rolls her eyes, and reaches for her laundry basket, "Grab the door, Vrach?"

He reaches to open it, the couple spotting Pepper lingering in the common kitchen. She's biting her fingernail when she waves.

Bruce waves back, "Hi Pepper."

Natasha lowers her eyebrows and lifts her chin, "Are you okay?"

She shrugs, "Just got hungry...Tony left two tickets to London on my pillow…"

The doctor narrows his focus, studying the CEO, "You look a little pale Pepper…"

"Where's my spice?," Tony enters with a wide grin, eager to find Potts.

Natasha raises an eyebrow and mouths through her teeth, "Tell him."

Pepper shrugs. Natasha just nods.

"What's going on? Big group meeting in the kitchen?"

Romanoff moves to adjust her basket only for Bruce to take it. She mumbles;

"We were just heading upstairs,' Natasha moves to clean and scoop her leftover belongings on the bar area, 'But you all have a good night."

Bruce leans in once the elevator doors close, "What was the, secret eye twitch?"

"Hmm?"

"You gave Pepper a look. Some kind of sign language happening there."

"Oh,' she drops her head, 'We had an eventful morning. I wanted to know if she told Tony about it yet."

"You could tell me,' they step out onto their floor, he lifts a knee to adjust the basket in his hands, 'Is she okay?"

Natasha swallows and nods. She speaks above a whisper;

"Pepper's pregnant."

His eyebrows lift, "Oh. And Tony doesn't know…"

She holds the door as he enters and lays the basket on her sofa;

"She grabbed a test after we left Tiffany's. She just found out."

He tilts his head, hand in his pocket;

"You're okay?"

Natasha hugs her elbows and lifts her shoulder with a nervous grin, "I don't know."

He settles on the sofa, tapping the space beside him. She sinks backward, feeling his eyes scanning her expressions;

"It just reminded me of what I can't have."

He nods, fingers wringing at each other. He watches as she clenches her lips together and looks up toward the light above. Bruce reaches a gentle hand over her shoulder.

"Oh, Tasha," he's unsure how to handle her sudden emotion, lifting a thumb to brush a stray tear.

She forces a grin, quickly moving her fingers nonchalantly under her eyelids, "I'm fine. Just a little jealous, that's all. Sorry. I'm being insensitive."

"No you're not. It's okay," he rubs over her back tenderly, staying quiet while she speaks. Her head settles over his shoulder, eyes focused on her palms as they rub together. Bruce holds her gently, laying his head over hers;

"What do you need?"

She answers softly, feeling safe in his arms,

"Just hold me."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay! Pepper! Honey! You're kinda making me lose my mind sweetheart."

She throws her hands in the air, "Is it really that complicated?! I'm sorry, I thought finding tacos without sour cream was an easy request."

Tony widens his eyes and stares forward. He twists his jaw, careful to lower his volume. He shifts and crosses his arms in the driver's seat, removing his sunglasses;

"Okay, Pepper. Pepper? Sweetheart?"

"What," she groans and sits back in the passenger seat, hands over her face.

He sighs, "Can you talk to me now? This isn't about a taco. Just tell me what I did wrong. Straight up."

She laughs almost evilly, mumbling under her breath, "Oh! If you only knew what you did!"

"I'd love to know! Preferably in a calmer voice…"

She releases a trembling breath and lowers her focus, "I just…"

"What Pepper?"

She sits up, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, "I just don't want to go to London."

He pauses, an awkward silence filling the vehicle. He lifts a hand, "...okay."

"Okay," she crosses her arms.

He asks suspiciously, "...For real? This isn't some, opposite game- where I say something different because I know what you actually want…"

"For real."

"...I feel like I should be checking your ID."

"I just don't want to go, it was a beautiful gesture- I just. Not right now."

He pauses again, twisting his jaw, "Okay."

"Okay."

Tony shifts, testing a whisper, "I love you?"

She laughs, calmer in her tone, "I love you."

"Okay…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff brushes the stray red waves from sticking to her forehead and calculates the distance between her next opponent. Looking up she chooses the rafters, sneaking up through a hole the hulk has just created. She clutches her com;

"I'm about to blow it Cap!"

"Already!" He calls back.

Natasha tilts her head, "Well, I found an opening."

Fury gives the final order from his position, "Do it."

"Look out," she gives her last warning before aiming her explosives and turns to outrun the timer.

. . . * . * . * . * . . .

Clint shouts through his com, waiting at the exit, "Nat?! Where are you?!

Thor tries next when he doesn't hear a reply, "Romanoff?"

Rogers pants once he catches up with the team, eyes roving about the field;

"Where's Hulk?"

Clint ducks and the Captain raises his shield for protection as the barricade explodes. Thor lifts his hammer enthusiastically;

"Ah! They have survived."

Barton glares between three demigod and Natasha currently on the back of the hulk;

"That's a low bar bro."

Fury calls in, "Good work team. Report back to the carrier."

Thor laughs, "Master Tony missed quite the fight."

Steve nods, still out of breath. He looks over his shoulder, watching Romanoff leap from off the hulk. He shakes his head once Clint nudges the demigod for the fun of it;

"I'm overdue for a vacation."

Natasha looks up from her crouched position up toward the hulk;

"Hey big guy?"

He looks down at her. She smiles;

"Thanks for coming in after me."

He grunts, taking another inhale, "Spider safe?"

"Yeah,' she nods, starting to get used to hulk’s consistent check ins after a battle, 'I'm good."

Natasha raises her hand, he analyzes it carefully and does the same. She reaches carefully to lay her smaller fingers onto his. His breath steadies with his eyes following her movement.

"Nat?"

She sighs when hulk's focus shifts toward Clint;

"I'm coming."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


  
Stark leans on the barricade of his balcony, rambling on while Pepper swallows hard, trying not to tremble;

"I can't get over it Pepper. It was London... I know you've been talking about it for a while."

She nods, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

He sighs, tucking his hands into his pockets, "You're acting extremely strange. You threw up this morning, had a fit about a taco...what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Tony, I'm just, not feeling like myself."

"Clearly,' he smirks kindly, looking into her deep blue eyes, 'What's wrong Pepper? I don't like seeing you, all down...and...sick."

"Tony, I-"

Her head lowers, tears in her eyes when she inhales a shuddering breath. His finger slips underneath her chin to lift her head, "Hey...Virginia Potts, you can tell me anything."

She stammers, bottom lip quiver when she brushes her shoulder;

"Tony?"

"Sweetheart?"

"Tony I, I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen, suddenly dizzy. He mumbles a quiet whisper;

"You're, what?"

Her hand lowers toward her stomach, "I'm sorry Tony, I just found out..."

His eyes shift down towards her belly before reestablishing eye contact, "You're serious?"

She whispers, "Of course."

Pepper brushes a stray tear from her cheek, heart pounding when he takes a small step back to look her over. He pivots, a hand over his face as he paces thoughtfully. She feels a lump in her throat, ready to burst into tears when he turns away from her;

"Please don't be mad. We can talk about it..."

She wraps her arms around herself, half expecting him to throw a fit.

Her eyes widen when he turns around;

"I'm-. Wow."

"You're very quiet. I need you to say something."

"I'm not mad."

Her voice softens, "You're not?"

He removes a small box from his pocket and waves it with a subtle laugh;

"You know, I was saving this for London, but...It all makes sense now."

She bites her lip, hands over her face, "Tony, no way."

He smiles, "This wasn't the way I planned this proposal but, I should've done this a long time ago. Virginia Potts?"

Pepper throws her hands over her mouth when he gets down on one knee, smile over her face when he softens his tone and makes eye contact;

"Will you marry me?"

She can feel the tears swelling, nodding her head until he scoops her into his arms;

"Yes Tony! I will marry you."

He smirks, wrapping his hands around her waist. She cups his cheeks as he gives her a passionate kiss;

"I love you so much Pepper."

She bites her lip when he lets her go, blushing when he slips a channel-set ring onto her finger;

"Red said it was your favorite."

Potts gives him a look, feeling his thumb brush a stray tear from her cheek;

"I had a feeling about that little trip."

He smiles and lays a hand over her belly. She snickers when he looks back up at her;

"He's so little."

She bites her lip, "It could be a girl."

"I'd like a daughter..."

He smiles, planting a kiss over her lips.

She runs her fingers through his hair;

"More than a son?"

He scoops Pepper into his arms;

"Either way, you're going to be an amazing mom."

"Just like that?" She hugs her arms around his neck.

He rolls his eyes playfully, "Oh please. I'm not about to let you get away. I'm gonna be a dad!"

Pepper laughs, "Yes you are."


	18. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shares his news with Bruce. An argument erupts between Bruce and Natasha over how to handle the hulk.

"Okay, let's go Nat."

She sips her water and lifts an eyebrow, "I will if you stop flinching,"

"Come on, get me," Clint calls out almost aggressively.

She lifts her eyebrows and takes her stance, destroying the archer. She pins him to the ground with a swift motion;

"Happy now?"

"Yeah,' he squeaks, 'I'd flip you back but I'm getting tired."

"You can't,' she laughs and helps Clint to his feet, 'So. Bruce asked me to move in with him."

"And you said...?"

"I'd think about it."

He laughs, stealing her water, "Now you're the one who can't commit. It's what, twenty feet away from your current place? ...Is he behaving or do I have to shoot him-."

"Ivan might beat you to it," she sighs, breaking into a laugh when Barton makes a face.

"You know how I feel about Ivan.”

"He's leaving soon."

"Thank the fucking gods."

Natasha steps forward to continue their wrestle, "Fury found him a spot. He should be leaving this weekend-as long as everything goes as planned."

"I will help him pack if it gets his ass out sooner."

She sighs and bites her cheek, "He's threatening you again?"

"He knows better,' Barton scoffs, 'Is he bothering your boyfriend?"

Natasha sits on the edge of the mat, "Yeah, a bit. I see them having awkward interaction-. Bruce keeps taking a different hallway or, runs once he sees Ivan coming."

"I know that feeling."

She lifts her arm to stretch her pulled shoulder, "I thought it would be different; haven't seen him in years."

Clint wrinkles his nose and widens his stare, "Nat, he's obsessed with running your life. He's always been that way."

Romanoff tilts her head sarcastically, "He's mad about Black Ops."

Barton rolls his eyes, "Yeah, exactly. Who are revamping, by the way. Still cryptic but. Your daddy's ideas are outdated."

She reaches for her buzzing device, subtle smirk over her features. She speaks up after a pause when she spots Clint raising an eyebrow;

"I'm going to meet Bruce in the lab."

"Uh huh."

She scoffs defensively, "He wants to show me something."

"Are you going to do it?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna move in with him."

"I mean. Probably,' Natasha shrugs and drops her jaw, 'Why are you staring me down. What? Do I need your permission?"

"You do you Nat. It's just nice to see you happy," he reaches to punch her shoulder, keeping at the same pace as they exit the gym.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"Oh my god Bruce! Pepper's pregnant...!" Tony shouts and leaps onto Banner's desk with a grin.

"Oh wow,' Bruce offers a smile to act surprised, looking over the frame of his glasses, 'That's great, Tony. You look happy."

"That's why I'm late in case you were wondering,' he scratches his head nervously, 'We went to the clinic to find out how far along she is and it's about two months so...um. I also proposed! By the way!"

Bruce laughs and nods toward his device, "I know, I got the text. Proud of you, Tony, I'm happy for you."

Tony bites his lip and taps Banner's arm;

"Now we've got a wedding to plan! And we should baby proof the lab, don't want my son getting electrocuted."

"Right,' the doctor shakes his head, 'Because you know that it's a boy already."

"Well no, I have to wait."

Bruce laughs under his breath, "I know."

The engineer turns slightly, "Hey. Got a question, kinda serious but you do the emotional stuff better anyways."

"Okay, shoot," Bruce asks cautiously.

Stark lowers his head with a forced grin, "Do you think I'll be a good dad? Considering all the shit I carry around."

The doctor breathes with a shrug, "I think you get to pick who you want to be. Just because your dad sucked, sorry-."

"Nah it's true."

"It doesn't mean you'll..."

"Suck?"

"Yeah."

He smiles and jumps onto his own desk with a giddy tone, his eyes widen and hopeful, "I just want my baby to have it all. I want to give my child the world, literally, you know?"

"Then do it."

"Gosh, I already love them so much and it's been a day."

Bruce smiles as he quietly recalls the feeling. He remembers the moment Betty told him of their child and all the plans he made...

The doctor swallows hard. He reaches up for the screen to distract himself with his work;

"Just-Hold onto that. And look after Pepper, you know? Especially those first few months...? Let her rest. Maybe lighten her workload a bit."

Tony nods, sensing the seriousness in Banner's tone and his distant stare, "Yeah. For sure."

Bruce forces a smile, "You guys will be fine."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah..."

"So wedding! My initial thought is Central Park-."

Natasha smiles when she enters and crosses her arms, "Settling for the stereotypical New Yorker dream wedding...?"

Tony points defensively, "Have you walked Central Park?"

"I have, it's beautiful. Just typical."

"That or we do a California beach. Destination wedding- that's fancy,' Stark looks to Bruce for help, 'What did you do? The first-second- you and the Queen B were married..."

The doctor shrugs, uninterested in recollecting any more memories. He answers with his eyes shut;

"Uh...I don't remember most of it. Hulk crashed, it wasn't pretty."

"Sounds like a party to me,' Tony tilts his head and nods toward Romanoff, 'What would you do."

"Courthouse; I don't have too many friends to entertain or who would care,' she answers abruptly, 'Get it done quick. Put the money into an overseas honeymoon."

Stark laughs, "Okay, I have the funds for both. Unfortunately she's not all for taking a plane anytime soon...I want something big."

Natasha shrugs, "You asked, I shared."

Bruce chuckles sarcastically, "What does Pepper want?"

Tony pauses, "Her Pinterest boards are all Central Park- believe me I've snooped. But Red over here-! Thinks that is boring."

Natasha raises her hands, "It's not my day. Just make it unique."

Tony surrenders with a glance between the couple, "What are you doing up here anyways?"

She crosses her arms with a stoic glare, "Excuse me."

"Oof, lay down Tony, and play dead," Bruce mumbles.

"He's on the clock Romanoff."

"I called her," Banner interjects.

"Why."

She answers coldly, "None of your business."

He widens his eyes and removes his lenses, "Okay; I wanted her input on the new AI project, yeah?"

"Yeah man, go for it. I'm just messing- You want the conference room?"

He sighs and circles the table, tablet in hand, "My desk is fine. Natasha? You have a minute?"

She smirks with your arms still crossed, "All yours babe."

He blushes and turns briefly to acknowledge an 'oohing' Tony, "I'll be right back."

Natasha follows a nervous Banner, analyzing his focus. Bruce quickly shuts the door to his space and shifts his blinds down.

"You're jumpy. Fibbing to the boss?" she comments.

He slides open his tablet and hands it over, "Okay I wasn't lying, I genuinely want your input in this project. I'm stressing out and I expect Tony's time to be limited for obvious reasons- I also don't want to stress him out- But based on what you know I just needed a second pair of eyes."

She narrows her focus with slight confusion. With a tilted head she scrolls through, "I don't see any miscalculations."

"No?"

She releases a laugh over his notes, "This is very thorough Bruce, I don't see it imploding."

"You're sure? I can't afford to miss anything...," he takes back the tablet once she nods and swipes right.

"Doc, you're stressing for no reason," she brushes his shoulder.

"Okay,' he smiles in reply, 'Okay...Meanwhile back at the ranch; You remember um, what we were talking about, what I- kinda brought up about creating a calming serum? Yeah?"

"Yes," she nods cautiously.

"Well I gave myself a quick blood test earlier this morning and this is what I came up with; it's literally a smaller dosage using the same components as the Vibranium bullet-."

"Bruce-, no," her volume raises steadily.

"-I know-."

"No you don't!"

"Hold on Nat. Easy."

"Don't! Just no."

He sighs with his eyes shifting upward. She refuses to let him finish the explanation before tossing the tablet onto his desk and a glare that makes him uneasy.

Bruce clenches a fist and presses his thumb between his eyes as they close tight. He circles lightly over a pressure point, opposite arm across his torso;

"Okay...you don't have to yell-."

Her eyes widen, her own heart rate increasing, "You want to poison yourself, I'm not yelling!"

"No, I don't-."

"Instead of just trusting me, you would rather create something that will kill you."

"Natasha, hold on. I don't understand why you're so upset- it's not the same-."

She shakes her head, hands over the desk when she takes a deep inhale, "You said it was the same thing."

"If you'd let me talk-."

She holds her head and trails off in Russian. Bruce nods slowly and rolls his tongue over his cheek. He drops his arms and paces, hands deep inside his pockets.

Romanoff drops her stare and turns to leave abruptly.

"Nat-Natasha...Wait."

She firmly twists to shrug off his touch on her shoulder, immediately causing him to lift his hands.

Her arms cross as she stares blankly at the door.

He breathes, "I'm sorry. You're upset, so I'm trying to talk to you. Don't walk away."

He watches her shoulders rise and fall. Her voice is above a whisper when she finally speaks, "Would this hurt you?"

Banner rests up against his desk, eyes fixated on the back of her head, "...It's a temporary numbing agent."

"...Long term effects? For either of you."

He twists his jaw, "I don't know."

She scoffs, her heel bouncing slightly when she turns to look him in the eye, "You kept a bullet..."

He exhales, fingers caught in his curls. With a bite as his cheek he knows he's cornered. His eyes fall, "I didn't."

"Then what? You kept something. Are you stashing Vibranium pills somewhere still? Saving seventy for a bad day-."

"Natasha Romanoff!"

The redhead tightens her jaw and looks up at him with a wide eyed stare. She doesn't flinch when he raises his voice, holding her stance.

"Tasha, please. I care about you, about developing our relationship here... I'm just trying to keep you safe. Please don't yell at me for that,' he softens his focus instantly, 'If you don't like it I won't do it."

"Seriously," she takes a breath.

"Yeah."

She blinks rapidly and extends a hand, "Can I look at it?"

He hands over the tablet cautiously. The agent could use just about anything as a weapon and he knows it;

"Please don't throw this at me."

Natasha swipes through, enlarging the percentages on the side of his file. She looks up,

"Bruce I'm. Struggling. Ross listed Vibranium when your...fake obituary came out. And honestly..."

She swallows. He bites his cheek, unsure of where she's going.

Natasha forces her words out emotionlessly, "Sometimes I close my eyes and I still see you on that bridge in Russia. With the goddamn pistol. It's one of the darkest moments of my life...followed only by that damn obituary."

He waits with a realization and a genuine response, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stop, please...I can usually let things go but,' she lifts the tablet, 'this scares me."

He nods with a compassionate focus, caught up in his own thoughts, "I didn't-...I'm sorry."

She steps forward and takes his hand, "I don't want you to apologize."

"I'm just- always a hassle...huh."

"Okay; please stop beating yourself up,' her hand squeezes his, 'My only thought was I don't want to lose you. So just...modify. Maybe...less of a dosage?"

She wraps her arm behind his back as she studies her screen. He nods half-heartedly and takes it to free the space between them. His eyes find hers;

"I love you Natasha...,' he whispers with a cringe, 'Are you mad at me?"

"No. Of course not," she answers softly.

Natasha lifts a hand over his chest to feel for a heartbeat, content when his wrap around her back.

Bruce holds her close, brushing his thumb against her spine. His calmer breathing alters at the sound of a knock on the door of his private office. A loud Tony Stark shouting from the opposite end;

"Hey! It got quiet in there. Get a room!"

Natasha glares and lifts the back of her boot to kick firmly at the door.

Stark squeals dramatically, "Geez!"

Banner's reaction causes her to question the action, shrugging it off nevertheless. His lack of a verbal response is accompanied by a soft kiss over her forehead;

"I should get back to work."

She nods, "Ivan's leaving to check out a place with Fury today."

"Oh?' The doctor looks up hopefully, 'How do you feel about that?"

"I hope it goes well."

He nods, holding the door for her, "Me too."

She lingers with a pivot, "Are you ever going to tell me what Papa said to make you avoid him?"

He twists his jaw with a nervous grin, pulling in his lips. Tony leans forward;

"I overheard some of it-."

"-He's a passionate guy who cares about giving you the best," Bruce answers politely.

She tilts her head when she pushes, "So, he never threatened you."

Tony looks up, "Don't lie to her."

Natasha takes a deep inhale. Bruce answers abruptly in an attempt to diffuse the situation;

"We clash. We've both got secrets so we're both a bit distrusting, that's all. But I can talk with him if that's what you want."

Tony wrinkles his nose, "That man is not going to talk to you."

Bruce glares, "I can try."

Natasha shakes her head with a laugh, "Don't, it's fine. I just wanted to know."

"You don't want me to try and have a civil conversation?"

Stark mumbles, "There is no civil conversation with him."

Bruce looks over his shoulder, "Third wheel much?!”

Natasha reaches for his shoulder, "Vrach, it's okay. I don't want you to deal with this; it's not your problem to fix. He does this with everyone."

Tony interjects with a mock, "He likes Steve."

Romanoff rolls her eyes, "Because Steve has intel..."

"Oh...sounds dangerous."

"Hey...how you doin."

The group looks up toward the girl who hesitantly enters. Natasha lets her hand hover over a weapon while Tony groans. Banner answers her kindly;

"How can we help you, Darcy?"

She bops with a nod, analyzing the lab, "I'm just lookin- for a blonde..."

Tony points, "Thor?"

Darcy scoffs, "I know Thor's name! Duh."

Natasha talks through her teeth, "And you are?"

"Darcy Lewis? You?"

She introduces herself, "Natasha Romanoff."

"Yup! Cool. Just lookin for that blonde if you've seen him."

Tony leans over his desk, "Old? Like really old...? Or does he just look old because he squints."

"Is he on the shorter side? A little moody?" Bruce plays along with the engineer.

Stark nods "Is every other word an F bomb?"

"Glares at you?"

"Compulsive gambler?"

"Top notch poker face?"

"Is he still hooking up with Maria? I saw a different chick leave this morning," Tony turns to his friend.

"No kidding," Bruce lifts a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah. Another brunette- never seen her before."

"Okay,' Natasha holds back a sigh, protective over the archer, 'Leave Barton alone. He's not even blonde..."

"He is. So Miss Darcy; it's Legolas or the pain in the ass, if you're not talking about the demigod," Stark mumbles with the tapping of his pencil.

Darcy's hands move with her shifting stance, "Does the pain in the ass have a Uh...a nice ass? A perfectly round one..."

"I mean, I don't always look at his ass. Kinda small in that blue uniform honestly. I guess it's kinda round, right?" Tony looks at Banner.

He shrugs, "I'm a little busy wrecking shop if he's in that outfit so...I couldn't tell you."

"Bozhe moi,' Natasha rolls her eyes and addresses Darcy, 'Steve is usually in the gym on floor 19 or drawing in the common area where you no doubt first came in. Is someone hosting you or are you a stray fan off the street? My patience is limited for both."

"Nah I'm with Thor, Thor and Jane. But thanks for your help."

Romanoff turns with a glare over the boys, "Really?"


	19. The Understudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos erupts in the tower when Tony and Pepper leave for a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult situation warnings and mention of abuse.

Banner scrambles in his space, device under his cheek while he moves to button his top. Tony's rambling on the opposite end is enough to make him regret going to bed so late.

He moves for his desk in search of Stark's files, pushing letters and papers from off the space while he takes his notes.

With Tony and Pepper disappearing for a few days he's writing a few passwords, entry codes, and the emergency contact of James Rhodes.

Tony laughs on the opposite end, "Got all that?"

"Yep, have fun this weekend."

"Oh I will. No stress bro, you got this."

"Thanks for the confidence."

Tony's final words are muffled by a knock on the door Bruce lowers the phone to address;

"It's open."

No reply. He sighs, "Tony I gotta go."

"Yeah man. Don't burn the place down. And whatever you do, don't let Thor or that Darcy kid in the lab. They'll start touching things-."

He laughs, "More than Steve?"

"Shockingly, more annoying, I know!"

Bruce takes a breath, semi frustrated by another knock. He steps through the main area and turns the knob.

Natasha smiles, a hand raised against his door frame with a change of clothes and a towel in hand.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks, "How can I help you Miss Romanoff?"

Her eyes rove over his damp frame, ignoring an impulse to tussle his uncombed curls or adjust his unbuttoned top.

She tilts her head, "The water is down in my place. Mind if I use your shower? It's clearly working."

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose and invites her inside, "What happened?"

"I think Thor was throwing a party last night and short circuited my power-,' she points to a closed door, 'This one?"

"Yep. When you're turning on the water, the left knob is a bit sticky so, give it an extra pull."

She pauses, a fresh bead of sweat over her forehead from a wrestle with Clint. She nods toward the phone;

"Tony?"

He lifts it with a toss he nearly fails to catch, "Yep. They're away for the weekend to celebrate their engagement."

"I know, Pepper called me. Gave me access to some project files to help run things...How do you feel about, running this daycare while Tony’s away?"

"It’s...not my thing,' he addresses the knob she struggles with, 'You can pull Tasha. You won't break it."

She grits her teeth and gives a yank, removing the knob from the hinge and causes the water to go off.

"I stand corrected." He chuckles guiltily over the water spraying up toward her face and reaches for his hand towel, "I swear it's never done that."

Natasha grins raises the handle currently in her palm, her hair damp from standing underneath, "Well…"

He takes the knob, glancing at the switches, "I'll fix it when you're done- just try not to break anything else."

She holds the towel he's offered after wiping over her eyes, "I'd ask if you wanted to join me…"

He blushes lightly, taking a moment, "But?"

"Looks like you've already showered," she smirks almost seductively with a curved eyebrow and her eyes wide.

He leaves the broken handle over the sink and moves toward the door, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Vrach."

"Hm...you're welcome 'baby'."

Her glare accompanies a sharp reply, "Who's 'baby'."

He quickly closes the door with just a small hint of fear.  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yo, bro; if you have a minute my air went off."

Bruce looks up for Barton's request, looking through his glasses left alone in the lab, "Your heat…?"

"No, the A.C."

JARVIS interjects, "If I may, the breaker may be faulty for Master Barton."

"Bingo. Would be great if you could fix that. Cause I don't have the time," Clint points and quickly disappears.

Bruce mumbles under his breath, currently in his white lab coat, "I'm not an electrician...hey JARVIS?"

"I am currently sending over a file that Master Stark uses to keep things running..."

"Great."

Natasha enters the room with a folder, her hair pinned back neatly. She smiles.

Her presence is welcomed after a chaotic morning of requests from Steve, Clint, and Thor. Bruce quickly lowers his lenses, blushing over her bold red dress and heels;

"You look...efficient."

"I'm taking over a meeting in an hour. Figured you'd prefer not to deal with the press?"

"Yep!"

She grins and sits at the edge of his desk and opens Pepper's black leathered folder, "I got a call from Rhodes; His flight was delayed."

"Of course…"

"Lucky for you, I've seen these books before. It would be great if you could take this call at 2 because I don't know the details of that project."

"How am I supposed to, do this," he chuckles nervously.

She shrugs, "Just focus on what you do best, explain the heck out of it. Every detail. I'll handle everything else."

He tilts his head almost sarcastically, "If only the tower could keep itself together for more than an hour…"

Natasha taps her pen, "Well. Maybe you can find an electrical upgrade that Tony's missed to keep things running smoother?"

He laughs, eyes roving about his current three models, "I'm. Swamped. Maybe you can install it."

She stands with a sigh, "You put way too much faith in me Banner-."

"And you cut yourself short."

"Do you need anything? I just need a signature- assuming Tony's authorized you to do that…?"

"Unfortunately,' he lifts a pen, 'What is this for?"

"I already messaged Pepper. She said it was fine."

"I'm trusting you Romanoff," he raises an eyebrow.

She smirks, "Let me know what else you need this weekend."

He twists his jaw, "Can we...not talk work for a second."

Natasha drops her pad again, rotating her ankle, "Did you fix your shower? You disappeared quickly this morning…"

"Steve called, problems in his electrical- whatever-...I'd. Like a walk."

"Me too.”

Her mechanical answers cause him to question, "...You're in spy mode."

The pen slips from her fingers, "Press are on my mind. Believe it or not, I'm not a people person."

"Shocking."

Her hazel-green eyes show sincerity when she looks up at him. Her bright red hair, pulled back with a subtle pin. It falls above her shoulder with a gentle curl...

Bruce offers a genuine smile with pink tinged cheeks as he's suddenly aware of his staring, "If you want a walk through Morningside or...time in your dance space, let me know."

Natasha nods and stands with a scoop up of Pepper's folder, "I'd like that."

"Which…?"

"Let's go to the studio. I haven't done my turns in a bit."

"Okay."

They share a glance. She looks down when her phone rings, "It's Fury."

"Go for it Tasha."

"Thanks, Vrach."

"Love you...honey."

"'Honey'?!,' she wrinkles her nose, 'Hi Fury...no, I was talking to someone else."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  


"JARVIS?"

"Doctor Banner?"

Bruce tugs at his curls, frustrated with the wires in front of him. He taps the side of the wall for the digital image, "I need you to walk me through this again, it's not working."

"Shall we take a moment to calm your increasing heart rate-."

"I don't have time, I'm fine. Stop scanning me."

"But Master Stark-."

He sighs, "Okay! Overwrite his program until Monday! Please!"

"Yes Doctor."

"Thank you."

"Are you always this aggressive and crude."

Bruce recognizes the voice, hesitant to look over his shoulder and make eye contact with Petrovich. He grins, hand up on the wall. He digs his foot, breathes and glances over toward the older man;

"I thought-."

"You'd be rid of me?"

"...no. Sir."

Ivan sharpens his stare. Bruce just holds his smile, long enough to trigger the older man;

"Stand up straight. Do you have no confidence?"

Banner nods toward the box of wires nonchalantly, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about rewiring..."

Ivan crosses his arms and coughs uncomfortably, "A bit...move. What is the issue."

Banner pulls up his graph from JARVIS, "That. I've already recalibrated-."

"No, this clearly requires actual handiwork,' he removes Banner's installed panel and twists his jaw with disappointment, 'Did your father never teach you anything?!"

Bruce scoffs and crosses his arms without a reply, his eyes low.

Ivan quietly shifts his focus back toward his project, "Natalia and I- we had a car stall out on us one time when she was young."

The physicist listens cautiously. Ivan doesn't seem to be the storytelling type. Nevertheless his tone has changed, a thoughtful and reminiscent stare over his face. He's not exactly kind, but much softer when he speaks of his daughter;

"It took Natalia ten minutes to figure out the problem. She pointed with her small finger...She has an intuition for problem solving. Understands people the way she understood that machine at 5 years old…nothing gets by her,' he glares, 'Seven PhDs but you can't fix a home?!"

"Well. I can swap it out for a new artificial intelligence to run it and connect with some solar panels on the roof. It would never crash again."

Ivan holds his glare, completely unimpressed. Bruce tightens his jaw and returns the stare.

He waves for the doctor to move in closer and Banner complies with slight hesitation. Petrovich points;

"Not everything can be fixed with science."

"Well...Science is in everything," he corrects with a tug to the back of his neck. Bruce waits in the silence, never receiving a reply from the focused Russian. He tugs at his fingers next, speaking up for Natasha's sake;

"You know; I don't think we got off on the right foot-."

Ivan turns with the flick of a switch to power on the tower;

"Because I don't like you."

"Sir, can I have a minute-."

"I've given you three."

Bruce grips the tablet Ivan shoves aggressively into his gut, cringing over the tap on his shoulder.

Steve jogs by, pausing behind the doctor, "Oh wow. Ivan fixed the power?"

"Yep."

"Huh...I'll let the guys know. Real quick, Fury wants to know if you'd be up for a mission Wednesday- if the hulk would be…"

"Yep."

"Great. Thanks doc."

He sighs, tugging at his curls absent-mindedly, "Yep…Wait- Why is Fury planning on a catastrophe big enough to need the hulk? Cap…? Steve?"

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha steps out from her room, zipping up her athletic sweatshirt. She sighs and moves down the hall on a mission to locate the doctor. She presses the elevator, selects her floor and heads for the lab.

She knocks, curious over a lack of noise. Contorting her mouth she moves from her spot and reaches for her device.

No new messages.

Romanoff moves back for the elevator;

"JARVIS?"

"How can I help you Madame Red?"

"Excuse me? Who's R- Nevermind. Where's Dr. Banner?"

"Scanning...Dr. Banner is currently located in the common room with Captain Rogers and Thor. They are joined with Thor's guests- I am registering Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis-."

"Okay thanks," she cuts off the artificial intelligence.

"They are all currently preoccupied fending off-."

"Doing what? Is he green?!"

"- They are locating stray crustaceans."

Her eyebrows lower, "...Crabs. What…?!"

"Agent Barton has pulled a prank by releasing exactly twenty-four different crustaceans in the common area. I shall quote him-."

"...Please don't….Razvaluha."

She steps out from the elevator, eyes wide over the scene. She contorts her mouth and crosses her arms as she scans.

Darcy waits above the kitchen table with a frying pan in hand. Jane darts past with extended arms and a bag presumably full of crabs as they poke at the bottom.

Thor laughs as he holds one. His expression quickly changes when the claws wrap around his flesh.

Steve is in the middle of receiving a quick patch job from Banner, his shoulder shredded from an 'attack.'

Clint points with a chuckle, content in the window. He swings his leg with a laugh and a beer in hand;

"Nice work Jane. 18 more."

"Seriously?!" She squeals, the next one to receive a pinch. The bag falls to release the captured herd.

Clint snickers evilly, "Oh, this is great. Look out Banner-. Boil 'em quick."

"What?!' He jumps over his hand, accidentally crushing a claw, 'Aw! Geez!"

Rogers moves intuitively, "Careful doc, you're bleeding."

"Geez," Bruce quickly grabs a towel.

"Do you need help, doctor?" Darcy asks.

He scolds, "Don't! Don't touch it! Gosh. And I need to check that animal. He got some on his claw."

"Why…?"

Steve crouches to scoop up an animal, "Well. We can't have a crabby hulk…bad joke sorry."

Natasha narrows her focus and moves directly toward Clint. Grabbing him by the ear she pulls;

"You're going to help me clean up this mess right now or you're the one getting pinched."

"Nat! Let go-!"

"Why."

He laughs, "Cause your dad is petrified! You notice he's far away from the rest of us?! Took off like a bandit."

She sighs heavily and removes her pistol, firing at a crab underneath her feet.

Bruce cringes for the animal, wrapping his bleeding finger;

"Can we please! Try! To catch and release?!"

"Doc," she sighs. He shrugs. She rolls her eyes, points to the bag, and secures her pistol. Romanoff whispers, "Fine. Give me that. But if I get pinched, they're all getting boiled."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His eyes are foggy with his eyelids dropping steadily. Banner exhales heavily with an eye on the clock as it nears 2am.

He brushes the side of his face and reaches to shut down the lab. He glances toward his jacket left on the chair. His device buzzes with a message from two hours ago, too tired to focus his eyes on the small font.

Bruce searches for Natasha's name quickly, a hint of guilt over missing her planned dinner and invitation to the studio. He grins over the image she sent, a smug expression over her face as she stands in the middle of her room. Her accompanying message cause him to chuckle;

'I'm still waiting Vrach.'

Banner inhales sleepily and types back;

'Sorry Tasha I'll make it up to you Sleep well'

A growl from his stomach briefly reminds him of the missed meals. He sleepily finishes locking up and strolls into the elevator, embracing the silence of the tower.

The physicist unbuttons his top as he walks, eager to collapse for the night. Perhaps a long overdue peaceful sleep will follow…

Bruce locks his door once he enters, unaware of how he's gotten through to his bedroom. He has half a mind to leave the light off to change. He checks his device…

"Bruce?"

He jumps with a sudden energy as he falls backwards into the wall and flicks on the light.

Natasha rubs her eye in a groggy state, sitting up from on top of his bed.

"Natasha…?"

She points toward the studio out and to the left, "You took too long."

He calms his breathing from the initial scare, "Sorry."

"You look tired."

Bruce moves further into his room and toward his dresser to change into a plain t-shirt, "I'm exhausted."

Romanoff reaches a hand toward her messy red wavy hair. She shifts to watch him change through the half opened bathroom door. She bites her lip;

"Do you need anything? Before I go…"

He steps out in his gray tee and loose black pajama bottoms. A hand caught in his curls when he makes eye contact. The dark circles under his eyes only adding to an overall dark figure;

"You don't um, have to go,' he mumbles, 'Unless you, want to."

Natasha watches him quickly settle on top of his bed and give a harsh exhale. She tilts her head to watch him fight sleep to give her time;

"Close your eyes Doc."

He complies, groggily addressing her wardrobe, "Is that my top?"

She bites her lip and tugs at the larger sleeves. Tentatively she reaches a hand up and through his chocolate curls;

"Maybe."

He hums as he comfortably lays beside her. Banner's hand finds Natasha's as her fingers trace down his neck and over his chest. She speaks above a whisper;

"I've been thinking about permanently crashing your place."

"Yeah…?" He answers with his eyes still closed.

She leans forward, brushing her nose against his with curiosity;

"I think, I'm for that hundred foot leap. If the offer still stands."

"Uh huh," Banner melts over her lips latching onto his.

Natasha circles her fingertips down his torso, slowly reaching his rib cage in her test. She presses her palm over his hip and gives his lower lip a gentle pull with her own.

His eyes open to see the hazel green color in hers, "Hi."

"Hi," she smiles, stealthily straddling over his frame.

Bruce mumbles inaudibly under his breath while his eyes take her in. He swallows hard, hand instinctively moving toward her thigh;

"Aww. -Tasha."

She lowers her upper body onto his, hand over the side of his neck while she moves to brush her lips over his opposite ear. Free palm pressing up against his heart.

A hand wraps over her back, opposite tenderly brushing her bicep;

"Gosh...Tasha…"

"What Bruce."

He throws his head up and back with a hard bite on his cheek. His hands find hers and plants a kiss over her fingers;

"I have a brutally honest confession and I don’t know if it’s okay.”

”What Bruce.”

”I want you-.“

"Then let me-."

"Tasha I can't."

"Ever heard of safewords? A stoplight system?"

He scoffs with a whisper and a head tilt, "Is green good or bad."

She pushes her torso back upright, fingers intertwined with his;

"I didn't plan that far."

He looks down, "I um...there's more than just the hulk…"

"What,' she grins, 'You're ace?"

He grins absentmindedly, "No, but...you're, under that category somewhere…Demi? Sapio?"

She drops her head forward, pulling in her cheeks over his attentive nature and instinct, "Hmm."

"Am I right? In the ballpark?"

Her eyes focus on his, "So. Other than the hulk…?"

"Just. I have some trauma- surprise, surprise,” he answers abruptly.

Natasha tilts her head with a hint of anger for anyone who has done him wrong. Her thoughts shift to his dead male parent, cursing him under her breath. She lifts her focus to check on her physicist;

"But, you do want me...?"

"Badly,' he looks her over, hands now free to brush her cheek, 'I love you."

She rolls her eyes over his soft remark and leans down to kiss him. His moan accompanies a bucking hip and a firmer grip over her back. There is a passion in his hold, a fire bordering on dangerous that hovers just underneath the surface.

"Hey Tasha? I need a minute."

Her eyes crack open with his. She whispers, still trying to understand the man underneath her;

"You got a color for me?"

Bruce nods with a pause to analyze the level of pounding in his chest;

"I'm...losing a bit of control...and I'm exhausted so it’s a bad mix…yellow, I guess."

"Hmm,' she latches onto his mouth, 'hold me?"

He breathes easier as his eyes settle on hers, gently stroking her back. She pecks his cheek and moves her body to the side, laying her head over his chest. A pounding heart gives away his primary problem. He sighs with a hint of frustration and swallows hard. She circles her fingers back over his chest. He whispers with a longing;

"...I don't want to hurt you."

She speaks up as his heartbeat gradually falls steady;

"Just talk to me Bruce, we'll be fine."

He nods planting a tired kiss over her forehead, "I hope...Hey-Natasha?"

"What?"

"I hope, I don't scare you...I hope um. Obviously you can at anytime but I Uh..I hope you don’t leave me...”

She's learned he's vulnerable when he's tired, appreciating his limited sarcasm for the evening.

Natasha shifts her head up on Banner's chest to watch him quickly falling asleep. Her fingers continue to circle over the gray cotton fabric, content in his arms when she whispers;

"I'm not going anywhere."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	20. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha moves in with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some serious adult content. Skip if you don’t want to read an intimate sex scene.

They are mid run when he asks her for a break, leaning up against the barricade on the Morningside bridge. A much needed run taking up most of their day.

"So...okay; you're going to have to run that by me again later just so I understand."

Natasha chuckles circling the area to keep her energy up;

"I think bringing up Russian words was a bad idea mid run."

He glares, "I'm keeping up...Izabella's letters are just getting more informal."

"Correct. She's gotten comfortable with us,' Natasha pauses and stands beside him, 'Are we going toward the waterfall or do you have to get back to the daycare?"

He shakes his head, in no rush to return to the tower;

"Nope. Let's keep going."

She nudges his shoulder. It’s a risky question but she asks anyways, "Any chance I can get a run in with the other guy sometime?"

"Why…"

"Because I asked."

He sighs with a vacant stare and continues down the path. Making peace with his other half would be necessary- on the topic of how necessary, the couple differs drastically as usual;

”Ask me after work when I'm not as stressed."

Natasha swings her arms casually as they walk, watching him nervously searching for the pockets in the front of his sweatshirt;

"You know he's gotten used to me. On our last mission he was extremely attentive."

"Yeah?" He asks halfheartedly.

"Yes,' she smirks, 'I think he knows we're dating."

Banner scoffs and shakes his head, "Geez. You know how to kill the mood."

Romanoff gives him a fearless hip check.

He mumbles, "What? You're the one bringing up the third wheel."

She widens her eyes, "No! Your boss is the third wheel."

He laughs, "Well."

"Don't even defend him. When do they get back anyways."

"Monday morning."

Natasha lifts a shoulder, "Huh. We have two more days of peace."

"Or chaos. I wouldn't consider yesterday peaceful."

"Or this morning."

Bruce shakes his head, "Look, I get that...Barton's your friend but- That guy scares me sometimes."

She chuckles, "You don't think I want to kill him? There are days."

He tugs at his fingers with a lowered focus, "What, happened this morning?”

"Oh, don't ask me that!"

"Okay," he motions to zip his lip.

She looks down at her fingernail, toying with the cuticle, "So I was thinking of moving a few things over into your apartment while you're messing with that AI today? If you don't need my help…"

Bruce looks up with a grin, "Yeah? Go for it. I can help you after work."

She tilts her head with a playful smirk, "Are you picky about which drawer I take?"

"Nope. Bottom three are empty in...well, just about everywhere."

"Oh? Do we need to go shopping?"

"I mean can swap them out if you- No."

“I’m just saying; I've been through your drawers. Need more of those tighter tees,’ she shrugs, ‘And blue…you look good in blue."

"I like you in everything,' he shakes his head with a subtle blush, 'Anyway, the books are alphabetical. That’s the only thing I’m picky about."

"I'll make sure not to mix mine where they don't belong."

He smirks and taps her shoulder, "I'll race you to the lake."

She grins, "Last one there buys a coffee?"

"Or a tea,' he narrows his focus, 'Idti."

Natasha's smile widens over his Russian, on a short delay while he takes off.

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Quality! I won!," Darcy shouts and stands from the coffee table in a victory dance.

Barton tips his tray full of letters, "I need a cigarette."

She extends her hands, "$20 my good man!"

He grumbles and hands her the bill, "This is bullshit."

Steve shakes his head, "Who's in for another round?"

Clint stands, "I'd love to stay but. Need to go shoot something."

Thor looks up empathetically, "Was it a bad mission Agent Barton? You appear agitated."

"No kidding," he wraps an arm around the demigod's shoulder and clenches a fist.

Steve raises his voice, "Barton!"

Darcy raises her hand, "I'll come! I wanna go to the range."

Thor nods, "I too shall join you on this quest. Lady Jane?"

She shrugs, "Yeah sure, why not."

Rogers tilts his head, "I'll stay. Romanoff acted like Fury might call."

Thor slaps his shoulder, "Suit yourself my friend. We shall see you in the evening."

He waves, packing up their game of scrabble. The captain addresses the opening of the front door with caution, quickly locating his shield secured under the table. He lingers.

James Rhodes enters with fear in his eyes, startled by Rogers presence;

"Woah! Man! Hey! Put that down."

Steve narrows his focus, "Are you a friend?"

He raises his hands, abruptly locating his army badge, "Yes! I'm a friend of Tony Stark, the name is Rhodes, James Rhodes."

"Oh," Steve takes the badge, and introduces himself politely.

Rhodey nods almost sarcastically, "Yes, I know."

"Two years and we're just meeting."

"Mm. Mmhm. Do you mind if I uh...Look at it up close?" He points to the shield.

Steve flips it casually and offers it to Rhodes;

"Knock yourself out. Not literally.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce heads for his room, tossing the key with an extra flick and an exhausted expression. He lingers outside the cracked open door, sighing over momentarily forgetting who's inside;

"Hi Tasha."

Her back is toward him as she focuses on the television with a mumble, "Hi Bruce."

There's an earpiece in her right hand, notepad and a light green blanket over her lap.

He laughs with a nod;

"Green huh?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Uh,' he pivots to hang his jacket on the coat rack, 'You know what, you do what you want. It’s your home too.”

"How's the AI?" She crosses her arms, clicking the pen with her thumb.

"Fine,' he moves for the kitchen and starts the kettle, 'Was an overall...less eventful afternoon...other than...well a dissolvable compound."

She grins, taking the sheet he offers, "It's a Friday. No one works on a Friday."

"You are."

Natasha looks at her pad, "Just tapping into some conversations. Nothing exciting to share."

"Is it in English?"

"French."

He reaches for one of two mugs and a teabag, "Donc, tu as déjà emménagé?"

"Oui."

Banner smiles, "Can I get you anything?"

"Un bon verre de vin."

"You're going to have to claim a liquor cabinet Tasha. Other than water and tea...I've got nothing."

She laughs and turns her head back to the screen, engaged in her black and white film.

Bruce smiles and stands behind the couch, resting his elbows on the ledge while he crouches down;

"You and these old movies."

"Ivan used to play this one on a loop, if you ask me I can give you every line,' Natasha shrugs and tosses her earpiece with a smirk, 'Are you hungry Vrach?"

"Not really. Just tired."

"Come sit down," she moves her notebook and shifts to give him space, reading his paper.

"I'm waiting on my tea."

She scans over the details of this creation meant to calm his soul;

"This is better. Not perfect, but...much better."

He lifts an eyebrow and takes the page back, "I was going to take it, see what happens. Keep your pistol accessible in case it goes wrong."

Natasha rolls her eyes and hugs her shoulders and looks around the space;

"You could use some decorating help in here."

"Go for it...maybe...we can skip the, green?"

She laughs, "I'll ask Maria. She's the decorator believe it or not…You've seen my room Doc, it doesn't look much better than this."

He hugs a knee with a grip on his wrist and swings his foot, "Maybe that'll change? Having something...more, permanent?"

Romanoff hums and reaches a hand up in her hair, "We just need a cat now."

"Actually,' Bruce lifts an eyebrow and shifts to hand her a folded paper from his pocket, 'These are adoptable."

She accepts hesitantly, opening the papers, "American short-hair...her name is 'Ceecee'...I'm looking for an orange tabby I can name 'Cat'."

He huffs out an exhale and stands to retrieve and finish mixing the dissolvable pill in his tea, "There are dogs on the other side."

"Huh…' she turns the page, 'Fifi...these names are awful."

"They're not great."

"Pumpkin is cute."

"Who's he?"

"She...is a pit bull mix."

He steps back into the room, sipping his now sour herbal blend with a wrinkled nose, "Well...we can get one for your birthday."

Natasha glares with her voice above a whisper, "I don't have a birthday."

He nods, "Oh I know, we're going to pick one."

"Vrach…"

"What? We are going to give you a birthday so I can finally give you a birthday present."

"You've never needed a reason before. Besides,' she glares, 'You don't let anyone celebrate yours-."

He scoffs with an eye roll, thoughts on his father, "For…-Obvious reasons."

Natasha raises an eyebrow with a nod and rapidly moves on, "...A husky mix named 'Hercules'."

Banner settles beside her, "Rapid fire; Boy or girl."

"Don't care."

"Cat or dog."

"Dog."

"Huh...Breed?"

"Large. They need to get along with your alter ego just in case."

He tips his mug, "Good to know. Shedding?"

"Don't care."

"Age?"

She laughs, "Old enough not to chew on my pistols. Or at least trainable.”

Bruce slips his mug onto the coffee table. With a shift in his upper body he turns to face her;

"Are you happy Natasha?"

The redhead contorts her mouth and nips at her inner cheek, "I am. I'm happy with you."

He jumps over her kick at his hip, "Ow? What was that for?"

She lifts her shoulders. He growls. Her knee bounces, "You gonna fight back?"

He lifts an eyebrow, "Is that what you want?"

Natasha bites her lip, ducking when he reaches for a pillow;

"Oh, wow."

She lifts her forearm to block and reaches for her own for a revengeful swing. With a giggle she pushes to her knees to attack from above.

They wrestle like giddy children, finding a comfort in being their goofier selves with one another.

The physicist grips her wrists playfully to prevent an attack, startled when she wraps her legs around him and pushes her torso over his to pin him in response;

"Geez Tasha."

She laughs, "Sorry Vrach, too rough? Oh-! Sh-!"

He flips her unexpectedly before answering, "No."

Her body sinks into the sofa, trusting the doctor implicitly. Her head tilts with a smirk;

"I love you."

Banner's lips curve up into a smile, her words warming his soul, "Really?"

"Really."

He dips forward to work his mouth against hers. She latches in response, humming against his kisses.

Natasha forces her torso close against his, upright with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his hips in their seated position.

A surprising moan escapes her when his kisses trail her jawline and land on her neck. Her legs are tight around his hips when she lowers a hand to clench a fist of fabric from his top. There’s a fire in her soul when she mumbles;

"Do you trust me?"

His thoughts switch. Encouraging her to breathe and provide space seems the most logical but he nods instead. He knows where this is heading the second her voice cracks and he’s craving her close contact.

"Got a color for me?" She analyzes his features.

His voice breaks next, gradually speaking up when she pauses their slow and passionate kisses, "Green…I'm okay."

Natasha changes her mind and reaches for the bottom hem of her own top and tugs it up and over her head.

Banner lifts a hand, hesitant to touch the Russian straddling over his lap, "Tasha…"

She lifts his hand over her side, giving him the permission she assumes he's waiting for;

"What doc?"

"You're beautiful," His hands make her feel small in his grasp as they tighten around her waist.

"Your turn."

He bites his lip, closes his eyes and accepts her aid in removing his button down. Her eyes take him in slowly, fingers trailing his chest.

"Come here," Banner cups her cheeks carefully to return to their kissing.

His hands move to her back in order to support her upright position. Her lips part with a moan when he returns to a sensitive spot over her neck, permitting Bruce to lay her down and climb over her smaller frame.

Natasha closes her eyes, feeling his warm breath and sweet kisses trail down the front of her torso. Her hand lays over his shoulder and slips up into his curls as he sinks lower.

Romanoff's call only momentarily distracts Bruce from his intended destination;

"I can feel you shaking."

He lifts an eyebrow with his hand circling over her bare abdomen. With a nervous laugh and a clenched jaw, he mumbles through his teeth;

"...Is this okay?"

She nods with her lips curving upwards in a grin over his constant requests for permission, "Yes."

His lips find her newly exposed hip bone once he tugs the waistband of her leggings down just enough to grant him access. His soft kisses gradually trailing toward her middle. Loving hands slip slowly up and down her torso. Her eyes flick open when she feels a firmer hold over her hip;

"You can take those off."

He hums lightly, and sits upright temporarily with an eagerness to free her of the dark leggings. His hand catches her bare calf, warm breath teasing up the inside of her leg.

She squirms over a tickle behind her knee, "Bruce."

He smiles over her reaction, "I love your laugh Natasha."

Her head tilts to watch him slowly undoing her with his vibrant brown eyes, warm kisses, and teasing fingers.

The redhead reaches her arms up and over her head to avoid gripping at him too hard. Her hands clench the pillow while he flicks his tongue over her inner thigh. She finally groans over one of the last pieces of fabric still on her body;

"You can take those off too."

He bites his lip and makes eye contact, "That's okay?"

Natasha nods, unsure if she appreciates his caution or if she'd rather he tear her panties with his teeth at this point.

Her mouth opens with a gasp when she finally feels his tongue over her damp space, throwing her head back in a sudden dizzy spell. His moans are borderline primal against her flesh, a gentle but passionate fire becoming more and more evident under his timid features. She’s quick to dismiss any concern for his excessive caution once he takes control.

The trusting spy arches her back subconsciously as she mumbles in Russian.

He scoffs, "Now you're trembling."

She swallows over his comment, her breathy voice exposing her unraveling, "Bruce, you're killing me...unexpectedly."

His chuckle sends a vibration up her spine and down through her toes.

For as badly as she wants him to keep going her thoughts change, spotting herself gripping the green blanket underneath. Natasha pushes to her elbows and offers him a grin;

"Are you going to come up here and kiss me."

"No."

She can read his sarcasm and sits up to stealthily wrap her leg around his waist to flip and pin Bruce underneath her;

"I'm starting to think we’re both passionate givers.”

He settles underneath her, hands brushing over her hips, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure yet,' she circles her palms down his torso, shifting her bare waist over his covered hips, 'You still need those?"

He groans over the fabric that separates their hips, nodding toward her bra, "They can go, if that goes."

She shakes her head, "You don't have to ask. I trust you."

He pauses to latch his eyes onto hers, eager to kiss the redhead. He whispers;

"If this starts to go badly.."

"Do you trust me?"

Bruce nods over her soft voice and brushes the hair from off her face, "I trust you."

Romanoff deduces she's either two steps away from being with Banner, or facing down the hulk. So she bites her lip and requests a check in, "Color?"

His eyes busy are trailing her figure, feeling her warm and damp space over his hips;

"Yellow? Wishing we tested that serum before this- I'd feel a lot more confident. ...I'm assuming for better or for worse you don't have a condom…?"

She glares, "I don't need it."

He scoffs, "- it’s for radiation, Nat-."

"I have my own chemicals tracing through my veins, you're fine," She smirks with an eye roll and latches her mouth onto his neck.

His gentle fingers rapidly move to unclasp her bra and tenderly brush over her newly exposed flesh, quickly consenting to help Natasha remove his final articles.

She looks over his exposed build with a simple 'huh'.

He widens his focus, cheeks flushing pink;

"I'm suddenly feeling Red...very red."

Romanoff lifts a shoulder, positioning herself over his larger lower half. She moves to stroke his hard shaft, content when he blushes redder;

"You are officially out of reasons not to be confident."

He catches onto her mouth with an escaped whimper while she shifts to accommodate his size. Natasha watches as his eyes meet hers, feeling a hand over her cheek. His voice breaks above a whisper;

"Are you okay?"

She nods and remains still with his solid shaft deep inside of her, watching and feeling his chest rise and fall;

"I'm fine, Bruce. You don’t have to worry about me.”

She presses her lips at his neck, over his earlobe. She shares a whisper that makes him smirk.

Natasha stays soft and steady with her lover, whispering Russian words of encouragement when his mouth goes back to her neck.

He's gentle whenever he meets her halfway in their intimate movement. With every move he makes, he's focused on her reaction. Her breathing is changing rapidly and she's trying to stifle the light whimpers that slip from her opened mouth.

Bruce latches onto the spot on her neck and carefully flips over her frame, pinning her underneath. She trembles slightly as he snakes a hand between them, rolling his fingers over her clit.

Natasha sinks into the sofa with implicit trust in her lover. Her nails dig into his flesh, swallowing hard;

"Bruce…"

He find encouragement over the way she says his name, picking up the pace and angling himself to better accommodate her needs. He can feel her clenching and pulsating around him when she cries out for him.

Her climax is almost enough to bring him immediately over the edge until he reminds himself to breathe. Bruce takes an inhale trying to catch his breath, dismissing last minute regrets on his lack of chemical testing and refocus purely on Natasha.

Her hands brush his shoulders, eyes cracking open in a dizzy fog. She's suddenly aware of a bite mark on his neck and scratches down his arms. Maybe he's not the only overly passionate one...

Romanoff pulls Banner close and encourages him through his trembling. Quickly she checks his heartbeat- it’s steady enough.

"Don't stop Bruce. You can let go, it's okay. I want you."

A deep and primal growl echoes in her ear when he pins her wrists and returns to a rapid pace. He’s losing a bit of control and Natasha can’t deny she finds his unraveling alluring.

His teeth latch onto her neck as he muffles a scream with his eyes shut tight.

"Natasha…!”

He panics over his release, quick to remove himself from her and contain the mess with his previously thrown shirt.

She sits up and reaches for his shoulders to hug him close, gently caressing his chest to once again feel for a heartbeat.

The light secondary cry that escapes from him is enough to make her soften her stare, lightening her touch through his repeated pulsing and whimpers. He chokes on air, one hand thrown over his mouth when his eyes screw shut. Still fighting with that giant inside him. Bruce refuses to open his eyes, imagining the room to be a mess.

Natasha tilts her head, still hugging him close while he breathes.

She moves after giving him a moment. Cupping her hands over his face, she tries to bring back the snark in her physicist;

"I liked that shirt."

His eyelids crack open slowly, working to steady his pulse. He drops his hand with a swallow and looks into her eyes without a word. He's still panting while she runs a hand through his curls with a chuckle;

"Are you okay Bruce?"

She can still feel him shaking, assuming it has been years since he's felt anything remotely this intimate. Natasha plants a deep kiss over his lips before he finally speaks;

"You're okay?"

She brushes his cheek with her hand. Of course he’s concerned for her. She plants another kiss over his mouth;

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, emotional,’ his head tilts, spotting a bruised trail down her neck with a gasp, '...Geez! ...I'm so sorry Natasha."

She turns his head to view her own handiwork, "It's fine, I gave you one too, right there. Clawed your arm. Your back is probably shredded-...and well, fair warning; that was me holding back."

"...Well-," she cuts him off with a deep kiss, his palm cupping her cheek.

She hums, "Not to inflate your ego by too much, but you know what you're doing. And you’re still shaking- it’s _really_ been that long huh?”

He scoffs, brushing a tear away from her view, “You can shred my back anytime."

"I need a reign check on that tongue."

He lifts an eyebrow, looks down toward his mess, and clenches his jaw, "I should. Um...go clean up."

"I could start a shower for you...for us."

He grins and moves back over her lips, "That would be great because I’m a mess. Hey, Tasha?"

"What."

He shrugs with a shuddering breath, "You're beautiful."

"...You said that," she pecks her lips against his cheek, watching for another tear he fights against releasing. 

He’s so sensitive and emotional- It should overwhelm her. Instead his open and vulnerable state draws her closer to him.

"Do you know I love you?"

"You've said that too," she stands and sweeps up her tossed clothes.

"I'm…" Bruce lets his head fall back, his eyes closing.

Natasha tilts her head, "I adore you, Vrach. You’re clearly exhausted...maybe a lighter serum dosage next time? I don’t think you need to worry as much as you do.”

”Telling me not to worry is like, telling me not to breathe.”

”I know.”

He raises an eyebrow mid inhale, "Welcome home…?"

She moves closer to kiss him one more time;

"Thank you."


	21. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan encourages drama. Tony and Pepper find out their baby’s gender.

Natasha looks up over a rustling with a book on her knees. She spots the physicist leaning in his door frame for support;

"Morning Vrach."

He's asking for a time with his hand over his face, voice muffled. She checks her watch;

"Two-thirty."

He scoffs with an eyebrow raise, "What."

"You look...off."

Bruce stares back at her almost vacantly, his eyes more dilated than usual;

"I'm-fine."

"Okay,' the book falls from her lap and onto the sofa, her legs swinging to stand, 'Whatever was in that compound you took last night needs an adjustment. We should go to the lab."

"What lab…why are you here. What's your name?"

She narrows her focus over his chuckling. Natasha offers a guilty grin and crosses her arms;

"Oh my gosh…"

He scoops her close, carefully placing a hand at her waist and the other in hers;

"Watch your toes."

She steps out and turns in, impressed with his catch;

"So you dance better when you're high."

"Shh, I'm concentrating. I need to count."

Natasha grins playfully and hangs on his shoulder, planting a kiss over his lips. An eyebrow lifts over her features;

"Distracted yet?"

"No."

Her hand cups his cheek to lead him up for a deeper kiss.

He hums, eyes falling onto her lips;

"I love you."

She tilts her head, "Do you?"

Bruce closes an eye, twitching smirk exposing his antics, "Nope."

His lips find her forehead, interrupted by a knock on the door. Natasha drops her hands begrudgingly;

"It's Fury."

"Fun,' Bruce lifts an eyebrow, 'Wait, how?"

She hugs her arms as he parts, moving to answer their uninvited guest. She watches with a twist in her jaw as he opens the door.

Nick smiles enthusiastically, handing Bruce a file as they exchange greetings. Natasha feels the director's eyes fall on her. She pulls in her lips and shrugs;

"Hi Nick."

He freezes with a nod, "...Agent Romanoff."

Bruce opens his door wider, "Do you wanna come in."

"No thank you. I'm on a mission."

The redhead shares a knowing glance with the director. He smiles.

"Keep him in line Romanoff,' he adjusts his expression only slightly for Banner, 'And you; Keep her happy, yes?"

"Yep."

Bruce skims the page once Fury leaves, widening his stare;

"Why is the director of SHIELD, less terrifying than your father...I can't read this…"

She nods, "He needs a new device for field work. I told him about your new AI and...SHIELD is interested."

"Huh,' he twists his jaw, 'I should get to work then…?"

Natasha shrugs, "It's a Saturday."

"Oh yeah? What does that mean, what's on the schedule."

"Morningside. Compose a letter to Izabella...fix that Hulk calming compound so you're not out of commission for 24 hours next time…"

"It wasn't 24 hours. It was...12 hours and 33 minutes."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "My point stands babe."

His folder drops, "Okay, please explain this...double standard for nicknames? I'm not following."

Natasha just smirks, moving onto her own project.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


  
Bruce can see Ivan's shadow heading directly his way. The crack in the opened door gives him just enough time to breathe and prepare before the door opens wider, walls shaking when it slams shut.

"This shouldn't take long Banner."

Bruce nods, moving restlessly while he bites at his inner cheek. Ivan settles and leans back in the chair with his hands clasped.

The doctor squirms in his stance, hands leaning up against the desk that separates him from Ivan;

"What can I do for you," Bruce shoves his hands into his white lab coat to avoid the tugging Ivan so clearly hates, fixing his eye contact on the older man in front of him to keep his nerves steady.

"I want to tell you about Alexei."

Banner nods with a head tilt over the random remark; "I know what I need to know."

"Do you." The man clasps his fingers with a dark glare.

The doctor pedals his feet with a curiosity and an uneasy sigh. He stands up straighter;

"No offense Mr. Petrovich, but whatever I need to know about Natasha should come from Natasha...Look, it's a Sunday afternoon and I'm almost done here; why don't- the three of us-."

"I'm not interested."

"...okay," he stacks his papers aggressively.

"I will never trust you with my daughter-."

He mumbles, "I can introduce you to the hulk, would that make you feel any better-."

"A plan would."

"A plan,' he glasses drop, 'An emergency shutdown? I have one."

Ivan tilts his head with his eyes squinted, "And?"

"Trust me-."

"I don't."

"-If things go wrong, Natasha knows how to kill me."

"She won't."

Bruce reaches to remove his glasses with a tapping in his page. He bites the edge and crosses his arms;

"I have a contingency plan, sir. I know what's inside of me and what works to shut it down. I would not go near your daughter if that wasn't the case. But let me be blunt for just a moment-."

"Indeed, it's what you do best."

He smirks nervously, "I love Natasha enough to ask her to marry me one day. And I can promise you, that I can and will do everything in my power to keep her safe,' he swallows dryly, determined not to be intimidated by the look in Ivan's eyes, 'Mr. Petrovich, I’m not asking for your permission because I already know your answer; I'm telling you what my intentions are and always have been, but that final decision is up to her just like it should be. I know you don't approve of me. I know you think I'm less than qualified for her because you want her to replace Alexei- I'm not some spy, I'm not a super soldier. I'm just some guy with a passion for science who has inadvertently fallen in love with your daughter. She's, quickly becoming my everything so...no I don't care about her past. Unless her life is in danger, I'm sorry but I'm going to trust Natasha to tell me what I need to know. So. Please stop, trying, to put doubt in my head about me, the other guy or...Alexei. It's not going to work. I've dealt with a guy like you my whole life, I know the tricks."

The Russian exhales quickly, vacant expression slowly softening after a long moment of silence. Bruce feels his heart pounding and his head throbbing from being deprived of oxygen. He's ready for another rejection, preparing for a loud debate once Ivan opens his mouth;

"That took courage,' he leans forward with a narrowed focus, 'What is this...contingency plan. What can kill a hulk."

Banner sighs and replaces his lenses. Ignoring a pestering voice in the back of his head, he tosses a syringe onto the table. With a quick glance toward the door to ensure they're alone, he rotates the screen and betrays his own instinct to keep his mouth shut. He shares minimal information on his calming compound with his head low hoping to establish trust between them.

"And that can kill a hulk?"

He stretches the truth, "The mixture could kill the hulk."

"Hmm...and you, love Natasha enough to share this with her."

"She knows."

"Hmm."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"What did I miss?"

Tony stands at the passenger door to help Pepper out, suddenly interested in conversing with Steve who shrugs;

"Oh you know, the usual."

Thor interjects, "Agent Barton arrived with a bag full of crustaceans."

Steve turns, "Thor…"

Pepper's eyes widen, "What are you- Lobsters?! Live ones?"

"Crabs, it's all taken care of."

The demigod pivots, "The electrical problems have been fixed-."

Tony raises his voice and removes his sunglasses, an arm around Pepper;

"Is Ivan gone?"

Rogers nods, "Fury is coming by to drop off a mission plan to Romanoff and take Ivan up north."

"Thank you! Finally."

Pepper looks over her shoulder;

"I'd really like to go unpack."

"Yep!"

Steve points, "Thor and I are going for a run. Rhodes is already at the park."

Tony pauses, "Rhodey? You're hanging out with Rhodey…"

"Yes-."

"Wha-."

"Tony,' Pepper nudges, 'We have work to catch up on, a wedding to plan, and my suit to modify in case of emergencies."

He points suspiciously, "Hey! I never! Agreed to let you fly with my baby!"

Steve looks over his shoulder toward Thor for clarification;

"Pepper has a suit?!

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Romanoff holds the pad on her knee, pen in hand while she lays on the floor in correspondence with their young friend;

"I think Izabella is talking about...her biology class but I'm not sure. Got any words of encouragement for our adopted child? She says she's hoping to ace it and become a biologist.”

Her head tilts while Banner paces, a vacant expression over his features;

"Bruce?"

He answers her mechanically, "What did I tell her last time? Did she do it?"

Natasha looks down and lifts the letter, "Five times over...she definitely listens to you more than me. I told her to put the book down and make a friend- I don’t think that ever happened.”

He laughs, "Get her on the phone. She's grounded for not listening to her ‘mother’.”

Natasha sits up, her hair falling to her shoulders while she rests on her hands, "You're distracted."

Bruce offers her a smile, refocusing on the redhead, "Can we talk? For a minute."

Those three words never fail to make her anxious...Natasha stands with a sigh and moves to the sofa, tapping the space beside her, "Yes."

He settles on the edge and clasps his fingers, "I did something stupid."

"That's...an amazing way to start a conversation with your girlfriend."

"With your dad."

"Oh this just gets better."

He pauses to share an icy stare, his brown eyes wide, "Nat."

"I'm listening."

"It's a hypothetical-."

She lifts her foot to the table with her arms crossed, "Okay."

He breathes, "Would you, ever, consider marrying me."

Romanoff shifts her gaze from right to left with a lifting shoulder;

"And this includes Ivan…"

Banner's tugging increases, his knee bouncing slightly;

"I told. Your dad. That I loved you enough to ask you to marry me. But I didn't talk to you first. Okay?"

She freezes, her tongue rolling over her inner cheek. He meets her gaze with a mumble;

"I'd really love to hear you say something."

She scoffs, "Blasphemy."

"Tasha…"

Romanoff shakes her head and leans forward, "You seriously think, you saying you love me enough to marry me, is offensive."

He lifts a shoulder, "I- you freaked out over me saying 'I love you', I'm supposed to think you'd just agree to marrying me one day?"

"Yes."

He blinks, "Wait...you're serious."

"I would."

The doctor runs over his mouth with a furrowed brow;

"I'm so confused. Why?"

"Because I'm happy when I'm with you. You make me feel human...Because I love you,' she tilts her head, 'Because I can't imagine a future without you in it."

"Enough to marry me…"

"Yes."

Natasha's pointed responses make him sink back, arms crossed, "I...don't know what to say."

She nudges his shoulder, "Why would you need to settle for me?"

"I'm not settling, I'm- in love with you Natasha,' he smirks, 'I don't know if I'm ready to- Move any faster than we already are but I'm. I know, what I'd like to happen. I see a future with you for the first time, in a really long time. I feel safe with you."

Natasha leans to lay her head over his shoulder. He responds by pressing his head over hers.

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"Boy or girl?"

Pepper gives her fiance a look from the table, her head lifting slightly. The sonographer smirks, clicking away to capture a few images when she mumbles;

"Daddy's excited. Mr. Stark, we really won't be able to tell the gender of the baby for another month or so."

Potts nods, holding a stern expression;

"So there."

He shrugs, inconspicuously checking a calendar to highlight a few possible dates for a wedding. He snickers;

"Pep, you're going to look cute with a little baby belly."

The sonographer shakes her head;

"Oh he's a charmer."

Potts snickers sarcastically;

"Yeah, you want him?"

Tony waves his hand;

"Nope, sorry. I'm not up for sale. You're stuck with me Potts."

She rolls her eyes, stating matter-of-factly;

"Not yet, Mr. Stark."

"But you will be."

"Yes I will."

"And than what are you going to do?"

She chuckles, "I don't know Tony, why don't you wait quietly in the corner?"

"I'm in the corner. Not quiet, but I am in the corner."


	22. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan moves out of the Tower. Pepper finds her wedding dress.

"Hey there! I was wondering if you had a moment? I'll be quick- I know you just go in and all that."

Natasha lays her weapon down on the communal table, work boots and uniform still on her frame while she cleans her pistol. Pepper's giddy nature and sudden interest in settling across from Romanoff is slightly unnerving to the spy who has just returned from a week long mission.

Pepper lifts her shoulder as she sinks, short black dress folding with her movement;

"So. I have a wedding to plan and I was hoping…you might have some time to help me out a bit? Steve took on some responsibilities and Thor is helping me write my vows."

Natasha contorts her mouth with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle, "Oh you're serious."

"Look; Our Wednesday morning coffees this past month. The yoga sessions...I want you to be a part of our day. I wanted to ask if you'd be my-."

"Don't say it-."

"Maid of honor? I mean you were there when I found out about the baby, the engagement, you've been a supportive friend to me."

Natasha laughs with a lean forward and moves her foot from off the table,

"I mean-."

"Come on Natasha. Help a girl out a bit. I'm a pregnant bride-to-be literally planning a party for 900, plus press…"

She lifts a knife seemingly out of nowhere, "What day did you pick."

"May 23rd."

She twists her jaw, "A month from now?"

"Yes. Pre-baby,' she blatantly forces a laugh, 'And I'm running out of time."

Romanoff nods slowly, "Okay. What do you need?"

"A dress, music...I have a venue...I need flowers, my colors are burgundy, blush and gold."

"Nuisances," she mumbles.

Pepper shifts in her chair, crossing her knees, "Any interest in...going dress shopping with me."

The redhead scoffs, the scent of blood still on her fingers from her most recently eliminated target. Her stomach twists uncomfortably over the thought;

"It's been a busy morning, and Ivan's moving out today."

"Oh yeah. My appointment isn't until three. Is that okay?"

"...Perfect," Natasha smiles absentmindedly with a broken stare over Pepper's seemingly desperate plea.

"Great. Thank you!"

Clint moves by with a box, dancing his way to the door with an arm full of Ivan's belongings. She freezes in her movement, aligning her knife toward the front door to greet Barton upon his arrival at the exit. He glares over his shoulder;

"Do it and I'll throw it right back."

Pepper grimaces with a whisper, "Please don't."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Banner closes the trunk of Fury's rented vehicle, holding back over his pure joy of seeing Ivan Petrovich off;

"Well, that's it. I guess, have a safe trip up there."

Barton intercepts once Bruce's call goes ignore and offers his hand to the Russian with pure sarcasm;

"Been a pleasure; Best of luck on your next endeavor."

Ivan looks past the archer, addressing Steve Rogers instead with a wide grin. Barton retracts his hand as Ivan moves past, eyeing a chuckling Tony. Bruce nudges the engineer with his elbow and a disapproving shake of his head .

Natasha keeps her arms crossed over her summer coat. She leans in between Fury and Ivan, her curls falling at her shoulder;

"You're sure I can't come with you to settle in."

The Russian lays a firm hand over her shoulder, "Malyshka, I'm fine."

She lifts a shoulder, "I hope so. Stay out of trouble papa."

"Yes...you too." Ivan focuses on the physicist while he embraces his daughter.

Tony pivots to face the tower as they stand in the sidewalk, whispering in his response directly toward Banner;

"You can do better. A billion fish in the sea and you pick the paraná. Haven't you been through enough?"

Bruce smirks with a shrug, his hands cramming into his coat pocket without a verbal response and his eyes on the redhead.

Tony lifts an eyebrow, "Her old man is gonna shoot you in the rib someday, just watch."

Bruce shrugs casually, "I've had worse."

"Suit yourself, I might not always be around to help."

"Sure, thanks Tony," he cringes over a pat on his shoulder.

Natasha separates from a hug with Ivan and moves toward Fury for a private conversation away from the group.

Barton crosses his arms next to Tony and Bruce, "Well that's not good."

Stark lifts his hand in a dramatic gesture, "You are unbelievably ominous. Hey. I have a role for you at my wedding; I'm just going to pin you on the roof of the venue so you can stare down any uninvited guests."

Banner's chuckle comes to an abrupt halt over an unimpressed Hawkeye.

The back of Stark's hand taps Banner's chest, "Oh, by the way. Speaking of wedding; would you stand with me? Pep already asked Rhodey to do something-.”

"So I'm your backup plan?"

Tony laughs, "That wasn't a 'no'."

"Of course I will."

"Great. Hulk is invited too…"

Bruce is quick to ignore the remark, "Did you pick a date?"

"May 23rd…Mandarin Oriental, views of Central Park."

Barton laughs, "That's a big building."

"What?! You're afraid of heights now?!"

Bruce slips from the boys with a brief mumble to Tony, his eyes focused on Natasha as she makes her way back toward the tower in a purposeful march;

"Tasha?' she pauses over his soft call, 'Are you alright? Haven't seen you since you got back."

Her jaw opens, unable to focus, "Yeah just. The usual."

Her shifting causes concern. Bruce analyzes her every movement and the tugging on her light coat;

"You're not okay."

Her tongue rolls over her lip, "I have to get going, I'm sorry. Pepper asked me-."

"And I have a yoga session with Thor, they can wait ten minutes,' he nods, voice full of concern, 'Let's walk."

"Bruce I really-."

"For me? I need it. I missed you, please."

Natasha pivots with Banner keeping pace they move out of view and circle the block.

He shoves his hands into his pockets, "I hope you know you can tell me anything by now."

She scoffs, "And you'd let everyone on the street overhear us?"

"Yeah well. Better than JARVIS recording the conversation."

Romanoff inhales through her teeth, "I'm not sure if this is any better."

"They don't care, watch I can prove it,' he turns around with a growl, 'Hey everyone! I'm the hulk!"

Natasha lowers her eyebrows over a restrained laugh. He waves as people glare and keep walking;

"See? No one cares, it's New York."

She nudges him playfully, "I care."

He offers her a kind grin, waiting for the redhead to open up. His intuition never ceases to amaze the Russian spy. Even if she deserved to be heard and understood, she still struggles to process Banner's care and concern.

He reaches to take her hand, "So?"

Natasha rolls her eyes. He's unrelenting and won't be satisfied until she speaks so she shares a smirk and twists her jaw over the uncomfortable confession. She answers vacantly;

"It ended up being an elimination."

He barely blinks. Romanoff runs a hand through her hair, glancing to the left before they cross over, "We tried to prevent it I gave him a chance."

Bruce slows their pace over her solemn expression. Her vacant focus shifting to the physicist, "I hesitated over the order; That's never, really, happened before. My partner got shot as a result. I stayed on campus an extra day to ensure the bullet was removed from his calf."

"Geez," the physicist squeezes her hand a little tighter.

Natasha brushes off her feelings, sensing the doctor getting nervous;

"I'm just tired Bruce."

He nods. Leading her toward a small park as they move down the path, "I'm sorry, Natasha."

"No, it's fine. Having Ivan around took a lot out of me. It was starting to feel like a never ending mission."

Bruce searches for her eyes underneath her fallen red hair, "What do you need?"

"Nothing," she answers mechanically. Her consistent self-reliance triggers Banner to whisper under his breath while he pushes;

"Sleep? An ice bath? ...Stroganoff? I will make it with meat for you."

"No."

The stray twigs crush under her boot as she keeps pace beside him. He pauses to watch her look over the small pond, the soft breeze tossing her curls. He tugs at his fingers and leans up against a nearby tree, "Sorry, I'm being annoying...just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You're not annoying me,' she turns to look up and down his frame, 'You look thin. And you're stressed."

He shoves his hands back into his pockets when her eyes settle on his anxious finger tugging;

"These long undercover assignments give me a little anxiety."

She lowers her head thoughtfully, "Can you handle this? Me, the job?"

The twigs rustle under his shoes as he steps closer, "Well...I'm not going to lie and tell you it's going to be easy. Being okay with not knowing- that's, really never been my thing. But when all is said and done I trust you. I believe you'll always try to make the right call. I trust who you are and what you believe in."

She lifts a shoulder, "Your other half won't shred SHIELD if I'm a day late on the return?"

"If I'm not with you on the mission, I'll be waiting for you to come home... for as long as you let me. Ready to pop your knee back into place or to give you a patch job."

Romanoff lifts her eyebrow and returns her gaze forward over the pond, "Remind me never to question your loyalty."

"Now if you're late by two days...I might demand a search party."

She scoffs, "You still think I need protecting?"

"I know you don't. But you’re not alone anymore.”

His sweet grin says everything he doesn't; that he loves and respects her. His nervous stare falls over her frame and meets her eyes. Natasha bites her cheek, steps forward and plants a kiss over his cheek;

"I should get back Bruce. Thanks for the walk."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Natasha lowers her phone as the table curtain moves from Pepper's changing room to reveal the bride-to-be in a tulle crystal ball-gown. Romanoff inhales sharply to wake herself up, mid text to Clint.

Potts lifts her shoulders in her quarter length sleeve, a professional dressed in a black pantsuit at her side;

"So? What do you think?"

Natasha covers her mouth through a snort, instantly regretting her decision in agreeing to come along for the process;

"I'm sorry."

Pepper fluffs her train, a ruffle of white rippling down and through the excessive tulle;

"Yeah...not quite me."

The short older woman in black encourages her to step forward and onto the pedestal regardless. A sigh slips from Pepper as she tilts her head and kindly addresses her stylist, "For as much as I want to feel like a queen on my day, this might be a bit much."

The woman's glasses slip down her nose as she looks over the CEO. Her shorter frame brushing past Natasha when the redhead moves to stand behind her friend. She crosses her arms and cracks the back of her neck;

"Are you married to the ball gown idea?"

Pepper shrugs and adjusts the belt currently at her waist, "I don't know. This little one is growing quickly."

She smirks, "Agent Hill suggested a mermaid style."

"Huh,' Pepper tilts her head thoughtfully, 'It's just the baby-."

"Show her off. She's a part of the family. You guys made that big announcement in the paper. It's not like she's a big secret..."

Pepper grins, hands at her waist when she turns to the stylist, "Yeah. You know what? You're right. Let's try it."

Natasha grins as Pepper scoops her train and pauses in front of her;

"You think it's a girl? Is that your final guess?"

Romanoff swings her arms and settles back in her chair, "Bruce has already given her a name. He asks about baby 'Tonya'...or He started on Antonia yesterday.” 

Pepper whips her head, "Oh do not tell Tony! He'll keep that name if she really is a she. And I am not calling my daughter 'Tonya'."

She laughs, "Have you thought of names?"

"Johnathan, Vivian. Of course Tony is insisting on either James or Bruce…"

Natasha crosses her arms over the thought of a small 'Bruce' running around a simple home. Her imaginary rabbit hole leads her down a path of a genius curly red haired boy in the arms of a grinning physicist, who plants a kiss on his small cheek. He would love the boy with his whole heart and soul.

A daughter takes the boy's place. She has long dark curls, far more invested in her mother's oversized Widow's bite and weapon stash to pay attention to Banner's gentle advice to study on her science test...she's full of sass with the physicist completely wrapped around her little finger...a thump pulls Natasha from her visions of happiness.

She swallows hard over the thought and pinches her rib cage to drag her back to reality. She moves her hands to run them together and mumbles with the flick of her hair;

"What's next, Pepper?"

Potts mumbles from behind the curtain with her stylist;

"An off-white, long sleeve trumpet."

"Let's see it."

Pepper steps out from behind the curtain, a grinning Natasha looking up towards her friend who is eager to step up on her pedestal. Romanoff moves to stand behind her when Pepper whispers under her breath;

"Oh. Wow."

"I like this one."

She turns to see the low back. With her hands falling over her stomach she nods. Taking a breath she mumbles to Roman off with a hand over her new and only slightly visible baby bump, "...Me too."


	23. Paw-some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha adopt a puppy.

"My friends! I am off to aid the scientist in retrieving a beast of Midgard."

Tony and Steve share a glance, currently preoccupied with sealing invitations in the common area with Jane and Darcy. Rogers speaks first;

"English please?"

The demigod turns his head, "A beast. A small one that will grow large."

Jane attempts to translate with a grin, one of the red and gold tinted invitations in her hand, "Are you talking about a dog?"

"Yes!"

Tony stands from the sofa and flicks the envelopes onto the table, "I forgot to have a team meeting about this."

Steve looks up from the floor, elbow over his knee, "We're getting a dog?"

"Who's getting a dog?" Clint asks from the corner, bow over his shoulder with Maria walking through the front door behind him.

Tony lifts a hand, "Okay! Team Christmas are getting a puppy. It's this goofy looking thing from the shelter. I told them 'yes' because supposedly 'Alex' is good with kids."

Steve lifts an eyebrow, "Do you plan on staying once the baby arrives?"

Tony contorts his mouth, "On the team?"

"Yeah."

"Huh…for now. I trust you morons to watch over my baby."

He crosses his arms with a laugh, head falling over Steve's response;

"Of course we will."

Darcy reaches, "I wanna see the puppy!"

Barton chuckles, "'Team Christmas'?"

Thor leans forward with a grin, "For the red and green no doubt."

Clint glares, "I get it."

Bruce enters with a subtle pat over the demigod's shoulder, "You still coming?"

"I am indeed!"

Tony points, "Not for nothing, why Thor and not me?"

"Ah! My metal friend. Because we have matters of great importance to discuss!"

He drapes an arm over Banner's shoulder, subtly rattling his friend when he leans more of his weight into one foot.

Barton narrows his focus and crosses his arms, "Like what? I don't know how I feel about you being all chummy with the hulk. That sounds dangerous."

Maria lifts her eyes wide, "I'm with Clint."

Bruce wrinkles his nose and moves abruptly toward the door, "Come on Thor."

Tony shouts loudly over the group;

"Bro, you know a diamond works better when you're trying to propose right?"

Darcy looks up with a sealed envelope, "Oh god! Another wedding?! When?!"

The doctor chuckles nervously as the door closes behind him, "No!"

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Natasha digs through the bundle, continuously handing her floral selections to Pepper's hands which are quickly filling up. She stays quiet, sensing that her maid of honor is clearly enjoying this process far more than the dress shopping.

Potts shuffles her bundles to one side, reaching into her pocket while their florist continues to pester the redhead and her friend;

"Oh gosh. Natasha?"

She pauses, tugging at her dark red leather jacket, "What's going on?"

"It's my doctor. I need to go in for a sonogram, do you have my schedule for Friday? Two o'clock? What am I doing?"

Natasha runs a hand through her hair and quickly dismisses the florist before skimming through her shared calendar with Bruce, Pepper and Tony. She takes an inhale;

"Nothing. I can take over the press conference for Stark industries."

"Really?! Are you sure? You're comfortable with that?"

She nods, "Bruce will debrief me. We've got this."

"Ugh, thank you," she lifts her device and returns to talking with her doctor.

With an offered arm Natasha takes the cut stems. She invites herself by the florist's table, quickly busting herself with the creation.

An old woman circles Romanoff with her jaw agape. A shaky hand reaches up to take her elbow;

"You've blended these so well. Are you a flower arranger?"

"Maybe in another life," Romanoff says abruptly, hoping to avoid the impending small talk.

The woman cackles, her head shifting upward to see the redhead's creation;

"Add more greens."

Natasha scoffs over the request for 'more green' after months of hearing Banner's timid requests for less. She reaches for another package of mint while her eyes focus on the flowers. Perhaps it is just a kind older woman but in her mind she locates each weapon currently on her person; the two knives, the pepper spray, and a pistol on her hip. She's aware of every person currently in the store; an older gentleman shopping for a secret admirer, a clueless new husband searching for an apology gift and this older Russian woman. She rotates her display, somewhat eager to earn this kind stranger's approval;

"Better?"

"That is much better."

"Oh wow. That's my bouquet,' Pepper points to Natasha's bouquet and addresses the florist, 'Can you replicate that? Day of? Maybe strip down to just the burgundy roses for a centerpiece, I think that would be lovely!"

Natasha shifts her hands down the middle, "Roses with the baby's breath and the mint…"

"Let's add some more color for yours."

"Who else have you asked."

Pepper lifts a shoulder with a chuckle, "I was going to ask Steve but I think I talked Tony into including him. And I have a good friend of mine who I went to school with."

The shop owner nods and offers her price point, going through the details with Pepper who turns to Romanoff with a grin as they move to exit, "I honestly had no idea you were a flower girl!"

"If you can think of it, I've probably read up on it for a mission of some sort. Mechanical response to muscle memory."

"I think that was genuine interest. Would you want to grow a garden if we made you a greenhouse?"

Natasha rolls her eyes with a bit of sass and reaches for the keys, ready to chauffeur Pepper to her next appointment;

"For as sweet as that is, I only work with the cut, dying and dead. Growth and rebirth are two words absent from my vocabulary. Where to?"

"Well on that note…catering hall. Need to finalize a meal plan. Tony is going to meet me so you can take off afterward if you'd like."

Natasha contorts her mouth, "I'll go pick up my dress. Burgundy right?"

"Yes. Or blush pink,' she lifts her device, 'Looks like the boys have finally picked out their suits. I was starting to worry Tony would show up naked."

"Thank you so much for that visual,' she puts the vehicle in reverse, 'What are we doing for your bachelorette with bar hopping, Vegas, and whatever else it is that people do out of the picture."

Pepper laughs, "Oh gosh. We can sit and knit like old ladies."

"I'm not sure how long Jane and Darcy are staying but the girls and I can plan a baby shower with a stripper and pineapple mocktails."

She laughs louder, "Hey! I'm not opposed to that."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Bruce is at the kitchen table, finishing off Tony's to-do list when the small puppy darts out from under the table. His tail picks up it's pace over the intruder, barking to alert his new master. The physicist just smiles, eager to see Natasha's reaction over the shepherd mix. She crouches to scoop up the yelper with a fluffy tan coat.

"Wha...Alright that's enough...who are you little man?"

Bruce stands, watching the puppy go straight to licking her cheek. Romanoff chuckles, brushing his small head;

"This is Alex."

"Alex,' she pauses, her head pulling away when the puppy attempts to go for a lick on the mouth, 'You adopted a puppy."

He shrugs, "I thought he was cute. Thor helped pick him out."

Natasha smiles, pulling her head back to look at his small face, "Squirmy thing aren't you."

The puppy sneezes as he's placed on the ground, large paws moving to rub at his face. Natasha rolls him onto his back, tickling his tan belly. She grips his paw with a chuckle;

"These give me hope he won't be a peanut for eternity."

Bruce crouches beside her, the puppy rolling back to his feet and dashing back toward the scientist, "He's some kind of shepherd mix. So no, he won't always be seven pounds."

The redhead taps her nails against the floor, eager to have him run back her way while Bruce mumbles;

"He's still small enough to change his name, if you want. We'll get him trained. Sorry it's not your orange 'Cat'."

"Does he like his name? Not my right to give after all,' she gives Banner a wink and whistles toward the puppy, 'Hey Alex?"

The puppy barks, pushing up to a seated position while his tail brushes the floor excitedly. He sits up, tumbling backwards with a plop.

"'Alex' it is,' Romanoff scoops him up eagerly, pointing to the bed under the table, 'I see he's already moved in."

Bruce pets his small head as the puppy yawns in his 'mother's' arms, "Moved in already replicating arc reactor wires. Do you like him, Tasha?"

"He's perfect," Natasha grins and leans forward to peck the doctor over his lips.


	24. Something...Blue?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks find out the gender of their baby. Bruce looks to move forward with his relationship with Natasha...and she might have the same idea.

Bruce jots down notes on his compound, lifting a glass syringe to prep his chemicals for use. The lab is quiet until the door opens and a small trotting puppy comes inside. Banner rests his needle and eyes Natasha with all seriousness;

"No dogs in the lab. Tony's rules."

She ignores and moves closer with Alex at her heels;

"He's in training. What are you up to?"

Bruce lifts his syringe and removes his lenses, "New compound: less Vibranium."

"So you won't sleep for twenty-fours hours after injecting this?"

His hand falls at his hip and then his pocket, "Don't know, haven't tried it yet."

"We could put it through a more rigorous test…" She slips onto his desk with her head tilted when she doesn't receive a reaction, "We could run the hulk first if you're in a mood."

"- Suddenly I'm not interested."

He moves around his desk to tuck his hands under the puppy and redirect his attention to the opposite end of the room. Alex turns to nip at a nearby box, receiving one more gentle push from Banner.

"Come on,' Natasha frowns, 'We have to find a way to embrace your other half. You're not taking Vibranium your whole life."

"I, might? If I have to."

"You don't have to."

"Whatever I need to do to keep you safe, I'll do it. I promised you, and I promised your father-."

"Forget Ivan for a minute, this is between you and me. I don't want you to keep hurting herself just because you're afraid of what's inside of you."

He glares with a nervous chuckle, "Nat, I can't. I don't trust him."

"Then trust me."

He stutters with a sigh, leaning up against his desk with an eye on Alex;

"I don't...think, it's a good idea to just let 'him' loose. We've done it before but it's New York. And finding open space where he can't run off into trouble is nearly impossible...Alex, no."

Natasha stands to locate the puppy and herds him back the other way with a gentle nudging of her heel;

"Then we make him a space."

"A hulk-proof cage," he releases a heavy sigh and tugs at his curls.

The shepherd circles her leg and sits in between his people with a bark for attention. He bounces slightly over the unexpected power in his voice, front paws leaving the floor for half a second. His left ear flops, dark fur visible over his head when he tucks his head in a sneezing fit.

Natasha looks down toward a now yawning Alex and back at Bruce;

"I realize how that sounds but if you won't trust me - even Tony- to let him loose then we need another option."

"No I,' he scoffs, 'I get it."

"It doesn't need to be small, you're not living in a cell. We can hulk-proof an entire floor in case of an emergency. He's not a monster. He just needs a place to vent every once in a while. You need a place to vent."

He sighs, hands wringing and pulling. She takes them and refocuses his energy, her own hands on either sides of his cheeks when she slips into his firm but gentle hold.

He swallows hard, hands reaching to brush her bare arms;

"There's a baby coming into the tower Natasha. I'm...trying not to panic and run. I don't want to hurt or scare anyone."

"Do you want to run?"

"I don't...know."

She raises an eyebrow and looks down at Alex's hyper wagging tail;

"Hmm...because the dog looks absolutely terrified. Animals know when people are good. He's not running away from you. I mean, we can train him to bark or calm you if you're getting angry. Then we have an alarm and a solution."

"You're not afraid of me, Tasha?"

Her fingers reach up through his curls, "No, I'm not. You know that. You're kind and caring-."

"Why me?"

Her head tilts with a gentle grin. Convincing the physicist that he deserves to be wanted would be a lifelong battle;

"Bruce, I love you. For your mind, for what you believe in, and because you make me feel like the most important person in the world. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

He lays his lips against her forehead and whispers with a kiss, "I love you."

She looks up playfully, with a lifted brow;

"What time will Tony be back?"

"I don't know, why."

"Still up for a more rigorous test?' Natasha lifts a shoulder and checks the clock with a seductive smile, 'You can take a long lunch break with me, we can test that serum...I might have brought protection if that makes you feel any safer."

"I don't know how that- 'protection'? Why? From what?"

She glares with her remark clearly going over his head, "Vrach…"

"Oh!,' he bites his lip immediately with a soft moan and a nervous smirk, 'Really? I thought you were kidding."

"Would you be up for that?" Her hand strokes over his chest, feeling for a heartbeat.

"I uh...I still owe you a little, something...no protection needed for that,” he can feel his cheeks burning with an embarrassing reddened tinge.

Natasha latches her lips firmly onto his mouth, feeling him biting back with a vigor. She hums. The couple pause over a bark with Banner's arm held solid around Natasha's waist. They slowly look over their shoulder towards their newest third wheel. Alex returns their stare, eager for his parents' undivided attention with his tail wagging against the floor.

”Pen him first?” Natasha asks.

Bruce nods, “Please.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"Okay! I need my 'something blue'," Pepper enters the common space late at night, passing out blue markers to the team.

Natasha looks up, lifting a tired head from off Banner's chest to take the small stash. He plants a sweet kiss over her head while his hand rubs over her back. Her body shifts with his arm around her waist, half on his lap when she passes the stash of markers down.

The team groans over the sudden lights in the dark room. After yet another horror flick chosen by Thor, they are ready to disperse for bed and lock their doors. With the image of a psycho murderer somewhere in the home Clint offers Rodey a solid stare down as he takes his blue marker;

"I'm just saying, if we were locked in a mansion with a murderer it's this guy."

Tony leans forward from his huge tan chair curiously, "Why Rodey? Why not Cap?"

"He's too quiet. Look at him."

Rhodes opens his palms with a shrug, "Think whatever you want man, it's cool."

Natasha grumbles half asleep, feeling Banner's tired fingertips tenderly tracing her back;

"What are we doing Pepper?"

Potts offers her white shoes to Banner currently at the start of the chain;

"You're all going to leave me a note, drawing or well wish at the bottom...my 'something blue'."

He huffs with a grin and rotates to the bottom for Natasha to begin.

Jane looks up at Thor, "Oh that's adorable. I'm stealing that for my day."

The demigod narrows his focus, "What is this something blue? Surely if you are carrying a male into this world it is your something blue?"

She chuckles, hands over her stomach, "I mean, you're not wrong."

Jane grins and leaves a kiss on his cheek, "It's a poem Thor, I'll tell you later."

Clint scribbles a quick signature and abruptly passes the shoe. Tony laughs when the heel reaches him;

"Am I supposed to participate? This feels like it's bad luck or some shit."

"Oh, just write something," Pepper insists with a wave.

Darcy offers the shoe to Alex who eagerly gives it a lick. She laughs, "It's been blessed by a puppy sneeze."

Stark sprawls onto the ground, growling and targeting Alex in his play. The puppy barks with his tail in the air and his paws slamming into the floor before taking off in a sprint.

Natasha holds her head, "Well thanks for firing him up. Now he won't sleep."

"Chill out Red. He's just a puppy."

"Yeah. And he cries and doesn't sleep in his own bed yet."

Bruce crosses his arms with an eyebrow raise, "You know...I hope you realize once your kid is born, I can turn around and do the same thing."

Steve chuckles, his head down as he composes his novel at the bottom of Pepper's left shoe, "Karma."

"Karma's a bitch,' Clint tucks his hands against the couch cushion beside Natasha and moves to stand, 'I'm going to bed. 'Night morons."

Bruce looks over his shoulder to catch Barton's attention. With a brush on Natasha's shoulder he moves to catch the archer;

"Can I borrow you a minute? I'll be quick I swear."

"Yeah. Go."

He smirks nervously lowering his voice to muffle under the chatter in the living room, "Maybe. A little more private…?"

The twosome pull away toward the kitchen, sneaking behind an extended wall. Barton waits with anticipation as he watches the physicist stutter and pace;

"This better be good man, if you did something stupid I'll shoot you right now. Hulk or not."

Bruce laughs softly, his jaw twisting, "No, hopefully."

His fist pounds the table in a consistently soft rhythm;

"I um. I wanted to know...what you thought about, me asking Natasha to, marry me…?"

Clint raises an eyebrow. He's taken back when his guard falls, unable to hide his softer reaction, "You're asking me?"

He nods hesitantly, "Yeah. I really love her Clint. And I'm thinking about...it. Wanted to get your input."

"Yeah man,' he struggles to hide his smile, 'I think that's. Wow; That's great."

"Yeah? She seems happy to you?"

He scoffs, "You're kidding right?"

Bruce shrugs, pulling at the countertop with his head low, "Just asking."

Clint nudges with a whisper, "Listen; I think you two work well. She's happy; Believe me. That's all I care about. And I can tolerate a brother-in-law."

Banner offers a grin, over about the only compliment Clint is willing to offer, "Thanks."

Barton begrudgingly opens his arms with a sentimental cough, "Thanks for asking me; means a lot."

"Yeah," Bruce awkwardly offers a handshake only to be met with a forced hug and a tap over his shoulder.

"When?"

Bruce shrugs, "I don't know yet. Probably should ask her dad?"

Barton's eyes widen, "F- no."

"No?"

"No. It's between the two of you. Keep that douchebag as far away as possible."

The doctor lifts a hand over his mouth in a brush, "Okay."

Clint lifts his chin, "Got a ring? Need help with that?"

"I need help, period."

Barton laughs, amused by his honesty, "I gotcha."

The archer lifts his head toward an incoming Romanoff who crosses her arms;

"And what are the world's most eligible 'morons' discussing in the back of the classroom?"

Bruce shrugs and without missing a beat offers an answer, "Plotting an escape through the vents in case Tony threatens to kill us tonight."

Barton intervenes over Natasha's eye roll, "We're plotting a tower wide power outage."

Natasha lowers her eyebrows with a smirk, "Wow Clint. I didn't think you could top the crabs."

Bruce mumbles under his breath, "Oh god please don't."

He laughs, kinder eyes over the redhead, "Come on, that was funny."

"Not really."

Natasha runs a hand through her hair, "I'm pretty sure Alex already found where I shot the pistol in the living room before Tony."

"Speak of the devil," Bruce moves back toward the living room over a demand for attention by Tony Stark, leaving Clint with a final nod.

Natasha grits her teeth and moves closer to the archer, "What was that about."

He laughs, gently nudging her, "None of your business and all of your business."

She grips his arm with a pleading stare, "Clint…"

He clenches his jaw, not wanting to betray either of them, "What do you want? We had a convo man to man. I'd tell you if it was important."

"You're terrible at keeping secrets from me. Rub your left eye if it has something to do with a legally binding document."

He groans and complies. She smirks with a nod and reaches into her pocket to pull up her most recent search for law firms in California;

"We've discussed it together so I'm trying to find and ask his cousin the same thing."

He throws his arms with a sigh, "Cause of course. Never thought you'd say these words in my entire life...you're happy?"

She lowers her head with a soft blush. He shakes his head over her broken attempt at hiding a smirk, "You can't hide from me either Nat. Have you asked Fury for what's her name's digits?"

"She's,' Natasha lifts her eyebrows, 'Impossible. I think I'd have better luck showing up at her doorstep. Can you convince him to wait just a little longer?"

"Nat, he asked me first."

"Oh please."

He lifts a hand, "I didn't get the sense he was going to move that fast."

She mouths, "That's helpful."

"Just out of curiosity; what's your ring size?"

"Barton…"

"5? 7? I know this...I'm just so buzzed right now."

"No."

He drops his expression with extra sass, "Fine. We'll see how well you cooperate after your third glass of Vodka this weekend...I'd like to go to bed now; Is that allowed?"

She rolls her eyes with a soft kick as he moves away, "Mudak."

"Yeah yeah."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Pepper turns her head on the table for her sonogram, reaching to take the hand of her nervous fiancé who bounces with anticipation as he studies the black and white screen.

She brushes her thumb over his wrist, "What you want? Boy or girl?"

He pulls his lips inward and looks up, "I will take either as long as they are happy and healthy and! As beautiful as their mom."

The sonographer interjects with a laugh, "Daddy's a charmer."

Pepper turns her head in the opposite direction, "Oh you want him?! He's what...what are you worth now Tony?"

He scoffs, "Wow Pepper...is that my baby?"

The sonographer grins and points to the small image, "Yep. There...right there."

Pepper bites her nail, tears in her eyes when she points, "He's so small."

"Well,' the woman turns to look over her shoulder, "do mom and dad want to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Stark raises his volume and squeezes Pepper's hand harder who just nods with a grin.

"It's definitely a girl. And she's looking very healthy but I'll let the doctor give you the full report."

Pepper turns her head back to Tony, confused over his lack of a response. His brown eyes fill rapidly causing her to whisper with concern, "Are you alright? I'm sorry baby, I'm sure you wanted a boy."

He breaks his focus from off the screen after a long moment, quick to brush the tear from his cheek, "She's perfect. She's my little girl."

Pepper hugs him close with a soft chuckle and her own tear, "Aww, Tony."

He lets his tears fall, embracing his proud moment and moves to kiss his fiancé;

"Bruce is gonna flip! Antonia is 'Antonia'."

She narrows her focus, "I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for getting you hooked on that name."

"It's perfect! Come on. That's my little girl."

"Fine. If that's what makes you happy. But I'm picking her middle name. Got it?"

"Not 'Vivian'."

"'Vivian'."

"Gosh,' he chuckles, 'Okay Pep. Antonia Vivian? Your parents love you and we hope you'll forgive us for your absurdly long name."


	25. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha goes on a hunt for Banner’s last living relative. Bruce leans on the team for support.

Natasha bites her lip playfully, unsure if the physicist will appreciate her impending attack with his senses dulled. She crawls from her side of the bed and hovers over his tightly curled up frame, as far from her side as possible. Her fingers dig deep into his curls, lips pressing against his cheek.

Bruce feels her close, rolling toward the redhead from his previously tightly curled up position. His voice groggy and deeper from sleep when he mumbles;

"Hi Tasha."

Her forearms frame around his head while she snakes a leg up and over to settle above his torso;

"Hi Vrach."

His hands fall over her hips when she kisses him. He looks over the edge of the bed towards his window, gently brushing her arms, "What time are you leaving?"

Romanoff bites her lip, her hips shifting over his waist, "I have a bit."

He sighs with a pout, "Do you have to go?"

She pauses in her play with a head tilt and a lie, "Yes, I do. It'll be a quick mission."

"Where are you going again?"

The corners of her mouth curl in a grin when her jaw drops open, "Just to California. I'll be back before you know it."

He takes her hand into his, her palm over his chest, "Be safe. Be smart."

Her eyes roll, "No, I'll be reckless and irresponsible."

"That's my girl."

"Your girl," she laughs dramatically and stands to move for the dresser.

He pushes to his elbows, "Sorry. Are you...actually upset?"

She smirks, folded clothes in hand with a shrug, "I don't know. Am I?"

With a groan he hides his face in a nearby pillow, listening to her chuckle as she ducks into the bathroom with a door half shut.

His eyes look up when she's far enough, rolling toward her side of the bed. He stealthily scans over the nightstand;

"You drive me crazy, you know that?"

Banner's fingers fumble over her jewelry with a backward glance. Alex growls from his pen at her end of the bed, sitting up with a clawing paw over the door. Bruce locates an etched ring, quickly sizing it up before replacing it back on her tray with it's two other items. His eyes narrow over her basic wardrobe choice;

"No suit?"

Natasha rolls her tongue over her teeth as she reaches for it, "I'll change when I get there,' her head drops over his unwavering stare, 'Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what."

"Like I just rounded a corner in a shack in Calcutta."

He laughs, a sweet grin over his features with his unwavering eye contact when he moves to stand, "I'm never, not, going to look at you that way."

"Like I'm a liar? Ready to send 80 armed agents after you. How romantic."

He cuts her off, "Like a strong, unintimidated woman who should let her guard down every once in a while...and a liar."

She slaps his arm when he moves to locate his own wardrobe for the day, "I'm not lying, I'm going to California on a mission."

"With SHIELD."

"Yes."

They share a glance, he points to her cheek, "You twitched."

"Oh my gosh. That's not always a sign,' She rolls her eyes and moves swiftly for the door, 'Behave while I'm gone. Stay away from my nightstand."

He laughs nervously, "I wasn't-."

"That ring isn't mine by the way. Pepper needs it resized before the wedding," she offers a wink when his expression drops.

With a tongue over his inner cheek he nods slowly. She offers Alex a pet through his pen, "Behave. Don't give your dad an anxiety attack."

"Oh believe me,' Bruce interjects, 'The dog won't be the cause."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha waits quietly in her rental car, dark sunglasses doing little to add color to the large green giant currently preventing the Golden Gate Bridge from collapsing.

Romanoff casually adjusts her glasses, takes a sip from her coffee, and skims through a file on her target as the screaming continues to erupt around her.

She looks over her shoulder towards a quiet Nick Fury who finally speaks up, "Thoughts?"

Natasha lifts a shoulder, "Can we get her?"

"Not a chance."

She closes the file, "What are the odds she smashes me into the pavement before I can get a word out."

"Three billion to one."

"Hold my coffee?"

Maria reaches forward from the backseat to take her cup, "Jennifer has appointments all day, I just got into her computer. How long do you think you'll be? We need to get you off to Concord for that interrogation."

Romanoff puts her car in reverse, "Let's finish this job. I'll harass Walters later.”

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"Antonia Vivian Stark," Bruce looks over his glasses for clarification, seeing Tony glowing from ear to ear over the name. Stark eagerly waits for a reaction head tilting slightly;

"Yeah…"

The doctor nods, Rhodey chiming in your expression his own confusion;

"That's the worst name I've ever heard."

Tony waves sarcastically, around the common table as they scramble to work through Pepper's last minute wedding details;

"Well thanks! Thank you very much."

"I'm anxious to meet her," Bruce offers to instantly distract the engineer who holds his wide smile.

"Me too. I'm scared out of my mind but I am excited. So what's the plan for tonight? The three of us? Chinese and lab time?"

Bruce tugs at his sleeve to check the time on his watch, voice softer as he slips his hologram of guest list and confirmed numbers back toward Tony;

"I have...a quick, um-errand. With Clint."

Tony lifts an eyebrow, "This sounds ominous. With Clint?! ... Unless-."

He shrugs, making eye contact with the engineer as his cheeks fall pink.

Stark shifts excitedly in his chair, "Wait! I know what's happening! You're not going with Clint, you're going with me. Get your coat Rhodes."

James looks up with a shaking head, "What? What's happening."

Tony stands and grabs his jacket from off the rack with a snapping finger, "Come on. We're going for a drive. Does Red know?"

Bruce lifts his shoulder with a scoff, "She's a spy; I can't hide much and get away with it."

"The way it should be,' the archer slips past with a grumble, 'She's a '5'. Who invited these assholes?!"

Tony reaches for his keys, "I invited myself. Rhodey got dragged into it, I admit that-."

"Are we off for an adventure?" Thor enters with a smile.

"No," Tony snaps.

Bruce smirks, tucking a hand into his pocket, "I was going to, you know. Grab Natasha's ring."

"Ah! Such wonderful news! I must accompany you all!"

Steve enters with a hand over his head, "What's going on now? Can a guy get some sleep around here?"

Pepper enters next, Alex curled up in her arms, "Where are you boys going?"

Barton throws his arms up, "Really?! Why don't we invite Jane and Darcy to come along too! Ask the neighbor while you're at it, Mrs. Johnson can give us a ramble the latest on the political agenda and the weather in Kansas."

Thor nods in agreement, an arm draped around the physicist's shoulder, "That is wise! We may all celebrate the Union of two wonderful couples!"

Banner chuckles nervously, "Don't jinx me, I haven't asked her yet."

Pepper waves a frantic hand and grabs her pocketbook once Alex runs off;

"I can help! I know what Natasha was looking at when she took me."

Clint crosses his arms, lingering in the door, "Can we go? Now?!"

Stark yells above the group, "Pep, Clint, Banner and I are going to Tiffany's. The rest of you idiots; meet Rhodey at Carmine's for an after party! Drinks are on Rogers."

Thor shouts excitedly, met with Steve who mumbles half asleep, "What?"  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Natasha drives up to the firm alone after dropping Hill and Fury off at the California headquarters for SHIELD.

On the verge of complete darkness, the assassin lingers in the dimly lit space with an identification in the pocket of her dark green leather jacket.

She slips from her car upon Jennifer Walter's exit and watches from a distance as the unsuspecting woman in her dark feminine business suit moves toward her olive green mustang.

Natasha can't help her surprised expression over the woman's apparently embracing the color as even her earrings are two large emerald teardrop crystals. Had things gone as planned they would've met in the day, but duty calls. And for Natasha her work comes first.

She slips from her own vehicle and lingers a foot from the door, careful not to bombard the lawyer after hours.

The dark brown almost black haired woman spots the assassin immediately and with a scoff she sips from her compostable mug. Her longer nails- tips coated in green- brush a stray hair from her shoulder and up towards her tight bun as she speaks above a whisper;

"Aww honey, I don't know who did you wrong but I avoid domestic disputes."

Natasha smirks with her hands deep inside the pockets of her jacket. If she wanted to be less obvious she could have, choosing to face the woman in the cat eye sunglasses head on;

"Quite the opposite actually-."

"Are you with SHIELD?" She bites the side of her removed prescription lenses, much like someone else Natasha knows.

Romanoff offers a smile over the woman's clear distrust, "My name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm here to talk about Bruce; Robert Bruce Banner."

Jennifer glares coldly in a frozen state, clearly unsure if she should be mid transformation as she throws a dark bag into her backseat;

"You are very lucky I'm too tired to get pissed off. No one calls him 'Robert'."

"I'll be quick-."

"Listen babe; you're never gonna find him if he doesn't want to be found. And I'm certainly not going to help you. If you'll excuse me-."

"No I'm-." Natasha softens her stare immediately as she encroaches upon Jennifer's space. She pauses when she senses Walters' frustration, "I work with him, we're dating."

"Oh bullshit,' Jennifer laughs louder and opens her car door, 'No. Go home. Go back to your employer. 'Romanov'."

She's prepared to enter the vehicle when she turns over Natasha's final attempt. With family on Romanoff's mind and quite possibly interacting with their most normal relative combined she narrows her focus;

"You're a hulk because of Bruce's attempt at saving your life after a horrible accident targeted at your father."

"So? That proves nothing other than you know I can smash your pretty face if you take one more step-."

"Fine; I know you adopted a cat in fourth grade and thought it was god incarnate so you attempted to learn witchcraft- under the assumption that it controlled the amount of criminals your dad would have to deal with per day and thus he'd come home early-."

"He told you-I'll kill him." Jennifer's glare exposes her, taking a taller stance in defense of her own childhood fantasy.

Natasha nods and adds her second piece of knowledge, "I know your middle name is Susan after your aunt; Your blood type is AB-, I also know you wanted to become a professional dancer. Coincidentally I was brainwashed into thinking I was one. I know that Bruce treated you like a younger sister rather than a cousin because you two got close after his useless father got arrested."

Jennifer looks about the empty parking lot and with another familiar habit she rolls her tongue over her inner cheek with a slow nod. Her tug on her single stone engagement ring over a gold band tells Natasha she's married so she attempts to reach her with her a final plea;

"Jen, I'd do anything for your cousin and that's why I'm here and agreed to a mission in Cali. I've tried calling but you've avoided my calls for months. I swear I'm not going to hurt either of you, I love him enough to marry him but I wanted to ask you first. He might not let his feelings out into the open or reach out as much as he wants to but I promise he adores you, Jen. I don't need information or anything else from you, I just want to talk."

"It's more than what these con artists have shared before I'll admit it,' the lawyer offers a test, 'What was your name again?"

"Natasha Romanoff. I am a spy, a Black Widow. Born and trained in Russia. I can easily convince you to let me speak but I'd rather you did that on your own terms. Right now I'm here for Bruce and I want you to know who I am. You are important to him. Just give me a chance, ten minutes would be enough. Tell me you wouldn't do the same thing for your husband."

"You know, I'm a mom and my child is expecting me home soon to drop them at a- ever so conveniently, a dance class...And suddenly you look as though me being a married mother is a shock...he didn't tell you that...probably has no idea if my letters and calls are still connected to a South American address."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "It's been a crazy few years between...Elizabeth, the battle of New York, and some other more recent shit you wouldn't answer my calls for so I'd cut him a little slack."

Jennifer sighs with a thought over her previously declined calls from a recognizable SHIELD number and offers a sideways glance, "You'll forgive me for asking but I have a child to protect: Betty's dad; General Ross. Is he still in the picture?"

"Ross is dead, I fired that shot. If you're that busy tonight I'm here until 4 tomorrow. I'd love a conversation before I fly back to New York.”

Jennifer finally offers a subtle smirk over Natash's ambition and seemingly sincere protective nature, "Are you a coffee drinker?"

"Much to the dismay of our herbal tea drinking mutual connection."

She laughs lightly with her wall breaking, "There's a cute hot spot, 'hole in the wall' across the street in that strip mall. I have a half hour time slot at 10:30am tomorrow."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Bruce opens the box cautiously to share his petite twisted princess cut selection with a curious demigod.

Thor lowers his head with a wide grin, "An odd gesture indeed."

"Why?"

"Would it not be far more practical to engage in a hunt and show feats of strength? Would that not be proof of your ability to protect and care for this woman?"

Tony laughs loudly from the opposite chair just off the common space, "So what; You'll go hunt down a bear when you want to propose to Jane? Bring her the head?"

"An Asgardian Bison and you would call it."

Bruce shakes his head and toys with the black velvet box, "Well. Natasha can kill her own bison so I'm not sure that tradition is relevant."

"Ah. Perhaps the Hulk will participate in the next battle! We shall have a hunt to follow!"

Tony doubles over with a cough from his louder laughter, "That! I want to see!"

Bruce crosses his arms and shakes his head with a disappointed and cringing expression, "Still have to call her father."

Tony lifts a lip in disgust, "Really? You're gonna ask him?"

"I feel like I should. Even if Clint says it's a bad idea…it's the right thing to do. Just so he knows."

Steve comes running with a sense of urgency, poking his head in the common area with his suit on a shield in hand, "Guys, we gotta go. There's an emergency in Brooklyn."

Tony points to his friend, "I'll get my suit. Hulk too?"

"Yes," Rogers answers abruptly.

Thor moves next in a search for his hammer. Bruce shakes his head with a grin and watches the impending chaos in amusement.

With Darcy kidnapping Alex and an extra set of clothes kept in the trunk of their emergency vehicle, he has nothing else to prepare for as the rest of the team scrambles. He tucks Natasha's ring and his reading glasses into a nearby drawer and moves to stand addressing no one in particular;

"Guess I'll...be in the car."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Natasha waits outside the coffee shop and checks the time to ensure 10:20 is in fact accurate. She runs a hand through her hair and skims through the New York news to watch short videos of her team in action. A criminal taken swiftly into custody along with his techy creation seems commonplace to the assassin as she skims through, pausing to watch footage of the green giant playing his part.

The interview of Tony Stark causes her to chuckle, the camera cutting off the face of a hulk who lingers behind the engineer in his metal suit.

Her next swipe is interrupted by an incoming call, reading the name of Izabella Mikhailov across the top of her screen when she accepts the video chat;

"Privyet."

The young girl holds her head on the opposite end, shifting excitedly from the floor;

"What happen! New York!"

Natasha offers a closed mouth smile, "I'm not sure, I'm busy with missiya- a mission in California. Kak pozahivayesh'?"

"Ya khorosho. Where Vrach? I have homework problem."

She contorts her mouth over the girl's impending disappointment, "He's not with me today, I'm sorry. You'll have to bother him for me."

"Why?"

Natasha smiles, "Well, I'm. On a mission for work-."

"With SHIELD?"

"Kind of,' she laughs, 'I'm also here with Vrach's cousin. To talk with her. Bruce and I might be getting engaged."

Izabella squeals on the other end with a wide mouth smile and tucks her face into her hands before calling her Aunt over in pure excitement.

Natasha raises her voice in a laugh with a Russian scolding to calm the girl, "You cannot tell him Izzy, I'm trusting you."

The older woman arrives with her glasses on and an extended hand, beginning Natasha to show off her ring. Romanoff shrugs, "I don't have one yet Svetlana, I was going to ask him."

"Boz moi. Nyet! Natalia! I call him! You wait! You watch you see."

Izabella pokes her head back into the camera, brushing the deep blonde hair from her face, "Will I come to wedding?"

"Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have said anything," she chuckles, seeing a familiar business woman in black making her way toward Natasha. In the daylight her heels match her pocketbook, green painted nails glittering against the sunlight.

Romanoff addresses her friends and sits up straighter, "Alright you two, I need to go. I'll keep you updated."

"Paka!," Izabella waves while her aunt blows a kiss with a well wish.

Jennifer slips the black bag from her shoulder and lifts the sunglasses from her face, "Did you order?"

Natasha slips her device on the table, reading 10:31, "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

Walters lifts an eyebrow and a finger to get the waiter's attention, "I thought about it...Hey Tommy Sweety. Two soy lattes with almond milk and a caramel drizzle- one for me and one for the redhead. How's your mom? Did she fix her sunroom?"

The young boy eagerly moves toward Jennifer with a wide smile and a towel in hand;

"She's doing great Mrs. Jameson! I'll tell her you said 'hi'. Danish today?"

Jen lowers her menu with a smile, "Green apple turnover and whatever the redhead wants. Thank you sweetheart."

Natasha waves with nonverbal 'no,' "The latte is perfect."

The lawyer types quickly over her device with an unreadable expression;

"Being completely transparent; I called Fury last night for a full file on you, your adopted father and your Red Room history."

"I admire your caution. What did you come up with?" She tilts her head, eager for an analysis.

Jennifer slips her device face down, her voice softening with her eyes on an equally downward angle. They look brown underneath her dark black eyeliner with an elegant swoop over the corners;

"The Director speaks very highly of you. But I have more questions than answers."

"I'm listening."

Her nail taps the back of her device, slipping out of her fitted jacket to reveal a low cut tank top blouse and a loose bangle with a July birthstone and an engraved 'L'.

"I'll get right to the point,' she clasps her fingers with a soft laugh, 'Why? I'm not trying to come across as obnoxious, I just want to know why. You are young, you have a career; questionable but a career nonetheless. Why do you want to marry my cousin? Did he find a good job with what's his face- is it money? Do you want the hulk for some reason?"

Natasha shuts her eyes with a bit of frustration;

"I respect Bruce way too much for that sort of question. For you to even suggest that I want to use him in some way feels like an insult-."

Jen lifts a hand with her eyes shut and her nails clicking and a sly expression over her face, "Okay. Prove me wrong."

Natasha contorts her own mouth uncomfortably;

"I would not have taken this job if it wasn't to fly out and meet you. I adore him. He's kind, he makes me want to be better. Aside from him being almost irritatingly attentive-."

Walters scoffs absentmindedly, "He can be a pain in the ass let's not sugarcoat. Especially when it comes to overanalyzing a situation, organization, and planning. You seem to be the type of person who will shoot first and ask for clarification later?"

"Yes. But being around Bruce has definitely slowed my reaction time."

"Hmm. So why come to me."

"Well I can't introduce myself to his mother."

"Fair enough. And what; you're going to propose to him? My cousin is very traditional. I would bet some decent money he takes high offense to you getting down on one knee...Nevertheless; kudos for the thought. You're a woman after my own heart."

"We've discussed marriage-."

"So what happened? Your dad told him 'no'? He's drawn to a problematic woman with a father who's off the rails, no offense."

"None taken," Natasha takes a deep inhale and sits back in her chair with her right knee crossing over her left.

"Two lattes for Mrs. Jameson!" The boy returns with their order and slips the small plate in Jennifer's direction.

Walters lifts her fork and takes an aggressive stab over her snack, "What's your plan once kids come into the picture? Would you quit your job?"

Natasha chokes on her coffee, watching Jennifer slip her water in the assassin's direction. She shakes her head;

"Children are off the table. Not sure how you-."

"-Less radiation I suppose." She hums as Natasha sips her water. With her voice calm she tucks a hand under her chin, "Is he happy?"

"He is,' Romanoff lifts her device, 'I would video call him for you but hulk just saved Brooklyn."

Jennifer smiles to herself and takes another bite from her snack, "I miss him. He's my, absolutely anal, big brother who I would give up just about anything for. I love him...And just for the record, I will kill you if you ever hurt him."

Natasha nods with a grin and her thoughts on Barton, "I completely understand. I have a friend on the team; I view him the same way."

"Hmm,' she sips her coffee and checks her watch, 'You'd stay in New York?"

"For now; Anyways."

She toys with a piece of apple and lets her fork fall onto the plate, "So you're Russian- no family aside from a man who adopted you…?"

Natasha adds cautiously with her hands back over her white mug, "I have in-laws in Russia. My ex-husband passed away in an accident. I rarely see them anymore but we used to be close."

"And you never remarried?"

"Work got in the way. And until I met your cousin I...I didn't know if I would ever find that sort of safe space where I could...be loved again. For real this time. In a way where I don't have to sacrifice myself and what I believe in."

Jennifer snorts with a sudden laugh, her napkin brushing the table, "I used to turn green just for the fun of it to make my husband completely lose his mind. Our baby- you'd think she'd be terrified but no. She demanded that her room be green. Being accepted for being yourself is important."

"You enjoy being the she-hulk, don't you…?" Natasha leans with a smirk.

"How can you tell,' she gasps dramatically, 'I do. She's fiery, strong, she takes no bullshit."

"Neither do you."

"Yeah, well. And the hulk?"

"If Bruce would give me more time with him-."

"Yep. Sounds about right,' her arms cross with a thought, 'He's a good man who gives 110% of himself to the people he loves; I hope you realize that. He doesn't trust easily, he doesn't mess around. Unless Bruce is drugged beyond belief or completely different from the man I used to know; if he's talking about marriage he's talking about committing to you for the rest of his life."

Jennifer's unwavering stare is met by a simple nod from Romanoff as she speaks up reassuringly;

"Til death do we part."

Walters nods approvingly and twirls the mug in her grasp. She speaks up after another moment of thought and crosses her own knee, "What makes you tick?"

She lifts her mug, "Caffeine and meaningful work."

"I can respect that,' the lawyer rolls her ankle and holds strong eye contact, 'Be patient with each other, look after one another. Vent, scream, don't hold things in. At the end of the day, while your teammates may go off to start their own lives, he's who you have to come home to everyday. Don't go to bed angry with each other. Make him vent, even if he fights you on it. This will be the hardest, most rewarding mission; you choosing to embark on 'life' with someone else, it's not easy. If it were, divorce law wouldn't exist."

Natasha lifts an eyebrow, "Does all this marriage advice mean I've earned your approval?"

"Maybe,' Walters shrugs quietly and sips her coffee, 'You earned some points in asking me and for coming all the way out here. Take care of him, Romanoff."

Natasha widens her stare, "For as long as I'm alive no one is going to lay a finger on him ever again. I promise you."


	26. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha individually celebrate with Pepper and Tony in preparation for their upcoming wedding.

Bruce sits at his desk with a bouncing knee and the door to his private office open wide. Even with the temperature set at 65, the room feels excessively warm.

After hours of trying to be connected he reaches Ivan who answers with a grumble.

"Mr. Petrovich? It's Bruce, I-."

The scientist widens his stare forward, fist clenching over the man's abruptly hanging up the phone. Banner covers his mouth with a nervous laugh to avoid screaming and sinks into his chair.

After taking a moment to breathe he calls again-

No answer.

He moves to send a text, requesting a five minute conversation only to be met by Russian insults and a novel explaining why his life would be ruined.

Bruce drops his device and stands up to pace with a hand tugging at his curls in frustration.

"I'm done," he mumbles repeatedly.

Barton addresses the doctor from behind, "You tried calling Ivan didn't you."

He snaps, "I had to try. That's her dad."

"No, that's a psychopath who could get away with murder with the right connections."

Bruce continues to pace the room, his volume getting louder once he grips the chair, "Oh my gosh. I'm getting pissed off- I'm gonna lose it! What am I doing-."

Barton lifts a shoulder and the keys in his hand, "We're supposed to be heading out to prep for Tony's bachelor party?"

"Really?"

He shrugs, "I don't know man, I saw it up on the calendar you made us all sign up for. I can call Thor up here if you need to smash and wrestle instead."

"-No! I'm fine. Let's just go."

"I'd believe you if you could lower your volume."

He breathes, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated…"

Clint lifts his device and points towards Banner's, "Leave yours home in case the bastard tries to call, you can use mine if you want to call Nat. Look What you and Nat decide to do has nothing to do with him. He'll keep sulking and throwing a fit until he gets away."

"Yeah…"

"Will you drink with us tonight? I kinda have a bet going and I'd like to win $20…"

Bruce scoffs as he moves to shut down the lab, "I'm thinking about it!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"If you want to stop, go check it out; this is your time."

Natasha gives Pepper a nudge to go into a nearby shop to investigate a purple pocketbook she's spotted in the window. Jane accompanies her eagerly with Darcy tailing behind.

Romanoff waits outside the ship, giving Maria a grin as she catches up to the redhead with a tug on the rolled up denim jacket over her bright spring romper;

"Am I underdressed? I feel underdressed. I have no idea what you had in mind."

Natasha laughs and flips her wavy red curls, "Just loosen up, let your hair down. It's Pepper's night so we're having fun. No work."

"Really quick; did Jen say 'yes'."

The assassin takes an inhale, "I struggle to read that woman."

"When are you getting the ring?"

Natasha lifts her shoulder to reveal her device, "Soon; don't rush me. We're having fun tonight."

"What is fun if we're not attending an interrogation. Or shooting up an army base."

Romanoff links elbows with the shield agent, "Good point."

Maria reaches to remove the hair clip and turns toward Natasha with a flare, "Good? Do I blend in with this possé?"

She nods matter of factly, "You look like an agent really bad at going undercover."

"Accurate. If we're not at a sports bar I don't know how to behave. Who else is here."

"Jane and Darcy-."

"They're still in New York?! Oh!,' she pauses to reach into her deep pocketbook and reveals two beers, 'You want one?"

"Pregaming?"

"Yes or no...because I'm about to chug both if I have to be social for more than two hours."

"Go for it. If it's not Vodka it does nothing for me," she checks her device to ensure Banner's location remains far enough away from her own group.

Pepper lifts her purchase with a giddy smile as she returns to the street corner, "Okay! I'm good! Hi Maria!"

She lifts her unoccupied back three fingers in a weak wave with a mouth full of liquor and a second can in her left hand.

Pepper shakes her head with a chuckle and returns her focus toward Natasha, "What's next."

She checks her agenda with a singular glance and leads the group further down the street, "Scavenger hunt. Split yourself up into two teams."

Natasha pauses, pivoting on her tan platform boots to see the girls staring cluelessly at one another. She glares toward Maria who abruptly takes another swig with wide eyes;

"Two teams! Maria, you're with Thor's crew, I'll take Pepper."

Hill waves a second time in brief acknowledgement with the can tipping slowly, "Hmm!"

Natasha smirks and rolls her eyes, "Okay! Here's how this is going to work…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yes! Corner pocket, grandpa. Move your ass Thor!"

The demigod jumps over Tony's orders and leaps from the pool table to watch Stark beat Rogers in a second round. Steve shakes his head;

"I don't get it; I'm patient and accurate. He just shoots the thing-."

"What'd you expect?! It's rash Tony,' Rhodey laughs and snatches the stick from Rogers, 'I'm tapping in."

The captain points like a parent when a young blonde moves to approach Thor. Banner waves in acknowledgment to observe the interaction. Thor offers a clueless smile;

"Do you wish to join us?"

"Hey Thor?" Bruce mumbles as he sips his sparkling water.

"Yes Banner! This fine young woman would like to join us. She's quite giddy-."

"She's trying to flirt with you-."

Thor frowns with his head pulling back in disgust as he turns toward the girl, "I will not tolerate such attention but I thank you very much!"

She licks her lip, "You don't seem convinced baby."

"Quite the contrary my lady! I will cause lightning to come down and strike if you do not provide me with my desired space!"

"Oh you big tease."

"Now I warn you! I will cause hell if I must."

Bruce taps Thor's shoulder harsher "Hey Thor? Let's go outside."

"Not until I correct this inappropriate behavior!"

"Thor? It's alright, just walk away."

The girl lays a hand on her hip, her friend standing behind her when she turns her focus toward Banner;

"Sorry sweety, I'm talking to the blonde. What are you gonna do about it nerd? Gamble over math problems?"

Bruce lifts his eyebrows. His head back with a nervous grin as he remains half ready to explode after the chaotic afternoon;

"That's- Mm. Go ahead and piss me off."

The demigod lifts a hand to his shorter friend's shoulder, "Remain in a state of zen my friend. Should we not proceed outside? Shall I call Mjolnir?"

Clint points quietly in Steve's direction, "Hey girls! He's single."

"No! I'm not-!," Rogers panics as his personal bubble is rapidly encroached upon.

Tony spits his drink in the back corner of the room in a loud fit of laughter, "Somebody needs to refill my beer, I can't miss this!"

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"Oh girls,' Pepper covers her mouth as they enter the tower currently decked out in baby pink, 'This is adorable!"

Darcy moves toward the stereo and kicks off her wedges, "I'm on music! Get comfy my friends and let's get Pepper opening some presents!"

Jane clasps her fingers and addresses the items in the kitchen she's worked on all day;

"Everything is pink for you know, Antonia. No strawberries though! Tony told us to avoid those."

"Where is Tony anyways?" Pepper asks with caution.

Natasha scoffs, "Doing what Tony loves most- Partying his night away. They sent him skydiving with Rhodes, went to the range, but ended early after Steve took an arrow to the thigh now they're bar hopping; don't worry, Bruce says he's cutting him off within the hour. Steve get the need to report to me that Bruce and Thor are arm wrestling...? I think Tony wants to go midnight frisbee golfing next-."

"-Don't tell me; with Steve's shield."

"They're staying downtown for the night so that no one has to drive or find the subway route...Let's just cross our fingers nobody comes home with a regrettable tattoo or gambles their life away."

"Ugh, I'm just going to pretend I'm still oblivious," Pepper rolls her eyes and takes in the atmosphere as Natasha moves for the small puppy who comes charging. Potts offers a hand over Romanoff's back, "Thank you, tonight has been fun. I haven't had a girl group since middle school!"

Natasha lifts a finger and points over the doorbell, sharing a knowing glare with Pepper who grumbles with a laugh and a blush;

"Oh, no you didn't...tell me that's NOT what I think it is…"

Romanoff cringes, "I mean…no bars so I had to bring the club to you, right?"

Darcy's eyes widen as she peeks out the window. "Ooh he mine!"

Jane sighs, "Darcy, you oblivious sweet girl, I hate to break it to you…"

Maria crouches to give the puppy some attention, growling to mimic him with her own walls breaking for the first time all evening. She looks up toward Natasha;

"Alright, I don't like dogs but he's cute."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha invites her dog onto the bed with her, the lights finally after a night full of fun for the bride to be. She grins over Pepper's 'thank you' text and swipes through her messages to see a photo of Bruce begrudgingly being squeezed and lifted by an intoxicated Tony Stark. She chuckles and reads Barton's snarky caption, 'Science husbands.'

Romanoff rolls her eyes and texts him back addressing Bruce;

'Having fun with your side guy?'

She watches as the bubbles appear, a new selfie appearing on her screen of an exhausted physicist and a passed out Tony Stark spooning him from behind with a one word caption, 'Help.'

Natasha keeps to herself with Alex curling up beside her, 'Give him a donkey kick.'

'I miss you', he responds simply.

She grins and moves to call him, content when he answers in a whisper;

"Hi Tasha."

"Hi Bruce. Where's your device? Why are you using Clint's?"

"It's a whole thing. How was California?"

She checks her nails coyly, "Educational."

"Odd word choice to describe a mission."

"Is it?"

Her hand pets over Alex's head, watching the puppy yawn while Banner's end goes quiet.

"Are you okay?" She asks cautiously.

"I'm great, just listening to Thor talk in his sleep and getting squeezed uncomfortably, hold on."

Natasha rolls her eyes on her end, listening to a sleepy grumbling from Tony complaining about how his 'pillow' is getting away.

"...what's on your schedule tomorrow, night specifically?"

She twists her mouth, "Nothing in particular, why?"

"Can I take you out?"

"You may. Where to?"

"Don't know yet; Someplace quiet and secluded. I've reached my people limit but I missed you."

"Fair enough,' she bites her lip and moves to snap a photo, 'It got quiet. Are you alone? Check your messages."

"Pacing the hallway. Hmm ...You look deceivingly innocent Romanoff...So, yes? About tomorrow?"

"I'm free."

"I have a couple things in the morning and then I'm yours."

"All mine huh. All of you?"

She offers a satisfactory smirk over his voice going softer, "...Behave."

"Never. Check your messages."

"I'm scared. Clint's going to judge me...Wow Tasha... Alex looks very comfortable over my pillow. Thanks for instilling horrible habits while I'm away- I appreciate it."

"Anytime,' shifts in the bed, moving to lay her head over Banner's pillow to share with Alex, 'What else is on your mind?"

He scoffs, "Honestly? I have a sudden urge to go analyze the second law of thermodynamics."

"And why pray tell, at almost two in the morning, must we delve into thermodynamics?"

"Well my mind's racing and I want to know why time goes in one direction- and if it's possible to bend it? Can we reverse time."

"And why, would you want to reverse time."

"I don't know. What if we have to during a mission that goes wrong? You never know."

Natasha rolls her eyes and moves to pull herself from the bed, "How romantic. You sure do know how to flirt,' she steps into the hallway and moves for his bookshelf, 'I found two books on thermodynamics. One's green one's white, pick one."

She can hear him laugh on the other end, "Geez Nat."

"Now I'm curious and we both know you're not going to sleep until you get some sort of answer, so pick one and I’ll read it for the both of us.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

An unexpected mission leaves the team in the middle of the city as missiles are deflected, retargettes, and shut down entirely. The idea of living in New York appeals less and less to the worn out assassin who tolerates the attacks for duty, working alongside Steve to keep her hometown safe.

Clint's interruptions serve only to heighten her senses and charge full force on impending enemies. A large green hulk beats her to it enough times to trust that he will consistently handle the dirty work.

He's becoming more talkative mid battle and far more productive over the 'spider' as he so affectionately refers to her as. His first priority target being anyone who dares to cause her harm- above all else. She's starting to breathe easier mid battle with him around, depending on his intuition to remove her from a dangerous situation or to take a bullet for her sake.

It's a comfortable partnership Natasha is unsure she appreciates or not. He's there for her in every instance and yet a darker thought lingers in the back of her mind for if he were absent entirely.

Steve steps in for this particular moment where she searches for the hulk only to find him caught in between a cleverly laid trap and a gigantic technological instrument. She pulls from under Rogers' shield in a rush, met by Tony who lingers with an eagerness to free the giant from his metal net;

"Stand back Red, I'm going to blow him out."

She lingers for a moment with her hand wrapped around his fingers and ducks behind the Iron Man with a trust that the man she loves will be back at his post within seconds;

"I'll get that beacon."

Natasha pauses to watch him run free, a different being encompassing her physicist who prefers to hide from a fight or find peace. Her head lowers with a sense of guilt and a swallow; if Bruce had his way he would never transform, preferring to find a more diplomatic resolution to any attack.

She refocuses on her own post and dismantled the beacon from the inside out, back to watching the Hulk wreak his havoc in defense of his team.

She limps forward through the debris as the dust begins to settle and crouches to get his attention after a final check in with Rogers' ensures their job is done;;

"Hey Big guy."

He growls. She smirks and removes her gloves, "It's a full moon tonight. Maybe we'll see some stars."

He breathes with a pause, his eyes focusing on Natasha when he moves hesitantly in her direction. She holds her smirk and addresses the impending sunset;

"It's bound to be a pretty one."

Hulk takes a cautious inhale, consenting for her to touch his hand;

"Spider safe?"

"Yes,' she nods with a soft touch over his large palm, 'You're safe too."

He mimics her gently, moving a finger over her hand next. He squints with a hesitation, allowing her to stroke his forearm with her exposed hand. She pushes her limits and reaches for his chest, feeling a sharp inhale over a calming heartbeat as his transformation starts imminently. He groans in discomfort so she gives him space with a head bowed low and settles over a tree stump with her knee pulled into her chest. Natasha brushes a hair from her face as she watches a familiar green begin to fade away.

Hulk trusts her implicitly, hanging on her every word and she's aware of her power. With a soft whisper she calls for him, eager to wrap the physicist on her arms but respectful of his space as he regains composure;

"Welcome back Vrach."

"Nat-?"

"I'm here."

He stumbles backwards, and clutches his waistband, "That felt like a blur…?"

She holds her knee, head turned in his direction, "He did good, you've earned your rest."

Bruce fights his eyelids, covered in the debris from his most recent encounter. Natasha moves from her tree stump to crouch beside him and lay a hand over his cheek and comfort the hesitant physicist;

"Let's get you back so you can sleep."

"You're okay?" He asks shakingly after taking the brunt of the attack this afternoon for her sake.

Romanoff offers a smile, sitting back in her heels in the muddied space as she brushes his curls, "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's get you home, alright?" she adds in her final whisper before he allows her to help him up.

Natasha monitors his heavier breathing as Steve catches up with a mumble and takes the brunt of Banner's weight;

"Is he good?"

She scoffs, "He's exhausted; He dominated that fight."

"I know it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"I'm good when you are Tasha," Bruce moves into their living room with a tug on his dark blue sleeves, eyes narrowing over Romanoff's giggling. She's focused on her device, a soft smile over her features.

He crosses his arms, "Who's the side guy?"

She lifts her message with a head shake, "It's just Steve-."

"Steve?"

"Vrach,' she glares momentarily and returns to her laughing, 'We're just doing a mission wrap up. Are you that insecure?"

"No, but you're lying again. You're writing Izabella," he stands straighter and moves to ensure Alex has a full water bowl.

"I was texting Steve, now I'm writing Izabella."

"She okay?"

"Yeah,' Natasha looks Bruce over from behind and mumbles suspiciously with a swift click off on her device, 'You look all dressed up for us to be going nowhere…in one my favorite shirts."

"I can't look nice for you?"

"Is that all you're doing?"

He nods and points to the door, "Yeah."

"Bruce…" She pauses with an unwavering icy stare.

"...what?"

"Bruce Banner."

"Natasha Romanoff."

She tilts her head, "There's nothing in your pocket?"

He looks down with a chuckle, "No."

"You're not hiding a box."

"I'd tell you to check my pockets for yourself but that sounds wrong-...Look I swear, I have nothing. Alright?," he untucks his pockets with an open expression.

She rolls her eyes and steps ahead of him, content with the results of her test, "Fine. Let's go."

Bruce lingers and holds the door, quickly locking up. Thor walks up the hallway with a wide smile and a lack of composure. He greets Natasha and addresses Banner with a not so subtle pat over the shoulder;

"My friend! Have you engaged in the Bison hunt of Midgard-?!"

"-Thor I'm kind of- we're kind of in the middle of...something."

"Aha! So you are about to slay the bison!"

"Yes- No! Thor. Look, we'll catch up tomorrow, okay?"

"Indeed!"

Natasha holds a suspicious grin and muffled her laugh until the couple make it to the elevator;

"Bison?"

"He wants Hulk to go hunting with him in Asgard...it's a whole thing. I'll explain some other time."

Bruce groans as the elevator door opens to reveal the rest of the team, Tony sharing a wink;

"And where are you two going? Looking all fancy."

Natasha whispers through her teeth, hand brushing her forehead, "We need a back door."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce and Natasha are settling in on the open lawn in the back corner of Central Park. Her head is over his chest while her long slender fingers lazily brush over his. In the dark lit only by tree lights and stars Bruce is looking up at the sky in search of a cluster. The soft sound of the raw guitars from the entertainment lulling the couple in a state of calm after the chaos of the afternoon's battle only miles away.

The redhead stands, his soft eyes trailing up past her long olive thigh-high skirt and off-white tank top knotted at her belly button. Her eyes meet his with a soft grin;

"Dance with me?"

Banner's dark eyes peer up into her soul, a contrast to his soft blue button down and darker brown trousers. He consents with a hand briefly running through his thick curls;

"In public? You're not embarrassed to be around me?"

She bites her lip and leads his hands over the small of her back and lets her own brush up his bare forearms and up behind his collar. They settle into a steady rock her focus up in his direction when she mouths the lyrics;

'I know we'll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand. Be your girl, you'll be my man. I see my future in your eyes.'

His lips find her forehead with a tender kiss;

"You do look beautiful...and no, I don't deserve this."

Her head stays tilted, fingers circling the back of his neck, "Yes you do. You deserve to feel wanted, safe...loved."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes Bruce," she holds back a soft laugh, cupping his cheek when he leans in to capture her mouth.

His snark is gone when he looks into her eyes;

"You mean the world to me, Natasha. Every little thing about you just...makes me go out of my mind."

She scoffs, "And that's a good thing?"

He ignores with a sincere tone in his voice, "The truth is, I never thought I'd get that second chance. And I never thought I'd ever be as happy as I am when I'm with you. You make me laugh, and cringe…"

"My specialty."

"I can't give you the best, but I swear to give you the best that I can give. You will always be the most important person in my life, regardless of what happens...years, hours, minutes from now."

Romanoff reaches to latch her mouth onto his, "I adore you."

He moves from her gently as the song ends and motions over his shoulder toward a quiet bridge, "Come on; Let's see if we can find a darker spot. I wouldn't mind seeing some stars."

She grins as he takes her hand into his and leads her up the path.

He lets her walk ahead as they reach the bridge overlooking the water, "So what do you think; May sound like a good birthday month?"

Natasha tucks her chin over her shoulder, "Is there something about the description of a Taurus that makes you think of me?"

"Not at all,' he scoffs, elbows over the ledge, 'It's just the end of spring. A restart, a time of rebirth."

"Hmm,' she smiles thoughtfully and flips her back toward the barricade to analyze his features, 'There's something about a Cancer or a Scorpio that I connect with."

"Huh...interesting."

Her head tilts upward, eager for an astronomy lesson, "Tell me what we're looking at doc."

"Well I, was, looking at you-."

"Very funny."

He smirks, his hand subtly sneaking up to brush her arm with the back of his fingers. A chill rolls up her spine, immersed in the moment and attentive to his every word.

"Alright well, look directly up toward the line of that skyscraper…"

Her hand brushes over the pocket over her maxi skirt, toying with a small box. Natasha fiddles with it nonstop but in no rush to interrupt him. His laugh makes her pause and she decides to put it off- for just a little while longer to enjoy his company.

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Any news yet? Anyone heard anything?"

Stark lifts a shoe over a nearby chair and hugs his bottle of gin. Pepper lowers her magazine and tilts her head with a hint of sarcasm;

"Even if he asked her, we would not find out until tomorrow. Will you give them their night? We had ours."

"I'm antsy! I wanna know what she says."

Barton laughs and reaches into his pocket, "I'll tell you all something,' with a flare Banner's sleek black device finds its way onto the table, 'He doesn't have his phone on him so waiting around for news is stupid."

Steve holds his head with a sigh, "And why, do you have it."

"I broke into their apartment."

"For real?"

"Maybe. He's getting death threats from a certain Russian dude I'd like to pin down for a bunch of past shit and I'm interested in getting some help."

"Let me see it," Tony moves in for the kill, quick to skim through the novels Petrovich has sent the past two days.

Pepper reaches for it to read herself, "Isn't that sweet. Ivan just keeps going."

"Who's Alexei?" Steve asks cautiously.

Tony shrugs, "Did you forward this to Fury?"

Clint snorts, "No. I'd rather shoot Ivan myself."

Stark settles over a bench at the bar, "See this; this is why I wanted Bruce to stay away from her. He couldn't go out with Suzy from accounting like I wanted him to."

Pepper laughs lightly, "You sound like a frustrated parent instead of a supportive friend."

"Well! I'm practicing!"

Clint leans forward from his position, "Are you guys going to help me or not?"

Steve sighs and makes a call, "We'll send all those messages to Fury and see how he wants to handle it. Someone can fill in Thor. If the Director agrees: We can all head up to Mr. Petrovich and make sure he knows he's outnumbered...nicely. Maybe he's stressed out-."

"Oh don't defend-!"

Tony laughs and taps his chest, arc reactor shining through his top;

"Listen! I'm getting married in less than a week. I want this resolved and done by Tuesday. I need my best man, by my side, on his game not babysitting some bitter old man who wants him dead. So get Thor in on it and get Rhodes because Ivan respects the military. Yes? Not a word of this to Brucie or Red. Robin Hood; you need to go back and replace the evidence but if you go through the vents again so help me, I will ground you for a month! Do you understand?"

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Natasha enters into the apartment first, her cheeks still burning over their last laugh. She crouches to greet Alex and watches as Bruce does the same.

Romanoff bites her lower lip and turns to face the window, her hand falling back into her pocket;

"Thank you for tonight, it was nice to get out for a while."

She listens to him as her fingers toy with the black box, currently held in front of her chest and hidden from his view.

"Yeah, I really missed you, Tasha. I love you, everything about you."

"I missed you too. The lights were beautiful and I always love your lessons on the stars,' her head lowers with a light scoff, 'You know I'm almost glad you didn't do something stupid like prop-."

The second she turns around her heart leaps into her throat, her eyes wide over her physicist looking up at her on one knee with a boxed ring in hand.

He smirks nervously, "Maybe it's stupid- But I'm in love with you, Natasha. And I want to love you for the rest of my life if you'll let me. Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"

His expressive brown eyes lock solidly onto hers, lock fallen just above one of them. She feels like fainting when her eyes look about the space they've called 'home' for the past few months. Natasha swallows hard over the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes.

His head is throbbing, wishing he could just disappear or go invisible until he gets an answer. His nerves are getting the best of him while he waits for what feels like forever. Bruce resists the temptation to anxiously gnaw at his lip, thousands of possibilities running through his mind. He can't breathe.

The corners of Natasha's mouth curve up to a smile, her hazel-green eyed stare filling with a few tears she's fighting to keep to herself. She fiddles with the box in hand and tilts her head when she finally looks up at him;

"Yes, Bruce. I'll marry you."

Bruce finally takes a breath, his own happiness evident in the way he looks at her;

"Thanks for not saying 'no'."

She laughs and reaches to hug him close when he stands in front of her. She pecks his lips and glances over toward the ring he's eager to slip over her finger;

"Aww Bruce,' she lifts her own box with a narrowed focus, 'You beat me by a couple of seconds."

He laughs and hugs her close, "Wait...really? You would've asked me?"

"I'm still going to,' Natasha opens her box single handedly so that he doesn't have to let her go, sharing a simple silver band with a light purple tinge down the middle, 'So, Bruce Banner…Vrach, will you marry me?"

He laughs tearfully, cupping his soft hands gently over her face, "I love you, so much Natasha. Yes...I'm yours."

Natasha reaches on her tiptoes to latch onto his lips, uninterested in parting when he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annndddd...they’re secretly competitive in my head cannon. Hope ya’ll enjoyed this one.


	27. In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Starks wedding rehearsal and nothing is going right. Bruce and Natasha make a plan for their own.

"2780."

Pepper widens her eyes, ready to drop her pen over Tony's number;

"Excuse me?"

He repeats himself, "We're up to 2780 people. Including paparazzi, press, and stragglers who manage to sneak in the catering hall despite top security."

She shakes her head, "Can't be."

"Well it is."

"Tony, I don't even know 2,000 people!"

"They know me. And the record, it's 2,781 now."

Potts drops her pen, hands laid against the side of her head when she mumbles. She rubs her ankles over each other in a nervous habit with her mind wandering;

"We need to discuss what Stark Industries and being in the public eye means for our baby."

He smirks, "Couldn't agree more."

"No press at school."

He laughs, sitting at their coffee table over the balcony, "You want to send her to public school and avoid press…"

She nods, "Is it that difficult?"

"You can't go grocery shopping without at least one camera in your face."

Pepper sips her coffee, "Which is why I've been sending Bruce."

Tony brushes a hand over the table, "When can I give her a suit?"

"Oh for her 26th birthday."

"How. About. 9th? She would have so much fun with me-."

"She could get hurt."

"13th. Freshman present."

Pepper sighs, sits back and crosses her arms, "We'll talk about it."

"So, wedding…"

She reaches for her pad and swipes through her to-do list;

"Rhodey is officially our officiant as of this morning-."

"Really? Who's walking you down the aisle?"

"I asked Steve."

He grumbles and narrows his stare, "Why?!"

"Because he's my friend and we've gotten along great these past few years. Anyways,' she continues, 'Natasha ran out to grab my dress and she's in charge of flowers- lovely diamond on her finger this morning, did you see it?"

Tony pulls his head back with a lie, "Yeah! Obviously. I was the first to know!"

She watches him frantically sending a text, "Uh huh...Darcy and Jane are also going to help me out in the morning...maybe Maria depending on her mood."

"How long are those girls staying?!"

"Listen; They've done a lot for me, they can stay as long as they want. Who else do you have…"

He leans forward, "Happy is in my party to handle the press, I have Clint and Thor on guard duty."

"Are they walking down our aisle? Arm in arm with my middle school friend?"

"Just Thor. And it would really make my day if he can hold Mjolnir instead of a bouquet."

Pepper rolls her eyes and holds her head, "Are we sending Natasha down with Bruce? Was that your plan?"

"No! I want him up front with me. God forbid it goes to shit I want the hulk. You can keep Cap and Widow with your clique, I don't want them."

Pepper lifts an eyebrow and makes a note on her pad, "Alright. Well...that leaves Natasha walking down with Happy. And you can be the one to tell her later at rehearsal."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Barton reaches to honk the horn of the Dodge Charger obnoxiously, eager to test the noise level in the parking lot of Pepper's bridal shop.

"Rich dumbass."

He reaches for a nearby weapon when a foot hits the front of his borrowed vehicle, reaching to gesture to his attacker;

"Asshole!"

Natasha returns to the passenger seat, slamming her door while Clint engages in his shouting match with a complete stranger. She tosses the dress in the back and gives the archer a cold glare;

"Are you done antagonizing the general public yet."

"No,' he revs the engine, 'Where to? What's next."

Natasha reaches into her pocket, declining a second call from Ivan, "We should get to the security meeting and rehearsal. Figure out which part of the roof Tony wants you on."

Clint laughs and reverses in the vehicle with an extra flare, "You don't think he'll actually put me on the roof…"

Her fingers move rapidly as she sends Fury a quick message, "We're talking about Tony."

"God I hate weddings."

She smirks sarcastically, "Well I'll remember not to invite you to mine."

"As long as yours isn't mush and shit,' he looks down over her suddenly vacant stare, 'Need me to shoot Ivan?"

Natasha refocuses on her friend, "He's not happy about my engagement. I'm worried he's going to do something stupid."

"Don't worry about him, he wants to get in your head -you know that."

"You don't think he has anything-."

"Let him throw his fit, he can't touch you guys. And if he somehow gets out of the compound upstate, I'll...Well, I'll take care of it with a friendly bullet."

Natasha shakes her head absent-mindedly with her eyes falling down on her ring, "Well. I don't want you to shoot anybody...but thanks for always looking out for me."

"Yeah," Clint lifts a hand to pinch her cheek, blocked by an elbow.

She ducks with a cringe, "Ugh. Don't make me take it all back."

It's early afternoon once the spies arrive at the hotel, quick to locate Thor and Bruce who have managed to successfully set up most of Tony's desired security and entertain a few questions from the press.

Natasha rests an elbow over Banner's shoulder and they share a grin as his clipboard lowers. She addresses Thor's 'congratulations' with a mandatory hug and quickly returns to her prior position, eager to dodge his next question;

"When will we be celebrating your forthcoming nuptials?"

"We don't know yet," Bruce intercepts.

"In the fall, sometime?," Natasha shrugs.

Tony's presence demands respect once he arrives, frantically pacing the room for the reception to ensure everything is in its proper place. Pepper would appear far more relaxed as she casually photographs one of Natasha's sample centerpieces full of peonies. Her desire for enjoying the evening far outweighs perfection.

With the impending opening of 'In My Life' echoing over the radio, she reaches for Tony's hand and spins him onto the dance floor;

"Tony, take a break."

He complies with a grin and twirls her around with all elegance. The team takes over Stark's random requests, giving the couple a question free 2 minutes and 26 seconds.

Romanoff offers Banner a hip check in passing as she completes her flower free centerpieces on the rest of the tables. He has a thought to pinch her side on the following pass and misses by an inch in his distracted position. He can feel her successfully snatching the thin wallet from his back pocket on the next pass, once again distracted by a request from the hotel’s management.

Bruce smirks, aware of her incoming attack. He lines himself up to grip her wrist as she reaches back for his pocket and holds her against his chest in their play. She chuckles and squirms with little resistance;

"That took you long enough."

He shakes his head and takes back his things as she offers them;

"You’re distracting me Romanoff."

Rhodes enters the room with a mission, waving for the team to follow as Pepper's friend arrives behind him;

"Rehearsal time! Let's go folks."

Steve offers an arm to Pepper once they arrive in the predominantly green room with its 400 folding chairs.

Clint mans his post at the entrance with Maria with a groan;

"This sucks. I can't see a thing,' he turns over his shoulder toward the management, 'Is there any way I can guard the roof inside?"

"I'm sorry sir, that would just be too dangerous-."

"Where is the nearest air vent?"

Maria reaches quietly to check her large tote in search of a cure for a migraine.

Natasha watches from the back of the room as Bruce receives his lecture up front with a nervous Tony and the Stark's wedding coordinator.

She cringes when Happy stands beside her and the rest of Pepper's group line up behind;

"Can I help you?"

"Oh boy,' he adjusts his tie and offers an elbow, 'I guess we're partners for tomorrow."

"Hmm," she looks over her shoulder as Pepper shrugs, arm in arm with Steve.

She waits for her cue from the coordinator, content to stick her tongue out once she makes eye contact with Banner at the end of the aisle. He laughs while Tony points with his own chuckle;

"Close your mouth Red! Thor! Where's Mjolnir?! Don't forget him tomorrow. Cap! Hands off my almost wife."

Steve checks his elbow, "Am I doing something wrong?"

Pepper shuts her eyes and shakes her head, suddenly aware of a bang above them, "What, on earth."

Maria answers from the back of the room with her elbow up on the doorframe, "Agent Barton is up in the vent, nothing to worry about."

Bruce hides his face in his hands and gives Tony a glance who stares blankly up at the ceiling. The engineer exhales a heavy sigh, only half listening to Rhodes who asks Pepper to move in closer to Tony;

"I'd really like to be addressing the two of you as opposed to the audience so just...yeah. Tony, act like you love her-."

With another bang a huge light fixture falls from the ceiling, narrowingly missing Banner who jumps backward. Natasha appears at his side with a hand over his arm, aware of his calming breaths while she shouts with a hand instinctively over her holster;

"Clint?! Get out now!"

Pepper's hand falls over her own chest, the opposite over her stomach. Tony points, hand rubbing over Pepper's back, "Well that was Hulk's practice cue for tomorrow."

Bruce shakes his head and narrows his focus, clenching and unclenching his fist as the green gradually fades from his cheeks, "Don't remind me."

The wedding coordinator makes a jump, highly concerned over the million dollar chandelier currently shattered over the floor.

Rhodes watches from his podium with his mouth half open, "Um…this could've gone a bit smoother."

Pepper lifts her hands, aware of her childhood friend's eyes wide with fear, "Let's just call it good! Okay?! Yeah? I have a hair appointment in 20 and I'd like to change before we go to dinner."

"And I have a chandelier to buy," Tony grumbles as he hands over his credit card to management to cover the damages.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
Natasha tucks her hands underneath her pillow while she settles on her stomach while his fingers gently run up and down her back, the couple lazily comfortable in the morning's ruffled blankets.

Bruce presses up to an elbow in order to add pressure to a sore knot. He whispers when his lips press up against her shoulder;

"Morning."

She hums comfortably, "How many light fixtures does Clint break today."

Banner shakes his head, "Clint's got about 1,497 years of bad luck after yesterday, let's not jinx him any further."

She rotates slightly in order to lift a hand over his cheek, watching the usually guarded physicist completely melt over her touch.

He mumbles, "I should get up."

She shrugs with her exposed shoulder, "No, you should stay here with me until we pick a day for our own wedding."

"You told Thor Fall yesterday. What does 'Fall' mean? This Fall, next Fall."

"The leaves would make a pretty backdrop for a wedding, that or some dark abandoned mansion.”

"Or we skip the creepy and keep it positive."

Natasha reaches to capture his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him down and over her frame;

"What if we skip the flare and just go to the courthouse. Run away for the summer."

He hums against her mouth, arms tucking around her torso, "I'm fine with that."

"With running or…"

"Both."

Her hand finds his curls, "Though your cousin might kill me; She wants a wedding."

He pauses, head lifting to look Natasha in the eyes with a startled expression, "Wait...what? Why…"

"Remember Cali?"

"Yeah…"

"I might've met up with Jen. To talk about my proposal."

Banner's expression is unreadable when he breaks the awkward impending silence, "You're kidding. You not only found, my cousin, but-...you met Jennifer?!"

"Sweet but a bit psycho,' She brushes his shoulders, addressing the sudden background buzzing, 'Your phone's ringing."

He nods toward her nightstand and reaches to check it, "It's yours; Pepper's texting. She's asking about flowers?"

"I hate to make you move but I should get up," Natasha sighs when Bruce moves to free the redhead underneath him. She leans to give him a kiss before standing and running a hand through her hair.

He parts from her solemnly and brushes a hand over the now absent space beside him;

"I guess I should check on Tony. That's not getting you out of, whatever this stalking of my cousin was conversation-.”

She scoffs, "Good luck keeping Tony sober and on time today. What color is your suit?"

"Uh...burgundy?"

"This is a lot of burgundy...don't tell Pepper; I'm modifying some flower choices."

He smirks, "Okay. When are you opening a shop of your own?"

"Eh. The same year we run away to Fiji,' Natasha looks back at him with a wink and quickly shrugs on her cropped denim jacket in a quick change, 'I'll back in a bit."

He cringes with a delayed reaction, "We're running to Fiji…?"


	28. Burgundy, Blush, and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a wedding and Tony’s getting cold feet.

"Hold the door!" Maria yells with two large bags over her shoulder, hair in a messy bun when Clint complies with her request.

His foot stops on the ledge, "Where's Nat."

She makes a face and lifts her sunglasses hesitantly, "I don't know, why? Am I her keeper?"

"Party too hard last night Hill?"

She points with a dull fingernail and replaces her sunglasses before mumbling her reply, "No. But I may or may not have lost a bet with Fury."

"News on Ivan?"

She carefully slips a tablet in his direction;

"I'm supposed to go meet up with Pepper. Where's the bridal suit? Right or left?"

Barton points up and about before settling left, his eyes down and focused on the tablet's information.

She grumbles and reaches for her coffee, "So helpful."

Maria takes her first left on the massive staircase and makes her way into the bright room with an extended tray full of caffeine;

"I bring the goods."

Darcy claps in her short pink dress, "Yay! We need some."

Pepper salutes from her chair, mid facial from her stylist when she waves, "Thank you Maria, throw one this way."

Maria addresses the bride first and wrinkles her nose over Jane's diffuser currently puffing red smoke, "What is that?!"

Jane continues to scramble, "I don't know! Thor said it was an Asgardian oil that is supposed to take away stress-."

Pepper's friend stays on the couch with a pillow over her face when she mumbles, "Well it's stressing me! And what the hell Asgard?!"

"Greetings Lady Potts! May the Captain and I enter?"

Maria widens her eyes over Thor and Steve's sudden arrival, "Really? Do we not have a room for the boys?"

Pepper laughs, "No! Stop. They can come in and visit for a bit Thor, thank you for the ...whatever that is."

"Ah! The Lavender oil."

Pepper's friend sits up abruptly, "THAT! Is not Lavender! It smells like burnt tomatoes and blood…"

"Yes indeed! It will bring much luck."

Pepper nods, "Well. I need some luck so...any word from Tony?"

Steve shifts in his chair, uncomfortable over Darcy's fixated stare, "Ehem, yes. Dr. Banner is currently trying to...you know."

"No, I don't."

"Stark may not be...all put together?"

She lifts an eyebrow, "Are they in the building?"

"Um. Not exactly. He kinda…"

"Master Stark confined himself to the laboratory to intoxicate his fragile build with toxic substances," Thor interjects.

"Just Bourbon!" Steve attempts to reassure.

Pepper takes a deep inhale and whispers quietly as she grips the arms of her chair, "Okay. Please tell me when he gets here. Someone needs to contact Rhodes and Happy; Yes? And where's Natasha…"

Maria lifts her phone, "According to my tracker she's around the block. She had to go drop the puppy at puppy daycare- I don't know."

"Okay…breathing."

Darcy steps forward to fan the bride, "You got this girl! You can do it."

Pepper grits her teeth, "Okay! Darcy Lewis! I need a ten foot radius!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Bruce waits patiently on the opposite end of the door, having been listening to the drunk rambles of Tony for the past hour. He's mumbling on a variety of topics; from a fear of parenting to a fear of being a bad husband. Another bottle smashes against the door of the laboratory.

Banner holds his head after a jump;

"Geez. I'm really trying here but if you keep that up, you're going to be facing down the hulk."

Tony laughs with a slur on the opposite end, "Might-s well. Hulk knows what it's like to have enemies."

"Alright, stop. We've all got...crap to deal with. But throwing a fit on your wedding day- how about we think about Pepper for a minute? You love her, right?"

"Of course! Duh!"

"Don't get snarky with me; She loves you for you. Even when you're drunk and...well obnoxious- sorry."

"I can't do this. I'm ready to shit my pants. She deserves so much-betta."

Rhodes moves in to intercept, giving Banner a look, "We're still sulking? It's been three hours. Tony, you're supposed to be at the hotel. You really need to come out and tell us what's really going on here."

"Make me!"

Rhodes points with a sigh, "He really kicked you out?"

Bruce mumbles with a nervous smirk, "He changed the lock."

"Tony?"

"Go away!,” the engineer yells.

Another crash against the door causes Banner to stand in a huff.

"Alright, now I'm getting angry. Hold this," he tugs the silver band from off his finger, entrusting his glasses with Rhodes next.

Rhodes mumbles as if he knows what’s about to go down "Oh boy…"

Bruce nods and contorts his mouth with Rhodes over the shared thought, "Hey Tony! Is your suit in there?"

"Yeah, why?' Tony questions, 'Bruce? Rhodey? ...Guys…?"

Stark squeals loudly when a green fist makes its way through the door to the lab.

Rhodes enters once the door breaks open, watching with a wide eyed stare as Hulk roars at and wrestles with the Iron Man, "Alright! Okay…! I'm just gonna, be...downstairs."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"Okay! Nobody panic! Rhodes just called and said the boys are on their way,"

Steve works to calm the girls as Pepper begins to pace, tugging at her freshly curled hair;

"Comforting! I have a message for Tony if you don't mind-."

"I'm here,' Natasha offers with her arms full of flowers and boxes, 'Could really use a hand."

Pepper's stylist laughs and points over Natasha's pistols and strapped pepper spray that falls from her pocket;

"Are you serious? Are we going to war or a wedding? And when can I get to work on you? Because you need it.”

Maria interjects, "I hid my gun just fine."

The stylist snarls, "That was one pistol. Maybe we can lose the pepper spray? The blade-."

Steve timidly speaks up, "Um guys? We just had a hulk incident at the tower…"

Natasha widens her eyes and addresses the stylist first, "Boz moi; The blade stays and I can do my own hair. I can dress myself, I am completely capable of independence so get that makeup brush out of my face or I will shove it up your ass."

"Yes. Ma'am."

Romanoff blows the bangs from her forehead and points to Steve, "Where is Bruce?!"

"On his way. Sorta."

"Help me with some flowers?"

He nods, "I can, yes."

"Take that box. Pepper; I will be right back. Can you survive ten more minutes?"

Potts offers a forced smile and a thumbs up, taking a refilled coffee cup from Jane.

Steve pauses in the doorframe, "Your message? Miss Potts?"

She nods and reaches under the table for a small bag, "They're a wedding present. Tell him I thought he might be having cold feet."

Steve takes the bag with a nod and dismisses himself from the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton waits in the lobby, pacing with a bounce as he blasts his rock music in through his earbuds. His focus shifts upward toward the open back truck and the way Hulk tosses Stark up over his shoulder like a rag doll. With Rhodes at their side the boys make their way toward the entrance.

Clint fails to retrain his laughter, wiping away a tear as he holds the door;

"You made it."

Rhodey walks ahead with a whisper, "How do we get, you know, the doctor back?"

Clint continues to laugh, "Relax. I've got it. Can you get Tony up to his room-."

Stark speaks incoherently with an exaggerated limp and a glare in Hulk's direction;

"I can walk! Hulk?! I'm revoking your invitation."

Natasha and Steve run down the steps and into the lobby. The redhead hands Rogers her box and moves to address the large green giant in the parking lot. She brushes past Barton and offers her hand almost instinctively;

"Hey big guy. Thanks for looking after Tony. You can sleep now, it's okay."

Rogers lingers with a focus on the couple beside Barton. Clint shrugs, "He can hang out with me if he wants."

Natasha subtly moves to wave the boys inside with an icy stare down, her jaw clenched tightly in her request for privacy;

"The press will be here any minute, please leave us alone!"

Barton lifts his hands over the mumble and moves back inside with the door closing.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darcy smirks on the sidelines, watching Natasha add a few pins to Pepper's perfectly constructed updo. Lewis picks up on the stress in the room, eager to lighten the mood when she picks up an empty cup left on her table, flipping it up-side-down to create a rhythm when she starts to sing;

"I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way...and I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow what'd ya say?"

Jane claps to match Darcy's rhythm, watching her friend use her body instead of a table and modifying accordingly. Natasha picks up where Jane leaves off, urging Maria to sit beside them;

"...When I'm gone, when I'm gone…"

Pepper crouches in her white gown and snatches her own paper cup in their game to add her own rhythm.

Pepper's friend contributed last, sipping from her drink over the team Pott's has selected to support her on the most important day of her life. She mumbles with a laugh;

"You are all absolutely mental. Did I hear correctly? Did the hulk also make an appearance?"

Darcy snickers, laughing so hard that her plain headband falls forward. She adjusts it with a push of her forefingers, "Oh you want mental?! This one is engaged to him! Thinks she's Belle or something! Thinks she's gonna tame the beast- ow!"

Romanoff holds her focus on Darcy Lewis and subtly moves to twist the girl's wrist underneath the table. Darcy continues to squeal, "Ow! Abuse! I'm being abused! Jane! Help!"

Jane scoffs loudly, "You're the one who decided to pick a fight with an assassin!”

Pepper's friend tucks her hand and reaches for Maria's flask, currently presses against her lips. Natasha taps the table next and takes her own swig to empty the bottle. She lifts it with a flare and hums to herself as she brushes off her burgundy gown as all eyes fall on her. With a lean into the mirror she fluffs her curls and patches up the red over her lower lip. She looks up over a knock on the door;

"...Pepper? Your photographer is here."

The bride stands and brushes off her gown with some aid from Romanoff. Jane offers a sweet hug before dragging her friend behind her, "Good luck! We're gonna go grab our seats before all the good ones are taken."

Darcy narrows her focus and sticks her tongue out on Natasha, a fued is mid build when Natasha decides a firm hiss is enough make Darcy jump.   
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Bruce moves as he fiddles with his burgundy tie, settling beside Tony with a cup of water.

The engineer huffs out a laugh and takes the cup offered to him, "Thanks."

Banner settles on the bench in their changing room, his feet barely reaching the ground, "How are you feeling?"

Tony sips his water and tugs at his tie, "Better? Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Yeah well…"

"Maybe I'll get a chance to pay it forward at your wedding."

Bruce just scoffs and tugs at his curls, "What else do you need?"

Tony reaches into his pocket and offers a band glistening with diamonds, "Got a safe spot for that until the ring exchange?"

"Yep," he tucks it into his front pocket, eager to listen while Tony continues;

"I'm paranoid; what if I fail? You know? Gosh. This waiting period sucks."

Bruce laughs and runs a hand through his curls, "You're stressing because the spotlight is on you, not because you actually plan on failing. Nobody goes into a life-long commitment with poor intentions. You'll be fine, just be the best...dad, husband,...you can be. That's enough."

Tony offers a grin, "Thanks. Pass on my appreciation to the hulk."

"Begrudgingly."

He laughs and moves to invite Steve inside the room once he knocks. Stark stands to take the small package as Rogers explains;

"She said it's for if you were getting cold feet."

Tony chuckles as he reveals a pair of socks, "Only Pepper."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


As the precessional begins Tony takes a breath as Bruce looks over the groom. The scientist tugs persistently at his tie in consistent discomfort, breathing easier as he sees Natasha make her way down the aisle arm in arm with Happy. She offers a wink that makes him grin a little wider and he watches as she situates herself on the opposite side of the stage.

Tony takes a deeper inhale to prepare for the final entry of Pepper Potts and Steve Rogers. He is practically holding his breath as Pepper makes her appearance. She's smirking the second she spots her groom in the field of carefully decorated flowers and light green carpet.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Both of them," Bruce offers over Pepper's visible baby bump, his hands fidgeting behind his back over a sudden fear over the vent above him collapsing when he looks upward cautiously.

Tony's bright eyes glisten with tears as his eyes fall over Pepper and their baby as he repeats, "Both of them."

Natasha slices a motion across her neck with a noise she makes with her mouth over Banner's clearly distracting movements. He catches her drift and forces himself to remain still and change his focus.

The guests echo in an affectionate statement when Tony leans over into Steve's ear, an audible "Aww" as Stark grumbles inaudibly;

"You can let go of my wife now."

Rogers pulls away abruptly and moves to sit in his assigned seat as Rhodes begins the ceremony.

Natasha tilts her head over his words, eyeing Banner for its entirety. She tugs at the ring on her finger over Rhodes comments on commitment through good and bad. In her mind's eye she's back in Russia and with her eyes closed she can practically find her exact spot on the bridge as she throws a bullet off the ledge and into the water.

Bruce refocuses on a spot on the carpet over a lecture on trust, suddenly thrown backward a memory of Natasha offering her open hand a larger green finger as it brushes her cheek.

His eyes open to meet hers, the green no longer in a memory but in her eyes. He tucks his hands into his pockets as he focuses on her green tinged stare. She's perfect in her burgundy, high-slit gown, deserving of all happiness and trust. He shakes his head with a rub over his cheek, addressing Tony's gesturing request for the ring currently in Banner's pocket.

Natasha covers her mouth as Bruce fumbles to catch the falling band, shaking her head quietly.

Tony turns his body towards Pepper's when he's asked to do so, taking her hands before Potts can open her mouth;

"I, Virginia Potts, take you Anthony Stark, to be my lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish and to deeply respect, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse. Mr. Stark, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood and your ally in conflict. Your teacher and your counselor. Tony, you make me laugh, you make me cry, but I'm forever yours, until death do us part."

Darcy mumbles from her front row chair, "Aww."

Natasha twists her mouth with a narrowing focus as she continues to focus solely on Banner. She offers a smile and fixates on his soft brown eyes.

Maybe their memories weren't perfect, they felt good enough. The bad only working to highlight the good in their lives. A hope lingering in the background for each negative thought- each dire moment. 

Bruce can't recall the exact moment she reaches out to hulk but he can recall her touch. And it was warm and comforting.

Tony stammers, ready to stutter before clearing his throat and making a quick modification;

"I, Anthony Stark, take you, Virginia...No. you're Pepper. You're Pepper to me. Pepper Potts. I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish from this day forward. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that's what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because you deserve everything you've ever wished for. And together, we're going to raise a beautiful little girl. I promise you perfect love and perfect trust Pepper, until death do us part."

Bruce offers a smirk, quick to duck over the abrupt camera's flashing. Natasha lowers her focus over the ring exchange, silently gagging over the more scripted vows of a ring exchange that somehow take away from the raw love of the couple in focus. She turns backward toward the press, giving them enough time to get the desired footage before stepping in and urging them to move along.

Bruce moves to defend the couple and take them through a back exit after Rhodes announces an official Virginia and Anthony Stark to the crowd currently in attendance. He's the first to congratulate, receiving a quick hug from Pepper who tearfully offers a kiss over the cheek and a 'Thank you' in Banner's direction before disappearing.

The physicist watches with a lingering stare, eager to protect the couple as he deflects all questions on his end while Natasha holds down the opposite side.

As the crowd dies down Romanoff moves toward Banner, "Good? You ready to go for pictures over at Central Park?"

He laughs and addresses her bare feet, "You've already lost your shoes?"

She lifts her shoulders and extends a hand, her straps falling over her biceps, "I'm much more comfortable now, thank you for asking."

He grasps her hand and plants a soft kiss over her fingers, "You look...beautiful; By the way."

She smirks and offers a nod, "Thank you, Vrach."

"Are we done yet? I'm hungry." Clint grunts as he enters the room and looks up toward the vent with a thought Natasha is quick to shut down.

Bruce shoves a hand into his pocket, "As long as I uh, stay out here, I don't have to make a speech and talk to people."

Natasha elbows his side and moves to add Clint onto her opposite arm;

"Let's go, both of you."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Steve stands with an obligation as he watches everyone else do the same upon Tony and Pepper's arrival into the secondary room for the reception. He leans over toward Maria with a questioning focus;

"Why are we clapping? We just saw them in the other room?"

Hill makes a face, reaches across the table and offers Steve a sip from her wine, "It's a wedding, don't try to make sense of it."

Clint pounds rhythmically on his table, "Yo Maria! Where's the bar?"

"Back corner-."

"If anyone needs me I'll be guarding the tequila."

Steve adjusts his suit with a firm expression, "Agent Barton? You might require an intervention. Perhaps we should discuss this-."

"Save it man,' he reaches over into Maria's cup to steal the cherry, 'Hey Nat, do the tongue thing."

Maria holds her head, "Oh god please no."

Darcy leans forward, "I can do the 'tongue thing'!"

Maria shakes her head, "No, it's not what you think it is. Just no."

Bruce meets Natasha in a cautious gaze, his focus narrow when she blushes with a sly shrug.

Maria taps the table quietly, mumbling through her teeth once Clint goes off to the bar, "Okay I really need a tally for my own sanity, raise your hand if you've ever done anything remotely questionable with Barton."

Bruce sits back and crosses his arms, seemingly ready to hold a sarcastic stare down over Natasha. He laughs as her hand snakes up. She scoffs, "Obviously."

Maria's eyes widen as Darcy, Steve and Pepper's friend and two guest agents all gradually raise their hands. Romanoff chuckles uncomfortably, startled over Maria's jaw dropped expression;

"Oh sweet Caroline…"

"Excuse me?"

The table turn to see their blushing waitress, pad in hand when she chooses to directly address Natasha and give Steve a wave;

"I'm sorry, I'm very nervous around my hero's. I mean- you guys are the Avengers right? I mean, my friend said she saw the hulk earlier- her son is a big fan."

Rogers over a kind smile, "That depends on who's asking."

Natasha tilts her head cautiously, aware of Banner's sudden tremble;

"And how can we help you…?"

"Laura. My name is Laura,' she offers a hand to shake Natasha's, 'I know it's a big ask, but I'd really like to meet Hawkeye."

Maria spits her water with a gag and a choking laugh. Natasha holds a smile and nods with her jaw twisting as she stands, "Give me a minute. In the meantime Dr. Banner here has connections with the hulk if your friend's son wanted a signature. That's about as close as you'll get."

"Tasha,' Bruce snaps with a sigh and consents to entertaining Laura, 'Sorry, he, uh...gets a little fussy in the limelight, what's the boy's name?"

"Tommy."

The spy slips by the bar with her back turned toward the guests, "You have a fan."

Clint scoffs with his two margaritas, "Who? The brunette?"

"Mmhm,' Natasha carefully takes both glasses to lay them back on the bar top, 'Why don't you, leave these here and go talk to that nice lady before you get completely trashed. That's no way to meet your hero."

His eyes soften, "She thinks I'm all that?"

"Yep. Coming?"

Clint takes a breath, trying and failing at hiding his interest, "Yeah I guess."

Natasha offers a smile as Laura moves to stand and extend a hand, "Oh my gosh, Mr. Barton, hi. I'm Laura."

He extends his own, subtly moving Steve from a nearby chair to position himself beside her, "Hi, Clint. Sit."

"Oh, thanks but I'll be quick; I- you're my hero. My sister was at the battle of New York and honestly she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So I really just wanted to say 'Thank you' before I have to get back to the kitchen."

"I'll come. I mean- I assume I'm allowed in the kitchen? Being an Avenger and all."

Natasha crosses her arms, "I guess I'll leave you to it…"

The waitress offers a hand, "Yeah, I mean, won't keep you. Thank you. It was great to meet you, Clint."

Maria chuckles when Barton throws his hand in the air over Laura's boss calling her away, "She doesn't seem all that interested."

He tugs his suit jacket off with a huff and leaves it on Steve's chair, "I'll be back at the bar."

"Not up in the kitchen vent?"

"Shut up Maria."

Natasha bites her inner cheek and settles in a chair with her eyes on Fury's sudden entrance as he huddles in the corner with two agents. She shifts momentarily toward Banner, "What do you need?"

"That sedative," he mumbles and reaches into a pocket for his glasses and a scripted best man speech.

The redhead offers a kind smirk, "You'll be fine. We agreed not to use those unless it was absolutely necessary, correct?"

"Correct. And this is necessary."

"Vrach."

"Tasha."

She tucks a hand underneath her head and reaches to take his scribbled paper, "Let me read it."

"I don't do...public talking."

Steve gives a genuine offer and a shrug, "I can read it if that would reduce some of your anxiety."

Bruce points with a reach for Natasha's water, "For as nice as that sounds I don't think Tony wouldn't appreciate that as much as I would."

She nods when Happy takes center stage, calling for a Dr. Bruce Banner to move toward the center of the room. He takes a deep breath when Romanoff's foot kicks him forward.

Tony covers his mouth with a laugh from his separate table over the boost from the assassin, a hand holding tightly onto Pepper's.

Bruce coughs uncomfortably with his cheeks blushing a bright red, "I'm usually the guy up in the lab giving Tony private advice, not the guy in front of the camera. And I like it better that way."

His hands fumble over his pockets in search of his script with a slight panic. Back at the table Steve locates the sheet, prevented from reaching the doctor when Natasha snatches it up and aggressively crumples it down her bra. Rogers drops his jaw with a gasp;

"You did not-!"

She shrugs and shushes him, locating Clint's abandoned beer and lifts her feet onto the table. Steve continues to pace, "You set up the Doctor!"

She tilts her head sarcastically, "That's his best friend. He doesn't need his notes so sit down and shut up."

The captain settles with a wide-eyed stare and his hands over his mouth.

Bruce offers Natasha a silent glare of which she addresses with a wink. He shakes his head and refocuses on the couple, "Anyways...okay. Tony's been my best friend, well, since the day we met. He's always been there, he's an engineer so he sees things that...others don't...the little details that make a person tick. And Pepper has been right there at his side for as long as I can remember. They fight...a lot, actually- usually it's his fault-She keeps him in line."

Tony tilts his head over the giggling in the room, "Get to the point Banner."

Bruce smirks, "He's full of snark but it's all a front. There's nothing he wouldn't do for his team, for his friends- for me, and for Pepper. And that's why they work. Keep putting her first and you guys will be just fine. And you'll make awesome parents. So, congratulations from your fellow lab rat and on behalf of the rest of the team; We wish you nothing but the best."

Tony starts the clapping and leans forward to get the attention back, "Not for nothing, I'll be super quick, this guy had to drag my drunk ass here today. Threw me in that cold shower- and Rhodey, where's Rhodey? There you are Rhodey! Thanks for not letting me miss my wedding."

Pepper crosses her arms with a laugh, "See this is why I have dark stress circles under my eyes…"

Tony shakes his head and points to Happy, "Alright, shall we dance my dear?"

She laughs and moves to stand, a hand over her small baby bump, "Yes please!"

Bruce disappears back to his table with Steve and Natasha, eager to chug the rest of the water while the Starks take the dance floor, "That was awful."

Romanoff reaches down her dress and reveals the crumpled paper, "Much better than comparing atoms."

"So it was bad? Why, didn't you just, tell me that?!"

"Because you might overthink it?" Steve shrugs. Natasha nods to accentuate Rogers point.

"Dance with me?,' she reaches as he pulls away stubbornly, 'Oh come on. You're not even angry."

He takes her hand and pulls her into a secure embrace with a forced frown, "Oh I am."

She laughs and hugs him close as they join the other couples on the floor as they twirl to Micheal Bublé's 'Everything'.

Natasha pulls her head back when he kisses her cheek, "What was all that fuss for?"

He shrugs, "You took away my notes. Clint vanished?"

"Hopefully he's off with that waitress."

"Did you see Fury?"

She laughs, "He's here for a free beer and to take embarrassing photos of us on his tablet."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. He has an album in his office. I'll show you sometime."

Bruce tilts his head back towards a lonely Rogers, "Should we be...dragging him up here."

Romanoff lifts an eyebrow once the song changes, leaving Steve cringing. She chuckles and moves toward the Captain;

"Get up Steve; it's mandatory."

He shakes his head, "Huh? I can't hear you Miss Romanoff."

Rhodey bounces up behind him, playfully pushing Steve up and off his chair. Darcy and Jane catch up with the group, a drink in one hand when they yell at Steve;

"Come on Rogers! Up! Get up!"

The team circle Steve, Pepper and Tony eager to but in beside a sudden arrival of Clint and the waitress;

"Woah! Steve moves?! He has fun?!"

The blonde blushes, uncomfortably over Thor's loud cheer;

"The Captain can move! You must dance now!"

Steve contorts uncomfortably, aided by Romanoff who jumps to offer a quick lesson;

"Okay, twist this way, opposite- nope, opposite side, yes there-."

Tony moves to bump Banner and wrap an arm over his shoulder;

"What do I have to do to get you to drink?!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Cool, cool. Hypothetically…"

"...Not happening."

Darcy moves abruptly into the center as Pepper calls attention to her bouquet;

"I'm throwing it!"

Jane scrambles to push her way forward;

"Way to warn us!"

Thor's eyes widen with concern as he moves toward the all girl group, "Now wait just one moment Madam Stark! You are going to hurt one of these fine ladies-!"

"Thor watch out-."

Bruce's warning is restrained by a laughing Tony Stark, eager to watch the chaos unfold as he whistles to get the guys attention when he lifts Pepper's garter, "I'm throwing!"

"Oh geez," Bruce backs up with a head tuck.

"How?! When-! What is that?!" Steve ducks to avoid getting hit in the face by Tony's backward and blind toss.

The gasps and giggles follow, a grinning Nick Fury raising a tablet from the corner to capture Thor holding Pepper's bouquet.

Tony doubles over in his laughter, most of his weight currently being held up by Banner, "Just wait! Don't move! Nobody move! Where's my photographer?! Hey Happy! Go pose with your bride-to-be!"

The clueless demigod wraps a friendly arm around a jaw-dropped Happy Hogan, "And now we shall smile. Smile!"

Pepper stands dumbfounded in the center of the dance floor, hands over her face with her eyes wide.

Natasha shakes her head as her foot taps over the music. Her focus shifts as she feels a familiar tap over her shoulder. She turns with a smile to spot Fury;

"I'm glad you made it."

He shares her smile, twirling Romanoff in a ballroom style swing. The two stay in the back corner, preoccupied with the song as their guards fall for just a moment. Fury's smile fades slightly as they pivot;

"We need to talk about Ivan sometime. Clint's meddling set him off."

She sighs with an eye roll, "It wasn't just Clint, was it? I know Banner was going through the files…"

"We'll talk some other time. For now; keep out of Russia."

Natasha contorts her mouth, hugging her torso as she tries to fill in the gaps of Fury's warning. She laughs lightly;

"How's Fiji looking these days? Decent place for a honeymoon or summer escape?"

"Talk to Stark, he's got a summer home on the island. Where's the ring."

She offers her hand with a grin, "Since when are you interested in my love life."

"What happened to you asking him."

"He beat me, by a few seconds."

Fury smirks with a focus on her stare, "I expect an invite."

She laughs to herself, "Hmm. Why don't you officiate? No one knows me better."

"Would love to,' he lifts a finger with a sharp clarification, 'For a private ceremony."

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

The Director addresses the couple behind Natasha, bidding the team a brief farewell before disappearing on their honeymoon.

Pepper talks through her teeth, giving Natasha a hug after Bruce, "We're going out the back. Thank you for everything."

"Yeah, I assume we're holding down the fort while you're away?"

"Of course. Don't blow anything up,"

Tony rustles up Banner's hair, much to the physicist's dismay.

"Alright well get out of here while the press isn't looking."

"Hulk will hold them off," Tony mumbles, scooped up by Pepper who is quick to lead them away with Happy behind them.

Bruce tugs the back of his neck after a mental headcount, "Where's Clint?"

Maria releases a heavy sigh and jumps down from off a nearby table, "$20 says he's in the kitchen with that waitress."

Thor makes his offer, "I shall retrieve the hawk! Lady Darcy! Aid me in my quest!"

She salutes and takes a stomp, "With pleasure!"


	29. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out in the tower when Natasha is drugged on her latest mission.

A glitching JARVIS remains Banner's number one problem with the morning as he paces the lab, working to rewire without completely crashing Tony's prized program.

The calm quickly changes to a panic when Steve enters in a torn uniform. Bruce looks over his glasses as Thor enters behind him with a gash over his shoulder;

"The mission went that poorly?"

Rogers stands straighter, the demigod at his side, "We could use some help."

Bruce assesses the room hesitant to offer, "You really need the hulk…?"

"Well, not exactly," Steve gives Thor a glance.

The demigod shrugs, "I believe it is necessary."

"It's not! Shut up! Doc?!' Clint enters in a mood, a large ice pack over his face. He points with a grumble over the blood and his bruised ear, 'I can't hear a thing."

Banner circles his table in a panic, quick to address Barton's discomfort when he searches, "Wait- Where's Nat?"

Steve shifts uncomfortably, "Well...that's why, you tell him Clint."

The physicist raises his volume in a protective growl, "Where is Natasha."

The archer points over his shoulder, "Who do you think smashed my head against the pavement?! We dragged her back mid breakdown, I can't even go near her right now- doesn't know my name. Like the amnesia is back."

"It was some kind of chemical bomb that affected her differently. She just lost her mind. Complaining about Soviets, she threw Clint to the ground and called him Alexei," Steve offers.

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs in the gym. Shooting anything that moves."

Thor intercepts Banner's purposeful steps for the door, "I would not go without the company of your large green half!"

"Move Thor."

Rogers reaches for Thor's shoulder to hold him back, "I would suggest we wait until whatever it was leaves her bloodstream."

Thor lifts his hammer, "Or I could blast our friend unconscious."

Bruce snaps, still protective in his stare down, "Don't touch her! Please. Hey JARVIS?"

The artificial intelligence takes a moment to reprogram with a glitch in his voice;

"Master- Doctor- Stark-Banner?"

"I could really use that dehulking program? On standby?"

"Yes Sir."

"Great! Shoot me if my heart rate passes 180 bpm while I'm with Romanoff-."

Steve interjects, "That's cutting it close…"

"I know what I'm doing,' he adjusts his watch to set an alert and gives Steve a glance, 'Take care of Clint. Just ask JARVIS for a step by step and pray to science he doesn’t crash.”

Barton points angrily, "Touch me and I'll kill you."

Steve sighs, "Come on man, really?"

"What?!"

"I said 'come on', it's not that big of a deal."

"What!?"

Thor points to his own ear with a grin and a reminder, "Speak into the other. Our bird friend cannot currently hear us address him."

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The second the doctor lays a hand on the door, the bullets fly. He ducks, peering up cautiously toward a clearly frustrated Romanoff who rambles in Russian as she reloads her weapon.

"Geez! I really don't want to hurt you."

She growls and takes a swing, knocked off her feet when he targets her ankles.

He grumbles when she takes him down with her, "Come on, it's me."

She clenches a fist, red hair falling in front of her face, "Where are your fellow minions."

"Hey! You didn't kill them and you could've- so! On the plus side you semi-recognize…" She scoffs, head butting him next. He cringes and tumbles backward with a deeper growl, "...ow. Romanoff!"

Bruce dodges her next move and pins her wrists, "Natasha Romanoff-!"

Her knee finds its way into his gut, a tinge of green crawling over his flesh when his monitor starts to beep. With her foot over his throat, his head finds the tile underneath with an aggressive pound. He grabs her leg and takes her down after a failed attempt to breathe.

She reaches for a weapon he is quick to dodge, moving to hide on the opposite end of the room. Natasha narrows her focus, circling his vicinity before throwing a knife in his direction. Bruce lowers his torso to take her down, planning on her next move.

Banner pins her arms, laying his full weight over hers, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry but you're not listening and I need you to stop trying to kill me before I lose it! Okay?! I'm not trying to hurt you Natasha! Please stop-! I love you Tasha!"

Her squirming stops, frozen as she pants and looks up toward him. She gives a tug at his hands gripped over her wrists, a glassy eyed stare clearly up to reveal brown eyes full of love and honesty. She gasps with a trembling breath, "Bruce?"

He's painting with eyes flickering green when he releases his hold and moves carefully from off her, "Yeah, it's me-."

"Oh god Bruce! I thought…" Her mouth falls open as she pushes herself up, her hair a mess when she moves to wrap her arms tightly around the doctor. Natasha hugs him close, genuinely fighting for her life only seconds earlier. She takes shaky breathes as her hands hug his head against her neck, in no rush to part from his grasp.

Banner lifts his wrist to check the steadying monitor behind her back, holding her close. He analyzes her with a soft and yet questioning stare. His fingers carefully stroking her back, "It's alright, you're alright."

"I hurt you- I tried to shoot you," she looks him over.

He groans lightly, eager to check over the redhead after a mission gone awry, "I'm fine- Can you look at me? Is your head okay? Cause that...hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Do you know who you are? You know where you are?"

She glares, laying the side of her face in his palm, "Vrach. I'm fine. I just got a little disoriented."

"That's...a little more than disoriented, you tried to shoot me. Then stab me. That might’ve been one of the scariest moment of my life," he laughs, thumb brushing her cheek.

Her hands brush over his face and through his curls,

"I'm sorry Bruce, I swear none of this was intentional. I’m so-,’ her eyes widen with a realization, 'Where's Clint?!"

. . . * . . . .* . . . .* . . . .*  
  


Steve and Thor follow behind Barton who continues to hold a pack over his eye, pausing in the hallway over the sudden silence;

"You hear that?"

"No," Thor answers abruptly.

"JARVIS? Status on Widow?"

The ai comes online after a moment, "There is nothing to report but minor damages caused in the gym-."

"Speak up I can't hear you. And Hulk?"

"Not relevant Sir."

Clint nods, "Alright! Cool!"

"Bird friend! Your volume is quite loud!"

"Huh?!"  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rest of Natasha's day is spent with the archer, sharing stories of past missions and poking fun at his half recovering ear. Thor's interrupting just makes the spies laugh harder, wrestling in the middle of the common space while Banner virtually entertains Izabella with her struggling science project.

Steve tucks a hand in his pocket, reaching for a refill on his glass, "There's always something."

The doctor turns slightly, "She's just a kid, I don't mind."

The captain points to a bruise over Bruce's forehead, "Romanoff got you good, that hasn't healed yet."

"What? Oh,' he rubs at it with a laugh, 'Could've been worse."

Banner rubs nervously at his knee when Rogers takes the seat beside him. The unnerved doctor shifts in his chair to close the space, shrinking smaller as he addresses Izabella's incoming message. He refocuses back on the Captain.

The physicist picks up on Steve's excessive shifting and the uneasy tugging at his sleeves. He lowers an eyebrow;

"Are you good there Cap?"

"Yeah," he answers abruptly. Steve bites at his cheek, "I'm really not trying to crowd you- I can move."

"No it's fine- just. What's up?"

The blonde laughs lightly, "It's silly, honestly."

"Well, I'm all ears," Bruce tucks a hand in his pocket, opposite removing his lenses to better see Steve's facial expression.

"Do you think you'll stick around? You and Romanoff? With the team and all that-."

Bruce rattles a key in his pocket, "I mean- for now. We're not- we haven't- really talked- you know."

"I get it. I was just wondering. It would be a shame to lose you both."

"Lose who?!,' Clint interjects with a slide of a nearby glass, 'Why."

Natasha sighs as she moves to join the rest of the team, "We're not going anywhere if that's what you're all freaking out about."

Steve grins uncomfortably over having drawn attention to a discontented Banner who quietly refocuses on his messages from Izabella. He taps her shoulder with the iPad of which Natasha accepts single handedly and quickly skims over to translate properly.

Clint narrows his focus and moves toward the liquor cabinet, "Good. Cause I'd have to kill you both if you left me."

"Look, we've got your back. No matter what," Steve's focus meets Banner's who continues to shift and dodge uncomfortably.

Thor grins and speaks up from the side, "Of course! No matter what the father of Lady Romanoff may threaten! We will charge forth and protect-."

"What about Ivan? Why bring him up?" Natasha glares.

Clint scrambles, "Nothing he's being hypothetical."

Rogers shakes his head, "He just meant you don't have anything to worry about."

"Now I'm worried," Bruce reaches to tug at the back of his neck with a knee bounce.

Romanoff pivots, eventually laying down her glass with a breath, "Okay! I know you've been meddling; all of you. Well intended or not, you've successfully sent him running back into Russia's underground tunnels where he's back up to his old ways doing god knows what. Fury can't track him and I'm forbidden from entering the country until SHIELD knows more. So thank you for that."

In the dead silence Clint mumbles first, "Sorry."

"This whole 'trying to protect' me thing, it needs to stop and it needs to stop right now. Ivan is not the enemy here. I'm sorry but you guys don't know what you're dealing with so make it stop."

Barton snaps, "It won't so, just deal with it."

"Clint…" Bruce offers in an attempt to shut him up and save the soul of his friend.

Natasha rolls her tongue over her cheek, tone calm, "You think you know everything, yet again-."

"I know he's threatened to hurt you and Banner. Am I really in the wrong for wanting him put away for good?! I thought that's what you wanted!"

A noise slips from the back of Natasha's throat when she hugs the tablet and tosses the water glass back onto the bar. She turns in a controlled huff, eager to be alone;

"I'm going upstairs."

"Pain in the ass-," Clint snarls.

Banner's scramble is all too late when Natasha glares over her shoulder;

"Excuse me?"

"You, you're a stubborn pain in the ass. Tell her Doc."

Bruce shakes his head, "...don't swear at her-."

"Stop. Protecting. Me! Both of you!" She snaps.

"Woah,' Steve reaches to grip Natasha's shoulder as she moves to charge for Barton, 'Can we all just breathe for a moment? I think tensions are still high after the mission-."

Natasha forces Steve's arm off of her, "He crosses every line!"

Clint throws his arms in the air, "Sue me for caring!"

Natasha's eyes fall on the team. She turns toward Clint with a swallow;

"Clint."

"It's fine. You don't need help; Made that perfectly clear."

The archer brushes off her calls and quickly moves for the emergency staircase with the door slamming behind him.

"Ugh,' she moves to charge after him after pausing to catch her breath, move in toward her friend at the bottom step of the floor below, 'Clint?"

The man takes a breath and rests his elbows over the step, "Nat, I don't get it. I don't! I'm sorry."

She bites her lip with a heavy chest and hugs her knees at the step above his;

"It's complicated-."

"We swore to have each other's backs. I care about you Nat! Just tell me why you're...being a…"

"You can say it,' she huffs out a laugh, 'I got triggered by that bomb this morning."

He nods with a breath, "I got that. Why the blowup over Ivan?"

Natasha bites her cheek with an arm wrapping around her torso, "Because it's Ivan. He's all I got."

He sits quietly with another knowing nod, looking up over his shoulder, "Did I cross a line?"

She runs a hand through her hair, "Yeah, maybe. I'm getting married and I have a father who suddenly refuses to talk to me presumably due to a paranoia over being pegged for his darker activities with Black Ops. I'm not happy about it but...that's...not your fault. He wouldn't be hiding if he had nothing to hide,' her hand reaches over his shoulder with a firm but gentle grip, 'I'm sorry for losing my temper up there."

He taps over her boot with a smirk, "Side effect of having a boyfriend with anger problems?"

"Fiancé. Stay in your lane,' she corrects, 'And you've always been my punching bag. Right or wrong."

"Look at you; growing a conscience about beating me to a pulp."

She pauses her softer touch to punche his shoulder, "Oh, I don't want that to change."

"So, we good? I'm sorry. I acted without thinking."

"We're good. Hey; You ever call that waitress?"

He nods with a laugh, "Nah. She's too good for me."

She leans forward, elbows over her knees, "You're a good guy, Clint. Most of the time. You deserve 'good'."

He grumbles incoherently and moves to stand, pointing a finger in her direction, "Range tomorrow?"

"7am,' she sighs with a heavy expression, 'Do we have to go back inside? I’m not ready.”

He shrugs and looks up toward the ceiling, "We can pop through the vents instead. Avoid the peanut gallery all together.”

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce looks up from his book over a creaking in the ceiling, jumping up as Alex barks over the vent cover crashing hard against the floor. The physicist mumbles under his breath over an increasing heart rate. He holds his head over Natasha's sudden arrival with her hair a mess and a dust bunny over her sweatshirt.

She lands on her feet and crouches to greet the puppy, lifting her shoulder in a shrug while Banner shuts his eyes and breathes.

"I needed to talk with Clint," is her reason.

He scratches his head, opposite hand over his hip, "So you- Nevermind. I'll fix it tomorrow."

"Hey,' her hand reaches for his chest as he begins to turn away, cupping the side of his face to kiss him deeply, 'are we good?"

Bruce forces a smile, "Yeah."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying I'm just- this is different. I'm. Um. I mean I've never had a fiancé that bursts through the ceiling."

She smirks over his soft chuckle, thumb over the short bristle on his cheek, "Are you okay with that?"

"Breaking through the ceiling? I mean we have a nice door…"

"You know what I'm asking."

His eyes shift upward, his hands resting over her side. Quietly he pulls her closer and takes a breath against her forehead;

"Today sucked, I'm gonna be real.”

She sighs with a nod, "That's quite fair. Is that why you were uneasy around Steve.”

”I guess. You set off my flight response.”

”...I know.”

He releases a heavy exhale and watches her head fall;

"But. I can and want to accept what makes you, you. From, geez, sleeping with a gun under your pillow to preferring to take the vents with Clint - whatever. I love you."

She looks up to find his eyes behind his glasses, "And, you're good staying in NY for a while?"

He offers an honest reply, "Yeah. I mean- I might need a quick break from the city when Tony gets back- I’m not myself around...people.”

"I know. I'm still very interested in running away for the summer,' she nods toward the tablet on the counter, 'How's our 'daughter'?"

"Fine,' he smirks with a laugh, 'She ended up working it out on her own. Smart kid."

Natasha hums and reaches to remove his lenses, "What were you reading."

"Psychology."

"On?"

"How to make sense of a spy."

She rolls her eyes and tosses his glasses onto the nearby table, "And did you learn anything?"

"Nope."

Natasha reaches on her tip toes to peck over his mouth, “You know how I feel about you, right?”

“I know. I...still like, hearing it.”

Her head tilts, fingers toying with the curls on the sides of his, “I love you.”

Bruce captures her wrist and leaves a soft kiss on the inside.


	30. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha finalize their plans for a wedding.

Tony's whining upon his arrival home is met by a frantic Darcy Lewis, panicking as her ponytail bobs from one side to the other;

"Mr. Stark! I really have to talk to you-."

He growls as he slams the car door shut and waves toward Happy, "Now? You're still here? Really?!"

"Tony!" Pepper screams with a hand over her stomach, her husband circling behind her in a rush.

"Pep! Talk to me, what's wrong?"

She lifts a finger to demand a breath, "I think she's just moving around a lot, I'm fine."

He smirks with a laugh, "Look at my kid, she's already an acrobat."

"Mr. Stark,' Darcy tries once more, a roar cutting off her final attempt, 'Hulk's loose and JARVIS is down. Jane can't fix it."

Tony holds his grin, "Well isn't this my lucky day!"

Pepper nods with her eyes wide, aided by Happy who is prepared to rush to her side, "Go for it Tony."

"Where are the morons?"

Darcy shrugs, "I don't know! Steve kinda rushed out when I tried to kiss him."

"You-. Nevermind."

Her eyes widen, "What?! Fury called and sounded an alarm and it totally interrupted my moment!"

Stark pauses in his step, "So- it's a mission, not a crisis…"

"Duh?!"

"I didn't hear anything on the news!"

"It kinda just happened! And it's getting bad."

Peppers eyes practically bulge from her skull over witnessing a burst from inside the garage. Tony leaps into action and contacts Steve, urging Happy to get Pepper inside. She grumbles and brushes the hair from her face with a sudden change in her plans;

"Let me help."

"Hell no! You're getting out of New York-."

"Damn it Tony, this is my home too!"

He whips his head over her call. She takes a breath and shuts her eyes to calm her soul, "I'm pregnant, not handicapped. What do you need?"

"I can't! I can't let you on the field."

She nods, "I'll get JARVIS back up and running."

Happy points, "That might take a while. Nothing's working. I can't even get the door to open."

Stark releases a sigh, moving in to cup her cheeks, "Two weeks wasn't long enough."

She grins, "I know."

"Ooh! I got it!' Darcy reaches into her pocket, 'Good thing Jane's still inside, she can unlock the door am-I-right?”  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha ruthlessly pins her prey and completes the job, slicing the throat of another blue goblin threatening to overtake the city.

None of Thor's apologies can make up for his city's chaos, yet again cleaning up the mess of an Asgardian feud.

Romanoff offers a grin full of gratitude over Clint's aid out on the field, the two defending their side of manhattan. She mumbles with a nod over the green giant taking down some sort of Asgardian vehicle. She watches as it explodes over the wide lawn;

"That's a real shame. I was seriously considering Central Park for a civil ceremony."

"I think Hulk might have other plans," Barton fires his arrow as he makes his point.

The demigod moves forward, "My friends! I bear good news; our threat has been apprehended. We shall be free of this battle in moments."

Barton shakes his head, "No, No! That's what you told us last time your stupid ram-horned asshole brother came to town! No! This time Fury takes custody of your friend-."

"Fury's away you idiot," Maria ever so casually reminds the archer over her intercom.

"Yep. Got it."

Natasha pants against an overturned vehicle sounding alarm, blood spilling over a gash on her shoulder that reaches her collarbone. She grits her teeth and points, "Is that why these blue freaks are falling out of the sky?"

Thor addresses her concern, "Yes indeed. Fear not over the past lives."

"Oh so we've been fighting dead people?!" Clint grumbles over the carcass that falls beside him.

"Ah my bird friend. They do not have feelings for they were never real."

"Great! That makes me feel...great!"

Natasha's eyes start to close as she hugs her shoulder, peering up just enough to spot a large green figure at her side and his suited up 'metal friend' behind him, "Hey big guy."

He groans and catches her unstable frame, large build encasing hers and without a rhyme or reason he brushes a large finger over her injury, "Spider hurt."

Romanoff widens her stare when her eyes meet his, "I'm okay…"

The Iron Man refuses to lift his helmet, "Well isn't that fun. I show up and there's nothing left to do. I demand to speak with management."

"Go home Stark!" Maria shouts once more over her com, currently flying above the city.

Steve pants once he reaches the group, shield in hand, "We really, could've used Rhodes."

"Ooooh. Rhodey. Go figure,' Stark crosses his arms, 'When are you two going on a date?"

Thor grins, "A date with Rhodes! How wonderful-."

"I'm not dating Rhodes," Steve holds his head, wiping access debris from his eye.

Barton tears his earpiece and grits his teeth, "Anyone else wanna deal with Maria? I'll pay someone to get her off my back."

Tony laughs, "You! Did that one to yourself. Who gave Maria the reigns?!"

"Fury," Clint retorts.

"What happened to Red being the big boss? Nevermind, I don't care! So! Sushi? Chinese?"

Steve shrugs, "I would like that, Widow? Where's hulk-."

Thor points to the couple, "Behold; Team Christmas."

Tony chuckles lightly, "I'd give you a high five right now but the temptation to blast you would be too irresistible."

The rest of the team turns around to see the pair; asleep and curled up in each other's arms against an upturned vehicle. His head is buried in her hair, his arms wrapped tight and protective around her smaller frame. In his human frame she's comfortable on his chest, a soft hand hugging him back as they take up as little space as possible in a pile of rubble and debris.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha experiments with a triple pirouette turn, into 8 fouettes with an attitude finish. She can't help the surprise of completing the sequence from reaching her expression. Alex waits in front of where she's positioned herself with his antler and precious tennis ball. His larger paws now able to hold his toys and chews in place as he teethes, one ear still flopped over.

"Did you see that?"

The puppy lifts his head and licks his lips, eager to return to his much more interesting antler. She rolls her eyes and turns to address her device and puts her music on pause.

"'Snow in June'..." she repeats in a mumble with a light scoff.

"That's not impossible."

Natasha shakes her head as she spots Banner's reflection in the large mirror. She tugs at a backpack in the corner;

"Hi Vrach."

"Do you have a minute?"

She smirks over the way he shifts nervously. He's holding a file, pen tapping at his side, "What's up, Bruce?"

"Well," he offers a grin and crouches to the floor beside her. Natasha crosses her legs attentive to every twitch in his expression and the way his hands can't seem to settle. He holds the paper between them, "I was thinking."

"Uh oh,' she takes his tangible page, analyzing photos of a waterfall, 'Where is this."

"Upstate. Natasha I have a wild thought."

"Hmm."

"What if,' he twists his wrist and tugs at his watch, 'What if we didn't, wait until Fall. What if- we just. Got our 20 friends together and. And I could. We could. You know."

Romanoff's eyes flick up before the rest of her head, "You're that anxious to marry me."

He shrugs with a blush, "Sorry. I told you it was wild. Am I pushing too much…"

She turns the page, seeing a full and detailed outline on how their brief and personal ceremony would pan out, a list of guests and his desired location. Natasha can't help but smile, content to have everything set and in her hands. She lifts the document and tilts her head;

"Why not. Let's do it."

"Really?"

Natasha nods, watching his eyes light up as he tucks a hand behind her neck to pull her close and give the redhead a kiss. He's giddy when he moves away, "I really- I love you, Natasha. I'm just 100% sure about us, about you, and I'm ready to start our forever."

“Really? Even if I come home drugged and start throwing you to the ground.”

He bites his cheek with squint, “We didn’t combust, so...I’m still here. Not going anywhere.”

She smirks over his corny and yet sweet response, her fingers moving in to adjust the collar of his purple button-down, "No Alex…"

The dog makes his way over into Banner's lap, jumping up to turn the collar back up with his paws over Bruce's shoulders. The physicist tussles his fur and scratches behind his ear over a tickle spot. Natasha sinks back onto her hands and shakes her head. Her eyes fall back onto the plans, letting her imagination take over for just a moment. It feels right. Safe. A feeling she's been told she doesn't deserve and will never have.

Bruce pulls her out of her fog by holding Alex up to her face. A large puppy tongue licking her cheek. She chuckles against her will, "No! Alex. Bruce! Ugh. Put him down, he likes his feet on the ground."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


"Of course I will be your maid of honor! I never thought you ask me over Maria- not that I will rub it in her face or anything."

Natasha rolls her eyes, eager to pour her first coffee of the day as she lays face first on an acupuncture table, "Clint, all I said was a date. That's it."

"Yeah…! And obviously I'm your maid of honor. That's why you left a bottle of gin at my door this morning."

"You can be if you want to be, I don't really care. We're doing a simple ceremony out by the water and a picnic after,' she shakes her head, 'But that delivery was not from me."

His tone changes as he mumbles through his teeth, "Who else knows my brand!"

"I might have mentioned it to Thor, now that I'm thinking about it?"

She grimaces over a needle she pulls out from her shoulder blade. Under the guise of Natalie Baron and Cliff Baron, they're scanning every practitioner on the block for a mass murderer.

"It's the nurse."

Clint is already at the table when Natasha reaches for her coat when she grumbles, "It's not this nurse."

"Why not?!"

Natasha tugs back the file, "I'm still standing. You're the one with cheeks turned purple and your eyes are glassy. You should take that compound Maria gave us."

"Your nurse left a needle in your back!"

She smirks, "Poor practitioner but not a murder. I actually feel amazing."

"Amazing enough to get married in a week? Gosh I can't believe that came out of my mouth."

"Let's get you back on the jet and tested for poison, I'll go back to your lady and make sure she can't get away before help arrives."

He moans, "I feel dizzy."

"Uh huh. Exactly."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony is underneath one of his bots with a wire in his mouth while Bruce holds the top in place. With a little aid from JARVIS Stark successfully modifies his new toy. He grins and steps back, "Tada!"

"I don't get it." Steve lifts his shoulders from behind the two-some.

"That's because you're 100 years old. Move please."

Rogers shifts as Tony passes, "Why do we need another hulk."

"For the last time, it's not a hulk. It's a way for us to track my buddy here and knock him out should the need arise."

Steve pinches his nose, "And you're, okay with this doc?"

Bruce shrugs, "It's better than the prison."

He nods. Tony points and takes a wide stance, "What are we calling her? Betty 2.0-."

"Don't."

"Okay, sorry. That was insensitive."

"You think."

Steve tucks his head uncomfortably and crosses his arms with a cough, "How does it work again?"

Tony reaches to grip Banner's shoulder apologetically only for the doctor to snap quietly, "Don't touch me-."

"Okay, okay! Breathe buddy."

"I am breathing- sorry,' he lifts off his lenses, cleaning them with the end of his shirt, 'Just. A lot this week."

"Yeah, I know. What do you need?"

"Well,' he laughs lightly, 'I was gonna ask if you'd stand with me."

Tony's eyes light up, "Really! You want me there?"

Bruce nods with a light grumble, "You're- mm. You test my patience but...you're still my best friend. And I'd like your support. It would mean a lot to me."

"Yeah man,' he opens his arms, 'Can I hug you now?"

He caves with a little hesitation, cringing over the rough initial embrace Tony's known for.

"So, the robot?" Steve asks, still waiting for an answer to his question.

Tony gives the physicist an extra squeeze and narrows his focus toward the captain, "Dude! We're kind of having a moment?! So if you could just...give me two seconds to love on my guy-."

"Hey Tony?" Bruce asks lightly.

"Yeah man-."

"-You're kinda- suffocating me."

"Sorry. Not sorry."


	31. “Til We Combust...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha make it official during a simple civil ceremony in the middle of nowhere with the people who love them most.

Natasha shoves a foot into the door of the local grocery shop to avoid it falling on a scrambling Darcy while Jane lags behind.

The duo practically forcing themselves into the vehicle morning of despite Natasha's persistent requests for doing it 'alone.'

On the list of traditional bridal ‘to-do's’ flowers remain the one thing Romanoff cares about and insists on making completely her own.

Darcy dodges under Natasha's arm as she holds the door, swapping out with Jane when she makes her arrival.

"I'm looking for calla's."

The florist chuckles lightly, slightly confused by the odd chaos Of the three-some when she points, "Well. They're in season."

"I'm aware. Any orange in stock?"

"I do have a couple. Is this for an event?"

Jane shrugs and speaks up for the group, "Just a wedding."

"Oh perfect. Are we sure we're looking for orange? Not white?"

Romanoff scowls, 'Yellow works. Not white. Yellow or purple."

"Are those your colors?," Darcy asks when he nudged the assassin currently at the desk of the florist.

She scoffs, hesitant to share details, "We don't have colors, it's a simple ceremony without the fuss."

Jane tilts her head with her own gears turning as she bends over to analyze a bouquet full of pink roses, "Are you wearing a dress or a pantsuit?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Ooh! Can we go dress shopping next! I wanna go dress shopping," Darcy bounces as she makes her request to the stoic redhead.

Jane shrugs her shoulders and runs a hand through her hair, "I mean. We're not in a rush…are we in a rush?"

Natasha looks up over the simple bouquet offered by the florist after a quick initial sketch, "Perfect. Now cut that in half."

"In half?!,' the woman behind the counter offers a laugh, 'We're really going simple here huh."

Natasha points, "I like the blended orange and yellow. I want that with some baby's breath. I'll pass on the greens."

"Yes ma'am."

"No green?,' Darcy leans on her elbow, 'But green is kinda your man's thing?"

Natasha tucks her own elbow with a hint of sarcasm in her tone, "Yeah, it's really not."

Pepper enters with a dramatic wave,

"I made it! Forgive the delay. A bit of morning sickness...What do you need?"

Natasha reaches to rub the back of her friend, "Nothing I'm fine. Thanks for coming."

Potts snaps her fingers and removes her elegant sunglasses, shifting slightly when she mumbles, "You have 3 days! How are you not freaking out right now? Where's your dress?!"

"That's what we said!," Darcy crosses her arms with a narrowing focus.

Natasha lifts a shoulder, "As long as my flowers come out alright I'm good-."

"-Nat! Okay. Did you put in your request? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yep, I'm good."

"I know they're important to you but this is your big day so we're doing more than just flowers. Come on,' Pepper reaches for Natasha's arm, 'Let's go. Jane? Can you handle the rest of the flowers? I'm taking our girl shopping!"

"I really just-." Romanoff parts from her floral department begrudgingly, led onto the street and down the block by an eager Pepper Potts.

"Oh! Trust me; You'll have fun. Just enjoy the moment."

"This is uncomfortably awkward," Natasha laughs as Pepper reaches for her device.

The girls hail a cab and make their way to West 20th Street. Pepper emerges first, grinning over Natasha's subtle, "Woah."

"Uh huh, that's what I thought."

She nods and holds the door for her friend. With a name drop and a pouting reference to her baby Pepper manages to finagle a last minute appointment for Natasha currently dressed in a loose tank top and leather leggings. She offers a wink and an upright thumb over the immediate attention for someone listed under the name of 'Stark';

"Good luck chica."

"This isn't practical," Natasha scoffs as she scans the aisles of Kleinfield's.

"Put aside 'practical' for an hour,' Pepper lifts a shoulder, 'You just enjoy the day."

She scoffs, uncrossing her arms to search a rack, "I should be scared to touch anything. Is there a clearance rack? Or a section for just a basic white pantsuit-."

Pepper settles on a nearby sofa, a hand over her stomach, "Try at least one actual dress? Just one and then I'll let you do you."

"Okay 'mom'," Natasha tilts her head sarcastically.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh you're back," Bruce scoffs and calls back from their kitchen table as Natasha walks directly from the door to their room. He holds a hand on the side of his face, pausing in his ferocious scribbling over an equation.

Alex barks for his mother's attention, jumping up with his paws on the back of her legs.

Bruce listens from the opposite room as she tussles through the bag she's brought in. He bites his inner cheek, unable to judge her mood, "Did you have a good day…"

She laughs, "Pepper's convinced I'm due for 9 years of bad luck if I don't show up to my wedding in a ballgown. Darcy hates my bouquet. Clint is convinced Thor tried to ask him out even though Jane was sitting right there- Alex, down. Says he wants to run away.”

"Thor?"

"No, Clint."

He taps his pen, knee bouncing over her tone. His eyes shift up when she steps into the kitchen. Bruce looks up above his lenses, "What can I do."

"Nothing. I just need to chug a glass of vodka. Any word from Ivan? Or Fury?"

He pulls his lips into a firm line and softens his voice over her impending disappointment when he mumbles a 'not yet.'

"Jen?" She asks pointedly and reaches up above the cabinet for her glass as Alex stays at her heels to catch and bat at a fallen ice cube.

"No."

Natasha sips her drink, tipping the rest back as she sits on the edge of the table, "What are you busy with."

"Work…we need our marriage certificate next time you're free."

The pen clicks repeatedly in his grasp, his teeth biting at the top while he looks her over.

She catches his stare and mischievously holds eye contact, toying with an ice cube between her lips. He narrows his focus and shakes his head. She laughs, letting it temporarily fall back into her glass, "What."

"You know 'what',’ Bruce moves to return to his page, her fingers slowly pulling the corner up and out of his work area, 'Romanoff…"

"'Banner' in three days."

He smiles, tone changing once more when he looks up, "Really? You'd take my name?"

Natasha motions thoughtfully, "Hyphenated. Potentially. Something that won't mess up my work too much."

"That- Means a lot."

She can't restrain the 'aww' that escapes her lips, his wide eyes looking up at her like she's the last woman on earth. Natasha sets her glass to the side and makes her way in front of him, hands brushing the sides of his face and up through his curls;

"I am very ready to make you mine."

He kisses her wrist, inhaling her citrus perfume. His hands settle over her hips, "I love you."

She nods, moving to lift off his glasses, "Are you able to put work away for a while…"

He scoffs, his throat hoarse, "Why? You want my attention?"

"I always want your attention-."

"-That's a lie."

"Fine,' she throws her head back, wrists crossing around the back of his neck when she moves closer and straddles his hips, 'I want you now, is that better?"

"Geez. You can ask a little nicer," he jokes with an eye roll and pecks her mouth.

Her lips part with a gasp, "Who said you could kiss me."

He shrugs, less confident in himself when he tests her, "You did?"

"When."

"When you asked me to marry you."

"Right. And that gives you full permission to grab at my mouth-?”

"Sorry, I-,' he tilts his head, 'Hold on. You're in my face, grinding on me. I think I can kiss you."

She laughs with a blush, "My hips aren't moving-."

"-They were."

"Nope."

He muffles his moan against her neck with a soft bite and a firmer grip at her hips to hold Natasha steady in her game. He mumbles against her neck, "Now you're just trying to frustrate me."

"Maybe," she flips her hair back with a playful smirk, chuckling when he catches her hands. For a man who is practically an embodiment of self-control, she's proud of her ability to make him unravel.

"Don't. You're gonna get pinned."

"Vrach-!" She chuckles when he lifts her up, sweeps the table and stands over her pinned frame. His teeth nip at her shoulder and collarbone, the pinching soothed by the softer kisses that follow.

Natasha bites her lip and lifts his chin with a whisper, "Hey, come here."

Natasha wraps her legs firmly around his hips, a freed hand slipping over his chest to feel for his heartbeat. Their kisses stay deep and slow. He parts with another 'I love you', raw, sincere, and emotional. She smiles and brushes her nose against his, safe under his hold;

"I know you do."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . .

"Alright let's go assholes, Thor, Cap, Clint...where's Clint?' Tony pivots on the open trail for another headcount, turning by Maria to search behind a tree, 'Did we lose Clint? I'm not exactly complaining, just checking?"

Steve places his hands on his hips, overlooking the nearby waterfall, "I could get used to a view like this! I used to have a friend, we always talked about camping. It was like during the war-."

"Yo Grandpa! Nobody cares!"

Thor cuts off Stark, hand in hand with Jane, "I care, I quite enjoy these tales of war. Do proceed."

Jane forces Tony to slow down in his walk and points behind them over a choking Darcy Lewis. He crosses his arms and glares, "Now what?! You tried to kiss Cap again didn't you?"

She doubles over in her coughing fit, "Keep- going- I'm fine. Just swallowed a bug."

"Okay! Seriously! Clint? Still no sign of Clint?! Oh there's Clint."

Barton grins uncharacteristically as he holds up a massive greenish gray fish;

"I found a bass."

"So you've been fishing?"

Maria turns her head over her shoulder slowly, her volume raising steadily as she swats a bug from the air;

"You're. Fishing. In a random lake, in the middle of nowhere...HOURS. Before your best friend's wedding are you KIDDING ME?!"

He laughs, "It's Nat! Chill! You're more uptight about this than she is."

"You're disgusting. And now you smell like fish."

"Whoop! Scu'ze me. Coming through."

Jane moves for the smaller dark haired girl as she plows the trail, "Look out Sweety, there's a tree-."

"Yep!" She scales it without blinking as Jane turns to check the reaction of the group.

Steve holds his chin and points, "She passed me up the hill too."

Tony waves his hands dramatically, "Okay! Who's the imbecile parent letting their brat run up and down the mountain?!"

Steve laughs and pats his back, "Oh Tony. You're just jealous you can't beat her to it, drink."

"Whiskey?"

"Water,’ he glares, ‘Pepper said to look after you, that’s what I’m doing.”

"Make me."

The demigod steps out onto the center of the trail to meet a couple in matching olive green. He points, "Ah! There are the imbecile parents of the brat."

The dark haired woman fans herself dramatically, heels in her hand while she grumbles with her presumed husband, "Frickin hot flash...Lucile!"

The husband mumbles under his breath and takes her jacket, "Well you're not 20-."

"Damnit John I will push you down the mountain! Really?!"

"It’s called radiation Jenny. I didn't say you were old."

"No! It's called 90 degrees in July and we're hiking down a frickin mountain. Shut up and help me grab YOUR daughter,' she waves with a smile as they pass through the team, 'Excuse me, I need to go catch my 'brat'."

Tony shakes his head, "What the hell…"

"Nat said she's in the tent with Pepper," Clint quickly replaces his device, taking Maria with him as they take the left trail down.

Tony moves down the right with Thor's crew and Steve rubbing his hands together, "Welp! Time to antagonize the groom! Shove a shot down his throat- Where is he?"

Darcy calls, "I think he's on the bridge."

"Where?!"

"Down and to the right."

"Wha."

"By the tree."

"There are trees everywhere-! Oh. Brucie!"

Tony makes a mad dash once he spots his friend, sitting over the bridge in a white button-down with his sleeves rolled up and the top half undone. Stark points;

"When you said casual I didn't- I mean I'm fine with no tie."

"Hi Tony," he looks up with a grin and a mumble. Banner's curls are in disarray, giving them a tug prior to capping his second syringe.

Tony sits on the ledge beside him, checking his breast pocket for a flask he's quick to offer. Bruce takes it without hesitation and moves to chug. Stark lifts his eyebrows in complete confusion;

"Oh. My. God. Doc you look- how do I say this nicely…"

Bruce coughs over the realization of it being alcohol, spitting it into the lake, "What-."

Tony laughs, "You look like shit."

"I thought that was water."

"What are you doing with those," he takes a gulp from the flask and addresses the needles.

Bruce laughs coldly, catching a drop of bourbon still on his chin, "Well. Hulk showed up at my last wedding. Trying to prevent that from happening again."

His friend nods with a realization; outside and down a mountain in the middle of nowhere, "Wow...I'm an idiot. Suddenly all of this makes sense. What about park goers? Pedestrians?"

The doctor shrugs and lifts a shaky hand, "These drugs better do their thing."

"Well you look completely stoned, so."

"That bad?"

"It's bad. Probably didn't need three injections."

"I did two-."

"-Probably didn't need two!"

"And what sort of trouble are you up to now?," a voice asks at the dock.

Banner's eyes light up instantly over a familiar tone, looking up eagerly to see a grinning woman in olive green. He scrambles to stand, nearly messing the ledge when he steps toward her;

"Jen? Oh my god...Jen!"

Jennifer quickly wraps her arms around him tightly, her eyes closing shut to hide any other emotion.

Tony wrinkles his expression with a mutter under his breath over the clear trust and affection between the cousins. He stands as he puts the pieces together;

"I don't get hugs like that."

Bruce ignores the commentary, eyes wide when they pull away, "Gosh Jen. It's you. Wow."

"Wow is right. What did you do? Try to jump in the lake trying to save a gator? Turn around."

With a motherly focus she brushes him off, forcing him to face forward again. She opens her purse currently left on her elbow and digs in search of a comb, "Where's your girl?"

"My girl? Oh,' he points, 'in the tent...Nat told me you got married-, you're married? With a kiddo?"

She tilts her head and reaches to spray her comb with a mini conditioner, "Yep. His name is John- he's currently chasing down my nine year old who refuses to change out of her jeans, they're somewhere- Hold still."

"John?' he laughs, 'Jameson?"

"Yeah,' she runs a hand over her work to adjust his curls, handing her bag off to Tony, 'Hold this."

"And your baby?"

Jennifer grins proudly, tucking her comb under her arm to adjust his collar, "Lucile Elaine…"

"Oh, that's sweet." He smirks over the tribute to her mother, an aunt who died before her time.

Tony interrupts with an extended hand, "Hi, I'm Tony. Best friend. Best man. Best boss-."

"Mm. We met on the mountain. I’m Jen, the 'imbecile' parent,' she scoffs and agrees to a handshake, 'Why does our guy look stoned."

"That's what I said! Because he's taking Vibranium."

Banner sighs, stumbling back to sit on the rock behind him. He grumbles over the tag team;

"Small dosage."

"Two of them," Stark reveals his hand of syringes.

She tilts her head, "On your wedding day."

"Oh don't. Both of you...you don't get it- so don't- I'm fine. Just nervous."

Tony points, "No, please do. Tell him."

She sighs and settles beside him, "I'd yell but I'm far too happy to see you alive and in one piece to remove a limb."

"Thanks."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha paces in her tent, bending her fingers backward to crack at her knuckles. She address Clint once he and Maria enter;

"Any word on Fury?"

Barton offers his device, "He's on his way."

Pepper waves, "See? You were freaking out for no reason."

Maria looks her friend up and down with the toss of her backpack and opens the front pouch to reveal a set of teardrop earrings.

"You look amazing by the way,' she points to a sleeping Alex, 'And this dog's bowtie is adorable."

Natasha looks down at her plain satin white halter top fitted-a-line dress, stopping at her shoes. She takes the borrowed earrings, "Thanks. Once Fury arrives I'm ready."

"Hold on,' Clint reaches into his pocket and hands her a vodka shooter and holds his own, 'Nat?"

She huffs a laugh and taps at the plastic in her hand, "If you get sentimental-."

He coughs dramatically, "Natasha, a smile looks good on you. I'm proud of you kid. Za zda-ró-vye!"

She smirks and repeats his Russian cheers, clicking her shooter against Pepper's paper cup full of water and Maria's empty hand. Hill laughs, "This is dumb; We didn't do the traditional get the bride wasted at headquarters the night before."

"Well damn. Redo," Clint moves to her backpack and searches for his change of clothes.

Natasha cringes after taking her shot, "Okay, Clint please...why does it smell like you went swimming with a skunk."

Maria crosses her arms, "Are you gonna tell her or should I?!"

"Actually, real quick. Pepper? Can you get this to Bruce while I help Maria change?"

She nods and takes the small envelope, "I'm on it."

Romanoff talks through her teeth once Pepper leaves, "Any chance Ivan shows up?"

Maria and Clint share a glance. He talks first, "Sorry."

She shakes her head, addressing a knock from outside. Steve waves with a small box in his hand. He nods, "Miss Romanoff. This is from Dr. Banner."

"Oh, thanks. You want anything? Water? Vodka..."

He laughs lightly, "No ma'am. But now I know who to blame when Clint stumbles back to the car intoxicated."

She chuckles, holding her box, "Well, thanks."

"What is it," Barton leans over her shoulder shirtless, holding his top.

Maria meets behind him in her little black dress, adjusting her hair.

Natasha bites her lip and lifts the cover for a delicate chain and a simple engraved symbol for a black widow spider. She removes it carefully from the box, checking it over with a soft touch, "Lyubimaya moya…"

"What's that mean?"

Natasha whispers, her forefinger finding the ruby and emerald stones dropping in front;

"My darling...my one and only."

"What a mush,' Clint chuckles, 'You ready Nat? To go marry your marshmallow?"

She grins, "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper goes out to meet the boys, giving Darcy a thumbs up as she messes with music in the corner.

Jennifer greets her with a quick handshake. Pepper refocuses on Banner as he sips a water bottle, "From Natasha."

"Thanks," he scans the small purple envelope, curious over what sentimentality the fierce spy would have to offer in a semi public setting.

Tony wraps an arm around his wife as they share a quick and yet sweet embrace.

Banner moves to unfold his handwritten letter, biting the bottle cap as he extends his elbow to hold the page at a distance.

Dear Bruce,

(My soon-to-be husband,)

My assumption is that you are nervously pacing the lake right about now, wishing you could speed up time by about two hours. I thought I'd write you something tangible you can hold onto on the days when I'm away on a mission. So here is my heart and all of the emotions I struggle to share out loud even when it's just the two of us.

I never thought I would love again. Let alone be hours away from marrying such a hard-working and loyal man. I never thought I would meet someone who touches my life the way you do. The way you've taught me to let go of my fears and to see the world a little differently. You make me feel stronger.

I have one regret and it's that I couldn't find you sooner.

I love you for your determination and dedication. For your passion and for your heart. You are perfect to me. From your pesky locks to your expressive brown eyes. Your bright smile and your gentle touch. And yes, even your greener half means something to me. You both have my back no matter what. You love me for who I am, and I love you not only for who you are, but who you inspire me to be.

I will always cherish our moments together Bruce, they are the little things that keep me going. And your other half, Vrach, is just as precious to me. If I could fill a page full of reasons why I want to spend the rest of my life with you it would be a lot more than 100. You are and will always be my love.

-Natasha Romanoff (Banner)"

He re-folds his paper, more anxious to hold her in his arms than he was before. Stark sees his watery eyes when he tries to hide it with a pinch over the bridge of his nose. Tony brushes his friend's shoulder with Pepper now absent. He asks softly;

"You okay? Feeling any better."

"Yeah, thanks," Bruce answers quickly, ready to put himself back together and replace his jacket.

Tony helps his friend with a pat on his back, "We got you."

Jennifer stands and squeezes his shoulder, "I love you. So does Aunt Becka."

He smirks over Jennifer's childhood nickname for his mother and takes his place beside Tony with a deep inhale as Fury situates himself beside them. He whispers;

"Is Romanoff on the premises."

Stark chuckles, "Yeah. In the tent drinking with tweedle dee and tweedle dum-."

"Your wife's in there," Bruce reminds him as he shrugs on his jacket.

Tony cringes, "Err. And Alice. And what is this? What are you doing...don't tell me you're officiating."

Fury taps his notebook and adjusts his tie, "I am indeed. Settle down little man."

Bruce looks out over their small group, content to see the familiar faces. He waves in reply to Izabella's, currently on her tiptoes with an excited smile.

Darcy finds her desired track and let's Moon River start to play as Maria makes her way down the makeshift aisle first with her casual black dress and three purple calla lilies.

Pepper follows in a longer thin-strapped coral dress of her choosing with her three yellow calla lilies.

Natasha holds her breath at the other end while Alex makes his way down next, running on his path to locate his 'father' while the small group chuckles and applauds for the shepherd in his bow tie with an ear flopped over.

Fury chuckles when the dog sits at his feet and licks a shoe.

On the other end Natasha has her eyes closed, breathing deeply when she feels an arm tuck under hers. She shares a smile with Clint over his spontaneous decision to walk beside her rather than alone;

"Who says your brother can't walk with you?"

She reaches to kiss his cheek, grateful for their last minute switch and his support as the butterflies swarm through her gut, "Thanks Clint."

She struggles hard not to bite her lip, sticking close to Clint subconsciously. Her expression twists in the open air over a her clear discontent for being the center of attention. Natasha keeps her head tilted downwards on an angle to focus on the man in front of her. She smirks when she reaches him, watching Barton whisper something in Banner’s ear before she takes a step forward to slap him away.

Bruce watches her finger run up to his forehead, flicking his locks loose so they hang just above his eye. It earns them a chuckle from Clint and Tony. Bruce smirks over her action, taking her arm into his when she whispers;

"Better."

He tries to focus on her, despite being just as uncomfortable as she is;

"You look beautiful Natasha."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks for the letter."

"You needed it."

She holds her orange-yellow calla lilies in one hand, ready to keep whispering until Fury releases a purposeful cough. She widens her eyes and mumbles, "Well I'm sorry! Don't mind me, continue."

The crowd laughs, Bruce blushes with a chuckle. Nick opens his folder and lifts an eyebrow;

"I was told to be quick so I'll be quick."

Clint reaches to hold Natasha's flowers while he stands behind her as Fury plows through his statements on how he knows Natasha, her mission mishaps and a half joke about her being like his daughter. Banner bites his lip when the director shoots a glare and a warning in his direction, leaving Tony chuckling from behind his friend.

Bruce swallows hard, feeling Romanoff squeeze at his fingers in an attempt to ease the tension she knows he's fighting. She turns to face him at Fury's call.

He refocuses on her green-hazel eyes, tender expression over his face despite his nervousness when he addresses her;

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova. My Tasha; Today I promise to spend the rest of my life with you and to love you forever. To be your husband and your closest friend. To- be there for you in all life has in store for us. To care for you, to talk and to listen to you. You've taught me how to smile Natasha and because of you, I feel whole again. I vow to be a true and faithful partner for as long as we both are alive."

She bites her cheek when he does, squeezing his hands tighter when she sees both of their eyes starting to fill. Her voice stays thick when it's her turn;

"Robert Bruce Banner- My Vrach. Today I promise to spend the rest of my life with you. To be there for you in all life has in store for us. You inspire me Bruce,' she looks up toward the sun to shrink her tear ducts,' She feels him rubbing tenderly at her hands and swallows before she's able to compose herself and continue, 'Um. Wow. I’m emotional today...you're kind, mild-mannered and you are so full of love for anything that's alive...that's how I wish I could be. I vow to be a true and faithful partner for you Vrach, for as long as we both shall live."

Nick looks up, "Well. Thanks to a double engagement we won't be swapping rings so that saves us ten minutes...ehem; by the power invested in me by the state of New York we've got ourselves a married couple. Kiss her nicely Dr. Banner, we do have children in the audience today."

The couple share a soft laugh before he dives for her mouth, eager to latch onto her lips. She throws her arms around his neck and her right foot popping off the floor at least 10 inches. They are far too immersed in the moment to pay attention to Clint's whistle and the applause from their small group of friends.

She has the biggest smile over her face when they separate, brushing a strand of hair from her face when she looks for familiar faces. She pulls back when Tony practically knocks over her physicist to get a hug from him;

"I love you buddy!"

Thor steps in next to lift both Bruce and Tony, "My friends! The love is strong!"

Maria makes her way over first, beating Clint by only a second. Hill smirks after hugging her friend;

"You're glowing Natasha."

"Thanks for your support through all the chaos this year."

"I've always got your back."

"Move, let me hug my girl," Fury slips in between the two-some to give Natasha a warm embrace.

Clint throws his thumb over his shoulder, "Hey Nat, is it cool if I start a campfire and grill up that bass I found?"

She nods with a confusing chuckle, "Yeah whatever makes you happy, Clint."

"Sweet," he quickly shrugs off his jacket and moves back to the tent to change back into his casual clothes.

Izabella and her aunt come charging forward to greet the couple. Svetlana requests a photo, so they position Izabella in the middle for their first photo. With a subtle wink from Natasha the couple throw her over their shoulder the next and appease her aunt for the next three minutes in a spontaneous photoshoot with their young Russian friend. The girl turns with frantic news for Banner over her latest science exams and how well she's doing in school. He settles on the fence beside her as they talk in detail over her scholastic accomplishments and new art projects.

Natasha reaches to steal her phone from Pepper and snaps a photo of her own of Bruce and Izabella deep in conversation.

"Romanoff."

She looks over her shoulder to spot Jennifer, "Thank you for coming, I know it's a long flight-."

"Eh. You look pretty. That dress is gorgeous,' she smirks approvingly over her delicate new bracelet, specifically over the emerald, 'And that's a great way to sneak in some green."

Natasha crosses her arms, "So, where's Miss Lucy."

Jen reaches behind her to catch the middle schooler single handedly and flips her around;

"Say hi to your Aunt Nat."

The girl grins with a short bob, blowing her bangs from her forehead when she offers a hug, "Hi Aunt Nat."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. I didn't know weddings could happen in a park," the girl cracks her collected sticks, looking around for her father.

"Well, we like being outside. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Hey mom?"

"What baby."

"Can I start a campfire like that guy?"

Jen sighs over her pointing toward Clint, "Yeah sure. Just do it with your father. Up and away from the group please. Did you give uncle Bruce a hug?"

"Yeah."

Natasha lowers her eyebrows with a point, "Is she radiated?"

Walter's shrugs with a scoff, "Eh. No idea."

Romanoff nods and glances over toward Jane and Darcy who try to start up a party with a few SHIELD agents;

"Well I'm ready to dance. I should find my husband."

"I'll be right over once I'm done hiding from Fury."

"Hiding?"

"He's trying to recruit me. Again."

Natasha laughs and offers a wave, moving back in Bruce's arms. She lifts her chin toward Izabella who has found company with Alex;

"Izabella chewed your ear off."

He hums and brushes the ends of her hair, arms wrapping around her tightly from behind. He lays his head over her shoulder so she reaches over the side to brush his cheek.

Stark stands up, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention as he raises a glass and Maria frantically pours for others in her vicinity with her pop up table wobbling slightly. Pepper buries her head in her hands when she sees he's about to open his mouth, settled on a white folding chair;

"Attention! Ladies and germs. And mini ladies and...a puppy. I have something to say, surprise surprise. I think you all know me as Tony Stark, Bruce's best friend, best boss- Natasha's primary antagonist and honestly I don't think anyone can be more happy for you guys then I am, even if Barton's whistling was an attempt to out-do me during a really cute ceremony if I do say so myself. I'm going to be brief and to the point because they seem to like short and sweet- even though I'd love to stand here and brag about my 'bromance' buddy for hours. Bruce and Natasha, I'm talking to you. So don't be trying to hide cause right now, it's just the three of us with your onlookers who love and care about you just a little less than I do. The way you compliment each other is something special. I'm gonna admit, I did not understand this at all. Living with you guys in the tower, going through what we've gone through...after the years we've spent- I finally do get it. He loves you to death Nat. He'd give up anything for you. And Bruce? Watch your back,' Tony embraces the chuckle from the audience, 'Look; As long as you continue to work together, to communicate and to listen, you'll make a damn good couple, Team Christmas. You guys are both lucky to have found not only someone you can live with, but someone I know neither one of you can't live without. So; To love, to laughter, and to happily ever after. Congratulations Bruce and Natasha."

Banner consents to an obligatory embrace before offering a sincere 'thank you' to Stark. He pats Banner's shoulder and moves to entertain a dance or two with Pepper with the other spies and party animals.

Natasha reaches to take Bruce's hand and nods for them to slip away up and through the trail.

Clint checks over his shoulder when he plates his fish alongside Pepper's appetizers, "Is Nat good?"

Maria nods as they watch the couple move out into the brush, "They're fine, they just enjoy their space."

"Me too,' he nods in agreement and points over the hill, 'I wonder if that's all part of the park. Curious if there's a piece of open land."

"Why? Are you gonna build a cabin?"

"I'm thinking about it."  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Natasha kicks off her heels as they make it to the top of the hill and tugs up her dress;

"Hey Bruce."

He pauses, ditching his jacket, "What, Tasha."

She pauses for him to have an equal starting point, "Idti."

He complies and races her down the trail. The couple reach the lake, leading to Natasha stepping inside with the bottom of her dress dipped in the water. He meets her at the edge and crouches to playfully splash her. Her jaw drops and she kicks up the nearby water to repay the favor.

Bruce dodges her attack with his hands up, putting a pause on their game, "Tasha, we're insane."

"Oh, I'm aware,' she chuckles, 'And I don't give a damn."

He reaches to splash her once more, white shirt stained with their splatter. She lifts a stone and aims to skip it toward her physicist. He cuts her off with a dodge forward and scoop, "Alright that's it."

Natasha drops her rock and chuckles as her head falls backward.

He scoffs and pecks her cheek when he addresses the sky, "I hope you realize it's about to pour."

She shrugs over his weather report, "So we'll catch the raindrops with our tongue."

Bruce tucks a hand in his pocket, holding hers with the other, "Is that your plan? For every unfortunate circumstance we have to encounter?"

Natash lifts her shoulder once more, "Why not."

"Til we combust."

Her head falls on his shoulder with a soft chuckle, "Until we combust."

Her hand reaches to free her hair of the small pearled barrette, turning backward as they look over the lake. Natasha's head tilts as she moves to pull a pearl from her headpiece and toss it into the lake, "So what now, my, Huckleberry Friend? Do we drift off into the sunset. Run off to Paris."

Bruce offers a grin and wraps a hand around the small of her back, "Wherever you want. I say we take the first flight to nowhere."

She nods, "I'm fine with that. Packed and ready."

"Yeah?"

Banner's eyes glow in the dimmer sunlight, their soft brown tinge piercing her heart. She reaches to peck his lips and lays her head back over his shoulder;

"Yeah. Let's forget the world for a while."

He hugs her close, her arms sneaking around his waist to return the embrace. Bruce lets his eyes close and his head fall comfortably over hers.

Tomorrow isn't promised and whatever happened yesterday feels less important. In this moment she was his and he was hers. In the presence of a calm river and the rustling trees the impending rain somehow doesn't matter. He feels safe when she's there. She's complete when he's beside her. And that's enough for the two-some as the let go of the universe and embrace the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for going down this journey with me! ‘Miracles Happen’ will be the next rewrite if you decide to tag along for more laughs and drama. 
> 
> Sending ya’ll positive vibes.


End file.
